Pudding Cup
by OhGeeFantasy
Summary: How much mischief can innocent, high school senior, Bella Swan get into in just one evening? A lot, if she's on the arm of bad-boy Edward Cullen. Entry in The Bad Boys of Twilight Contest. Awards: First Place Public Vote & Two Judges Choice Awards. (Mizzez Pattinson & Jonesn) E/B A/H
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended****.**

**Thank you to Fran for beta'ing this story and giving me the support to actually enter it into the contest. I appreciate your sweet words and the belief that this story really had a place up against all the other bad boys. **

**Enjoy my bad boy and wanna be bad girl.**

**Summary: How much mischief can innocent, high school senior, Bella Swan get into in just one evening? A lot, if she's on the arm of bad-boy Edward Cullen. Entry in The Bad Boys of Twilight Contest. Awards: First Place Public Vote &amp; Two Judges Choice Awards. (Mizzez Pattinson &amp; Jonesn) Thank you to all of you who voted for this fic. Xo**

**Pudding Cup**

**Chapter 1**

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Angela asked as she opened her brown paper sack, taking each of her lunch items out one-by-one. We'd been eating lunch together every day since grade school and would continue to do so until we graduated high school this year. It was our routine.

Angela is my best friend; we are pretty much the lowest of the low on the totem pole. Nerds, geeks, debate club members, you name it and we do it, as long as it's not cheerleading, the dance team, or anything cool that requires physical activity.

"I was lost in my head again." I said, shaking my head and opening my vanilla pudding cup.

I often wondered what it would be like to be free from my parents' ever watchful eyes and—iron fists—the rules, the curfew, the homework routines, family dinners at five P.M. sharp, and church on Sunday mornings. I yearned to know. Graduation would be here before I knew it and I wanted to be able to say I sowed my wild oats while I was in high school.

"You looked constipated, and that's not a good look for you." Angela pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, gah, look Ange," I whisper-shouted. My eyes widened as the Cullens and Hales waltzed by our table on their way to grab lunch and then head outside to smoke pot, or cigarettes, or whatever they did out by the fence at lunch. They were paired up, hands in the other's back pockets, arms around waists, and I even saw Emmett Cullen's hand resting on Rosalie Hale's boob.

"You might want to suck that pudding back into your mouth. It looks disgusting," Angela advised. I do as she says. I hadn't realized the pudding was there. I dart my tongue out, swiping the deliciousness back into my mouth.

"There, better?" I ask, sarcastically. My eyes still focused on the group as they grabbed cans of pop and bags of chips from the vending machines. My parents would never allow me to make those types of lunch selections. The pudding cup in my hand was my dessert, which I chose to eat first. It was my way of rebelling against my parents—saving my whole-wheat turkey with light mayo and Swiss cheese sandwich for last. _Take that over-protective-parents-of-mine._ I'd been eating my dessert first for the last month in retaliation to the strictness I lived in at home. This was my first step of rebellion.

"You're acting weird, Bells," Her brown eyes scanned my face; her brows and mouth pinched together. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, sure." The Hales and Cullens made their way outside to their usual spot at the far side of the field against the fence. Angela and I usually go out there too, after we've eaten. We spend the remainder of our lunch hour reading. Of course, we stay close to the school, while puffs of smoke occasionally waft up around the heads of the group at the other end of the field.

_What I wouldn't give to be included in their group._

My mind wandered once again, and then my eyes widened as the hottest one of the bunch strode by; Cherry Coke in one hand, jalapeno chips in the other. Gorgeous, autumn-colored hair, bright-green eyes that were the color of that congealed, slimy stuff kids play with, the sexiest, cocky smile I had ever seen. He was wearing gray, skinny jeans, and a Rolling Stones t-shirt.

"Bella … damn girl, keep the pudding in your mouth. You're grossing me out."

I swiped at my mouth hastily with the napkin Mom packed for me, just as the door to the outside closed loudly, leaving a separation between the good crowd and the bad. My daze had been broken by the thud of the metal door. My face reddened with embarrassment from having a pudding mouth, and for thinking naughty thoughts about Edward Cullen as he passed by. I might have wished, silently of course, that I could share a cigarette with him and maybe a kiss. No, who was I kidding, it was more like shot gunning a joint, and him fucking me hard and fast from behind.

The sad fact of the matter was, I'm inexperienced, but I knew about sex, drugs and pretty much anything else I was curious about because I was a Google whore. If my iPhone could talk, other than Siri answering questions, I'd be grounded for eternity.

Angela and I found an unoccupied picnic table outside and climbed on top, sunning ourselves, and reading. Well, sunning ourselves with a few rays that peeked through the clouds here in Forks. When the after-lunch-warning-bell rang, Ange and I closed our books, promising to meet up in AP Calculus before we went our separate ways.

I ducked into the bathroom quickly, because I needed to pee and because I had Edward Cullen in my Art class next hour. I wanted to throw some cool water on my face and check my teeth, making sure none of my lunch had decided to obscenely stick around. _How embarrassing, right?_ Not that he'd be close enough to see lingering food bits in the crevices between my teeth, and not like he'd even notice me at all, except I noticed him and I cared.

The late bell startled me, bringing me out of my thoughts of Edward while I stood in front of the mirror, finishing my flossing. I caught a glimpse of Rosalie and her cousin Alice darting out of the same stall, running like greased lightning out of the bathroom. I was positive they were permanent fixtures in detention from habitual tardies in all their classes. I knew this because I was an office proctor and saw the tardy slips—I was also in charge of making the detention list for the next day.

"Crap!" I threw my hair in a ponytail, and grabbed my book bag, throwing it over my shoulder. I ran like the devil, just like Rosalie and Alice had a few seconds ago.

"Miss Swan, how nice of you to join us," Mr. Banner's voice was condescending. He was such an ass to kids that showed up late to his class. It's not like _I_ was ever late, so I didn't get his attitude toward me. I was a good girl. "Take the last seat in the back, next to Mr. Cullen." I nodded okay while pure nervousness struck me deep within, tying my stomach in knots.

_Thank God, I had checked my teeth, though._

I walked toward glassy green eyes, like a vehicle driving quickly through a traffic light. Green means go, red means stop and yellow means use caution. Maybe the yellow snapback on his head was my sign to slow down and use caution, but I kept going and took the seat directly in front of him.

I felt the baby-fine hairs on my neck stand at attention. Warm, even breaths bathed the skin near my right shoulder as soon as I sat down.

"Yes, Bella, take a seat next to me." Edward whispered ever so softly behind me—he smelled minty and smoky.

"Blushing?" Edward ran one finger ever so lightly down my neck, stopping at the collar of my white shirt.

"No." I whispered.

"Don't lie _Pudding Cup_." His finger lingered, heating the skin on my neck.

_Oh, Mother of God. He did see my inability to eat pudding._

I leaned forward, breaking our connection ... H**i**s touch to my skin. My eyes widen the size of saucers, which I was thankful he couldn't see.

Edward was bold; he didn't care that he was called out in class—or caught talking. He was a troublemaker—a hoodlum. It was almost expected of him to break the rules.

I swear he read my mind. "I liked it. I was jealous of your tongue ... I wanted it to be my tongue licking that pudding off your pretty lips. "He leaned forward, I knew this because I heard the creak of his seat, and felt his breath once again closer to my body. He placed his index finger in the middle of my back, teasing the clasp of my bra.

"Or ... I'd love to lick pudding off what's hiding under here."My flipping nipples came out of hibernation—_spring had sprung_—pebbled and hard, straining against my boring, white cotton bra.

Edward kept up his relentless teasing.

His arousing offers.

I took my colored pencils out of my book bag, trying hard and failing to ignore Edward and the way my body was reacting to him.

"Come on, _Pudding Cup_. What do you say? I bet you'd love for me to lick you all over—bet you'd let me." His voice was white-van-candy-offering-seduction.

_Confident_.

My shoulders relaxed, my breath turned shallow, and my eyes fluttered at the image of his studded tongue licking shamelessly over and over my nipples, teasing, biting, and sucking me—his dessert—_his Pudding Cup_.

I shook my head no.

I wasn't a tramp; I just wanted to be rebellious.

_Remember? _

_Red means stop._

Oh ... but I bet Edward Cullen even broke those rules. I'm sure my dad, Chief of Police Charles Swan, had even pulled him over once or twice, or a dozen times for traffic violations.

I wanted so badly to be with someone like Edward, a rule breaker, heart grabber. Entice me to be bad. Maybe _bad girl_ was seeping from my pores, a bad girl scent-of-sorts escaping my body. Bad Girl Eau de Parfum**, **which only Edward Cullen could sense.

Edward took hold of the tip of my ponytail, gently pulling me back to my upright position. I couldn't believe the nerve of him, and at the same time, I couldn't believe the nerve of my body; I could tell I was flushed red, from head to toe. I felt wet in places that I'd never been before. I crossed my legs hoping to hide any other embarrassing liquids seeping from any other lips. _I know, gross._ But I couldn't be so sure. It felt like a pulsating water jet, and I was sure my plain, white cotton panties were was a bit unnerving that Edward Cullen had so much power over my body.

"That's it, relax, Pudding Cup."

"Quit calling me that," I begged in a whisper.

"Ummm ... I don't think so ..." He chuckled, "... Pudding Cup."

I realized an entire hour had gone by, and I hadn't drawn or shaded anything in on my art project that was due at the end of the week. What I did realize, what had snapped me out of my daze, was the drawing of a big tongue—taste buds, piercing, and all—licking the rim of a pudding cup, sitting on top of my desk.

My head snapped up to see green, blood-shot eyes hovering over me, two twinkling stars in a dark sky, mesmerizing me.

"Come." He held his hand to me and spoke the word with double meaning. His lips pressed in a suggestive lopsided smirk.

Edward took my hand, pulling me out of my seat, coaxing me to _come_ with him. Walk or otherwise, I would have agreed. He shoved Mike Newton out of our path with his other hand.

"Out of my way, ass hat!" He said as Mike toppled over a nearby desk.

Mike did nothing to retaliate, he just let us pass. I walked numbly with my hand in Edward's to wherever he was leading me. Not questioning, just following. I was in deep thought, wondering how I was so lucky to be this close to him while trying hard not to pee myself with excitement. But why now did Edward Cullen take notice of me? A plain-Jane, no makeup wearing nerd—nothing special, not like Jessica Stanley, the girl that usually was seen linking her arm through Edward's, and part of the cool crowd.

Edward looked across his shoulder and down at me as we walked. "You've changed your mind?"

"About what?" My mind was still on the Jessica, pondering the reason this wasn't her in my place.

"Me."

"What about you?" I was lost. All I remember was Edward taking my hand, me following, and us ending up next to the fence at the edge of the field.

Edward sat with his back flush to the chain-linked fence, his legs bent and spread just enough for me to fit in between. He turned me around and tugged on the back pockets of my jeans until I landed, nestled inside of his lanky legs—softly may I add, because his hands were firmly on my butt cheeks, padding my way down.

The feel of his stubbled chin rubbed lightly on the side of my neck. I hummed—a sound I'd never heard exit my lips.

"So soft," Edward growled in my ear, nipping my lobe with his teeth. I saw the bill of his yellow snapback out of the corner of my eye. Then he tossed it to the ground for better access to my neck.

I could feel his wet tongue licking its way down my neck where his short-whiskered chin had previously traveled. His hands cupped me around my thighs, his thumbs rubbing me, it was better than good.

_It was fan-fucking-tastic! _

"We might get in trouble; we should go back into the school." I tried sounding believable, but my inner whore screamed for Edward to keep up whatever he was doing to me. My head fell back against his chest, and I put my hands up around his neck. He chuckled.

_Are you kidding me? This was the sexiest thing that had ever happened to me, and he laughs?_

"You and I both know that's not what you want."

"Huh?" I was lost in the _feel_ of Edward Cullen. For a 4.0 student, I sure acted dumb—or hard of hearing.

Edward straightened his legs at the same time he lifted me so that I was sitting on his lap, straddling him. His knees once again bent slightly, spreading my legs apart. I tried bringing my knees together, embarrassed of how exposed I felt, even though I was clothed.

"Uh, uh," Edward chastised my movement. "I'd give anything to see you in this position, without your jeans and panties on."

Okay, if Virginia hadn't already been a crying, seeping mess, she was now. My inhibitions just flew out the freaking window. Edward's voice was a drug, relaxing me to the point of submission.

"Oh God." I exclaimed.

"No, Edward Cullen." The fingers on his right hand found my jaw, turning my face so he could kiss my lips. His free hand on my stomach crept up in between my breasts, deciding to tweak my right nipple.

"Sweet baby Jesus," I mumbled between onslaughts of Edward sucking my tongue in his mouth, massaging me with the barbell.

"You're such a good girl."

After a few minutes—not enough, in my opinion—Edward stopped kissing me and fondling my breasts. He hoisted me up and off his lap, leaving me in blissed-out shock. My fantasy was over before it even got started.

"I'll pick you up tonight at nine on the corner by your house. Be waiting." Edward adjusted the big, hard problem I had felt mashed into my backside while I sat on his lap—he had no shame—and then walked off in the direction of the parking lot, ... leaving me to sneak back to class on my own.

All I could mutter was, "but it's a school night."

"Figure it out, Pudding Cup."

.

.

.

Last hour was cake. Lucky for me, I was a math guru and didn't need to pay much attention. My mind was whole-heartedly focused on how the hell I was going to sneak out of my house and meet up with Edward Cullen tonight.

"Earth to Bella," Ange whispered, scooting her chair closer to mine. We shared the same table, so it was easier to chitchat and not get caught. "What's with you today?"

I was afraid to tell Angela about what had happened earlier with Edward. I felt naughty for letting Edward touch my boobs, and spread my legs wide while he stuck his delicious tongue in my slutty mouth. It was so out of character for me to be led around like a puppy on a leash. Angela wouldn't believe it anyway, not in a billion years. I had never been so completely enamored with someone before to lose all my inhibitions, I felt like a bimbo … and secretly loved the shit out of it.

But never in my whole life have I been this freaking scared or this abundantly excited all at the same time.

I was wanted by a bad boy ... even if it would be for just one night.

"Um, I have something to tell you, but ..." I paused making sure Mrs. Cope didn't catch us talking. " ... I'm freaking out, and you'll be freaking out too, and ... it's crazy, exciting, and ..." I couldn't stop the words spewing from my mouth. I opened it and it all started coming out, uncut and uncensored. "... I'm totally going to get caught, but who the fuck cares." I stopped to fill my lungs with air. "I'm sneaking out of the house tonight with Edward-freaking-Cullen."

"Good one Bells. I think aliens have invaded your body today and scrambled your brains. Cause you ain't right girl. When did you start lying to your best friend?" Her head swiveled, her lips parted, and then her chin dipped down, cocking a brow at me after she spoke.

I've never lied to Angela, and I've never lied to my parents, unless you count the time when I was five years old and took a cookie from the cookie jar without asking. My mom must have seen the trail of crumbs and asked if I had eaten my dessert before dinner. I stood there with my pink, ribbon-tied pigtails and told her no. I remember having to stand in the corner for five minutes—because I was five years old—in time out, and I wasn't allowed another cookie until a few days later. _Renee was hardcore!_

"Ange, I'm absolutely telling you the truth ... I swear. I was late to Art and had to sit in front of him. He did things to me. Things I can't explain. I've never felt like this before."

"What kind of things? Do tell." She snickered, covering her mouth, realizing I wasn't pulling her leg.

"He kissed me." I felt the heat in my face as I told my bestie the delicious details. Her eyes bugged out, she looked like a fly, and it made me giggle. "He ... touchedmyboobs." My cheeks heated exponentially, and Angela's mouth opened wide in shock. "And ..." the suspense was killing her, I could tell. Ange was motioning with her hand to hurry up and continue, not to dawdle. "... He sat me on his lap and spread my legs wide apart."

"In class?" she asked.

"No … over by the fence where they sit at lunch!"

"Oh no, he didn't." She shook her head, not believing.

"Oh yes he did." Nodding my head in return.

"You lucky bitch!"

"Ladies ... do I need to keep you after class?"

"No, Mrs. Cope. Sorry." We said in unison.

Angela waited until Mrs. Cope left the room for her usual coffee refill and then bombarded me with more questions.

"And you think you are going to sneak out of the maximum security prison you live in? Good luck, girl. You only live with the Chief of Police."

"I know, I still can't decide if I should ... but this is my chance to live on the wild side. When will I ever get another opportunity like this?" I asked. We both knew it was the truth.

"I don't know, Bella. If you get busted ..."She closed her eyes, shaking her head minutely. I'm sure she was picturing the horrible consequences I'd suffer if I were to get caught. "... You'll be locked in your room for eternity, and I don't want to lose my best friend—my only friend." She took my hand and squeezed it, telling me in her own silent way that she was scared for me.

"It's not set in stone," I offered. "I haven't figured out an escape plan ... yet."

Our conversation ended when the classroom door opened and a waddling Mrs. Cope entered, sitting her fat self at her desk. We tried focusing on our assignments but failed miserably. Angela's eyes kept darting over to mine in askance; I didn't have answers to her silent questions about my plans this evening. So I did my best to ignore her until the last bell rang.

"So just tell me." The questions started immediately as the bell rang, and before I could even get my backpack slung over my shoulder. "You followed Edward to the fence? ... and you did things?"

"I told you this already, Ange."I sighed. I knew it was going to be hard for her to believe I'd been asked out by Edward Cullen_. I mean, basically, he told me he was picking me up. _

_That's technically going out, right?_

"I know, I know."

"Ange, if Ben Cheney did to you the same thing that Edward did to me, tell me you wouldn't follow him too?" I countered.

"Oh, fuck yeah I would." She bit her lip. I knew her answer would be yes. Both Ben and Angela were clueless about the other. It was clear as day to me that they were both head over heels for one another. It was going to take some time before they both realized it, but now I had my own issues to worry about.

.

.

I was tired of my regimented routine that I always followed. Leave school, go home, do homework, eat dinner, play a board game or watch TV as a family, and then go to bed. But tonight, I had different options that would forever change my goody-two-shoes image.

"Mom, Dad? I have a huge test tomorrow in Calculus, so I'm going to go to bed and get a good night's sleep." I gave them both a hug, hoping my face didn't give me away. "I've already studied." I added.

"That's a very good idea, sweetheart." Dad closed his newspaper, looking me in the eyes. It was as if he was using an internal lie detector on me, scanning my eyes for any untruths, gathering data and comparing the results. _I'm pretty sure that was my imagination, though, but it still freaked me out._ "We can play_ Life_ tomorrow night."

"Okay honey, get some sleep," Mom smiled.

My hands were shaking, so I stuffed them in my back pockets; I thought my parents were double-teaming me, trying to get me to fess up to the lie I was spewing. _Although, that was most likely my imagination playing tricks on me again._

"Okay, well ... goodnight, I love you." I turned around and hightailing it up the stairs to my room, locking the door. I had thirty minutes, to either talk myself out of sneaking out of the house with one of the baddest boys in my school, or ... pick out something cute to wear, but also something that I could easily climb down the trellis outside my bedroom window wearing.

It took all of three seconds to decide I _wanted_ option number two.

I undressed, putting my dirty clothes in the hamper because it was expected of me. Then pulled on a fresh pair of panties and the cutest skinny jeans I owned. Reaching toward the back of my closet, I decided on my red Converse, and chose a red V-necked t-shirt to match. The black hoodie I took off the hanger was for escape purposes only. I needed to blend into the darkness. I took my hair out of the ponytail I had thrown it in after lunch, and let the brown waves cascade down my back.

I also made sure to turn on my stereo to the easy-listening station I tuned it to every night at bedtime. This whole going-to-bed-early scheme had to seem legit. I looked at my cell phone double-checking the time; I had ten minutes, just enough time to risk my life climbing from a two-story window, and then run to the corner and meet up with Edward. I stuffed my phone in my back pocket opening my window very quietly. Thank the lord we didn't have an alarm system I'd have to contend with. Charlie was confident that he and his .45 Revolver was protection enough.

_Please don't let me get shot!_

True to his word, Edward was waiting at the corner just as he said he would be. My lungs felt like exploding, I wasn't athletic whatsoever. I was breathing hard from the run, sucking in air to quench my air hungry lungs. But I managed a smile when he leaned over the console of his car, opening the door for me to climb inside.

"Pudding Cup, you made it." His voice was sexy and full of mischief. "And you're panting for me already? Nice." Once I was safely tucked in the car, he leaned back over the console, kissing my cheek. "Good girl."

I couldn't help my widening smile, or the increased beeping of my heart. I didn't know it could beat any faster after the run I just took. He did these crazy things to me, and I wanted more.

"Where are we going?" I asked, curious if he just planned to take me somewhere deserted to have his wicked way with me. _Please let it be somewhere deserted!_

"Party."

"It's a Tuesday night."

"And?"

"It's a Tuesday night. Who parties on a Tuesday? We have school tomorrow." I didn't want to sound whiny, but I was shocked at how Edward thought partying on a weeknight was no big deal.

Brushing off my question he said, "Gotta make a stop first, though." He popped the clutch and squealed the tires of his new black Camaro, taking off toward the highway. Edward cranked up the music and set the cruise control once we were headed toward our destination. The music was loud, and the bass was thumping, pounding my chest from the inside, right in sync with my heart. Edward was going way too fast, but the good girl in me took a back seat and enjoyed the ride. Edward ran the back of his hand over my cheek and then rested his hand on my upper thigh, and winked, sending my body into another throbbing fit. His touches were torture.

We finally ended up in the driveway of a small house on the outskirts of a neighboring town. Edward took my hand as we headed to the door. "Stay close." His voice was gruff, and it caught me off guard from the mischievous boy on the car ride here.

"Why are we here?" I was a little nervous; the house was dark except for the flickering light of a TV.

"We're bringing the weed tonight. I need to replenish my stash." His casual demeanor about buying drugs floored me.

"We're what?" I shrieked. I tried to turn and head back to the car, but he gripped my hand tighter, pulling me the last few steps to the door as it opened.

A blonde guy wearing a ponytail, probably in his twenties stood there in a wife beater, saggy, blue basketball shorts with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

_Typical drug dealer, I thought._

"What up Cullen?"

"Hey James." James stuck his hand out to Edward, and they did some sort of short handshake thing. "I need to score some weed, gotta party tonight."

"Come in, come in. Who's this pretty little thing?" I gripped on tighter to Edward's hand, standing as close to him as possible. James was freaking me out with the way his eyes were scanning my body and smiling behind his cigarette.

Edward sensed my discomfort and snapped at James, "You wanna make some money or you wanna eye fuck my girl some more?" My eyes widen at how angry Edward got in that split second, _and also from_ the way, he called me _his_ girl.

"No harm dude." James chuckled, walking away to grab the stuff.

After Edward was satisfied with what we had gone there for, we were once again back on the road heading towards Forks. I had officially been an escapee from my home for forty-five glorious minutes and had already been a witness to a drug deal. Charlie and Renee would be flipping a biscuit if they knew any of this.

.

.

.

The whole way to the party, Edward kept stealing glances at me. I could feel his eyes burn my skin, even though I was looking straight ahead. I was still buzzing with the excitement of sneaking out of my house, getting in a car with a boy—a bad boy at that—and scoring some drugs with said bad boy. My next first would be going to an unsupervised party. I was quite sure that Edward Cullen would never be caught dead at a chaperoned one, and by the looks of this party, I was more than sure everything inside was illegal.

My parents_ had_ sheltered me. The under aged drinking, marijuana use, along with several different—quite creative—drug paraphernalia, and kids out after curfew on a weeknight was something I had never witnessed firsthand.

As if Edward could see my apprehension, he offered, "Let's drop this off, and then we can go." Edward held the baggie of weed up and then licked his lips as if he wanted to eat me alive.

_Oh, please, I'll be his personal all-you-can-eat buffet._

"Um, okay." I would have been all right staying at my very first high school party, but I honestly wanted him to continue what he had done to my body in the field at school today. _Assuming that was the reason, he was licking his lips._

"And then we can have our own _quiet_ little party, eh?" My skin prickled with giddy anticipation.

Edward ushered me through the house with his arm slung around my shoulder until we found Jasper and Emmett. After I had officially met them and endured the shocked looks on their faces, Edward delicately rolled a joint and tucked it behind his ear before we left.

After getting a few awkward stares from people I recognized as classmates, Edward was ready to leave.

As we approach the Camaro, Edward jogged ahead opening the door for me and then his phone rang. The smile that graced his beautiful face excited me.

"Cullen." He answered. Edward nodded as if the person on the other line could see him. "I'll be there." He ended his call and shut my door. The excitement in his voice excited me. The way the corners of his mouth turned up into a playful smirk, had my head spinning. He stroked his fingers through his hair several times, as he got into the driver's seat.

"I've got something I'd like to show you, Pudding Cup. I bet you've never done anything like it before." He stared straight ahead biting the inside of his cheek, his looks giving nothing away.

"Um, ahh ... "I bet he had something I wanted to see and _do_, but, Wow! ... _That _was forward.

"Seat belt, wouldn't want your daddy pissed at me."

I'm pretty sure my dad would be upset with both of us if he had any idea about what happened this evening. Not wearing a seat belt would be the least of his worries.

Edward lit the joint that he had placed behind his ear earlier for safekeeping, and inhaled deeply, holding his breath until he squeaked out a laugh, coughing as he asked, "Wanna shotgun?"

Nodding my head, I accepted his offer, but not before adding, "I'll probably get a pretty good contact high as it is, though."

Swirls of smoke slithered through the closed car, shrouding both Edward and I in a hazy curtain. I found myself coughing, but enjoying my very first hit. I'd let the second hand smoke intoxicate me the rest of the way.

The joint was half-gone as we reached a desolate street that was poorly lit and I was feeling fine. Edward snubbed the joint out on the bottom of his shoe and stuck it back behind his ear. Several cars were parked on either side of the street with their headlights off. A shirtless, tan-skinned guy with jet-black hair unfolded himself out of an old muscle car that was idling in the middle. He was huge, and I could see rippling muscles and a round tattoo on his bicep. I was confused as to why we were here.

"Who is that?" I questioned. Worried, because I didn't recognize the big beefy guy, and the look on Edward's face turned dark as soon he noticed him.

"That's Jacob Black. And I'm going to show him who's the boss and kick his ass." If I could bottle the pure, unadulterated male testosterone surrounding me right then I would have, and I'd name it _Sexy-As-Fuck, _and splash it between my legs every night before going to bed. "Stay here." And with that, he slammed the door leaving me behind for the second time today.

I observed Edward and Jacob through the windshield. Both boys with their puffed up chests, challenging stances and arms and hands jerking wildly as they spoke to one another, was strangely arousing. Royce, a kid from Forks High and one of Edward's friends, was standing between the two of them, making sure the other wasn't crossing some imaginary line with their taunting gestures.

I was afraid I would go into shock and need some mouth-to-mouth resuscitation if I witnessed a fight tonight. On second thought, go right ahead boys—Royce step aside, this bitch wanna see a fight_. Just please avoid the pretty face that will hopefully be kissing me tonight. I pleaded to no one in particular_.

Just as soon as I made my wish, the door to the Camaro opened and Edward climbed in. "Hold on tight Pudding Cup, I'm taking you for a little ride." Edward leaned over the console, turning my face to his and planted a hot kiss on my lips. He only lingered for a few seconds, enough time to stick his tongue in my mouth, twirl it a few times, and be done.

Leaving me breathless.

Edward revved the engine of the Camaro, vibrating my whole body. It was louder than the AC/DC song _Highway To Hell_ that was blaring through the speakers. We pulled alongside Jacob's bright yellow hot rod. I wasn't sure what kind it was until Edward muttered something to the effect of 'piece of shit Impala'. Royce stood in the middle and at the front, between the two cars, his arms up above his head. I was unsure of what was going on until Royce dropped his arms to his sides. Edward's left foot lifted off the clutch, at the same time his right foot pressed firmly on the accelerator. The back of my head hit the headrest with a thud, sending a dull ache through my brain.

_Holy shit, I'm in a street race._

This was by far the most dangerous thing I had ever been a party to, and I almost shit my pants.

"The fuck, Edward?" I screamed and gripped onto the dash, holding on for dear life.

"Settling a little feud, Puddin'."

I saw trees alongside the darkened street blur into the next as we whipped by them. I looked at the speedometer_, "Mother. Fucking. Ninety-five. Miles. Per. Hour?" _Those words had never traveled over my lips and I hoped they never would again.

Jacob was neck and neck with Edward, it was a tight race, but we managed to win by a half a car length. Just as soon as the race started it had ended, and Edward proved that Jacob's car was, in fact, a POS.

I wanted to puke and be pissed, all at the same time, but I just couldn't bring myself to do either when Edward stopped the car, pushed the button to my seat belt and dragged me over onto his lap.

"Now that ... is how you kick some ass ... let's celebrate."

I swore there was a silent promise when he spoke the word 'celebrate.'

I was speechless.

Was this what it was like to live on the other side? The side I so desperately wanted to try? And that's when Edward's soft lips found mine, pressing and begging to enter, so I let him in. This boy with the wild hair that lived on the wild side had me in a lust-induced trance.

Long fingers skimmed over my hipbones, lifting the edges of my red t-shirt exposing my skin, sending shivers throughout my body, most particularly the tingling part that was sitting flush with his hardness. I let out another sound like the one today, in the field. _Hussy._ Edward flattened one hand in the middle of my back, toying with the clasp of my bra. _Second time today._ While his other hand firmly grabbed my ass cheek pulling me hard into his muscled physique.

"I'd take you now, but looks as if we have company." The smoothness of his voice was like marshmallow cream seeping out from a s'more. I was lost in the dreamy, hot-n-sweet, in front of me.

My eyes widen when all of a sudden, the engine revved, and Edward shifted into second and third and finally fourth, all the while I was firmly on his lap_. _

_How in the heck does that even work? _

"Get in your seat, and buckle up. The Po-Po's on our tail."

Kill me now, shoot me, hang me and throw me out of this moving vehicle. Anything would be better than being caught by my father or one of his deputies, in the car—drag racing, none-the-less—with a boy whose name is probably synonymous with _juvenile delinquent. _

"Oh no, no, no, no!" I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Surely, the police officer trailing behind us at an extremely high rate of speed will catch us. Why isn't Edward pulling over?

_Shit on a shingle_.

I'm dead.

Chuckling like this is an everyday occurrence, Edward says," Relax Pudding Cup, I got this."

I closed my eyes, willing myself to be at home, in my own bed, tucked safely under my covers, listening to Easy-E FM and touching my new-found _love-button_ until I drift off into sweet peaceful slumber. BUT NO! I'm in a car with a boy that lives on the edge, racing toward the highway at an extreme rate of speed, out-running the long arm of the law.

"Chill babe. I'll get ya home in one piece, but first ... we're gonna finish what we started—after I lose this Donut Muncher." He looked at me quickly, giving me a wink, and then turned his attentions back to the road.

Edward was true to his word. We outran the _Donut Muncher_—as I have come to love the term—police cruisers were no match against Edward's Camaro. I heard the word Nitrous and Big-Block and some other terminology that didn't ring a bell, but I assumed it meant his car was faster than most.

We pulled off the road onto a long winding driveway. My body on edge, familiar twisting knots formed in my stomach and I started gnawing on my lip.

"Aren't your parents at home?"

"Nope." He answered, his hand smoothing over my trembling leg, rubbing me from my knee to my thigh, and back again.

I learned both his parents were at work—doctors that worked the night shift at the local hospital. I wondered how a kid like Edward, coming from a well-educated family and living in a freaking amazing house hidden in the trees, could ever be considered a bad boy.

Edward took my hand, leading me slowly up the stairs to the third story. Every step forward seemed like a promise. There was no going back to square one where we had started. There was only one door at the top of the steep staircase. Edward let go of my hand briefly so he could take a key out of his pocket and fit it into the lock in the door. He held the door open and motioned for me to enter.

"Enter on your own free will." He teased.

I sucked my top into my mouth as I entered the room, taking in his personal surroundings.

I was in awe of his privacy and a bit jealous, as well. His room was the entire third story, a studio apartment feel. The open area had a flat screen TV on the wall opposite his bed, in what looked like his own living room. He even had a table adjacent to the sitting area that I would have used for studying, but given the fact that he had a mini fridge, a microwave, and some open shelving that had boxes of cereal, amongst other food items, I was pretty sure it was used for eating. It was immaculate and surprisingly private. I excused myself to the bathroom so I could freshen up, and I became instantly jealous of his huge shower.

There was a light tap on the bathroom door. "You okay in there?"

"Oh, yeah, just a second." I finished washing my hands and opened the door to a shirtless Edward. I gasped at the sight. He was beautiful. I was surprised not to see any tattoos. Piercings must be his vice because my eyes locked onto his nipple piercings and I tentatively reached out to touch one.

Edward grabbed my wrist stopping me, just as my fingertip touched the metal hoop. "No fair." His bright-green hooded eyes begged me for something, anything.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think you should let me take your shirt off." Edward stepped closer to me. His hands ghosted over my hips, smoothing up over my ribs. My body was shaking like a leaf. It hit me that I was actually here with him and that I had been gone hours from my home, and I was in the beginning stages of doing something sexual. The warmth of his hands calmed my shaking body, but only for a moment. "Are you cold?" He asked, circling his arms around my body, pulling me tight.

I shook my head. I didn't know how to tell him that I was nervous, that it was the first time I had ever been alone with a boy, or with a boy period.

His fingers slipped up my shirt, bunching the material as his hands lifted the red tee over my head. I shivered once more and then he lifted me into his arms, carrying me to his queen size bed.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

My head was on his pillow, waves of my brown hair fanned out. I crossed my arms over my chest, self-conscious of my body. No one had ever seen me uncovered.

"Don't" His voice was sharp, he took my wrists, peeling my arms from my chest. "Don't do that." His voice softened and his lips found mine, his hands still firmly on my wrists. Edward's tongue licked and begged to enter, sucking and nibbling on my lips and sending a multitude of welcomed sensations to my inner most core.

"I want to be with you Bella. I want to feel you—touch you in ways that you've never been touched." He released me, his hands lightly traced down my arms to my breasts, grazing my nipples through the white lacey bra. They were so hard they ached. They ached for a firm touch, a twist and a pull.

"Please, Edward."

"Please what?"

"I want you." I panted, I needed something—him. My hands went into his hair, gripping handfuls of it in my fists.

"Dang, Baby, hold on." He sat up beside me and unzipped my jeans, inching them off my legs.

"Shit." He muttered, taking a long hard look at my matching lacey panties. "You're so wet, Bella."

I was so embarrassed that I closed my eyes, hiding behind my lids.

"Open your eyes—I want you to see what you do to me." I slowly opened my eyes to green desire. He lowered his body to mine until he was lying half on me, half on the bed. I held my breath. I wanted him so badly, and I didn't know what to do.

"Kiss me?" Edward put his arm under my neck, the fingers on his free hand traveled down my flat stomach, dipping into my belly button and then to the edge of my panties, teasing me. I sucked in a breath as his finger grazed further down. He didn't linger though. His fingers gently skimmed up again, tickling me, finding my hard nipples. Our lips and tongues danced in perfect rhythm. The metal in his tongue was heaven, clicking on my teeth as he explored every inch of my mouth.

"Don't stop, Edward." I begged. Remembering how he left me wanting today in the field. Edward was grinding his dick into my hip, kissing and teasing with hands and fingers, and tongue ... bringing me to the brink of something I had never felt before.

Then my panties were pushed to the side, his extremely nimble fingers spreading my outer lips apart, finding my wetness as he traced from my clit to my entrance with perfect strokes. A new sensation I'd never felt ghosted over me.

"This is so hot ..." I was shocked when I saw him take the two fingers he just had on my pussy, and suck them into his mouth. "... and tasty," he added.

When he finished licking my _tastiness _off his fingers, he placed them back at my entrance, pressing one finger and then a second, deep inside my throbbing whore of a vagina. The intense feeling of Edward's slow and then quick movements, in and out of me, curling his fingers and hitting a spot ... an exceptionally good spot that had me begging to come.

"Don't stop, don't stop." I lifted my hips off the bed and rotated them into his hand; I pressed my head into the feather down of his pillow_. I felt like a filthy whore begging._ Teeth, and lips and tongue on the side of my neck nipping and sucking and lightly kissing the spots he had reddened had me on cloud nine, while electrical currents shot sprays of life to every nerve ending in my overly turned on body.

"Can you hold on? I wanna try something." I nodded my head. I was ready and willing to do anything that Edward had in mind. But he'd have to hurry, I was about to explode. Thus far, he had proven himself, and I liked what was going on in this bed.

"Take your panties off and spread your legs."

Edward helped me pull off the wet scrap of material, and pushed my legs apart; bringing my knees up above my waist to my chest, he lay in between them while his arms circled under my legs, placing his hands on my belly. He placed the tip of his tongue at my entrance and then licked up to my clit, circling and laving it. It was soft and firm all at the same time, delivering different sensations than what his fingers provided, moments earlier. His hands pulled the cups of my bra down and played with my nipples, pinching and pulling lightly.

"Ungh... Oh. My ..."I couldn't string a sentence together if I tried, so I gave up. Replacing words with sounds—whorish sounds.

"So good."

Edward's tongue was amazing, and now his just-as-amazing fingers were once again taking care of my sensitive bundle of nerves, like when he rolled that joint tonight—w_ith care and precision_.

"Come for me baby." As soon as Edward commanded my release, two fingers thrust deep inside my pussy, pressing on the spot that sent me off into oblivion. It was like magic, the Houdini of oral and finger play at my service.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I yelled in ecstasy as a feeling of completeness washed over my body. If Edward had neighbors, then they certainly would have heard my ostentatious orgasm. My toes curled and my body shook until I gradually came down from the pedestal that Edward Cullen had set me so righteously upon.

"That was amazing. I've never done that before." He wiped my juices from his chin with the back of his hand.

"You, Edward Cullen ... have never gone down on a girl?" I asked with doubt in my voice.

"Swear it." He licked his lips and climbed on top of me, his ever present hard on pressing on my sensitive muff. "I was waiting for my Pudding Cup."

I smiled, not minding the nickname after all.

"We're going to be doing a lot of this." Edward took my hand, placing it on his jean-covered hardness in between us.

"We are?" I questioned, the look on my face was pure shock. I had chalked this evening up to a one night learning experience for myself, writing a faux journal entry in my head so that I could relay all the juicy details to Ange.

Nodding his head, he asked, "Wanna taste?"

My hand closed around the extremely large bulge in his jeans. I'd never actually had the opportunity to touch a penis, this was a first, and he was asking me if I wanted a taste?

"Oh, um." I tucked my lip between my teeth, contemplating exactly what he meant.

The coy smile on his pretty face taunted me. "Don't you want to taste me, Pudding Cup? Wrap your pretty lips around little Edward?" He sat up, his legs on either side of my hips and unzipped his jeans.

There was nothing little about what he took out of his pants, and a look of shock instantaneously replaced my blissful high.

"I've never ..." I stopped. I couldn't take my eyes off his exposed dick.

"You've never what?" Edward cockily asked as he stroked himself from base to tip.

"I've never ..." The words were stuck in my throat with each attempt at trying to tell him I was a virgin_. _

_In all areas. _

I snapped out of it when he tipped his head, and a playful laugh exploded from him.

"I know Pudding Cup. You don't have to say it. I know already." Edward took a tendril of my hair and tucked it behind my ear with the hand not stroking his dick.

"Your pussy felt like a glove around my fingers."

The way he smirked brought my embarrassment back from earlier, along with the feeling of heat reddening my face.

"And I can't wait to have you wrapped around this."He tipped his head down to his crotch area and winked at me. I swallowed hard and smiled, excited there was going to be a next time. It would mean I'd have to execute another escape plan, though.

All of a sudden, he lifted himself off my body and flipped me to my side, swatting my ass. "Ouch!" I rubbed at the spot. And he chuckled.

"I should get you home. Don't want Chief Donut Muncher stringing me up by my balls. He cupped his ball sack in his hand, which drew my eyes back to them.

"It'd be a shame if he took them away." He leaned in close whispering in my ear. "Then what would you suck on?"

I rolled quickly from the bed and from the question he asked, fumbling for my clothing. Even though we had just been intimate, my skin felt cool. I was on full display and hesitant to be naked in front of Edward.

"Hey, why so shy?" Edward circled his arms around my waist, bringing me to his still naked chest. The welcomed heat felt like velvet on my bare skin. Being in his arms felt marvelous and I wondered if this was really the first of many times he would hold me, or if he was just offering me something small to hold onto.

As I melded into his chest, he ducked down so that our eyes met. "Hey ... really, if we don't go you're gonna get caught. How'd you sneak out anyway?"

"I climbed down the trellis."

"Holy fuck!" He let go of me and grabbed angrily for the shirt he had discarded earlier, putting it over his head and pinching his eyes closed with his fingers. "You are not climbing up a trellis to get back in, are you?"

"Yeah. How else would I get back inside?" My eyes widen in question. I sat on the bed to slide my jeans up my legs when Edward pushed me to my back, cradling my head.

"The front door?" His voice lowered, and his features were sincere. "I don't want you to fall."

I shrugged, "Too late."I meant it in more than one way. I pushed at his chest to let me up, and he placed one last kiss on my lips.

"Come on Bella, it's almost three o'clock. Good girls need to be on time for school."

The drive to my house seemed to take so long; the stereo was off, only adding to the silence in the car. Edward's mood had changed drastically. His features were hard, his posture was rigid, and he let out deep sighs that filled the void in the air, never once looking in my direction. I wrung my hands together in my lap, trying to figure out what I had done. These looks were familiar; I saw them on his face at school.

"I'm waiting until you get inside."He finally spoke as he cut the engine outside of my house.

"I'm fine, you should probably go."I put my hand on the door handle to leave.

"I'm such a _fuck_ to make you sneak out."He grumbled, shaking his head in regret. "I'm no good for you Pudding Cup."He pulled me to him, for a goodbye kiss. The way he kissed me was hard and controlling, but then his hand skimmed my cheek and his kiss turned soft and sweet before letting me go.

"I'll be fine."I hoped to everything holy that I wasn't kidding myself. I knew that my very own Donut Muncher would be up in less than an hour.

"Text me. I wanna know you aren't facing a firing squad once you get in there."He offered a small smile, one not touching his eyes before I eased away from him.

"Don't have your number. I'll see ya at school, Edward."I smiled, saying goodbye before shutting the car door as quietly as I could, ending my night of mischief.

I crossed the front lawn to ascend the trellis to my safe haven. That's when a hand suddenly covered my mouth, sending my heart into a state of panic. Then, I felt Edward's defined chest pressed up against my back.

"Don't even think about it. The fuck if I'm letting you climb this deathtrap."His hand dropped from my mouth and he picked me up, turning me the direction of my front porch. "Come on."

"No, I can do it ... I need to hurry though. My dad will be up soon." I whispered; a little annoyed that we were wasting time.

Not on my watch you aren't." He took my hand and practically dragged me toward the front door.

"Keys?" He held his hand out, in expectance.

I dug my heels into the ground to halt the advance to the front door. "I don't have them. I left them in my room."

He shrugged. "No problem. I'll just do it my way." Edward's voice was light, and his eyes were mischievous; the hand holding mine squeezed tighter as I gave into him, his way of letting me know it was going to be all right.

Edward slipped his wallet out of his back pocket, taking out a credit card. By this time, we were both standing at the front door. I was freaking out, but and he was cool as a cucumber. I didn't get this guy. It was as if he thrived on this kind of pressure. _Breaking and entering._ I mean, technically it wasn't_ that_ since it was my house and all, but sheesh, Edward didn't flinch.

I watched how Edward slid the card in between the door, doing a little swipe and a jiggle and in seconds, we had officially broken into _Fork _Knox.

"I assume your bedroom is locked too?"Edward's mouth was pressed to my ear. I nodded, not wanting my parents to catch me at this point, but their bedroom was on the first floor and I had some creaky stairs to maneuver next.

I put my finger to my lips and crept slowly toward the stairs, past my parent's room. Edward followed my lead with his hands firmly placed on my hips as we gingerly stepped to the second floor.

With the credit card in hand, for the second time he skillfully broke into another door of my house.

"There ya go." Edward winked with a proud look on his face. His mission was complete.

"Thanks." I whispered back. Pulling him in the room and relocking the door. "Now go." I ordered, but his hands were roaming my body and pushing me toward my bed.

"No way, this bed is calling my name." He teased. I knew he was playing, but I was scared shitless and didn't' have time for his antics. This night was not over until he was out of my house and I was safely tucked back in bed, underneath the security of my blankets.

I shook my head hard and pointed at the window.

He kissed me one more time, tugging at my bottom lip with his teeth as he smiled, and backed toward the window leaving.

I stripped off my jeans and fell onto my bed with a cheeky smile. I lay there remembering the way it felt to have Edward's body pressed into mine, touching me and kissing me, promising me a next time.

Suddenly an incoming text startled me out of my thoughts.

For a moment, I wondered how Edward has gotten my number. Then I giggled, thinking about what happen tonight. This bad boy had gotten me to sneak out of my house via a trellis, and took me to a party on a school night. I witnessed a drug buy, smoked my first joint, and drag raced with a POS. We then out-ran a donut-muncher, was sent into orgasm heaven, and kissed senseless. Then, the_ perfect night _ended when he broken into _Fork_ Knox and entered my bedroom.

I guess if my bad boy could do all of the above, he could certainly find a way to get my number.

I looked at the screen and read the words.

"**For the record, my favorite flavor of pudding is you XOX. Meet me at your locker tomorrow."**

Sigh …

**A/N: I'm continuing this fic, so put me on your author alert list and follow/favorite this story so you will be notified of updates. Thank you again to all of you who supported me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**I'm still in shock that Pudding Cup won first place public vote. Believe it or not, but I'm still on cloud nine over the win. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE THAT VOTED AND MADE IT HAPPEN FOR ME. (all caps, I know...annoying, but I'm seriously that happy!) **

**Here is the long awaited chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to get this out, but I've had some other projects going on. No update schedule promised at this time, but I will work on this as often as I can. Please keep me on your alerts if you'd like to be notified of updates. **

**Thank you to my pre-reader luvtwilight4eva. I appreciated her five ba-zillion comments. I heart her so much! XO**

**And last but not least to Sunflower Fran for beta-ing this little fic. You are a sweetheart, and I appreciate you taking your time to do this for me. XO**

**Thank you to Cecilia Melton for being the biggest fan of this fic. I think she might just duke it out with anyone that says differently. haha**

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns Twilight. I do not. **

**Pudding Cup**

**Chapter 2**

My phone alarm alerts me to the fact it is time to wake up. My body has been in a semi-conscious state all night, never truly reaching the deep abyss of slumber. I can still feel the weight of Edward and the smell of his skin on mine. When I close my lids, I can see the evergreen color of his eyes boring into my flesh, and it all feels so surreal.

Exhausted and barely able to turn off the annoying alert tone on my phone, my tired lids open, the slits of my eyes exposing my bloodshot, scratchy eyeballs to the daylight. My eyes quickly fall to the window, remembering the boy who had snuck out of it, saving me from imminent grounding, and wondering if he would be at my locker as promised.

A shiver runs through me, spreading towards the dull ache between my legs. That is a reminder of Edward, and it ultimately rouses my tired body out of bed. My cheeks heat at the delicious memory, my palms cupping my face in an attempt to cool them. I became wet again, my panties keeping the evidence hidden at the mere thought of the boy that took me to the highest high, reaching a pinnacle I'd never been before.

I was both nervous and excited to get to school. I needed to shower and eat breakfast, hoping the guilty look I am surely wearing will be gone by the time I make it to the kitchen table. I'm guilty of lying, something I never do, and my face is my tell all.

A text from Ange jostles me from my thoughts of last night.

**How'd last night go? need the deets. NOW!**

My only response:

**need 2 get ready. Fill u in lat8r.**

The ping of another text comes, but I toss my phone on my bed and start my morning routine. There was no way I could tell Ange everything in a text, and I was sure once she heard certain things, I'd never get her off the phone. So I did what I had to do. I ignored her.

To say that breakfast is tense—at least from my point of view—is an understatement. My fingers are curled around my spoon in a death-grip, my knuckles white from the tight squeeze to keep my hands from nervously shaking. I stare into my oatmeal, like the nondescript color of mush is the most enthralling thing I've ever seen. Eating it quickly, barely taking a breath, I was ready to go.

I couldn't shake the feeling that my dad … the cop knew something out of the ordinary had happened last night. _The breaking and entering being at the top of my list._ Surely he had heard the door being jimmied open, and two unannounced intruders nonchalantly making their way into his home. Never mind one of the said intruders was his straight-laced, straight A daughter. It was still breaking and entering—especially whenI was supposedly tucked into the safe confines of my bedroom. I began to wonder just how safe my mom and I truly were, even living with the Chief of Police.

I shook my head at the thought of being caught sneaking out with one of the town's bad boys. Someone my dad has most likely had a run-in with, or maybe even more than one. I almost didn't care. I didn't care because, one: I'm in lust with Edward, and two: I liked the variety that boy showed me last night. I had never felt more alive than I did when he hovered over me in his bed, doing the things that I had only Googled.

It was surreal.

I wanted more.

The other activities he exposed me to were all wonderfully heart palpitating, but nothing compared to being in Edward's room, surrounded by his heat, and under the gorgeous stare of his green eyes. He made me feel something I had never felt before.

_Beautiful_

_Desired _

"You ready, Bells?" Dad asks as I'm walking toward the sink to rinse my bowl.

"Yeah, sure." I opened the dishwasher putting my dish on the rack. "Let me brush my teeth first."

"Hurry, you don't want to be late," he added. It's something he says every day. It's a broken record. We have never been late to date in the thirteen years I have been going to school. But I hurry anyway.

I race up the stairs to my bathroom, squeezing toothpaste on my toothbrush and brushing quickly. I want to have minty fresh breath when I meet Edward at my locker. I hope he plants a juicy kiss on my lips, taking me back to his delicious kissing from the night before. When I finish, I slide the two items in my purse and meet my dad in the cruiser.

.

.

.

Pulling into the lot at school seemed different from how it had been onprevious days.

_Years even._

I see a few kids from the party I attended last night with Edward.

_My first high school party._

I duck my head slightly hoping they don't see me, but their eyes linger on me longer than they ever have, on any given day.

_Which means, they actually look at me. _

I thank my dad as I hop out of the cruiser as if there is a fire under my ass, not bothering to put my backpack over my shoulder. I have always been embarrassed at being driven to school in a cop car.

It feels weird.

Wrong.

I pull my hoodie up over my head, shielding my hair from the drizzle that decides to grace Forks once again. _As usual._ I walk with determined strides to the door, where I know Ange will be waiting. _And Edward._ I am most anxious to see him. The text he sent me as he left my house last night has been playing on a constant loop in my head, in my dreams, and all morning long as I took my shower, and completed my morning ritual.

"**For the record, my favorite flavor of pudding is you XOX. Meet me at your locker tomorrow."**

I sigh dreamily as I open the door to the school, and Ange looks at me with an information-anticipation face.

"Spill it, girlfriend. Do you know I lost sleep over you and boy-toy last night? You owe me some info of the best kind. Now!"

I shook my head at her insistence. I barely had my whole body inside the school before her interrogation started.

"I will. I can't tell you everything now. But I will later. Promise. All I can say is that it was the most remarkable night of my entire existence." I hug my arms to my body, my heart racing at the thought of seeing Edward in a few minutes. "And he's meeting me at my locker this morning," I whisper excitedly. "So can you keep some sort of composure and not squeal like a pig when we get there?" I bump her with my shoulder letting her know I need her to chill.

Ange nods her head, looking like a deer in the headlights, clearly in shock.

_But not more than me._

"Close your mouth. You look like a guppy," I tease, touching my hand to her chin helping her close the gaping hole in her face.

We round the corner to the hallway of beige lockers, the ones reserved for seniors, and my heart starts beating erratically. My palms sweat, everything around me disappears except the whooshing sound in my ears. The closer I get to my locker, my legs feel like Jello, barely keeping me upright. Thank the Lord Ange grabs my arm, saving me from total embarrassment.

"You're nervous?" she says as she steadies me back on my feet, brushing my hair out of my face.

"No shit, Sherlock," I mutter.

If she only knew all the details, she'd be nervous for me. Edward had seen me naked, and we had a sexual experience. One I'd never forget for the rest of my life. I'm being dramatic, but he was the first boy I'd ever kissed, and the first boy to make it to whatever base it was that we actually slid into last night while in his bedroom oasis.

I'm unsure of exactly what this is.

_Edward and me._

Is it a_ thing_?

Is he just being nice?

Before he can see me, I brush my hair with my fingers, trying to tame the mess from the mist that had clung to it as I walked inside. Again, his text played through my mind, calming me slightly as we take the last few steps to my locker.

My very desolate locker.

Nothing.

Zilch.

Nada.

No Edward.

I look around expecting him to sidle up to me, make me weak, make the butterflies dance in my tummy. But I don't catch a glimpse of his bronze hair and toned, lanky body anywhere. My bottom lip instinctively goes under my top teeth and my brows furrow. The butterflies that I hoped would flutter are now heavy rocks in the pit of my stomach. I swallow hard as my heart starts to crack.

"Isn't he supposed to be here?" Ange asks, looking around trying to spot Edward.

"Um, I don't know," I lie, covering up for the boy that is breaking my heart because he's stood me up. The lump in my throat is so big; I can't answer her next question.

"Was he just shitting you? Leading you on?"

She's protective of me. I can tell from the way Ange pressed her lips together in a hard line and then straightens up her back.

I shrug, not knowing, not able to answer. Her guess is as good as mine.

_I will not cry, I will not cry._

I blink rapidly, chastising my stupid tears.

I will not be weak.

I will hold my head up high, and I will not cry. A tiny tear escapes, but I discreetly wipe it with the sleeve of my hoodie, pretending I have an itch on my cheek.

Damn.

"I gotta get to class Bells. I'll see you at lunch. Are you okay?" Ange gives me a small smile and a strong one arm hug.

"Yeah," I squeak out one syllable, thankful I was even able to respond.

I turn to my locker, barely remembering my combination. Sad, disappointing thoughts are invading my silly head—My silly, gullible, little girl head.

I drop my backpack at my feet, hanging my head for one moment, closing my eyes, trying to focus.

3-15-14.

I raise my head determined to open my locker, but my fingers won't move. I can feel the metal knob of the lock under the pads of my thumb and index finger, but they defy me and remain stagnant. The black lock is unmoving. The beating of my blackened heart is twisted,wrenching fitfully, from being cast aside as if it were insignificant.

_I've been stood up._

My arm falls listlessly to my side.

Maybe this is why I've never dated. If this is what heartbreak feels like after only one night,albeit one amazing, incredible, action packed night ... I don't want any part of it. I'll be an old maid.

Picking up my backpack, and slinging it over my shoulder, I make my way sluggishly through the hallways toward class. I'm dizzied by heavy flow of students trying to make it to class on time, along with my eyes darting in all directions … hoping to see Edward.

He's nowhere to be seen.

I imagine him standing off to the side with his friends, making fun of me, telling them about last night. I curl into myself, suddenly cold, hating the image that just kicked me in the gut.

I make it to my desk just as the late bell rings. _I know all too well, what type of kids that care less about that bell._ The ones I associated with last night at the party. The Cullens, the Hales, and the McCartys; the bad crowd. I take a deep breath, plopping down in my seat. Pulling my planner out, sitting it on my desktop, I decide it must have been a dare; a cruel joke that Edward had played on me.

Miss Denali's instructions pull me from trying to figure out what is up with Edward. I refocus, pushing him into a place where I can deal with him later.

.

.

.

The gurgles in my stomach are loud and embarrassing. Lunchtime used to be my favorite time of the day. That's when I'd spy Edward with his mussed-up sexy hair, wearing a threadbare concert tee, rocking his skinny jeans. He walks through the lunchroom as if he owns the place, always grabbing a bag of chips and a Coke. But now, I'm dreading going to find a lunch table by myself, so I wait patiently for Ange so we can walk in together.

Like clockwork, I see the Hales, then Emmett McCarty, and only one Cullen. The raven haired, short girl with the piercing in her cheek ... that makes it look as if she has a dimple.

See smiles at me.

I look away and focus on my sandwich, trying to make conversation with Ange.

"So, how was last hour?" It was a diversion tactic, and Ange knows it too.

"You never ask me how my classes are. You know we always ace all our classes."

She takes a bite of her fruit cocktail, side eyeing me.

"Oh." It was the only intelligent thing I could think of at the moment. "Do you want my pudding?"

"You never share your pudding either. What's going on with you? For the last two days now you have been acting weird." She lowers her voice, "is this all over Edward?"

I shrug, continuing to eat my boring sandwich. Everything seemed boring now, after Edward. Even pudding made me think of him. He had certainly knocked me for a loop. I was definitely playing the 'why me' card wishing I knew the reason behind him ditching me this morning.

"Wanna talk shit about him to me?" Ange asks, hopeful.

"Why would I want to relive something that obviously was a cruel joke?"

"There has to be an explanation, Bells. Have you seen him around?"

"Nope." Ange's question made me think about something. "But he could have sent me a text to let me know he wasn't going to be there after all." I felt the back pocket of my jeans, startled when I didn't feel it nestled against my behind.

"Forget something?"

Ange was too smart for her own good. I wanted to slap the aggravating smirk off her pretty face.

_Damn it. I had forgotten my phone on my bed this morning, while I was I rushing around to get ready for school._

"Um, yeah." I cover my mouth, hiding my smile that gave away how stupid I felt. "But, I still don't know for a fact whether or not he tried calling or texting. For all I know, he's outside at the fence with his buddies, trying to avoid me."

"All we can do is see for ourselves." She points to the food in front of me. "Are you finished with your pudding?"

I smile, putting it back into my lunch bag. "I'll save it for later."

"Just so you know, you're telling me every detail from last night." She stands, taking a hold of my arm, linking hers through mine, pulling me towards the outside door. The drizzle had stopped, and the clouds were allowing the sun to peek around them. We make it to our picnic table, and I knew then I'd have to spill my guts, and I'm imagining it's going to take at least the remainder of our lunchtime to do so.

.

.

.

Forgetting that my art project was in my locker, I hurried to retrieve it. I didn't want to be late for the second day in a row to Mr. Banner's class. He had been an ass to me yesterday, and I had no desire to sit in detention. I hated The Breakfast Club, and for some reason, I pictured it less fun than that movie portrayed it to be. I ran quickly—something I didn't do often—through the halls sparsely littered with kids just lingering around.

This time my locker combo is at the forefront of my brain. I need to get in and out.

Mumbling while my fingers turn clockwise, "three, fifteen ... fourteen."

_Click. _I'm in.

I couldn't stop the idea of me sitting in detention on a Saturday. The thought of missing out on a day where I could sleep in, made me hurry, banging the metal door against the locker beside mine. Squatting down I pull my art piece from my folder and stand up much too quickly, making myself feel lightheaded in the process.

I grab hold of the locker door to steady myself; my eyes slowly scan upward as the spin slows.

And then I see it.

It makes me smile, makes my heart skip a beat, and restores my hope.

Loud and proud, right there, on the top shelf, was a vanilla, pudding cup.

And on the side of the most exciting thing I had seen all day was a smiley face scrawled in black Sharpie.

I tentatively reaching out to touch it; my fingers uncurling from around my art piece, letting it fall to the tiled floor. Carefully I reach for the creamy dessert. I pray it isn't a figment of my imagination.

Just as my fingertips graze the smooth, rounded plastic container, I feel the familiar warm breath on my neck, slightly smelling like weed and minty gum.

I take in as much of the aromatic air around us, wanting to consume him.

Edward has surprised me with gifts: bothhimself and the creamy, sweet dessert.

"What's up, Pudding Cup?" His lips meet with the heated skin just under my ear.

I shiver, closing my eyes, relishing in his touch.

"Hi."

I still can't see him. The only glimpse I'm awarded with is the yellow bill of his snapback, it's visible in my peripheral.

"You ignoring me?" His arms rested on either side of my locker, caging me in.

I shake my head.

_Hell no, I'd never ignore this boy._

"I sent you a text this morning, and you didn't respond."

My eyes widened. Here, I was thinking it was Ange texting … begging for the dirty little details from last night.

I didn't expect for it to be Edward.

"I wanted to tell you I had some business to take care of today and wouldn't be able to meet you after all." He pressed his front to my back, pushing me closer to my locker. "I was trying to tell you about your surprise." His voice was low, raspy.

Was he upset with me? Was he mad because I didn't text him back? And how the hell did he get into my locker? Oh yeah, right, he's Edward-pick-a-lock-Cullen.

"I uh ... I forgot my phone at home."

He chuckles in my ear; the deliciousness of his laugh eases me, tugging a grin onto my lips.

"And here I thought you had already forgotten about me, Puddin'."

I shake my head impatiently.

Never in a million years could I forget about Edward Cullen. Why would I want to? He was my first almost everything.

Just then the bell rang, making me officially late. Somehow, all of a sudden I don't care that I'm most likely going to be sentenced to Saturday detention.

"Oops, I made us late."

Edward nipped at my ear, my shoulder shrugging up to quell the tickle he sent through me.

"I've never been in detention before."

"Looks as if we should make it good and just skip class altogether," Edward suggested.

"I can't. My parents will kill me."

"Chief Donut Muncher, will never find out. Promise." His hands slip easily down the locker, turning me around to face him.

His face ... beautiful, unshaven, and his bloodshot eyes—I assumed a combination of weed and lack of sleep—smiling.

He crosses his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his body, into the soft fabric of his hoodie. "I got it covered, Pudding Cup."

Edward mesmerized me and put me under his spell. I'd do anything with this boy.

Right then I made my decision.

"Lead the way."

A/N:

So Edward didn't ditch love-struck Bella. YAY!

Can anyone figure out the significance of her locker combo? I'd love to hear your guesses.

I'll give a shout out to the first person that guesses correctly.

Thank you for reading.

I appreciate all of you.

Xo, Gee


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Congrats to Mary MsPeaches for guessing the locker combination significance. She was the third person to review and hit the nail on the head. 3-15-14 was the day Pudding Cup won the contest. Your case of pudding should be arriving sometime next week. lol I'm a dork! There were a few others that guessed correctly, as well as some that said it was the day Pudding Cup posted. Technically they are correct, but in my mind the win was the significant part. Thank you to those that read, reviewed, followed, and favorited my story; I appreciate it. XOXO**

**Big hugs to AlexRedGirl for pre-reading this chapter. And HUGE thanks to EnchantedByTwilight for beta'ing this chapter at 1:00am this morning. I love you Twinkie!**

**Wishing Sunflower Fran a very fun and exciting trip across the pond. xo**

**Pudding Cup**

**Chapter 3**

Edward's long fingers link with mine. He's gripping my hand firmly, leading me discreetly out of the school. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

I was nervous all right.

The thought of my dad catching me cutting school scared the shit outta me. I wonder what my punishment would be.

"What's wrong, Puddin'?" Edward looks at me, not breaking his stride to the Camaro.

With a small shake of my head, I answered, "I've never done this before—um, skipped school."

The smile that plays on Edward's face erases the image of my dad from my head and makes my worried look turn into a smile that mirrors his. I love the way his smile is half cocked, sexy without even trying. Even in tense situations like these, it soothes my nerves and makes me a little wet between my legs.

"Didn't I promise you that I had this covered?" Edward raises a brow in my direction. "So you don't have anything to worry about."

I briefly look at Edward, giving him my answer in the form of a nod but quickly turn back towards our destination—Black beauty.

"How do you have it covered, though?"

Stopping when we get to his pride and joy, he answers, "One thing you need to know about me ..." He pauses, turning me to face him, the palm of his hand rests on my right cheek—turning it blush pink. "I'll never lie to you." He pauses again and then leans in to place a soft kiss to my needy lips. "Plus, Mrs. Tanner, in the school office owes me one." He gives me an ornery look. "I caught her red-handed with janitor Marcus in the boiler room."

Nodding my head again and feeling like a bobble head doll, I stutter, "O-Okay." His touch makes me both nervous and calm. It's hard to explain—the anticipation of adventure with him makes me hum with nerves, the unknown. But I feel safe in his presence—he calm.

I have no idea where we are going. I have the feeling I won't protest regardless, but Edward pulls in the lot of the Gas-n-Go, right next to pump three, so he must need gas to get us to where we are going.

"I need to fill up, and we can grab some fountain drinks," he says as he puts his car in neutral, pulling on the emergency brake and turning off the ignition.

As Edward slides his lanky frame out of the car to pump gas, I watch his backside with hungry intensity. I tuck my hands under my thighs to keep from reaching out to touch the skin that shows above the band of his red boxers. His jeans hug the curve of his ass, making my heart beat a little faster.I wet my lips in anticipation of what's to come.

The click of the gas pump and the whoosh of the fuel feeding the car make me rotate my body in that direction.

Pumping gas has never seemed so sexy in all my life. The urge to kiss Edward is unreal when I watch him do this simple task—the thought making my mouth water.

Edward's hair blows gently under his snapback, his bronze locks licking at the cigarette tucked behind his ear, perfect lips resting gently together, his jaw relaxed, as he waits patiently for the tank to fill.

He's carefree and sexy. He's unassuming.

If only I could see the green of his eyes hidden behind those Oakley's, the answer of what's to come will be revealed for me.

I think.

But, then the corner of his mouth lifts, and I realize I've been caught admiring the boy.

He's playful and naughty. Rapidly flicking his tongue at me, I see the silver in his tongue—barely peeking out. Then his glasses rise with what I'm sure is the wink that captures all the girls' hearts, putting them under the Edward Cullen spell.

At least, that's what happened to me.

And damn if I don't melt in all the right places. I feel it; I feel him, even though the metal from Black Beauty is separating us, keeping him on the outside and me in.

My fingers twitch, still under my thighs, at the memory of touching him for the first time. The smooth of his skin, the heat of his breath, and the feel of his body pressed to mine.

The feel of his skin still on my fingertips, a memory of the night before as he ground his arousal into me.

The memory is too much for me.

A cool shiver runs the length of my spine, setting goose bumps on the back of my neck and arms.

_Click_

Thank God, the car is full, so we can resume our day of delinquency.

Edward opens drivers door a crack. "Hey, let's go inside and grab some stuff."

A cold drink will hit the spot and hopefully cool my thoughts of ravishing Edward in the front seat of the car.

_I hope._

"Sure." My voice is high-pitched, excited to get out and walk off those delicious thoughts invading my head, and well, let's be honest, my crotch.

He meets me in the front of his car and takes my hand as if we've held hands a million times. It feels right, natural, even though we are so wrong for being here right now. We should be finishing up our project in Art class.

The door chimes as we walk into the convenience store; fits of giggles make both me and Edward smile.

"Hey girls," Edward says, tilting his chin up as part of his hello.

"Well, well. Lookie there, CeCe, it's Eddie." The tall girl with the Jamaican accent says. She's fanning herself with her hand and waggling her eyebrows. She's tall, fairly dark skinned, and she wearing dread locks. It's not too often you see dreads in the town of Forks, but judging by her accent, she must be new to these parts.

"What's up, Dimples?" Edward coos; he's turning on that charm I love, but I know he's just playing.

"Mm, hmm. How's my boyfriend today?" The one named CeCe asks. She's a cute milk-chocolate-skinned girl with humongous boobs and a fro that rivals the 1970's. My eyes widen at her term of endearment for Edward.

"Girl, back up offa mah man. Youse know I don't share," Dimples says, cocking her brow at CeCe, swiveling her head from side to side, and laughing up a blue streak.

"What da hell, Dimples." CeCe points in my direction. "That boy already done gotted himself a gurl."

"Girls, settle down. There's enough of me to go around." Edward holds up the palm of his hand and laughs, giving my hand an extra couple of squeezes. "Go ahead and get us some drinks, will ya, Pudding Cup?"

"What would you like?"

"Anything you're serving me." With a wink he walks toward the counter where CeCe and Dimples are still cackling like a bunch of hens.

I figure I can't go wrong with selecting Cherry Coke for Edward since I saw him get one at school yesterday in the lunchroom.

I decide it sounds good to me, too, so I pull two large cups out of the dispenser, filling them with ice and then the pop. Just as I am finishing up one, I hear something about Magnums and some Zig Zag papers. Laughs and comments again come spilling out of the girls' mouths at the register, and I end up over filling the drink, making a mess of my hand and the edge of my long sleeve shirt.

"Shit," I mutter, shaking the excess sticky pop from my hand. Just as I set down the drink to find napkins, Edward is standing behind me whispering in my ear.

"Make a mess, Puddin'?" He's kissing my neck, which makes my legs wobble.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Don't worry, I intended on taking that shirt off you as soon as we got home anyway." Another wet kiss graces my neck where it meets my shoulder, and I shrug from the tickle sensation it brings.

"Mmm." I moan. His lips are the key to my hardening nipples. I arch into his lips and that kiss, forgetting that I'm standing at the soda fountain, but that doesn't last long when the remarks start flying.

"Getta room, youse two," CeCe says.

"Oh, Lawd, have mersky," Dimples chimes in. They are a regular bunch of 'funny fuckers', as Ange likes to say.

My cheeks prickle with heat; my insides are anticipating Edward disrobing me.

Edward takes over filling our drinks while I wipe my hands, and then motions me with a jerk of his head.

"Come on. I've already paid."

On our way out of the store, the girls give me a wave like they know exactly what is going to happen when Edwards gets me out of here.

"Bye Pudding Cup," CeCe and Dimples say in unison, laughing, and one of them mumbles, "I'd be givin' anything ta know what dat means."

"See ya tomorrow, girls," Edward says, and the door shuts behind our backs.

.

.

.

The house tucked away from the road looks empty. No lights are on, and no cars are in the driveway. I feel bad for Edward. From what it seems, his parents are never around, but then again, I've only really hung out with him for two days.

"We're here." He turns to me after parking his car outside the garage, pulling me to his chest for a quick kiss. "Are you okay with being here again?"

I nod my head because, hell yeah, I'm okay with it. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Let's go then."

I take in more of Edward's house as we navigate our way to the stairs. We enter from the garage into the kitchen, and I note that it would be amazing to cook in here with all the updated appliances. I bake cookies once a week and take them to our neighbors, but next time, I'll share with Edward instead.

The family room comes in view, where comfortable leather sofas back to a wall of windows and a big TV hangs on the wall. That's all I see because Edward has a hold of my hand, and we are now jogging up the stairs. I'm going to have to take up yoga and some sort of cardio if I plan on hanging out with Edward. It seems like I'm always out of breath.

His key ring jingles in one hand, nimbly finds the key that allows us entry, and he inserts it in the lock. He's still holding my hand, like maybe he's afraid I'm going to change my mind. Little does he know, I'm not going anywhere other than straight inside that room. I dreamt of our time together last night and gah—wanted to all of _that_ again. I sound like such a hussy, but damn, that orgasm he gave me was the best thing I'd ever felt in my entire life. I could live off orgasms and pudding cups the rest of my life.

"Make yourself at home." He finally lets go of my hand and motions for me to enter. He swats my butt as I make my way inside.

"You make me look bad. Your room is spotless." I twirl around, hoping to find one shirt, or one sock even, on the ground.

But I don't.

"What can I say? I like my room tidy."

"But, most guys, from what I hear, are slobs. You don't even have one article of clothing haphazardly lying on the floor."

Edward spins me around so that we are nose to nose, "Oh, there'll be clothes on the floor, here in one second."

Instantly my heart is running a race.

"I need to wash this shirt of yours." His hands gracefully tug the hem of my shirt up my belly and over my head until he has it in his hands. "I'm going to spot treat the sleeve, so it doesn't stain." My mouth drops open, wondering where_ this_ Edward is coming from. Bad boy Edward is one, a neat freak and two, a spot-removing-laundry-king.

After he gives me a kiss with a little bite to my lower lip, his hand skims down my belly, and he walks away, leaving me in the middle of his room.

"I have a washer and dryer up here in the closet. I'll be right back. Turn on the TV if you want."

I do as he says and sit on the couch, turning the TV on with the remote that is set perfectly on the coffee table, next to a few Hot Rod magazines. I feel too exposed, so I take the pillow next to me and hug it to my body.

I'm channel surfing when I catch a glimpse of Edward out of the corner of my eye, again making my heart race, skipping a beat or two.

He's sexy, taut muscles and ridges in all the right places.

And he's shirtless.

_Fuck me. _

Falling to his knees in front of me, he says, "I didn't want you to feel awkward being the only one without a shirt on." That smirk is to die for.

"Thanks for thinking of me." We both smile. That's when he takes the pillow from my hand and tosses it to the side. His eyes rake over my body, and I feel each place his eyes linger.

Those spots yearn for him.

Edward leans in and kisses my stomach just below my bra and then leans me back. A trail of soft kisses and a few licks make their way down to the top of my jeans.

"Mmm," He groans, and I arch into him, my lower half pressed into his chest.

"Oooo," I sigh. This is what I've been craving.

His tongue licks back up to my belly button. The metal barbell in his tongue gives me an odd sensation, but it's a good one. It's clicking against his teeth; the sound arouses me even more.

My fingers are gently massaging through his hair, my thumbs slightly rubbing his scalp, and he moans again.

"Come 'mere, Pudding Cup." Edward crawls on the couch and lies down, pulling me on top of him. I feel his arousal and a want to do _all_ those things we did last night, but for some reason, his hand gently guides my head to his chest.

"I just want to be with you. Feel you. I want to hold you." I hear his heart pounding out a soothing rhythm, and my eyes close, counting the beats and enjoying his hands that are rubbing up and down my back.

This is not what I expected.

Or wanted.

But I'll take it. I have to admit it is nice to just be here with Edward and not feel like I owe him something. His hands stop and a soft whistle escapes his nose.

_He's asleep._

_Holy mother. Am I that boring?_

I close my eyes too, but I don't let myself doze off because for one, I need to put my shirt in the dryer and two, I need to be home by four o'clock to help with dinner.

I watch TV and also peek at a sleeping Edward every so often. He's just as beautiful in his sleep as he is when he's awake and cocky. But the _asleep_ Edward looks adorable sweet.

The washer signals that it's done washing my shirt, so I extricate myself out from his arms, and suddenly, I feel cold. I start the dryer and then take the throw blanket from Edward's bed and rejoin him on the couch.

"I missed you." His sleepy voice is just as cute as the cocky voice too.

"I just put my shirt in the dryer. Sorry I woke you."

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I was busy with this cute girl all night and then broke in her house to watch her sleep."

I giggled. "Don't lie."

"I'm not. I swear."

_Holy fucking shit._

Maybe the reason Edward played in my head all night was because he was actually there.

_Watching me._

"Edward!"

"What? I missed you. I wasn't there long. I just wanted one more kiss, and then I left—promise."

"You're bad! You know that?"

"So I've been told." His hands grip my head, his fingers knitting through my hair. His kiss is long and hard, but it doesn't hurt.

It feels oh so good.

My hands start wandering, starting on his neck, traveling lower to his nipples, playing with the rings that are secure on each nipple.

"Pudding Cup?"

"Don't start something you can't finish." His kisses ease up, and he's now staring me in the eyes. "I want your first time to be special. I'm not fucking you today."

"O...Oh." I blink my eyes, shocked that he doesn't want to take me right here, right now.

I'm so ready, it's not even funny.

"It's not that I don't want to. God knows how bad I want to bend you over this couch and fuck you in ways you've never been fucked before. And then I remember you're a virgin, and I'm not going to do that to you."

"Do you do that to Jessica?" I gasp as soon as it leaves my mouth, and Edward sits up making me fall off his lap onto the couch.

"What?" He looks pissed, or is it confused?

"Um, I just mean." I grab for the blanket, draping it over my shoulders and covering up my bare skin. "I've … I've seen you two together at school. That's all. I just figured you've brought her here before."

Edward paces back and forth for a second, but then sits next to me again.

"I have brought her here before, but we're just friends. We party, ya know?" He scrubs his hands over his face and then looks me dead in the eyes. "I don't fucking want Jessica Stanley, you hear?"

"Okay." I try to smile, but it's weak.

He pulls the blanket from my shoulders and hauls me up off the couch, picking me up so that I'm straddling his hips. "I only have eyes for you, Puddin'." He's walking us to his bed and then lays me down, climbing on top of me.

His chest is warm, and his erection is hard and pressing in the center of my body; the slow grind of his hips into mine makes the bundle of nerves that craves his attention, sensitive. I'm wet, and I feel the evidence of it soaking my panties.

"Right now, all I want is you. This." He makes one more swivel of his hips and stops, but the pressure is still _there_. He wants it _there_ and so do I.

"I want you, Edward." I curl my fingers in his hair, bringing his face closer to mine, to my lips. He devours me; the kiss is all consuming.

When our tongues untangle, he finally replies, "I want you too, but not like this. I'm not going to hurry with _you_ and definitely not on your first time."

My heart swells. He's taking his time with me. Even though I want to have sex and I want my first time to be with Edward, I understand. I also understand that if I'm not home in the next thirty minutes, my butt will be grounded at the very least.

"Thank you, Edward," I whisper. I mean it too. This boy that I thought was nothing but bad has a sweet, soft side. I like it, but I can't help but like the cocky bad boy as well. I give him a big smile and place a loud kiss on his cheek, then push him off of me, so I can retrieve my shirt from the dryer.

"Damn, Pudding Cup. You could have at least begged me a little." He chuckles, and then swats my rear end. "Where you goin'?"

"Ouch! To get my shirt, dork."

"Oh no you didn't … you better run."

I take off toward the closet, laughing and giggling the whole way there. It's not fair; Edward is fast, but I don't mind him catching me at all. He picks me up throwing me over his shoulder.

"This is what you get for calling me names." He swats my butt again, this time like twenty times.

When he finally puts me down, he pulls my shirt from the dryer and slips it over my head. He makes everything freaking sexy. Even the drive home is well … sexy. His hand roams my thigh, and my hand plays with the blond hairs on his forearms. ZZ Ward plays on his stereo.

_Lay me down on sheets of cotton, whoa, whoa_

_You make me feel like I can fly, whoa whoa, _

_Headlights on the bedpost, we ain't stopping, no, no_

_If you forgot, I'll tell you why_

'_Cause Charlie ain't home_

By the time we get to the corner down the street from my house, the lyrics are making me want to turn around and say forget about making it home on time. He turns to me after he stops the car and puts it in park. He sings the last of the lyrics to me and damn if that doesn't send chills and tingles to all the right places.

_I dig my fingertips into your back_

_Til the pictures break and the floorboards crack_

_Oh, my tongue is a silver key_

_Swimmin' deep in a sinner's sea_

_Come on, come on, come on._

I reach for the volume knob, turning the music off. It's going to kill me to leave this car, and his raspy voice singing this song is going to be my undoing.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No problem."We both lean in for a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later," I say as my feet hit the ground, and I shut the door.

Edward rolls down the window. "Hey, Pudding Cup," he says, so I turn to face him.

"Leave your window unlocked tonight."

**A/N: OH GAH! Who wants to leave their window unlocked for Edward? *waves hand above my head**

**Next chapter should be interesting! I think Bella comes up with a new nickname for Edward. **

**Thank you to everyone that has given this fic love. It makes me happy to know that what I'm writing is capturing the attention of readers like you! MUAH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: In chapter 3 I had a few errors that I tried correcting, but they didn't take, so I finally replaced the chapter; of course then I spotted a few more mistakes. Oops! Anyway, the person in the office that owed Edward a favor is Mrs. Tanner. Thank you to those that notified me that the name was missing. **

**I'd like to again thank AlexRedGirl for pre-reading and EnchantedByTwilight for beta'ing for me on such short notice. Hugs and kisses to both of you crazy nuts. **

**And most of all, I'd like to thank my readers for supporting this fic and giving it your love. I enjoy reading and responding to all your reviews. Thank you from the bottom of my pudding cup!**

**If you'd like to see teasers for upcoming chapters, I invite you to join my group, Stories by OhGeeFantasy , on Facebook. **

**Pudding Cup **

**Chapter 4**

After dinner, I rummage through the freezer trying to scrounge up enough chocolate chips to make a batch of cookies for Edward. When mom asks why I'm baking early for the neighbors, I lie and tell her I'm baking them for one of my teachers for her birthday. I shrug; it's the best I can come up with.

I'm turning into a regular liar.

My mom gives me a hug and tells me how sweet I am to think of others, and by golly Miss Molly, am I thinking of others—well, other.

I'm thinking of Edward and how he does the things he does—to me. I think about how, with just a crooked smile, I am willing to follow that boy and break all the rules.

I feel free and sexy when I'm arm in arm with Edward.

The image of me lying on his chest as he slept today on the couch is forever etched in my brain. The feel of his too warm skin connecting with mine heats my memory and my heart. The easy rapping of his heart against his chest, against my ear, playing a tune I won't soon forget, pushes me further into my daydream.

Our dry humping on his bed before I needed to come home leaves me still hot and bothered and wishing the boy was next to me.

When I reach my front door, I run upstairs to catch a breath, cool off, and grab my phone from my bed so that I can see the missed text from this morning— from Edward.

"Damn." I whisper, but it's drawn out like dayum, as I read his simple but sweet text. If I had just read this before I left for school I could have saved myself some undue heartache. But as it turns out, I'm blissed out with how Edward and I have connected. Not in the ultimate sexual way, but in a semi-physical way and also on an emotional level.

I miss him already.

Lips.

Tongue.

Hands.

Fingers.

I'm almost finished mixing the cookie dough when my phone pings. An incoming text brings me out of my heavenly daydream.

**I didn't want to leave you today – E**

He doesn't give me time to respond before another text pings.

**I wanted to take you straight back to my house and finish what we started – E**

And then another text immediately comes through.

_He's Mister-speedy-fingers. _

**Watching your tight little ass walking away from my car did things to me. I didn't like it. - E**

I swallow hard and think of what I should say, or what I really _want t_o say. I decide I'm saying exactly what's on my mind. No sense in playing any games.

**I didn't want you to stop today – B**

**Stop? –E**

**You know. I wanted you Edward. -B**

**You can't say things like that Pudding Cup – E**

**I crave you. -B**

**Then leave your fucking window unlocked – E**

Edward's texts are a major distraction, and I don't realize I've already scooped the cookie dough on to the baking stone. I'm also overheated by the time I read his last text. Do you blame me? So I pat my forehead with the clean towel draped over my shoulder and then continue my baking, after hiding my phone in my pocket.

I put the cookies in the preheated oven and set the timer, all the while thinking how much fun it would be to bake at Edward's house. I think of him helping me, but most of all, I think of him laying me on the center island in his gourmet kitchen and having his wicked way with me.

And I have several ideas of how it would go.

Thanks to Tumblr.

I can only imagine what sex with Edward will be like. All I know is he wants it to be nice and slow; otherwise, he would have taken me today while I was half naked in his bed.

Or over the couch like he had mentioned.

Oh Lord. On. Over. The couch. I'll take it any way he's giving it.

"What's that smell?" my dad asks when he walks into the kitchen to refill his glass of iced tea.

"Cookies, Dad, duh."

He stares at me over his glass while he takes a big gulp of tea, making me uncomfortable. I busy myself scooping more cookie dough on to another baking stone to avoid the raised eyebrow he's giving me.

"Okay," he says as he backs up a few steps before turning completely around and heading back out to watch TV.

I'm pretty sure he thinks his teenage daughter is the devil with an attitude, but seriously, it smells like cookies, not pot roast.

When the cookies are golden brown, baked to perfection, cooled, and packaged neatly in several baggies, I head upstairs. Usually I do my homework, but since I skipped all my afternoon classes, I don't have any work to do, so I decide to pick out my clothes for school tomorrow and text Ange telling her I'll see her in the morning. I choose a shirt with Edward in mind. My clothes aren't flashy or trashy, but I think he'll like my hot pink shirt with the lower neckline. I imagine his fingers trailing down my chest and over to my hungry nipples, which leads me to think about other random images of Edward's body parts.

I crave him.

I don't hear from Edward the rest of the evening, but I make sure, twice, that my window is unlocked just in case he graces me with his beautiful face. When my head hits the pillow though, it doesn't take long for me to drift off into delicious oblivion with Edward as the star of my dreams.

Sweet dreams of honeyed lips on my forehead and light touches on my cheek from sleek, silky fingers make me miss him. Quiet, raspy lyrics sung in my ear, lulling me farther into the abyss of sleep.

_It's too real. _

I truly crave him.

I awake, realizing the only thing that has touched my window is misty morning dew. Kisses of precipitation drizzle down the glass like tears. Edward didn'tclimb through while I slept after all.

His text last night was wanting, demanding even. I left the window unlocked, leaving me and my heart open to him, and I had hoped he would show. Then thoughts of him getting caught by my dad scaling the trellis flips my stomach, jump-starting my heart for the day. I rub at the sleep in the corners of my eyes, clearing my vision and figuring out I have fifteen more minutes until I have to drag myself out of my warm bed and into the shower. Grabbing at my phone on my nightstand to turn off my alarm, I notice two missed texts.

**You're beautiful when you sleep –E**

**I'd give anything for you to wake up next to me –E**

My heart soars, and a rush of energy runs through my veins. I don't take advantage of those few extra minutes I have in my bed. I can't wait to get to school but not before I send him a return text.

**Don't tease me. xo -B**

.

.

.

"Where the fuck were you, Bella?" One look at the smile lighting up Ange's face and I know she is enjoying living vicariously through me. She's so jealous she can't stand it.

"We skipped school." My eyes bug out. I still cannot believe I ditched all my afternoon classes yesterday. I'm a bit worried that I will have been counted absent, but Edward assures me that he has it covered.

"No shit. Where'd you go?"

Ange opens the door to the school, and we walk in together, straight to my locker. I don't know when I'll see Edward, but I'm not worried today._Not after reading his texts._

"We went to his place."

"And?" Ange is giving me a look like I'd better give up any and all info if I know what is good for me.

"And …" I pretend to hold back the details. "… we just hung out—watched TV, and then he took me home." I shrug and Ange seems disappointed.

"You skip school with the hottest motherfucker_ in_ this school, and you tell me you didn't do anything other than watch TV?" She ends her questioning with her eyebrows raised as high as the pitch in her voice and then shakes her head at me. For a moment I feel bad that I don't have any really juicy tidbits to feed my best friend. "You. Are. Lying." She laughs.

I hand her a bag of cookies to distract and appease her.

"Here, take these, and I promise I'll give you the blow by blow if and when something of interest happens."

By this time, my locker is right in front of us, and she leaves me to go to her own half way down the hall from mine.

"You owe me these every damn day until I get something else to chew on," she says much too loudly, holding up her bag of chocolate chip cookies. I shake my head and twist the dial on my lock.

When the door to my locker swings open, I don't have one pudding cup waiting—I have a whole pack! I take one out of the package and curl my fingers around the smooth container. Just holding what Edward has touched makes me feel closer to him.

_That boy makes me smile._

Before closing my locker, I notice a folded over piece of paper from a sketch pad.

**I need my Pudding Cup fix. Meet me at the fence after you eat lunch. **

**Edward**

He's drawn a picture of himself standing in front of a fence holding a pudding cup in his hand. He's an amazing artist, and I love this playful side; he makes me smile. I tack it up in my locker with one of my extra magnets and then grab what I need to head to class.

I don't end up seeing Edward in the hall before class, but I never really did before we hooked up anyway, so it doesn't bother me. On a typical day I see him at lunch and then in our Art class, but today I do happen to see Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey, Bella," Alice says and gives me a wave. We fall into step, walking down the hall.

I'm almost taken aback, and it takes me a second to respond. "Hi."

Rosalie smiles, and Alice giggles. We're all in a hurry to get to class, well, except for those two.

"See ya at the fence today," Rosalie says. It sounds genuine even.

"Yeah, okay," I reply, and then I see them duck into the bathroom, and I know I'll see them on the detention list for tomorrow as well.

I make it to the lunch table before Ange does, so I start eating one of the pudding cups that Edward left for me in my locker. I've just taken my first bite when I see him grab his chips and an apple juice. As he walks by, I unintentionally lick my lips. He doesn't stop, but he pauses, shaking his head, and then gives me _that_ wink.

I melt.

I'm inhaling my food, wanting to get outside to see him, touch him, and then Ange shows up.

"Dear all things that are holy." She plops down in her seat across from me. "You need to learn how to eat." She throws her napkin at me.

"Oh." I wipe the pudding from my lips. "I guess I do have a problem with eating pudding." Smiling, I take another bite, savoring the sweet, thick feel on my tongue. "Just think though. That's what attracted Edward to me."

"I'm pretty sure it was more than the pudding but whatev."

"Maybe, but that's what finally brought us together—my inability to eat it properly." I purposely smear the vanilla goodness on my lips, making fun of myself.

"You're gross."

"You love me."

"Unfortunately, I do." She throws one of her Cheetos at me, and I eat it, but only after I dunk it in my pudding. Ange smacks the palm of her hand to her forehead and laughs.

We eat in record time, and even though I've been invited to the fence by Edward, I'm still nervous. My feet are carrying me to the place I most want to be at this very second. I might be running for all I know, but then I doubt it, because Ange has her arm firmly linked through mine as we both make our way there together. The fence is a place neither one of us has ever been during lunchtime. It's a little daunting.

"Hey, Puddin'," Edward calls out as he stands, coming closer to me. He takes my hand, giving me a quick kiss on my palm.

"Angela. Right?" Edward asks with a smirk. He knows who she is; we've had a few short conversations about who I hang out with.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Angela."

Edward nods and Alice and Rosalie smile. The guys either tip their heads up in greeting or say a quick 'wus up'.

Ange follows as Edward guides me by my waist to the fence to take a seat. Again, he sits first, turning me away from him and then lowerme between his legs. Ange is staring, and I swear she looks like a deer in the headlights. Edward motions her with his head to take a seat next to us.

"Hey, do you know Ben?" Edward asks Angela as he swipes the hair from my neck and places soft kisses on my neck.

"Yeah, kinda."

"He'll be here in a minute. "

"Okay, and?" Ange is a smart ass, but I know Edward can handle her because he grins.

"Just sayin'."

"It's only obvious the way you two look at each other," I add.

Edward leans my body back into his. "I can hook you up if you want me to." I feel the corners of his mouth turn up as they touch my neck. I'm not sure if it's because of what he's said to my friend, or if it's because his hands are making a slow trail down my sides.

"I'm good," Ange says, but I look at her like 'what the fuck' because I know that girl has lusted all over Ben Cheney for the last several years.

"Up to you," Edward replies. His hands are now skimming my thighs, and I wiggle myself tighter into the space between his legs.

"What's up Ben?" Edward says, and both Angela and I jerk our heads in Ben's direction.

Edward doesn't stand, but Ben leans down, and they perform some sort of a quick handshake and then Edward ends up with a joint between his thumb and index finger.

_I think I just witnessed a drug deal. _

_Again._

Ben acknowledges Angela, much to her surprise. He doesn't take his eyes off her and vice versa.

"Oh hey, Ben," she says, and that's all it takes. Angela is walking away with Ben, and for some reason, I feel like Edward had that planned.

Long fingers gently turn my face to his. I'm almost completely lying flat in his arms looking up to him.

Edward's eyes are boring into mine, and then he speaks. "You have somethin' for me, Pudding Cup?"

I nod my head and lean toward his lips for the kiss I've been dreaming about." But Edward moves his face slightly, and I end up kissing his cheek.

"I'll take that, but I see something else I might like." His hand ghosts over my arms until he's at my fingertips, tugging on the bag of cookies.

"Gonna share?"

I nod, still needing the kiss he's withholding.

"A cookie for a kiss,"I barter.

"Deal." Edward finally leans in, our lips barely touching; his breath is apple and smoke, and I inhale him deeply before he presses his tongue into my mouth. My eyes close, and I'm finally in heaven.

The kiss doesn't last long enough. Giggles erupt, and then once again, I remember where I am. I have a habit of getting lost in Edward, and I shouldn't care, but I do.

My smile is shy. It's a little bit embarrassing being caught kissing and the fact that I'm offering Edward something I made especially for him. I'm holding open the bag with the cookies for him to take one, but he takes two and takes a bite.

He rewards me with, "Mmm." I smile for real now, knowing that my cookies are Edward-approved.

"Glad you like 'em."

"I like more than just them," he says as he feeds me a bite, waggling his brows at me, and then he shoves the rest of the cookie in his mouth. There are crumbs dotting his lips and then he kisses me, reaching for the bag of cookies that is now sitting on the ground between my legs.

Another cookie is devoured in two bites, and I watch in amazement as he doesn't stop until the whole bag is polished off.

"Edward." I laugh. "There were like a dozen cookies in that bag."

"Yeah, totally not enough." He winks. "Good thing I know where to get more." And again, he waggles his brows. His lips are sweet from the chocolate when he gives me another kiss. "Thank you, Pudding Cup."

It's time to go back to class, and thankfully, we don't have to split up, so he holds my hand the whole way to Art. We get a few odd stares, but I notice Edward squint his eyes and then the looks we are receiving turn into smiles instead of looks of 'what the hell'? Before we go into class, Edward asks, "Can you come over after school today?"

"I can't stay long. I have to be home by four."

"That's fine. I just want to hold you."

I melt, and from this point on, I know there's no telling this boy no.

.

.

.

Edward is at my locker after school, and he's standing there with the door wide open.

"Is it okay if we share a locker, Puddin'?"

"Sure, Cookie." I giggle at the nickname that comes sliding out of my mouth.

"Cookie?" Edward chuckles and raises his eyebrow.

I nod."If the shoe fits."

"I'll show you something that fits, all right."

My insides do a few crazy cartwheels at just the mention of 'something else'and the sexy way he says it.

He closes the locker door when I'm finished putting my books into my backpack. "Let's go. We don't have much time."

When we're at his house, I try to take in more things as we go to his room. What strikes me are the pictures on the wall of Edward and his family.

They look happy.

It makes me wonder why he's alone all the time.

"Edward, are your parents ever home?"

"Yeah. They don't work weekends."

"Do you ever see them during the week?"

He nods."We have dinner every night at the hospital." He takes his keys out of his pocket, and I'm going to ask him about that next. "They insist," he says, but he doesn't sound annoyed by it at all.

"Why do you lock your door?"

"Our housekeeper, Carmen, can't get it through her head that I like cleaning my own room." He picks me up, and I hook my ankles behind his back, straddling his hips, and he carries me into his room. "This used to be my Aunt Elizabeth's room until she got married and moved out. She loved Carmen to clean up after her ass, but I don't." The door clicks behind us, and he locks it again. "So I bought a lock." He sits me down on the edge of his bed, not taking his eyes off me, and I can't help but stare back when he immediately peels his shirt from his body and moves to me, lifting the pink fabric up and over my head.

As my shirt hits the floor he comments, "You're very pretty in pink, but I needed it off."

"Oh, Cookie." I giggle when I say it. "Is there a no shirts rule in here?"

"Yes. Good idea. Now kiss me."

When we are skin to skin, it's slow kisses, exploring touches, and words that I will never forget.

"I dream of you here with me."

"Hmm,"I hum. His words are sweet and honest. I want to be here with him. His fingers are exploring, finding the button on my jeans, slowing taking down the zipper and peeling the denim down my legs as he peppers me with kisses along my temple and hairline.

"I can't stop thinking about the other night." The light tickle from the pads of his fingers makes my belly dip and dance under them. "I shouldn't have done what I did. You deserve better."

I shake my head. "It was perfect."

"You deserve more." His fingers stop on top of my panties.

"I do. I want more, Edward."

"And I'll give you more, but right now let me just hold you."

I'm in my bra and panties, and he's in his jeans. We slide under the covers, and once again, Edward drifts off to sleep, but not before he admits, "I wanted to hold you like this last night when I watched you sleep." His hand cradles my head to his chest, while his other holds my body close to his.

"We don't have much time, Cookie."

"Wake me when it's time to go." Edward places a soft kiss on the top of my head. "And one more thing, Puddin' … you better hope to hell no one ever hears you call me 'Cookie'. I have an image to uphold." And I feel him smile just as his soft snores tickle along my face.

**A/N:**

**Who likes Edward's nickname? **

**Is Cookie going too slow with Puddin' in your opinion?**

**A few people have questioned the reason Edward locks his room, they thought it was weird and seemed like an apartment, so I answered those questions for those of you who were wondering. **

**Do you think Edward had a hand in hooking up Ange and Ben?**

**I am amazed and excited at the attention this fic is garnering. THANK YOU to those that are showing me the love. Xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**I continue to be amazed at the response Pudding Cup is receiving. I want to thank all of you for your sweet reviews, follows, and favorites. Big (((hugs))) to all of you. **

**Thank you to Alex RedGirl and EnchantedbyTwilight for pre-reading for me. You both are the sweet pudding I dip my cookie into. XOXO**

**Fran, I hope you had a wonderful time in Europe, but I'm glad you're back so you can enjoy some Puddin' with all of us. Thank you for your amaze balls beta'ing skillz. I truly appreciate the time you so unselfishly spend on me. xoxo**

***Remember when Mary MsPeaches guessed the significance of the locker combo? **Well,** her sweet little self got two packages of pudding mailed to her. Let me tell you. Don't ever mail pudding. The two bucks I spent on the pudding cost me over $9.00 to mail. That's BS! lol **

**Pudding Cup **

**Chapter 5**

"Dish woman. I need the deets," I say after Ange picks up her phone. "Last I saw you, you were walking off into the sunset with Ben," I sing-songed and then laughed.

"Shut up. I swear your boy had that shit planned," Ange spouts back. "I can't say that I'm pissed though."

"Either way, you looked like you would have followed him to the moon and back."

"OMG, Bella, that's so true." She laughed and started to give me the highlights of their conversation, which lasted at least fifteen minutes. "So yeah, we are double dating tomorrow night with you and Edward," she squealed until the shrill sound wound down into a soft wheeze. It made me giggle.

"I think you totally just said all of that in, like, one breath, Ange."

"I probably did." She laughed and then became serious. "Listen, I asked my mom if you could spend the night tomorrow since I figured your parents would have a shit-fit if you went out on a date …Especially with Edward Cullen."

"And is it okay?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, she's fine with that. You know she loves you like a daughter. "

"Edward hasn't said a thing about hanging out tomorrow night or double dating with you guys," I said, feeling a little insecure.

"Bella, everyone knows that when you are dating someone, Friday is date night. He'll ask. Don't worry your pretty little head."

"All right, I guess you're probably right," I said, my words trailing off. I figured Edward would mention it tomorrow at lunch or something.

.

.

.

A hand gently covering my mouth startles me from my sleep, and then a smooth whisper tickles my ear.

"Shh. It's just me, Pudding Cup." Edward places a soft kiss on my forehead.

I nod my head, letting him know I understand, and then he lifts his hand.

"What time is it?" I ask my voice groggy with sleep and my heart racing from the start he has just given me. But more than anything, my heart is racing because the beautiful silhouette of Edward's body sitting on the edge of my bed makes my body react in positive ways.

"Shh." Edward whispers again. "I don't want Chief Donut Muncher kicking my ass." He places a light kiss to my lips and leaves them there while he answers my question. "It's two-thirty."

"Come here." I lift the covers, inviting him in.

"I just wanted to tell you goodnight. I should go."

I shake my head no. "Please?" I push my bottom lip out so he can see it.

"I'm afraid I'll fall asleep, Puddin'." He moves his nose to my neck and inhales deeply and then sighs.

"I'll set my alarm, just in case."

"You're such a naughty girl." His voice is raspy, seductive, and then he puts his forehead to mine. "And all this time I thought you were an angel."

"I'm …" I hesitate. "I'm both," I say, as I hold his cheeks in my hands and kiss him with full intent of being the devil. "Which would you like to see right now?" I ask after ending the kiss. I trail my tongue over my bottom lip and then sink my teeth into it.

"I'll keep you as my angel for a little while longer," he says as he slips under the covers, pulling me to him. That's when he notices my nightshirt bunched up, exposing more than just my stomach. "Fuckin' A, I'm going to need more than just some willpower to behave, Puddin'," he growls.

My head is resting on Edward's shoulder, his arm holding me tightly as his other hand explores my side. His fingertips finally trail under the thin fabric of my cami, barely touching the swell of my boobs, teasing, making me both wet and hungry for more of his touch. I hitch my leg over his hip and bite my lip for affect, waiting on his response.

"Set it for an hour." Edward hands me my phone, and I set my alarm.

"Done," I say, and he places my phone back on the nightstand.

We kiss, my hands roaming over his shirt and then creeping under to feel his soft skin tight over his abs. His hands are dipping down low to the edge of my panties, teasing me again, making me beg for more.

"Not now," he whispers. My hips are bucking forward, desiring more.

"You're a tease, Cookie."

I feel the corner of his mouth turn up in what I assume is a smirk. His lips never leave my neck and shoulder area, his hands still teasing my lower stomach and panty line. My nipples are straining against the cotton of my cami in painful peaks, needing a tweak or a soft pull.

"Touch me," I beg once more.

I feel the shake of his head and his unruly hair swish against my face.

"Patience, Puddin'. This isn't the time or the place."

I take a deep breath, my chest lifting as a result, making Edward groan. All I can do is nod. I don't want to be caught having sex in my room in the middle of the night, on a school night, nonetheless— with Edward Cullen. I still don't know if my dad has had any run-ins with him, but this is not how I want to figure out that piece of info.

"Mkay," I whisper.

The next thing I remember is my alarm alerting me that it is time for Edward to go, but when I reach for my phone, he's already gone.

I do notice a text, and just the thought that it's from Edward brings butterflies to my stomach.

**You are beautiful when you sleep. My dream is to one day wake up next to you. X -E**

.

.

.

When I open my eyes, trying to bat at my annoying alarm, I see rays of sunshine dancing off the

pale pink walls of my bedroom. The light filtering through the leaves of the tree just outside my window smiles into my room, mirroring the goofy grin I have on my face. It dawns on me that it's finally Friday, and if I'm lucky, I'll be spending a huge chunk of this evening with Edward.

After having him in my bed last night, I am floating on cloud nine. It is better than any dream my mind could have conjured up. His touches were light but purposeful, each one filled with promises to me, and of what's to come—hopefully tonight. I don't understand entirely why he is taking his time with me. It is both sweet and aggravating. I want Edward with every fiber of my being, every inch of me yearning for more than what he has been offering. I crave to recreate the scene from Tuesday night when Edward had taken me to his house, to his bed, and then he had shown me things I had only read and dreamed about. My body craves another orgasm from his touch, not mine. I need him soon, or I am sure I'll die waiting.

I feel as though I've waited a lifetime for him to enter into my boring little world and spice it up. I don't want to wait any longer. His spice is the sizzle to my world, and I love it.

I am hooked.

Edward is my drug.

Reluctantly, I climb out of bed after pulling my pillow to my nose and taking a deep breath. Edward's intoxicating scent is still lingering on my cotton pillowcase giving me the fuel I need to start my day.

.

Once again Edward is not waiting at my locker. I suspect I'll have a token of his affection waiting on the shelf though when I open the metal door. I am correct. It is crazy how one little pudding cup can elicit such a smile from within me and make the start of my day so much brighter.

"Isn't this sweet?" A sarcastic male voice echoes much too closely to my ear. Tyler Crowley is the bane of my existence. He has a thing for me, but I try to keep my distance. Nothing about him remotely appeals to me.

"Get back, Tyler," I huff. As I start to turn to him to shove him out of my personal space, a yellow snapback and a blur of bronze come out of nowhere.

"Edward," I yelp.

As soon as his name leaves my mouth, Tyler is being slammed into the locker next to mine, with Edward's hands holding him there by his shirt.

"Get one thing straight, motherfucker." Edward growls, his voice low and menacing. "You better leave my girl alone, you hear me?" He presses harder into Tyler's chest.

Beads of sweat shine on Tyler's brow, his breaths are labored and his eyes open wide with shock.

"If I ever catch you near my locker and my girl again …" Edward brings Tyler closer to his face by his shirt that is gripped tightly in his fists. "You'll regret ever living."

Tyler nods his head with understanding.

"Now get the fuck out of here, douche bag."Edward flings Tyler to the side to get him away from the both of us—his red, Ralph Lauren Polo shirt is misshapen and wrinkled in the places Edward's hands had seized him—and Tyler takes off running.

Edward immediately takes me into his arms, one hand holding my head to his chest the other around my waist. I can feel the nervous energy running through him; he's taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I nod my head, rubbing the side of my face against the soft worn cotton of his concert tee. He smells like Edward, a hint of weed, body wash, and this time, coffee.

"I wanted to kill that fucker." He spits, and I feel his heart beat faster against my ear.

"I'm fine, promise." I gently push my hands on his chest so that I can look him in his eyes; they are a darker shade of green than I remember. I wonder if they get that way when he's angry.

"I saw him hovering over you, and I lost my shit, Puddin'," he admits.

"I know. He doesn't listen when I tell him to leave me alone." I close my eyes, shaking my head trying to get this image out of my mind, but another image of Tyler enters. He definitely doesn't take hints very well. The last time he had cornered me at my locker, I found myself trapped between his arms and he wouldn't let me go to my next class. Luckily, Principal Alter had been walking by and Tyler had dropped his arms before he got in trouble. I ran to class, forgetting my books and about shutting my locker door.

"I'm walking you to class from now on." Edward takes a tendril of hair that has fallen to the side of my face and twirls it around his finger. "I'll be waiting for you when class is over, too." He pinches the piece of hair he has wrapped around his finger and pulls gently, bringing me closer to his mouth.

"You don't walk the halls by yourself anymore, understand?"

A part of me is soaring at his possessive words. I feel it in the tone, and then he kisses me hard on the lips almost like he's claiming me and I shouldn't forget it. Little does he know, he completely owns my heart—and body.

"If I'm not at school, you make sure you walk with your girl," Edward says.

"All right," I say, nodding my head. His lips are close to my lips, our eyes looking into the depths of one another's. "Okay," I respond again, this time breathlessly.

Edward cups my face in his hands and brings me in for a kiss. His tongue barely brushes my lips. I feel like he needs reassurance. I part my lips and invite him in. I'm being brazen in the hall at school. No one would ever assume I'd be the girl lip-locked for all to see. But then again, I feel as though I am blossoming into the girl I have always dreamed of becoming. I'm starting not to give a shit.

We break the kiss when the five minute bell rings and walk hand in hand to my first class.

"Eat out at the fence today," Edward says. It's a demand and one I am excited about. I feel as though I'm part of the group, as if I belong there.

"Sure," I said, and then rock to my tiptoes to give him a kiss on his cheek. "See ya at the fence." I smile and leave him. He watches me take my seat in the front row; I give him a little wave goodbye, and then he leaves me to go to his own classroom.

I meet up with Ange, and we both walk to the lunchroom together.

"I heard about Edward beating Tyler's ass," Ange teases. "Rumor has it Tyler pissed his pants and had to go home to change." She throws her head back and cackles evilly.

"It was crazy, Ange. He came up to me and whispered in my ear, and the rest is a blur."

"Yeah, a few girls in my first hour were talking about how hot Edward looked when he had Tyler pinned against the locker. I would have given anything to see him in action. I've heard rumors of some of his fights. He's a scrapper." Ange looks at me and gives me a wicked smile. "He must really like you a lot, Bella."

I shrug, smiling. "Come on, we're eating out at the fence today."

Ange's mouth drops opened. "Close your mouth. It looks like you're waiting for Ben's dick." I nudge her hard with my shoulder, and we laugh as we bypass our usual table and head for the outside door.

.

.

.

It's pretty cool and very chill sitting with Edward and his friends while we eat our lunch. I do offer half my sandwich to Edward, since once again, he's only eating chips and a Cherry Coke. I wonder how he survives off just those two things every day.

"You make this, Puddin'?" Edward asks as he takes a bite of the turkey, avocado, and mayo sandwich that I made this morning.

"Mhmm," I answer, taking a bite off my half**.** Edward offers me his can of pop, and I take a sip after I swallow the sandwich.

"I could get used to you feeding me," he says, winking as he licks his lips.

"I don't mind. I'll feed you." I say it with another meaning altogether. My tongue peeks out from my mouth, and I drag it slowly across the plump flesh of my lips, before sinking my teeth into my bottom lip. Edward appraises me, his eyes squinted— lustful.

There's lots of chatter about what party everyone will be hanging out at tonight, but Edward never utters a word about wanting to take me out. I feel ashamed of the way I let it affect me. I feel a heavy knot in the pit of my stomach. Ange did say there would be a double date, but so far I'm still in the dark. I push it aside and enjoy the fact that Edward is laying with his head in my lap. I run my fingers through his disheveled hair and finish off his can of pop.

We stop at 'our' locker on the way to art class to grab our sketches. Our projects are due today and account for half of our semester grade. Mine is still neatly in my sketch pad. Edward's is rolled up with a rubber band holding it in place.

My sketch is abstract. The entire picture is mostly the mesh of Edward's snapback drawn with a yellow pencil, it's the background. Bronze pencil swoops and curves on top of the mesh in an un-uniformed pattern, like unruly locks of hair, each swoop textured in comparison to the charcoal color I use to make smooth puffs of smoke resembling clouds. I'm curious as to what Edward has drawn. This project was to be based on something of great importance to us, or something sentimental. Only the teacher will see our private projects, so I wonder if Edward will share his with me.

"Take a seat after you turn in your artwork," Mr. Banner says as we enter the classroom. Edward places his roll on the teacher's desk, and I open my sketch pad to do the same. Edward's eyes dart from my work to me and back again, as if he's trying to figure out the significance of my project. He peeked. I don't give away any clues. Instead, I leave him to his thoughts and then walk to my seat, which is now at the back of the class, right in front of Edward's desk.

I love my new seat. First, Edward always trails his fingers down my spine, starting at the base of my head and ends when the back of my seat stops his decent. The goose bumps that result from his touch are all consuming. Second, he whispers sweet things into my ear that make me smile. It's a wonder I can concentrate at all.

My thoughts of everything-Edward are interrupted by Mr. Banner.

"Class. I'm happy to announce that our art committee has selected the pieces for the Port Angeles art show." I look up to the front of the room and for the first time, I notice a man and a lady standing there smiling. They must be the committee that Mr. Banner is speaking of. "I was unaware that these folks would be here today to choose, but I'm very excited about the three pieces they are taking with them."

Mr. Banner holds up the first piece. It's a pack of wolves roaming in an eerie forest. It belongs to Sam from the reservation. He had transferred here last year after he was expelled from his previous school. No one knows exactly why, but he's pretty intimidating, so no one has had the nerve to ask him, at least not to my knowledge.

Next is an image of a rodeo clown intercepting an angry bucking bull. I knew it was Emily's the minute Mr. Banner held it up. I've known the girl since the second grade, and she is obsessed with anything having to do with cowboys. She wears Ropers and a different color pair of western jeans every day.

We are all waiting patiently, hoping silently that our project will be held up next. When Mr. Banner finally holds up the sketch, it takes my breath away, and I'm speechless. I hear faint gasps echo throughout the classroom. I should have known it would be Edward's project that everyone's eyes are glued to.

The sketch is life-like, and it's noticeably me that he's drawn.

There's a sleeping girl in what looks like a forest, but if you look closely, she's in a bed that has a wooden fence type headboard. Vines and flowers spill over the top of the weathered wood framing both the picture and the girl. Dark brown hair cascades over a light colored pillow and her head is turned in peaceful slumber, covers pulled to her waist. What is beautiful about the sketch is the attention to detail he's paid to the vines and flowers that surround her, as if she is lying deep within a forest. Each delicate flower is twisting and curving toward the girl as if a magical force draws them to her.

I'm getting ready to turn my body to ask if that's why he's been sneaking into my bedroom window the last few nights. Maybe that's the reason why he's been so tired every day, but I don't have a chance. All I see is an angry Edward as he whizzes past me, and snatches his work out of Mr. Banner's hands.

"This isn't for everyone to see. It's private," he huffs.

And in Edward's defense our projects were supposed to be just for Mr. Banner's eyes. I now see why Edward is so upset. He doesn't want his work displayed; it's between the two of us. Not the community.

Edward rolls his sketch back into a cylinder shape and storms out of the classroom.

I'm in complete shock. I don't know what to do. I'm flattered and somewhat embarrassed at the fact that my classmates are staring at me like they know Edward has sneaked into my room to sketch me. But I momentarily forget them because I'd like to follow Edward. I wrestle the feeling of wanting to run after him, but I can't leave without a hall pass. I stay seated for the next ten minutes until the bell rings to leave and then I bolt for the door and to our locker. I didn't think I'd see him, and his backpack is also missing from the locker.

My head drops in realization that Edward has most likely left the school grounds.

Without me.

He has never officially asked me out for that double date tonight.

I guess in Edward's eyes, it's not date night.

Ange meets up with me to walk to our next class. I'm not sure how I'm going to focus knowing that Edward is gone and whether or not he's going to ditch me tonight. The next two hours drag on so I decide to text Edward.

**Where did you go? **

I don't get a response by the time school is out, so I grab a ride with Ange.

I guess tonight I'll be home baking away my sorrows.

A/N:

Oh no! I'm so sorry for leaving you with a cliffie.

Where in the world do you think Edward has run off to?

I wonder why he's not answering Bella's text…sigh.

Who wants to hear from Edward in the next chapter?

Thanks again for all the sweet reviews from all you devoted readers. I love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'll make this quick so you all can get to reading what you've been looking forward to … Edward's POV. Many thanks, to Alex RedGirl for pre-reading, and to Fran for her fab beta'ing skillz. Big hugs from me to you.**

**Pudding Cup**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

I'm not gonna lie, my day started out like shit.

By the time I made it home from watching Bella sleeping, all curled up in my arms, I didn't have much time to finish my art project—or get any shuteye for that matter.

I just didn't want to let her go**.**

She was warm against my skin, heating me with more than just desire. Bella was subconsciously wedging her way into my heart, and I didn't want that incredible feeling to stop. Breaking that connection in order to leave, felt like I was ripping my right arm from my body. And let's face it, I needed my right arm, it's the one I jacked off with. You get me?

But our projects were due today and I wanted my picture to be one hundred percent. Not in the grading category per se, but when I get the courage to show Bella how I picture her, I want it to knock her for a loop.

I want her to feel my love and feel what I feel.

Every night this week I've been scaling the trellis outside her bedroom and sneaking in her window. She knows because I've hinted and texted her about how beautiful she is when she sleeps. Last night though, I thought I'd used up one of my nine lives and was going to get caught. My foot slipped and hit the siding of the house making a loud thud, my shoe was barely hanging onto my foot and I looked like some circus clown hanging from the trellis trying to put it back on. I am one lucky son of a bitch though. I waited for a good two minutes, my hands going numb from gripping the wooden lattice before continuing my climb, making sure Chief Donut Muncher wasn't there waiting to murder me— with his 9mm.

Each night this week when I entered her room, soft moonlight shined over Bella, making her skin glow. She was almost ethereal. The only thing missing from the image of her lying in her soft bed was the halo that I thought belonged to her.

She's truly my angel and I'd like to keep her that way for as long as possible. I ended up telling her so as she begged me to take from her what I've been wanting.

But I just couldn't.

I feel like a total ass for making her sneak out of her house three nights ago and for exposing her to all the things that I did. I guess I knew she had been sheltered, but I didn't realize to what extent. Tuesday night I loved watching her in my car when she didn't know I was looking. Her eyes wide with wonder, or maybe it was horror of what was taking place.

I'd never intentionally hurt her, but at the time I don't think she knew that. I really don't think she knows that now.

I have to admit I loved how she freaked out when we dragged raced and then when I pulled her to me when the race was over. Bella was soft in all the right places when my hands found her waist and my fingers dug into her sides. Part of me wanted to shut her up, stop her screaming; the other half wanted to taste her on my lips and devour her. I was used to girls that threw themselves at me, but Bella … She isn't that way. Bella is sweet even though I know she wants to be a bad little girl and more physical, too. Hell, I want to have sex with her, but I won't go there until I know she's completely into me, for me. I'm not up for being used to broaden her bad girl ways or to rebel against her parents.

So last night, while Bella lay peacefully in her bed, sound asleep, I wanted to try to finish my sketch. But the problem was I couldn't concentrate. The way her chest rose and fell, mesmerized me. Her nipples protruded softly from underneath her shirt putting me into a trance. Quiet hums fell from her lips, almost lulling me to sleep. An occasional smile and a few quiet giggles startled me back to the present. I knew then I needed to leave before I let her sweet noises carry me into a deep sleep. I figured I could finish my sketch with the images that had been etched into my brain from the past few nights. I rolled up my drawing and put it back into my backpack.

Just like the night before, I went to her and kissed her softly. This time though, I felt the need to let her know I was here. I wanted to see her brown eyes smile at me when she realized I was actually in her bedroom this time.

My fingers lightly covered her mouth. _Yeah, I know that was a little creepy._ But I'd be damned if I'd let her scream and get my ass shot by her gun-wielding-overprotective father. So I took precautions.

I was pleasantly surprised by the way she responded when her eyes fluttered open. Those bedroom eyes were my kryptonite and I'd bet money she could see clear into my soul with them.

She didn't disappoint either.

The minute Bella saw me, she pulled back her covers and invited me to join her; my dick got hard, and I knew I'd want to stay. I thought I was strong and could tell her no, but once again I was surprised by the way just one look could totally pull me to her. I was drawn to her, no doubts, and it wasn't just because my dick was telling me to crawl into her bed.

She completes me.

Damn if that doesn't sound cheesy as hell, some Jerry McGuire bullshit and all that, but that shit has never been truer.

Which brings me to today at school.

I had already been to our locker to put her pudding cup on the shelf so that I could head to the boiler room to do a deal. I thought I had the weed shoved down in my front pocket, but then remembered it was still in my backpack. I was almost back to the locker when I noticed Tyler-fucking-Crowley in Bella's personal space, and it pissed me the fuck off watching her shoulders tighten and shrug, to get away from him.

My blood boiled.

Anger grew from deep within me.

Every nerve in my body came alive and my arm muscles twitched, needing release. I wanted to land a punch right in the side of Tyler's head, but I knew better. I'd been in too many fights and most didn't walk away without some help. I couldn't afford another brow beating from my parents or more attorney fees.

I could feel the uncontrollable currents of electricity as it traveled from my head to the tips of my DC covered toes. I was barely holding on to my shit when I was finally standing behind Tyler, grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him against a locker.

I felt sick, I wanted to puke.

My stomach was about to betray me, but I swallowed all that down and got real close to that asshole to remind him exactly what was mine and to leave Bella the fuck alone.

Tyler has always been a douche bag and I wanted to hurt Crowley for that alone. The fact that he was breathing the air in Bella's pristine little bubble was the kicker. That fucking bubble was mine. As far as I was concerned, I was the only one that was allowed in that special space and he needed to learn that information right then and there.

Thankfully, Tyler wasn't an idiot and understood my threats. His ass took off like the pussy he is.

Bella and I stood in front of the damned locker and all the people around us faded away while we calmed one another down. Her head was on my chest and her cheek rubbed gently over me like a furry kitten would nuzzle its mother. I loved the feel of her. I made sure she was okay and by that time, the weed was long forgotten. All I wanted to do was walk her to class, and make sure she understood that she wasn't walking the halls alone, ever again.

Yeah, I'm a controlling motherfucker when I need to be. In the past, I've seen the way some of the guys looked at her. I used to be one of them. Now, I'd take care of her; protect her from the horny assholes wanting to get their rocks off by getting in her pants.

If things couldn't get any worse, they did in Art.

I'd been working on my project for a few days but wasn't entirely happy with it. I needed to give it a little more TLC, add some detail in the flowers that would make it pop off the page. I didn't have enough time to fully get it to where I personally would be accepting of it, but I knew Banner would go ape shit over it as usual. He frequently suggested that I get into an art program in college.

I turned my assignment in and did a double take at the one that Bella had sketched. I knew exactly what it was, I was pretty in tune to detail, but I wanted to ask her what her interpretation of her work was. I knew what I thought of it. I loved it. I wanted it framed in my room. The detail was exquisite. It gave me the sudden urge to grab a cigarette. Her wafts of smoke were the real deal, but I pushed that aside and handed in my work, then followed Bella like a god-damned puppy to our seats in the back of the class.

Usually I'm more aware of my surroundings.

I should have seen those happy-ass people from the Art Committee sitting in the front of the class with Banner. But instead, I was enjoying teasing my girl who sat in front of me. If I close my eyes, I can still feel her under my finger as I traced along her spine sending chills all over her body. The way she shivered and wiggled her little ass in her seat made me want to take her by the hand and get the hell out of there. Unfortunately, and I'm kicking my own ass now, I left without her.

When Banner stood in front of us and one by one held up the pieces chosen for the Port Angeles Art Show, I lost my shit. I knew; I fucking knew that my piece was going to be chosen. My work has been in the art show for the last few years, and with all the coaxing from Mr. Banner about choosing a college with an art program, I had a sickening feeling my sketch was going to be held up at some point.

Sure enough, I sat rooted in my chair waiting. I should have gotten up before he had a chance to show my work off to the class, but my thoughts weren't processing quickly enough. Then all of a sudden, the big smile on Banner's face, combined with the anxiety of Bella seeing my work sent me over the edge. I'd titled the piece, 'Sleeping Beauty.' I didn't know how Bella would take the fact that I had sketched her sleeping for the past few nights. I did it on the down low, and didn't ask her permission. If I had any decency I'd be ashamed of myself, but the fact of the matter was, I didn't want all those other fuckers in the class seeing how beautiful my girl looked while she's in the privacy of her bedroom. And there was no doubt that I was in her bedroom. The sketch of Bella was spot on. I captured every sweet detail, down to the little freckle just under her right eye, and the small dimple that showed when the side of her mouth lifted just right, as it did while she was dreaming.

Those little details were all for me.

No one else.

I knew that Banner would see it and I could deal with his comments, I had a way of stopping him in his tracks when he gushed on and on about my work. I didn't need to hear how wonderful I was—I already knew. I used to have a sketch pad in my hands at all times.

Until I found girls, weed and alcohol.

Yeah, yeah, I'm conceited.

So when Banner held my artwork up, high and proud, I flipped my shit. I wanted to show Bella when I was ready. Banner had no right. I wanted to surprise her later and show her how much I felt for her. I poured my emotion into the sketch and for what? To be ridiculed by the class? I saw a few kids with looks of shock on their faces. And a couple laughed. Now looking back, I bet they assume Bella is some whore that lets boys into her room to do whatever they please.

Shit!

It gets way worse.

When I left the school, my gas gauge was low, and I wanted to get the hell outta town to cool off and think. I needed gas to get there and back, so I stopped at the Gas-n-Go. My two fave hookers, nah, just kidding, CeCe and Dimples were standing behind the counter talking about corn dogs and dicks, and if they were starving, which of the two would they choose. Usually that shit would make me laugh, but I shook my head and grabbed a fountain drink as they cackled and tried to include me into their conversation. I tuned the convo out after both of them choose the 'dicks' over the corn dogs.

They were crazy.

But when I really got to thinking about it, if I were starving and was offered food or Bella's sweet pussy, you better be damn straight which one I'd choose.

So when I left the Gas-n-Go, I headed to this old hiking trail that my dad and I used to go to. I wanted to blow off some steam and it seemed like a pretty good idea at the time. It took me an hour to get there, and by the time I parked, I was exhausted. All the late nights with little sleep had worn me down and I was running on fumes. But I trekked along the trail that I remembered as a kid, trying to clear my head.

After a hour, I stopped to rest and enjoy the fresh pine air and the quiet that surrounded me. I told myself that I'd stop for a few minutes to catch my breath, but I nodded off and fell asleep. I'll be damned, because when I awoke, it was pitch dark, and lightly misting. At first, it freaked me out, waking up and not really remembering where I was. I got up hella fast, fumbling for my phone to see what time it was.

Midnight.

"Holy fuck!" I screamed at no one.

I hightailed it back the way I came and made it to my car half an hour later. Once Black Beauty was in view, my phone started pinging with texts and voice mails.

My heart dropped.

Tonight was the night we were double dating with Ben and Ange. I had planned on asking Bella after school. I wanted to take her to get ice cream and then ask her then. I've never had a girlfriend and I was trying to be all romantic and shit—and look.

I fucked it up.

The messages from my parents started out calm and escalated into hysterics because I had missed dinner with them at the hospital. I called them first so they didn't send a search party out for me and then Puddin' was next.

_You've reached Bella. I can't get to the phone so please leave a message._

That's what I heard over and over.

She never picked up.

"Puddin' I'm so sorry. Please pick up," I pleaded, only leaving one message.

I must have yelled 'fuck me' a thousand times. I kept hitting the steering wheel with my hand and drove over the speed limit so I could make it back to Forks sooner rather than later.

I drove straight to Bella's house. I had to smooth things over because I didn't want her to be pissed at me. Falling asleep was unintentional and then my fucking phone had no reception on the hiking trail. Otherwise, I would have returned the text she sent me from school. The more I thought about what she must be thinking of me the faster I drove, and the worse things seemed in my mind.

It was one-thirty in the morning when I parked down the street from Bella's. I knew what I had to do. She hadn't responded to my call so I decided I was sneaking into her bedroom, again. I had become a stealthy mofo at climbing up the trellis in the past week. I climbed that wooden death-trap so fast I was almost dizzy trying to get to my girl. I'm not sure I even took a breath.

My heart sunk so deep into my stomach and bile rose in my throat when I pulled up on the window and it wouldn't budge.

She locked me the fuck out.

I knew it was going to be bad.

And a pissed off Puddin' was obviously not one to mess with. She wouldn't answer her phone, and she locked me out. I pressed my forehead to the glass, and luckily the curtains were drawn back and I could make out a little of the room.

She wasn't in bed. It was still made, which left me with other horrible thoughts.

_Where the fuck is she?_ I panicked.

Sliding down the trellis as if I was going to a three-alarm fire, I hit the ground, landing on my ass**. **Jumping up and running, I was dialing Ben at the same time I was starting the car.

The whole time I was thinking that if she went out without me I was going to be pissed especially if she's at the party in La Push.

"What up man?" Ben answered. I could hear loud music in the background and I knew he was still at the party. The one I was supposed to be at with Bella.

"Where's Bella?" I shouted, suddenly pissed at Ben for no good reason.

"Hey, man. Where the fuck are you?" he questioned, sounding happy to hear my voice.

"Fuck off. I asked you where's Bella?" Again, I was driving way too fast with the engine roaring loudly as I headed to the La Push party to get my girl.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? She's your girl."

"Is she with you and Ange?" I was barely keeping my shit together and ran a stoplight as I was leaving town.

"Cullen, you're in big …"

"Cheney?" I yelled.

"Cheney? Fuck you."

Ben's phone died right before I could figure out where my girl was.

More thoughts of guys touching her surfaced in my mind and I couldn't get to the party quick enough. I was going to wring Ben's neck if anything happened to her. All I could think about was Bella, drunk, and moving on to someone else, who in her eyes, would treat her better.

The party was still in full swing when I arrived. I barely put my car in park before jumping out and going inside. I found Ben almost immediately. He and Ange were wrapped around one another; he was trying to show her how to play pool. That should have been me and Bella, I thought, as I tapped him on the shoulder and started interrogating him.

"Where's Bella?"

"Dude. How should I know?" Ben bent down sucking on Ange's neck, earning him a giggle.

"Ange, is Bella here with you?" I tried to calm myself, but I wasn't getting anywhere with these two; their lips and hands were all over each another. Just then Emmett walks up and hands me a beer.

"Where you been, man?" he says, taking a long pull.

"Long story." I paused, inhaling the stale smell of beer and weed that was lingering in the crowded room.

"I got time, lots of it," Emmett said, taking a hit off the joint he had pinched between his thumb and index finger.

Pressing my lips together, I asked the same question, "You see Bella tonight?"

Emmett shook his head, holding the weed in his lungs, coughing a few times.

"Naw. These two just showed up a few hours ago. She wasn't with them." He offered me a hit and I took it. I needed to relax and I felt helpless not knowing where she was.

"Dude, she's not answering her phone. I don't know where the fuck she is." I popped the top of my beer and drank it until it was empty, crushing the can in my fist.

"Just calm down and let's party. I'm sure your girl is fine."

I shook my head and pulled out my phone to call her again. I was trying once more until I could figure out what else to do.

While the phone rang, Emmett pulled another can of beer out of his back pocket. I swore he was an efficient motherfucker when it came to beer and weed. He always had one or both stashed on his person.

"Dude …" Emmett put his arm over my shoulder leading me outside through the sliding glass door on the back of the house. "… She'll turn up. And when she does, she'll be all over that hard-on in your pants."

I pushed Emmett off me. "It's not like that." I shouted a little louder than necessary. "Bella's a good girl."

Emmett laughed, and shook his head, his eyes mere slits from the weed and however many beers he had already consumed.

"Dude, everybody's known that girl has had the hots for you—like forever. You just never stopped to notice." Emmett took another beer from the other back pocket of his jeans.

The dude was Houdini.

"Just stay here and get fucked up. Guarantee she'll call you tomorrow." He sat down in one of the lawn chairs on the patio and motioned with his head to the other seat. I shouldn't have listened, but he pulled one more beer out from inside his jacket and handed it to me.

And from that point on, I got just as faded as my boy sitting next to me.

**A/N: Oh, crap. Was Edward that embarrassed about his sketch? **

**Is Edward going to be a good boy now that he's at the party with his friends?**

**What are your thoughts on why Bella is ignoring his phone calls? **

**Where is she?**

**We will be back to Bella's POV in the next chapter. **

**Thank you all so much for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing my story. And also for those of you that pimp my fic, I'm truly humbled by your love of Puddin'. I appreciate it! xoxo**

**You can request to join my Facebook group, Stories by OhGeeFantasy to see teasers and to join into some of the fun we have on there. I posted a pic of Mary Miss Peaches Smith, enjoying her pudding that I sent her for winning the locker combination guess back in chapter 2. She's a cutie!**


	7. Chapter 7

**For those of you begging for another chapter … Here it is! I'm so happy you all like my story. It's been fun reading your reviews and finding out what's been running through your heads. Thank you for all the new follows, favorites and amazing comments, I appreciate them more than you could imagine. **

**AlexRedGirl, thanks for letting me read this to you, and for your comments. And a huge thank you to my amaze balls beta, Fran. You rock, mama!**

**Pudding Cup**

**Chapter 7**

"No Ange, I'm fine. I just need a ride home if that's okay."

Ange knows me like the back of her hand and could sense something was up when I asked her for a ride home. The past few days I've been going home with Edward after school, so it must have thrown up a red flag.

"Yeah, sure. But where's Edward?"Ange asks with a crooked brow, as we walk outside to her VW Bug and drive away.

I shrug my shoulder but continue to tell her what had happened in Art class.

"…and that's all I know." I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. "He hasn't texted me back and now I'm worried."

"What a douche," she says, squeezing my hand. "You're still going out tonight, right?"Ange turns on her blinker and then turns into the diner so we can get something to eat. Ange knows that greasy French fries always put a smile on my face—they are kinda my weakness. And as long as I dip the fries in my usual mustard-ketchup concoction, then I'm a happy girl.

"I'm not going to be the third wheel tonight, especially since it's your first date with Ben. You don't need to babysit me."

"Who said anything about babysitting, girl? We are going to par-tay!" Ange wiggles her shoulders and puckers, making duck lips. I giggle-snort, drawing unwanted attention from the table next to ours.

"Really, Ange? Par-tay?" I shake my head and lifted my brow. "You sound like Jessica Stanley," I say as I dredge two fries through the delicious orangish creation on my plate and stuffed them in my mouth.

"You're a bitch when you're grouchy." She winks at me, her way of telling me she's kidding.

I swallow my fries and take a drink of my chocolate shake before I continue, "I'm just gonna stay home. Maybe he'll call or something."

"Whatever. But, if you change your mind let me know. My mom thinks you're staying the night."

I nod my head, but I know I won't change my mind unless Edward does call or text, asking me out.

Ange and I don't leave the diner until we decide what she should wear on her date. She wants to look cute but at the same time hot, she said. She doesn't want to look too childish or too whorish. She wants something in the middle, so we decide she should wear her pink skinny jeans, navy tank top with metal studs around the neck, and her denim jean jacket. Ange decides she's wearing her contacts instead of glasses, and will put on a little more makeup than usual; which means she'll apply some blush and mascara.

I give my bestie a hug and thank her when she drops me off at my house. I dread going inside because it marks the start of my lonely weekend. Suddenly I have the urge to bake, and it's a good thing too, because baking seems to relax me, plus it'll keep me busy, and hopefully take my mind off Edward.

Putting my stuff in my room and changing into my PJ pants and cami, I head downstairs to get started on Bake Fest 2014. I'm starting with Chocolate Chip and then will work my way to Peanut Butter Crisscross. Oatmeal Raisin, Double Chocolate Chip and Snicker Doodles are also on my list.

After washing my hands and getting all the ingredients set out on the counter, I dive into my happy place. I barely notice my parents and the box of pizza they carry in and place at the kitchen table. I'm completely in my zone, but the problem is, I can't stop thinking about Edward. Cookie baking is doing the opposite of what I had hoped. It's turned into reliving the events of today, not to mention the sexy times I've had with Edward.

"Why don't you stop for a few minutes and eat a slice of pizza." My dad says, putting a plate on the table for me to join them.

"Um, okay." I'm still full from the snack Ange and I grabbed at the diner earlier, but I sit with my parents anyway and force a slice of pepperoni pizza down my throat. If I hurry and eat, maybe they'll leave me alone so I can continue my cookie baking marathon.

My plan works. I eat in just under ten minutes and excuse myself when the timer on the oven alerts me that the Oatmeal Raisin cookies are ready. The cinnamon-y smell wafting from the oven makes me smile. I envision giving Edward another dozen cookies and watching him devour them like he did the other day. Those perfect teeth biting into the soft cookie. Watching his tongue with the silver barbell lick away the crumbs almost has me running tomy room to touch myself. I wipe the dreamy look off my face and grab my plate from the table.

"Thanks for dinner," I say, while I put my plate in the sink before taking the sheet of cookies from the oven.

Mom and Dad continue eating and then make plans to drive to Port Angeles to catch a late movie. I silently pray they leave soon so I can sulk in the Snicker Doodle dough all by myself.

"I guess your Dad is taking me on a date tonight." The smile on Mom's face is sweet. My dad isn't much of a romantic, preferring to stay home and have game night. So I understand the goofy smile she's displaying.

"Have fun," I say as Mom puts her purse on her shoulder and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"You have fun too. I'd say it looks like you're getting a head start on your cookie making for the neighbors."

I nod, she's correct. I will have enough cookies to hand out to the entire town of Forks if I keep up this pace.

"Yep." Is all I can say. They don't need to know I'm baking boy troubles away.

"Lock the front door after we leave, sweetheart," Dad says. "Oh, and your bedroom window was unlocked. That's not safe. You know that, Isabella. It's locked now."

"Always a cop," I mutter. Just the mention of the window has my heavy heart sinking into my stomach. That window is significant to me. It was my escape route on Tuesday when I snuck out and met Edward and it has brought him to me the past three nights as well. But considering I haven't heard fromhim since he bolted out of Art class today, I figure it's okay to keep the window locked. I'm afraid of where he is. The party in La Push is where it's all going down tonight. The biggest party of the year so far, is what I overheard Jessica and Tanya say in the bathroom at school.

As soon as I put another dozen cookies in the oven, I'm feeling worse about missing the party and for not getting a call or text from Edward. I figured I would put a chick flick in to watch in between making the rest of the cookies—for entertainment. I decide on the ultimate chick flick—The Notebook. I know I'll be a blubbering mess by the time the cookies are baked, cooled and packaged, but I don't even care. If I'm going to be miserable, I'm going out in style.

I reach for my phone in my pocket and remember I left it in my room when I got home from school, but at this point I'm pissed that I'm still home and there hasn't been a knock at my door. I think if Edward really cared then he'd be standing in my yard with a damn jam box on his shoulder, with some 80's love song blaring out of it trying to make up with me. But instead, I'm sitting on the couch with a plate of cookies, a glass of milk and a whole freaking box of tissues.

The next thing I know I'm being woken up by Mom and Dad.

"Sweetheart. It's eight o'clock and we just got a call from Grandma. Grandpa is in the hospital so we need to go soon."

Stretching my arms above my head and trying to open my eyes I ask, "Is he okay?" I realize I've been asleep on the couch the entire night.

"Grandma is pretty upset and would like for us to come. We'll find out more when we get there, but it's his heart again." Mom says, and I know she's upset because she looks away and I see her swipe at a tear.

"Okay, do I have time for a shower?"

Mom nods and I hurry to the bathroom.

After washing my hair and the dried, semi-sweet chocolate off my face, I dry myself and dress in some comfortable clothes. I pack a small bag in case we end up staying the night. We've made this trip before and at the last minute ended up staying, so I'm going prepared this time.

The drive to Seattle is long, and stupid me didn't plug my phone in last night, so it's dead. Now I have nothing to keep me occupied on the drive. If I had a car then I'd have a car charger, but instead I have a wall charger and will have to plug in when I can. I tune out the oldies music on the radio and block out the conversation in the front seat, letting my mind go wild. Several different scenarios have run rampant through my head. The one I'm focused on the most is the one where Edward ends up at the party and forgets about me. I'm not stupid; he has a bad boy reputation and also a rep of being a player. I can't help but think I've just been played.

Since Grandpa Phil is in ICU, only a two people can go in to see him at a time. I really don't care to see him sick and frail so I opt to stay in the waiting room, plus I need to juice my phone. I sit in the corner next to a plug, and in perfect view of the TV, waiting for my phone to come to life. I get lost in the latest celebrity news when suddenly my phone is pinging, alerting me to the news of the last eighteen hours.

Eight missed phone calls and tons of texts. I've never been this popular, ever, and I wonder what's going on. I start with the very first voice message. It's Edward, and I can't lie, his voice melts my heart and gives me warm fuzzies the second I hear him. He sends tingles to my core and a goofy smile is stuck on my face. He's saying he's sorry and for me to call him. The call is logged at midnight, and immediately I wonder where he's been the whole day. By midnight, I had already cried myself to sleep while watching a movie.

Seven of the eight voice messages are from Edward. The next one I listen to I hear people in the background and he sounds slightly drunk. He wants to know where I've been all night and I take offense to that. I was home all flipping night baking my heart out and trying to forget the fact that he forgot about me. The smile on my face begins to fade as I listen to each of his messages. I don't even understand what he's saying, but it sounds like 'puddin cups are messy'. I think he means missing, but he's the one freaking missing, not me. The next one is at nine o'clock this morning and it's from Ange. She only says to call her back ASAP. I'm almost afraid of the last voice message. Again, it's Edward; he placed the call an hour ago.

"Puddin' it's me, please call me. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for drunk dialing you. I'm sorry for going to the party and not leaving when I found out you weren't there. But Emmett said you'd call me today and to stay at the party, but you haven't called and I'm so fucking worried. I need to see you, please call me."

I'm in a bit of shock after listening to all the calls. One thing I know is that Edward ended up at the party in La Push, and he got shit-faced. I take a deep breath trying to keep my emotions in check. I don't want to jump to conclusions, but it's hard not to.

I open up my texts, noticing an unknown number. It's says:

**Edward and his girlfriend Gianna. Aren't they cute? **

It pains me to open up the picture, but I do it anyway. When I see what is staring me in the face, whatever food I ate on the way to Seattle starts churning, and I feel as though I'm going to be sick. I unplug my charger from the outlet and shove my phone in my purse while running to the ladies'room. I'm about to vomit and don't want to make a scene.

Thankfully it's a one stall room where I can lock the door and have some privacy. Tears stream from my eyes when I brave another look at my phone. A dark-haired girl sits on Edward's lap, nuzzling into his neck. I can't see her face,but I assume she's beautiful. It's an outside picture and it's a little dark, but it's his yellow snapback. I sketched that fucking hat; I'd know it anywhere, not to mention his unruly hair curling out around the edge of the hat. It's too surreal. His arm is around the girl's shoulder and what looks like a joint in his other hand and he's leaning forward, his face is a few inches from hers. I don't even want to imagine the kiss they must have shared or the fact that he might be giving her a hit of weed the way he did with me a few nights ago. I toss my phone on the sink as vomit hurls from deep within my belly. Luckily, the toilet is next to the sink and I don't have far to aim. Hot tears streak down my face as I keep heaving and emptying my stomach.

I feel so incredibly stupid.

I was right.

I was played.

I thank my lucky stars I didn't give up my virginity to him. He's a jerk that never really cared for me in the first place.

I splash cool water on my face and I decide I should call Ange.

Fuck Edward, I'm not calling that asshole.

Ever.

He can take his stupid pudding cups and shove them up his ass.

Ange picks the phone up on the first ring.

"Bella," she shouts.

"Yeah?" I sniffle back a sob and Ange knows I'm upset.

"Where are you? Why haven't you been answering?"

"I'm in Seattle." I pause, wiping my nose. "My grandpa, he's in the hospital."

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. Is he okay?" She's genuinely worried about Grandpa Phil. We both stayed with them for a week last summer. Ange is like a granddaughter to them.

"Um, I haven't been in to see him, yet. I was in the waiting room waiting for my phone to charge and I just got all these messages." The last part of my sentence is shaky, and I start to cry again.

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Ange." I pause again, wiping my nose. "Someone sent me a picture of Edward with a girl on his lap. He was at the party."

"That fucker!"

"Did you see him?" I ask.

"Yeah, and that's why I was calling. He got to the party really late. By the way, I told my mom I stayed at your house last night," she said, nervously. "Anyway, I called to tell you about that and to also tell you that Edward was asking about you. I wouldn't tell him where you were. I pretty much ignored him."

"Why would you do that?"

"Bella. He ditched you and then showed up at the party without you? I was pissed, and that douche bag needed to pay."

My legs feel wobbly so I sit down on the toilet after pulling out and placing two sanitary seat covers down first. I just needed to sit, before I face planted on the disgusting tile floor.

"Evidently he didn't miss me for long, because he found someone else to take my place." I put my forehead in my hands and tears start to resurface again.

Heartbreak sucks.

I knew there was a reason I never wanted a boyfriend. And Edward has shown me why. He has reaffirmed exactly why I've never dated.

Edward stole my heart, squeezed it and tore it into tiny pieces, destroying me in just one day.

A naive little girl getting her heart stomped on, and he probably enjoyed every minute of it. I disregard all of Edward's calls, now that I have visual from his eventful evening. I want to send the picture to him and show him that I know just how sorry he is—not—and I probably will, but not just yet.

"He can go fuck himself." Ange throws in her two cents.

"He won't need to now," I say, thinking of the girl in Edward's lap and the things they probably did to one another last night. A wayward tear slowly falls from the corner of my eye.

"If it's any consolation, I spit my gum on the hood of his car." An evil laugh escapes her petite body. I wonder about her sometimes—she's the devil in drag.

A small huff of air escapes my nose thinking about sticky gum on Black Beauty. I love my girl, she always has my back. "I should go. My parents might be looking for me." I add.

"Call me when you're on the way home, kay?"

"Kay."

After hanging up the phone with Ange, I debate whether I should send the incriminating picture to Edward. It takes me a moment to decide that I'm not going to. Not hearing from me will hurt more, if he even cares. Which at this point I'm sure he doesn't, so sending the picture wouldn't matter anyway.

Talking to Ange made me feel slightly better. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she will make Edward pay for being an asshole. If I know Ange, and I do, the gum on Black Beauty is just the beginning of her wrath.

I clean myself up and put some powder on my nose trying to disguise the Rudolph look I'm sporting. I make my way back to the waiting room, and find another seat. Deciding I can't handle any more drama today, I turn off my phone and read the book I brought to escape from my reality. Luckily I'm here by myself for another hour before my parents and Grandma come looking for me. My face has had time to stop looking splotchy, or else I'd be getting the third degree.

"Well, it looks like we're staying the night, sweetheart," my dad says.

"Good thing I packed a bag." I give him a tight smile and put my book back in my purse.

"Come on. Let's go grab something to eat, it's gonna be a long night," he says and wraps his arm around my shoulder as we leave.

Long night is an understatement.

I just want to go home and cry in the privacy of my own room to sappy love songs about break ups. Instead, I get to eat soggy fried chicken and pasty mashed potatoes from the hospital cafeteria.

Yay me!

On Monday, Grandpa is moved to a room on a regular floor, and Mom feels better about his progress so we can leave. The drive back to Forks is nerve wracking. I want to be home, yet I don't want to deal with the finger pointing and laughs at my expense when I go back to school.

Straight-laced Bella gets dumped by bad-boy Cullen.

I can hear it now.

I wait to call Ange until I get home. I can almost bet that she has more dirt for me about Edward, and I wonder what else she has done to get back at him. I'll want all the details from school today and I won't really be able to talk with my parents sitting in the front seat of the car. So, I bite my fingernails to pass the time and think about all the swirling gossip at school.

As we pull up to our house, I've never been so happy to be home in all my life. It's dark and I'm ready for bed. I tug my purse over my shoulder and get out of the car. I stretch my legs and arms and continue to walk inside. I look upto my bedroom window and feel sadness as I walk by. I almost wish I can change rooms and forget about the beautiful boy that crawled through that window to me.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight." I say to my parents as I tiredly trudge up the stairs.

My hand stills on the doorknob of my room before I enter. I don't want to remember the memories of the past few nights when I open the door, but I know I will. How can I forget the feel of Edward lying in my bed with his arms wrapped around me? Those memories have me regretting the way I fell so hard for that bad boy. I shut my eyes and bite the bullet, twisting the handle and walking into my own personal hell. I closedthe door behind me before feeling my way to my nightstand to turn on the soft glow of my lamp.

I fall to my bed and sigh. The covers are haphazardly pulled up, not at all the wayI left them yesterday. The scent of Edward remains on my pillow; it's both delicious and heart wrenching. Suddenly I sit up wondering if I have Bloodhound senses, because the smell of his cologne shouldn't still be lingering in my room from four nights ago. When I am fully upright and looking toward my dresser, I'm flat out shocked at what I see.

There is a pudding masterpiece erected on the top of my dresser. My mouth is hanging open in awe at Edward's sheer creativity. There must be at least two hundred pudding cups if not more, in a pyramid. Every flavor is present as well. I can't help but imagine him buying out the local grocery store. But no matter how freaking amazing the pudding art is, I can't forgive him for cheating on me.

I walk to my dresser and turn on my phone. Of course, it pings from the many texts I've received, but I ignore them and snap a picture so that I'll be able to look back at this and laugh someday—hopefully.

As soon as I've captured the palatial pyramid of pudding I open the top two drawers of my dresser and start knocking the cups down into them. When they are filled to the top, I open the next two drawers and do the same. I can't even imagine how I would begin to explain to my mom and dad, where and how these cups of bliss came to be in my room. I'd be interrogated to the fullest by my dad the cop.

I don't know what to think about Edward's gesture. I'm not sure why he felt the need to do this for me. It's obviously to make up for him acting like a dick, but at this point I'm not sure he even knows that I received the picture of him and the girl. In the back of my mind, part of me wonders whether he's been keeping company with more than just me.

Again, the mere thought of Edward with someone else makes my stomach rumble with uncertainty, as I make a mad dash to the bathroom down the hall.

**A/N: **

**If you'd like to join in on the fun, please join me on Facebook at Stories by OhGeeFantasy. I am having a pic made of the giant pyramid Edward has erected on Bella's dresser. Codes Twiwifelife is creating that masterpiece for me. Thanks babyface! Also. I'll keep posting teasers from upcoming chapters. **

**THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT OF THIS FIC. YOU ALL ARE WONDERFUL! XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for the requests to join my stories page. If you requested and have not been accepted it's because my stupid fat fingers hit the wrong button. I think I only did this to one person with the last name Barrett, so please forgive me and try again. I've worried about this for days. Lol **

**I'm enjoying the comments from the last chapter and many of you think I need to go easy on Edward and that Ange should have given Edward some info on where Puddin' was. Well, sorry! Lol I hope this chapter satisfies all your Puddin' and Cookie cravings. **

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews.**

**Big hugs and sloppy kisses to Alex RedGirl for pre-reading, and Fran for beta'ing. Love you girlies. xoxoxo**

**Pudding Cup **

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

My head is killing me and I feel as though multiple hammers are pounding into my brain.

I hold my head in my hands wishing the pain away, when I realize I'm still at the party … In the same lounge chair that I had sat down in to hang with Emmett. The morning sun is brutal as it shines into my eyes, making it hard to focus. I never should have listened to Emmett when he told me to sit tight and party, while he continually handed me drinks and smokes in an effort to help me forget about Bella.

"Argh," I moan, trying to coax myself into a standing position so I can leave. My phone drops to the wet dewy grass and I notice when I pick it up that I have no missed calls or texts from Bella. The realization that she hasn't called me back and that she obviously must be pissed, sends a sick feeling straight to my gut. I barely make it to the bushes before hurling. Thankfully, the few others that had passed out right alongside me are still sleeping and don't see my less-than-stellar moment. I wipe my mouth with the back of my arm as I head to my car,cursing everything about the past twenty-four hours. Especially Emmett.

Black Beauty is one of about a dozen cars still parked on the street and I'm pissed when I notice a wad of green gum stuck in the middle of the hood. Everyone knows how I feel about my car and I'm more pissed at the thought of some fucker abusing BB.

I pick at the gum, but it doesn't release without a long gooey string trailing between my fingers. I want to hurt the fucker that disrespected my baby. But first things first, I need to find Bella and apologize for ditching her at school. I flick the sticky shit from my fingers, wiping the germs on my jeans as I ease my way inside the car.

When I hit the highway toward Forks,I dial Puddin' once more, and of course,she doesn't answer. I leave another apology hoping she will call me back, but I'm having serious doubts that she will do that, and I'm freaking.

I'm sincerely apologetic, too.

Can't she hear it in my voice?

I toss my phone on the passenger seat and accelerate once again as I travel down the lonely highway. I have time to think of how I can make things up to her.

Each idea I come up with is lame.

Flowers are boring, too traditional.

Candy…nah.

A letter confessing my love? No,she'd probably rip it up.

Pudding?

Hell yes!

Ideas using pudding cups are flowing through my brain, and the oneI decide on will require some help. I'll need to obtain a lot of pudding cups to construct my idea, and also an accomplice to get it into Bella's room.

So I call Emmett and wake up his ass.

"Hey fucker, get your ass up and meet me at my house, now."

I don't give him time to refuse and he knows better than to tell me no. He knows the different tones in my voice and this one is not to be messed with.

"Dude, 'kay, chill."

On the way home, I'm thinking of all the places I know of where I can secure the amount of puddings necessary to erect an 'I'm sorry' pudding sculpture. I know the town of Forks won't have enough, so I recruited Emmett to be my little bitch runner. He will pick up the rest of the pudding in Port Angeles. It's the least he can do for me. I'm blaming him for my lack of judgment last night. Maybe that's not entirely fair,but if he hadn't put that joint in my face, and then given me the beer, I'd probably be already forgiven for running out on Bella at school, and possibly for falling asleep on the hiking trail.

As I pull into my drive,I see my dad in the garage pulling groceries out of the trunk of his Mercedes. I don't have time to hang out with my parents today the way I normally do on the weekends because I have some major ass-kissing to do**. **I park in the third space of the garage and hop out, offering to help my dad.

"Edward, you really worried us last night." His brows were tight and l know he was looking for another apology.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I fucked up." I took the twelve pack of Coke from the trunk and the last bag of groceries and headed inside.

I sort of chuckled when a package of pudding cups fell from the bag as I set it on the counter. I discreetly took it to my room and started sketching out my sculpture, but not before kissing my mom on the cheek and apologizing to her, for making both of them worry.

After an hour working on the sketch,I figured that I would need close to three hundred packages to erect my 'I fucked up' pyramid. That meant that Emmett had a hell of a lot of pudding to , I'll sneak in via the front door—since she has locked-me-the-fuck-out,and I'll build it while she sleeps.

I called Emmett to let him know to go to Port Angeles and get the shit for me. I'd pay him back later, maybe, if Bella forgives me. I know, I'm a dick, but who cares. He owes me. I needed a shower like nobody's business, soI peeled my clothes from my tired body. I looked like a train wreck and I wanted to look decent in the event that Puddin' wakes up and sees me in her room playing with the cups. 'Cause essentially, that's what's going to happen. I'm kinda looking forward to seeing how it all pans out— both the structure and the forgiveness.

At midnight,I meet Emmett around the corner from Bella's house, and I'll be damned, his trunk is full of pudding cups of every flavor. I can't help but laugh,imagining the looks he must have received when he bought all of them. He told me he went to Wal-Mart, Target, and four, other grocery stores in order to get enough. He even admitted he snagged a few packages from some old woman's cart when she wasn't looking,because he had lost count and wanted to make sure he was covered. We fist bumped …My way of thanking him, and then grabbed as many sacks as we could carry, as well as, two backpacks filled to the brim.

"Dude, you're not breaking into the Chief's house are you?" Emmett said, shuffling from one foot to the other and looking over his shoulder at the cruiser.

"How the hell did you think we were getting inside?" I shook my head setting down the sacks to retrieve a credit card from my wallet.

"I guess I didn't think past the pudding part." Emmett looked as though he wanted to bail on me and I gave him the look of 'don't you dare even think about it,asshole' as I jimmied the lock and the door opened. "Shh, now be quiet, I don't want the Chief to wake up." I whispered, breaking out in a cold sweat. I guess I hadn't really thought past the pudding part either, but there was no way I was changing my mind on this one.

Emmett followed me up the stairs to Bella's room. I was impressed at how stealthy he was. He didn't make a peep.

Taking in a deep breath, I stood at Bella's closed door for a few seconds. I was about to do either the sweetest thing any guy could ever think of, or … the dumbest thing in the world, one that could get me and my best friend killed. I silently prayed that she was sound asleep so that I could get to my apology. The girl slept like a rock so I at least had that in my corner. I just hoped she was sleeping and not reading.

"Shh." I told Emmett once more. "And don't fucking look at her, no telling what she's wearing." I gave him a squinty eye …The 'I'll kill you motherfucker, if you look at her' eye.

Emmett was scared to say anything at all, afraid of being caught, so he nodded his head profusely.

I held my breath and opened the door to peek inside, and my heart dropped when I didn't see Bella in her bed. My first thought was she was spending the night at Ange's house so I called her.

"Hello, Edward." Her voice was matter of fact and bitter as hell.

"Puddin' with you?" I was short and sweet, my voice still low, not wanting to wake the parentals.

"Why do you care?"She spat.

"Because she's my fucking girl, that's why." I was a little louder this time and Emmett's eyes grew wide. He set down the sacks of pudding and shut the door quietly.

"Keep telling yourself that, asshole."

"Why the fuck you be'in such a bitch to me? I hook you up with Ben and this is the way you treat me?" I didn't know why Ange was being so rude all of a sudden and I was about finished with it.

"Yeah, you're good at hooking people up. Or should I say, hooking up." She was one, pissed off girl and I was about to get to the bottom of her problem.

Well, that was until she decided to hang up on me.

"Fuck," I said, to no one, but Emmett heard and replied.

"These bitches don't play."

"I fell asleep in the woods and then went to the party looking for Bella. Okay, I got fucked up and passed out, but dude, no reason to be _that_ pissed."

Emmett shrugged. "What now?" He was looking at the pile of pudding in the middle of her room.

"You need to go get the rest of them while I start making this thing." I walked to the window to see if Emmett should go out that way, and noticed the family car was missing from the driveway. "Wait," I said. "I'm gonna go check and see if her parents are here, their car is gone."

I hoped that I was right and that Bella was somewhere with her parents. I didn't like the fact that she could be staying at Ange's house because most likely I was the topic of Ange's hate talk tonight. And for what, I don't even know.

Creeping back down the stairs to the first floor, I tiptoed to the only other room with a closed door. I didn't even want to imagine what I would encounter. I hoped it would be just two people sleeping or nothing at all because the chief and sex made my skin crawl. I shivered at just the thought of that heinous act and turned the knob carefully,not making a sound.

I let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding, and wanted to do a happy dance when the room was empty.

"Hey fucker," I yelled at the top of my lungs to Emmett, "no one's home."

A loud sound similar to a herd of elephants came from the stairway as Emmett flew down them as if he was trying to escape.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again." His hand was over his heart, his face white as a ghost. I laughed at the sight of him and he punched me in the shoulder.

"You better check yourself, dude. Now go get the rest of the pudding so I can get started." I rubbed at the spot where he tagged me. "Now."

"You owe me, Cullen."

I ran back up the stairs taking two steps at a time. When I'm back in Bella's room,I pull the sketch from my back pocket and get started erecting my project. It takes Emmett three trips with his hands full of sacks and the two heavy backpacks. He's wearing one on his back and the other on the front, looking all sorts of ridiculous. I don't have time to razz him because it's going to take at least a couple of hours, if not more,to get this thing done perfectly.

Bella's pink dresser is now piled high with pudding cups and I can't help the smile on my face when I start seeing the words 'I'm sorry' take shape. Emmett left an hour ago because he was pacing the floor, driving me fucking crazy, so I sent him on his way.

But now,working with just the dim lamp from Bella's nightstand without the distraction of Emmett, I'm yawning,and my eyelids are getting heavy. I slap my cheeks in an attempt to keep myself awake and try not to look at her comfy, inviting bed.

But I can't help myself.

I tell myself that I can crawl in the bed when I'm done with my creative apology so at least I have something to look forward to. The only thing that could make that scenario better is for Puddin' to be curled up with me. But I have no clue where she's hiding. Her pillow will have to do,and I can't wait to hug it to my body, smell her scent and catch a few minutes of shuteye. I miss her and I'd rather hold her,but she's obviously pissed at me. A nervous feeling in my stomach returns and I wrack my brain trying to figure out the puzzle of where my girl might be.

I put in one ear bud and play some acid rock to help me stay awake, and also to try to take my mind off Bella. Yawning is becoming more frequent so I make quick work of the top three rows. After completing the pyramid,I take a few steps back to admire my awesome creation, and then fist pump because I am rewarding myself with a quick catnap in Puddin's bed.

_Damn I'm good._

After pulling the covers back, I take my shoes off and slip under the cotton sheets. This has to be the most comfortable thing in the world at this very moment, and it smells like heaven.

Soft.

Sweet.

Heaven.

Far better than the lounge chair I slept in last night.

Hard.

Cold.

Hell.

Not to mention that Gianna thought she could hook up with me, invading my space and sitting on my lap. I made sure she knew that I was taken and that our intermittent hookups were history. She wasn't too happy when I told her and she asked me for one last kiss. Of course,I told her no, but it was more like 'fuck no, get off my lap.' At least I had the decency to feel a little bad for her since she had been a guaranteed fuck for me for quite some never said no, no matter what time I texted her.

Oh well. Ya live and ya learn.

I set the alarm on my phone so that I can be out of here by sunrise and then close my eyes. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep once her pillow is hugged tightly to my body. I might have even humped it a little bit first, though.

**BPOV**

"Bella, I swear. Edward followed me around all day yesterday at school and it started freaking me out," Ange said, and then finished applying her lip balm in the rearview mirror before continuing. "I finally asked him what the fuck was up."

"And, what'd he say?" I ask, still heartbroken over the picture. Every time I think about whoever the girl was in Edward's lap, it makes my stomach twist and gurgle.

"Didn't you read any of my texts?" Ange side eyes me and I shake my head.

"I deleted all my texts. I didn't want to read any excuses from Edward,and then honestly, I didn't want to hear any of the gossip from yesterday. Sorry."

"Then I'm glad you didn't read them because there was a shit ton."

Ange turns the car into the lot at school and immediately I notice Black Beauty in the same spot it's always in.

My hands start to sweat and my mouth goes dry.

I'm nervous about seeing Edward today. I don't even know what I'll say, if anything, when I do run into him. I take a deep breath and then another one just in case the first one doesn't do the trick. Thankfully I have everything in my backpack that I need for the next few hours so I make a point to avoid our locker.

First hour goes slowly, and I feel as though someone is staring at me,but I don't take the time to look. Instead, I continue doing my work and finish it before the bell rings. Ange is waiting for me when I walk out the door.

"Hey, did you see him?"

"No, why?" I ask.

"He looks like shit." Ange smiles and I scrunch my eyebrows together wondering why she thinks that's funny. "You know, as shitty as a hot guy can look."

"You're weird."

"No, really, he looks all down in the dumps and all that. I wonder if he's realized what he did was wrong?"

"Maybe." I don't know what else to say, I have no clue as to why he would look like that. I mean if he was with that girl then he should be happy, right?

"Well, just between you and me,I put a sticky note inside your locker yesterday after school hoping he'd find it this morning."

"Ange." I whisper yelled,and stopped in my tracks, pulling on her arm halting her as well. "What the fuck?"

"What?"She asks nonchalantly, making me wonder what the note could have possibly said.

"What did it say?"

"I might have said something along the lines of, _I hope the bitch sitting on your lap at the party was worth it. Bella didn't think too highly of the pic." _

"No you didn't." I gum my lips and start walking toward my next class. I don't see Ben when he sidles up next to Ange.

"Hey Bella," Ben says as he rests his arm around Ange's shoulder.

"Hi." I give him a tight smile and he gives me a pathetic look in return, soI assume Ange has shown him the picture. "Um, I need to go to the restroom." I veer off and take a hard left pushing open the door to the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll wait for you out here,"Ange says loudly over the noisy kids in the hall.

I nod as I leave my friends.

My head is spinning, soI go in the first stall and close the door. I steady myself by leaning my back against the cool metal and then I reach in the soft pocket of my jeans, taking out my phone. Flipping to the saved photo of Edward and the mystery girl I study it for the millionth time. And yes, I saved the picture. I guess I just wanted a reminder of why boys are evil, and why I should have waited until after high school was over before I got caught up with one. The girl looks extremely comfortable sitting on Edward's lap and she's touching him,which makes a tear roll down my cheek.

Just as I wipe away the salty traitor from my face I hear a commotion outside of the restroom. It's Ange's voice mixed in with Edward's. They are having it out,and I need to save one of them. At this point, Ange has better odds than Edward does. She's a pit-bull. But at the moment I don't really care if she rips his beautiful head off his shoulders.

"Where is she?" Edward growls as the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as I exit through the doors.

"Fuck off Cullen." My friend is on her toes and in his face. "You may be a bad boy but that doesn't give you the right to screw my best friend over." I don't notice Ben, he must have left her to go to class but Ange is holding her own.

"I'm lost here, why don't you enlighten me, Angela." His voice becomes eerily low and I see his profile morph into a deathly glare, but Ange doesn't budge. Instead, her look mirrors his.

Something in me snaps and I find the strong girl deep inside that's fighting her way to the top and ready to put this bad boy in his place.

"This!" I yell, and Edward startles, turning to me with wide eyes.

"Puddin'," He calls me by the name I used to love to hear roll off his tongue. Now it just makes me mad.

"Don't" I take the few steps to where my best friend is holding her ground and where Edward stands in shock. "You lost the privilege to call me that when you and your mystery girlfriend hooked up Friday night." I stand a little taller … Feeling proud that I stood up for myself and I grip my phone a little tighter. We've drawn a crowd and it pisses off Edward.

"Beat it assholes," He growls, making our classmates scatter like roaches.

Ange walks to me and links her arm through mine like we are a fortress that can't be conquered. The scowl on her face is fierce, and at this moment,I am one proud friend. There is no question that I'd have her back in the event that she was standing in my shoes.

_Best friends until the end._

"What the hell, Bella?" I think it's the first time I've ever heard my legal name leave his pretty lips and it feels all wrong.

_I don't' like it_.

I much prefer the endearing terms he's given me,but as I said, he's lost that privilege.

"This. This is what the hell is up,Edward." My voice is shaky, yet I feel strong. I hold my phone up in front of him and I watch as the color drains from his face. But then the redness in his cheeks returns, almost as quickly as it had left, and he's fuming. His lips are pinched together and his eyes are scary-dark. He grabs my phone looking at it much closer.

"I can tell you exactly what this is about." He takes hold of my hand pulling me alongside him. Ange is following closely behind us hitting his back to let go of me. I'm stunned,and literally let him lead me to wherever it is he is going. I've missed his touch,and his fingers feel good wrapped tightly around my hand, but it doesn't alleviate the way I feel. Not in the least.

I'm surprised any faculty members don't spot us as we are drawing quite the crowd again, especially with Ange pummeling Edward, raising her voice, telling him to release me. If this were happening to anyone else besides me, I think I'd pull up a comfy chair and fix a bag of popcorn.

With my phone still in Edward's hand, he lets go of me when we get to the doors leading outside. He looks at Ange and in a suddenly calm voice,he tells her to 'back the fuck away.'

"If you hurt her anymore, I … I … I'll tell the Chief."

Edward doesn't care about Ange's threat because his step never falters. If anything,his grip gets tighter as he leads me to his parked car.

"Are you gonna listen to me?" he says in a demanding tone. My back is pushed up against the Camaro, my chest heaving from the brisk walk and rambling nerves.

"Nothing you can say will erase that image from my brain, Edward." I shout. My eyes don't leave his and for a second his soften,but then the fire is back.

He's pissed.

He pulls me into his body and the smell of him makes me melt, but I stay firm and don't crumble, and then he's leaning to open the door.

"Get in."

I shake my head like a petulant little girl. As much as I'd love to hop in his car, I won't.

"Damn it, Puddin'." He takes the yellow snapback off his head and rakes his fingers through his deep autumn hair. "Just trust me."

"You kinda ruined that trust, Edward." I shout again, staring at him, shaking my head.

"Please." His voice is softer, and with that one word I feel his sincerity. He motions for me to get in his car,and for some unknown reason I agree. My entire body relaxes when his hand rests at the small of my back as he guides me into his car.

"Thank you," he says in that softer voice. The one I'm used to when we are alone.

_Dear Lord, I love that_

With the quiet click of the door I finally inhale, taking a deep breath. My body trembles from our confrontation. Edward is quick to enter the driver's side and gives me a small, thankful smile and then the engine roars to life.

"I've got this covered." He touches my arm, sliding his hand up to my fingertips then leaving me without his touch. "You won't get caught." I think he can read my mind, and I acknowledge him with a nod.

At this moment, in the confines of his car, this bad boy has me under his spell. Lord, give me enough sensibility to know if he's telling me the truth, and enough strength to call BS if he's lying.

I don't even have to ask where he's taking me, I already know.

Leaning my head against the seat,I stare straight ahead, as he drives.

At each and every red light and stop sign we encounter along the way I can hear the clicking of keys as he furiously texts.

What is this bad boy up to now?

**A/N: Who do you think sent the picture to Bella of Edward and Gianna? **

**Who do you think Edward is furiously texting?**

***If you'd like to join my Facebook group, I'd love to have you. Stories by OhGeeFantasy.**

**Also, Abiding Beauty designed some really cute t-shirts for Pudding Cup if any of you are interested in purchasing one. Details on my stories page. I'll be wearing my Puddin' shirt with pride ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The song for this chapter is Sorry by Buckcherry. Listen, it's so good! **

**Thank you once again to AlexRedGirl for throwing ideas around with me, and for listening to me read my fic at ungodly hours of the day. Fran, you rock. Thank you for being my Beta-Extraordinaire. (((hugs)))**

**And to all of you lovies that beg me for more and cheer for Puddin' and Cookie, I do what I do, for you.**

**I appreciate the follows, favorites, reviews and all that jazz. I really do. Thank you.**

***And for the record, I love my snapback-wearing-bad-boy. I wouldn't change his appearance for anything …Even if some of you do call him ghetto. LOL **

**Pudding Cup**

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

I want to smack Angela for hitting me and making a scene as I try to take Puddin' somewhere quiet to talk. When Bella put her phone in my face showing me what had her so upset, the anger that grew inside me was insurmountable. I want to kill the motherfucker that sent that fucking picture to her. It must have been snapped at just the right moment because I swear Gianna was only on my lap for a few seconds—thirty tops.

There's no way I can smooth things out with Bella while we're at school and I know she is comfortable at my house, so that's where I'm taking her. We need some space from everyone around us.

After fighting with Puddin' to get in the car she finally gives in. I didn't want to go all caveman or anything, hauling her over my shoulder and stuffing her inside, but I would have just so we could talk and get this misunderstanding out of the way. I fucking missed the shit out of my girl while she was wherever-the-fuck she was for the past three days, and if I can help it, I'm not going to let this go on another minute. In addition,I'll be getting to the bottom of the sticky note that Angela left for me in the locker today.

"You okay?" I ask her while we wait at a stop light. She shrugs but doesn't give me a verbal answer. Her eyes are focused straight forward and her bottom lip is firmly tucked into her mouth, biting hard into it with her teeth. I take it for what it's worth. She's pissed and honestly,I don't blame her one bit. I do,however,blame someone for putting us in this situation,and I'm going to find out who's trying to sabotage our relationship.

Texting Emmett, Alice and Rose each time we stop, I have them on the hunt for the asshole that put me in this predicament. I took a screenshot of the text Puddin' received and sent it to myself, which I then in turn, send it to my friends. It's not long before I have my answer. If it were possible for steam to blow from my ears, it would be at this very moment. I have some revenge to take care of, but my first priority is Bella. I am bound and determined to fix this shit because I am not going to be without my Pudding Cup for one more day.

After pulling inside the garage, I hop out so I can open the door for her. As it turns out, she is hesitant to get out of the car.

"Come on." I pause, squatting down next to her. "We need to talk." I place my hand over hers, the one on her leg, hoping to soothe her so she'll get out of the car.

"I don't get it, really."Shaking her head and biting her lip again, her brows furrow and it makes my heart hurt knowing she's upset.

"Just give me time to explain. If you want to leave when I'm done, then I'll take you back to school." I give her hand a tiny squeeze so she knows I'm sincere.

Huffing out a breath, she nods in agreement.

Knowing that I've overcome the first hurdle of getting her out of the car and into the house, I give myself an imaginary pat on the back.

Once we are in my room,she finds a seat on my couch and tucks her feet underneath her. The pillow next to her is now firmly in her lap and she's hugging it for security. At least that's how it looks to me.

Pacing the floor and gripping my hair in frustration, I blurt out several things.

"I missed you so much, Puddin'."

There is no response, so I keep on going.

"I was about to lose my mind not knowing where you were."

Still nothing.

"I'm sorry."

I pause, until I can think of how to tell her about Gianna, but still pacing with worry. It's more than just the picture that needs explaining.

"Sorry for what? She speaks, stopping me in my tracks. I turn and face her so I can gauge if I can sit next to her on the couch or if I need to keep a fair amount of distance between us.

Bella is picking at the fringe on my pillow, her silky hair falling in front of one of her eyes. I can see the other one tear up and it breaks my heart, so I rush to sit beside her.

"Don't cry." I wipe at her tears, and she turns her face away from me. "I want to fix this. I'm sorry." I place my hand on her cheek and gently turn her face back to mine, her eyes still glisten with sadness and her chin quivers.

"I want the truth, Edward," she sniffles, straightening her back, trying to be strong. "Who was that girl on your lap?" I can feel how deeply she is studying me, my eyes; and it's intense. I feel her pain along with my own.

"Gianna," I say quietly. I don't have anything to hide from Friday night, but I do feel the need to come clean about the type of relationship Gianna and I have had in the past.

"Gianna?" Her brows pinch together and the hurt in her eyes is still there.

I nod. "Yes. Trust me when I tell you this." I move to the floor in front of her and take hold of her hands, rubbing my thumbs over them. "I told her I was taken." I give her a small closed mouth smile.

"Your hands were on her and she was touching you." Bella looks down, her chin almost resting on her chest.

I can't take it any longer so I sit next to her once more, pulling her into my lap. She lets me, and in fact, she lays her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and hug her tightly to my body. It's been too long since she's been in my arms and my body shakes from the contact. It's as if I'm in some sort of withdrawal and need my fix. Her hand rests over my heart and I'm sure she can feel the thumping through my chest. It's beating me from the inside with hard, rhythmic pounding.

"I'm not going to lie; I'd never lie to you. I was drunk and high. When she sat on my lap, I told her I was taken and she asked for a goodbye kiss." I hold a breath because I'm not sure of how she's going to react, but also I need to tell her all about Gianna and I'm scared.

"A _goodbye_ kiss?" I feel her become ridged in my arms and I rub her back trying to relax her.

I nod my head and say, "We used to … Fuck."

_Damn, I could have said that better. _

_Tactfully at least._

Bella's hand falls from my chest and rests limply in her lap. I squeeze her tighter, silently willing her to say something, to put her hand back on my chest, or slap the shit out of me. I'll take any reaction over nothing.

"She doesn't mean a thing to me." I try to make it better,but I sound like such a dick.

Finally, her hand is firmly on my chest but instead of wanting to stay, she's pushing away and unfolding her legs to stand. All the while, she is shaking her head and I feel like a child being chastised by my mother. I stand to face her, but she put her hand out to stop me from advancing any further.

"That's even worse, Edward."

"What?"

"That poor girl probably has feelings for you, and you just used her?"

I hadn't thought about her feelings, really. Gianna was always down for a good fuck and she never acted as if she wanted more than just my dick. We were only a thing when we were at the same parties or when I called her to satisfy my needs.

"It wasn't like that." I try to explain that what I had with Gianna wasn't a _relationship_. It was more like an unspoken agreement. She wanted me the same way, and we both satisfied an itch, so to speak.

But my sweet Bella doesn't understand things like this.

She's a romantic.

I knew it the first time we hung out. It's one of the reasons I fell for her.

She is different.

A lady.

Classy as fuck.

Bella covers her face with her hands, wiping away a few tears that roll down her cheeks.

Her voice is weak, the pain evident.

"Please take me back to school, Edward." Her shoulders slump and it takes everything I have not to lock the door and make her stay.

_Fuck_

The crushing feeling in my chest is crippling. I've never cared about anyone like this. I'm rooted in place for a second as her words sink in, and for fear I'm losing the only girl I've ever loved.

All I can do is nod.

I promised her I'd take her back to school if she wanted me to, but I had hoped I could get things worked out and she'd want to stay.

My tongue is rapping out a nervous tap against the back of my teeth, the barbell clicking loudly in the silent stairwell. With each step we take to the car, I feel like I'm losing my Puddin'.

My phone has been going crazy. Texts are coming in one after the other. I know it's either Alice or Rose letting me know they have taken care of the 'situation'. The person who sent that text to Bella is going to pay, especially since this day has turned out so badly.

That person, better watch her back.

**BPOV**

The silence in the car is deafening. I can't look anywhere but straight ahead. Leaving school with Edward wasn't a good idea, but a small part of me needed to be in his presence and feel him next to me.

Alone.

Unfortunately,nothing was resolved.

The fact that Edward is as much of a bad boy as I envisioned and it's being shoved in my face one more time, hurts. Edward used Gianna for sex, and that doesn't sit well with me; in fact,it churns my stomach. I feel as though I would have been the next one in line for that kind of treatment. As much as I like Edward, I have much more self-worth than to drop my panties and let him fuck me to fulfill his teenage cravings.

I should have known, once a bad boy, always a bad boy.

"Thanks for bringing me back." I don't look at Edward, but open the door clutching my backpack as I begin running toward the building hoping I don't get caught. This time I don't have Edward to slyly sneak us inside. As I open the door, I hear the Camaro peel out of the parking lot. I figured he wasn't staying since he dropped me off at the curb.

When I'm back inside the school, I'm startled when someone grabs my arm from behind.

"Shit! You scared me." My heart momentarily stops; my hand grips my shirt over where it is now racing. I'm staring up into the crystal blue eyes of Rosalie. She's much taller than me with gorgeous hair and milky, smooth skin. Her makeup is perfect, and for a moment,I wonder why I never really noticed just how beautiful she really is. Her face is stoic and I can't read her but I'm pretty sure she's not here to dome harm.

"Keep quiet and follow me." She commands, leading the way as I follow. Out of the shadows Alice appears, she's looking over her shoulder giving me a smile, putting me at ease. They are leading me in the opposite direction of where my next class is, down a darkened hallway on the other side of the building.

Far away from the office.

Classrooms down this stretch of hallway aren't in use, hence the reason no lights brighten the corridor.

We come to a restroom and all three of us enter. It's desolate and I wonder why they've brought me here.

"Okay, Pudding Cup, or whatever the fuck E calls you." Rosalie says and my eyes widen slightly with fear. I'm thinking twice about bolting, but I'm sure I wouldn't make it very far. Her legs are much longer than mine and I'm sure she'd snatch my hair and drag me back to where she thinks I'm supposed to be.

In an empty ladies room in an out-of-the-way hall.

She's leaning against the sink, taking a cigarette pack from her purse. Her bright purple fingernails pluck one out, placing it between perfect plump lips and lighting it—eyes squinting as she inhales. I watch as she takes a few puffs.

The expelled smoke rushes out of her mouth and circles her face making her look mysterious, and right now I'm mystified as to why I'm here. The corners of her lips are turned up into a smirk.

Alice leans over the sink, her face close to the mirror as she applies bright pink lip-gloss. She's mashing her lips together and watching my reflection in the mirror. I shuffle from one foot to the other waiting, and wondering why they've brought me here.

"Okay, here's the deal." Rosalie sets her cig on the side of the sink and then fluffs her hair in the mirror, but keeps talking. "Alice and I figured out who sent you that text of E and Gianna."

"Who?" I ask,suddenly thankful I'm standing in a dimly lit restroom getting answers to the question that has played in my mind for days.

"Not so fast." Rosalie says.

"Just tell her." Alice says as she turns to me. "Edward is innocent."

"The bitch that sent the text is going to regret ever knowing us." Rose promises.

"Is she a friend?" I ask because Rosalie acts as if she's hurt by what happened.

"Not anymore." Both Alice and Rose blurt out in unison.

Gumming my lips for comfort, I wait for the answer of who would have been so cruel as to send me that awful picture.

"It was Jessica Stanley."

I gasp when Rosalie tells me the name. It seemed to me that Jessica was always on Edward's arm and I even asked him if they were a thing. He denied it, but now I question if he was telling me the truth.

"She's a bitch, Bella," Alice says, I think she must see the look of contemplation on my face. "Jessica has always had a thing for Edward, hoping he'd like her back." She's now standing next to me rubbing my arm in an attempt to soothe me. "He's never thought of her as anything other than a friend." Her smile is bright, the studs in her cheeks dance as she giggles, tucking a wisp of dark hair behind her ear. "It's stupid, really. She's pined for him forever, and he's not interested. You'd think she'd get the hint."

"Bella."Rosalie cuts in, "Jessica did something she's going to regret. An evil smirk appears on her pretty face. "Edward is so in love with you that he's not gonna let her get away with what she did."She says matter-of-factly.

"But … Even if it's not what it seems," I pause, "He used Gianna for sex in the past." I drop my backpack from my shoulder, needing to splash cool water on my face. I feel nauseous thinking of Edward using girls, and embarrassed that I almost fell for his smooth ways.

"OMG, Bella," Alice says. "We aren't living in the 1950s. Kids fuck, and sometimes it doesn't mean anything, except just that." She hands me a paper towel to dry my face.

"You are sheltered aren't you?" Rose says as she walks to one of the stalls.

"Um … I just think that making love should mean something."

Again from behind the stall door I get a reply, "It's fucking, Bella. He's an eighteen-year-old boy. They fuck. That's all. The end." The toilet flushes and then the door swings open, Rose is buttoning her jeans as she walks back over to the sink to wash her hands. "But you're the exception."

"Me?"

"No. The wall over there." She flicks water from her hands before reaching for a paper towel. "Yes, you. That boy is so head over heels in love with you, it's not even funny."

"It's true, Bella." Alice's sweet voice chimes in. "He's never acted this crazy over anyone before. He's usually chill. But since you came along …" She raises her eyebrow giving me a wink. " … He's out of his mind for his Puddin'."

A smile spreads across my face, the first real one in days. I feel a little bit better, but I still have issues with the whole sex thing.

"Why didn't Edward tell me all this earlier?" My smile falls and once again, I'm chewing on my lip.

"You weren't gone long, are you sure you gave him a chance to explain?" Alice asks.

I shake my head because I know I didn't give him a chance.

"See." She says.

I nod. I know now that I should have given him the opportunity to come clean. But I was so taken aback at his admission of a fuck-buddy that I couldn't see past my own hurt.

"Let's go. It's lunchtime and I'm starving. Plus, we have some revenge of our own to plan." I'm surprised when she links her arm through mine as we walk toward the cafeteria.

.

.

.

**EPOV**

When Em got the text that I was taking Bella back to school, and she was still fucking pissed at me, he asked me to meet him at his house. He said he had a plan to get Bella back into my good graces.

Honestly, I didn't think it would be hard to persuade her that I was innocent and being framed, but damn, that girl was a tough nut to crack. She wasn't crumbling under my charm and I had serious doubts whether there would still be a Puddin' and Cookie combination after today. The thought of Bella not forgiving me made me sick.

Punching the gas so I could get to Emmett's house to hear the details of his master plan, I try to banish the thoughts of Bella not forgiving me. There has to be something I can do to show her how much I care.

Emmett's waiting for me on the front porch of his house holding something pink while he smokes a doob. His mom must be at work.

"What's the plan?" I say as I'm getting out of the car. To say I'm curious is an understatement, and pink isn't Emmett's color, so I wonder what's in his hand—the one not holding the joint.

I eye him skeptically.

The goofy-ass look on his face tells me I'm probably going to be doing something crazy, and it involves the pink thing.

"You'll see." He motions for me to come inside.

"This better work," I snap. I have no reason to be shitty to him, but I'm on edge.

"Or else?

I shake my head.

I have no comeback.

I'm just fucked if his plan doesn't work.

"That's what I thought," He says and then tosses me the wadded up cloth he's been holding.

I catch it before it hits me in the face. "What is this?"

"The plan, dumbass."

"This? …" I see it's a shirt as I'm holding it up by the shoulders. " … Is the plan?"

"Turn it around and look at the front."

Emmett's smile is larger than before and I know when I turn it around I'm going to see just why this shirt amuses him so much.

There is lettering on the pink shirt, and now I know why he's snickering like a little dork.

"Addicted to Pudding Cup?" It looks as if he's drawn it on with a hot-pink Sharpie.

Emmett laughs harder.

"This isn't a joke, dude." A scowl is now firmly fixed on my face. I'm officially more pissed off, throwing the shirt back at him. I'm quicker than him since he's high, and when I throw it, it hits him dead in the face.

"I know, I know." He falls into the recliner as if I've knocked him over. He's laughing as he runs his hand over his face wiping the grin into a more serious look.

"My plan is for you to wear this today in the parking lot when school lets out."

"I don't see the point."

And I don't.

"How is a fucking, pink-ass shirt going to help my situation?"

"Girls fall out over romantic shit and this shirt I made for you is the key to your Puddin' problem."

"So I wear the shirt, embarrass myself in front of all our friends and God knows who else, hoping Bella thinks it's romantic?" I've been talking with my hands and when he throws the shirt back,it hooks on one of them. I take a closer look at it hoping to see why this would ever seem romantic to anyone.

"Dude, you're going to be front and center in the parking lot wearing that shirt. It's like declaring your love for her." He kicks his feet up and pulls on the recliner handle. "When Bella see's you, I guarantee she'll be putty in your hands." He's all smiles and all I can do is trust.

Taking a seat and leaning my head against the couch, I decide to take the chance. Doing something is better than doing nothing.

"We've got a few hours until school lets out," Emmett says. "Take a couple hits and relax." He leans forward and hands me the joint. I can't resist because I really need to take the edge off and I know this will help.

"Thanks, man." When the familiar smoke hits my lungs I close my eyes picturing Puddin'. The vision of her running away from me hurts. I cough, exhaling the earthy pungent smoke, wishing that she would have understood what I was trying to say about Gianna. I realize that no good girl would ever be okay with what I've done in the past, so I'm willing to do whatever it takes to show her how much she means to me … Even if it means wearing a Pepto Bismol colored shirt.

I still have Jessica to deal with, so while Emmett and I wait until school is out, we throw around ideas of how to get revenge. I have to say, Jessica is going to wish she never sent that text.

.

.

.

There isn't a parking space in the lot at the school when Emmett and I get there. He suggests that I make my own space by pulling in front of Tyler Crowley's Toyota Tercel, blocking him in. At this point, I'm following everything Emmett tells me to do, even though he is the dumbass that got me in trouble by staying at the party last weekend.

I back up until my bumper is almost touching the hood of Tyler's car.

"Put this on." Emmett directs, handing me the shirt once I turn the ignition off.

"If this doesn't work, I swear I'll kick your ass." I'm on edge again, the weed long gone from my system.

"The bell rings in two minutes. Stand on the hood of your car."

"The fuck?" I can't even believe he suggests for me to stand on Black Beauty—I'll dent her.

"You want this to be so-so or epic?"Emmett asks, giving me a raised eyebrow.

I throw caution to the wind and do as he says. I pull the shirt on over my head not bothering to remove the one I'm already wearing. I replace my snapback, the yellow clashing with the shocking pink of the shirt, but not giving two fucks either.

Emmett stays in the car as I shut the door and walk around to the front of the Camaro. I take my DCs off, hoping to make the climb on top of BB a little gentler. I cringe at how the metal bows under my feet but I figure I'll have Jasper push any dents out if it gives under the weight of my body. The car shakes as I turn and face the school. Emmett is laughing like a two-dollar whore who just scored a fifty. I'd punch him right now if it meant that I wouldn't have to get back up here on the hood and risk making any more dents. Instead, I try to block out what's going on behind my back as I wait.

The bell rings and our classmates are filing out of the school.

My arms are crossed waiting until I see the girl that makes everything brighter in my world. I don't have to wait long before I see her, flanked by none other than Angela, Rose and Alice. Emmett made sure to text Rose before we left his house, letting her know to get Bella in the parking lot ASAP.

I'll never live this down and I know it.

Rose and Alice are shaking their heads and laughing and when Bella finally spots me, Emmett cranks up my stereo blaring Buckcherry's _I'm Sorry_. I was unaware of the musical accompaniment, but I open my arms showing her the wording on my shirt and essentially letting her know I'm all hers,and just how sorry I am.

The crowd of people separate and it's like it is in the movies … Just my girl standing yards away from me, onlookers stopping to see what's happening.

She's looking at me and I'm looking at her_. _

_I'm sorry_ written all over my face.

I will her with my eyes to walk toward me.

The neediness they portray telling her I can't live without her.

And then, she does.

She moves.

I can see it in the way she hugs her arms around her waist that she is a little unsure.

It's one tiny step, but I'm smiling none-the-less, willing my energy to pull her closer to me.

And then another.

This time a more confident step.

And then another, and I'm jumping off the hood of my car and she's running to me.

My arms are still open.

Needy.

Wanting her softness wrapped inside them.

It's exactly what movies are made of, and the music says the words for me.

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round._

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry, baby._

_I'm sorry, baby._

_I'm sorry._

She stops inches from me.

I see the tears staining her pretty face, and I want to wipe them but my arms are still stretched out wide.

Wanting her.

Welcoming her.

I mouth the last of the words of the song_._

_I'm sorry …_

She's closed the gap between us and we are toe to toe.

My arms relax, wrapping around her back and she's hugging me in return. The smell of her hair is ecstasy, and I bury my nose in the sweetness of her scent. I don't even care how much of a pussy I look right now and if my bad boy status has changed for the worst, because the only thing that matters in this moment and for the rest of forever is this girl that has so sweetly accepted me back with all my flaws and rough edges.

When the song is over and the gawkers disperse, thanks to Emmett and his _get the fuck outta here's, _I lean down, my lips finding hers, wet from her tears; salty-sweet.

"Forgive me?"

Her answer comes as she jumps up, wrapping her legs around my waist, deepening our kiss. One of the best make-out sessions I've ever encountered.

Our tongues taste and twist as I moan.

She takes and then gives, and I do the same.

She's passionate; the feeling of all-consuming love clouds my soul.

Hoots and hollers erupt around us.

I don't want this moment to end, but I need to get her outta here.

I need to have more and I need to show her that ….

_It's never too late to make it right_.

**A/N: Whew!** **How did you like the ending of this chapter? No cliffie.** **Yay!**

**If you'd like to have a shirt like Edward's (the pink, I'm addicted to Pudding Cup), I am taking orders for them now. Message me on Facebook and I'll get ya taken care of. If you haven't seen the shirts yet, join me on FB, Stories by OhGeeFantasy and see how cute they are. I placed the first order Friday so there will be pics coming soon of my fans wearing them. **

**Thanks again for your continued interest in Cookie and Puddin'.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**It's my birthday, so in honor of me being OLD, I'm gifting you and hoping by being nice****,**** the God of wrinkles lets me have another year of smooth skin. **

**Okay. Here it is. Are you all ready for the fun? Jessica is lucky because some of you were planning her demise. You girls are MEAN I tell you! Lol**

**Thank you to my pre-reader Alex RedGirl. I appreciate your crass sense of humor.**

**And thank you to Fran for beta'ing this crazy fic. I appreciate your sweet words and I'm really sorry for using prepositions in all the wrong places.**

**And to all of you supporting my story and making it fun for me to write. I appreciate the recs, reviews, follows, favorites and love. Thank you!**

**Pudding Cup**

**Chapter 10**

_Once Bella is buckled up and in my car,I breathe a sigh of relief. _

_I just pulled off the riskiest stunt e-v-e-r,not even knowing if she'd laugh at me or forgive me. Emmett is and will forever be known to meas the Love Genius._

_I'll remember to name our first kid after him. _

_Nah, just kidding. I wouldn't be able to look our kid in the eyes knowing he or she had been named after a pot-smoking goof. _

Looking over at Bella and realizing we still need to have a chat, I thumb the top of her hand as she smiles at me.

"I'm sorry, Puddin'. You know that, right?"

"I know, Cookie." The smile when she uses that nickname makes me want to pull over on the side of the road, so I can really show her my _cookie_.

"You can call me Cookie in front of anyone. It's okay. Can't be any more embarrassing, or image-crushing, than me standing on BB in a fucking pink shirt."

"I love that you did that for me," Bella said, looking all starry-eyed.

_I guess Emmett really is the shit. I wonder briefly if he's smart in the love department because he's had to resort to this kind of humiliation with Rose. _

"I'd do anything for you." I squeeze her hand, signifying just how much. "I missed the fuck out of you."

"Ditto, but …"

"But what?" I give her a questioning crooked brow.

"I think you still have some explaining to do." She tucks her lip between her teeth and bites a little too hard.

"Hey, stop. I'll tell you everything. How 'bout some ice cream?"

Nodding her head and smiling, she eases my nerves.

It surprises me only slightly that when we order our ice cream that we both choose Cookie Dough waffle cones. I swear we are a match made in heaven.

"Let's walk to the park. We can talk there."

Linking my fingers through hers and leading her out of Volturi's Creamery, we cross the street into the park. Every few steps her pink tongue emerges from between her lips, taking long licks of the creamy goodness. Her fingers are nimble as she twists the cone, leaving her tongue in place, swiping the droplets spilling over the crispy brown edge.

_Eating ice cream with her is going to be the death of me. _

My pants tighten in an all too familiar way when I'm around Bella, but this time I'm about to explode. I'm embarrassed as we stroll by a few mothers sitting on the park bench, watching their kids swinging on swings and sliding down the curvy slide. Their eyes swap between Bella and me, fixated, following us as we walk by.

_Skinny jeans and hard-ons don't mix__**. **_

_Or maybe it's the fucking pink shirt I'm still wearing._

Bella is oblivious of the attention we are garnering, licking the cone, licking her lips, and going back for more. My mind is now playing out scenarios that one day I hope to act upon. Only I want her mouth around my cock and the cream that she's licking from her lips to be mine.

"Um … Why don't we sit under that big tree over there?" I point in the direction I want to go. It's off the path we are walking on, and I need time to calm the monster in my pants before it shows its ugly head.

_No pun intended cause my junk is handsome. _

"Here?" Bella questions when I lead her to a tree with etchings of initials and hearts. I didn't know it was here until now, but I think I can use this to my advantage.

"Yep."

I run my shoe over the top of the soil at the base of the tree, moving tiny rocks away so her sweet ass won't hurt when we sit. I'm such the gentleman. At least that's what my mom says, but she hasn't seen me at school or around my friends.

I'm a badass.

Bella sits Indian style facing me and I do the same, but then she tips her head back, looking up at the towering tree overhead. The line of her neck mesmerizes me, her skin perfect, soft and inviting. The place where her shoulder and neck meet is calling my name.

"Edward?"

She snaps me from my thoughts, my dick even harder since we've been sitting.

"Yeah?"

"You brought me here to talk."

"Oh, yeah. Yes, I did."

_Until your tongue and neck sent my dick into orbit and my brain into the gutter._

I adjust my junk with the palm of my hand as Puddin' takes another lick and then a big bite from her cone, smiling, coaxing me with her eyes to start our conversation.

"I want you to know I've changed. The _me_ before _you_ was different. You've made me want to be better now." I realize I have barely eaten my cone, the sticky sweetness coating my hand and dripping to the dirt below, attracting a few ants.

"I want you to be better because you want to be better, not because I want you to be," she says, biting the end of her cone, sucking out the remaining ice cream from the hole.

_Who does that?_

I nod, understanding where she's coming from, but honestly, it is because she's in my life that I want more.

I want her.

"Don't get me wrong." She scoots so that our knees are touching, leaning into my lips. "I like bad boy Cullen." She licks my bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth and then letting it go. "That's what attracted me to you in the first place."

"I wanna be bad _with_ you, not _for_ you."

The corners of her mouth perk up, her cheeks pinking in the sun that decides to peek through the parting clouds.

"Promise?" The coy look on her face is adorable.

"Promise."

"I don't want to be another Gianna." She shakes her head. "I want more."

"Pudding Cup, you are more."My hand is on her knee, squeezing for emphasis. "Way more than she could ever hope to be."

Bella tosses what is remaining of her cone over her shoulder and launches herself into my lap. I follow suit, tossing my barely touched cone over mine and then wrapping my arms around her waist.

Our sticky lips and sweet tongues touch, sending a deep thrill throughout my body. We're so close I can feel the heat of her skin through her shirt, and mixed with the coolness of our tongues, it's like a tornado ripping through us, twisting, turning—the debris of the past few days thrown miles away from where we are.

I unwillingly break contact, noticing a few kids wandering our way, staring at our public display of affection. Bella is straddling my lap, and the last thing I need is for someone to call the cops and have Chief Donut Muncher come investigate.

"Puddin', we should go," I murmur inches from her kiss-tender lips—pink and swollen from our make-out session. Foreheads touch as we both take deep breaths to calm our raging hormones. She nods giving me the 'you're right' look and wriggles off my lap,her bright cheeks shining, embarrassed at the three mothers that come to haughtily retrieve their dirt-stained kids from the peep show.

"I'd hate to meet your father for the first time as he's arresting me."

Giggling and brushing her ass off as she stands. "Yeah, that wouldn't be good."

"But I do want to meet him, sometime… Like soon."

Bella stares at me like I'm some sort of alien that has just landed on planet Earth.

"What? I'd like to meet your parents."

She holds her hand out to me, and I take it as I stand.

"Um."

She's all sorts of uncomfortable, and the nervousness I've seen in her before plagues her pretty face.

"I'm not supposed to date until after high school." She shrugs, eyeing the tree trunk—looking as if she's memorizing all the etchings of previous lovers—avoiding my reaction.

"I sorta figured," I say. I'm not surprised at this new information. She's never had a boyfriend before.

I like it.

Hell, I love it.

Threading my fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck,she finally looks my way, the silky strands sticking to my fingers.

"We can pretend we're not dating," I tell her, dipping my head so that I'm looking straight into her eyes. I need her to understand that I'm fine with lying.

"Cause there's no way in hell I'm letting you go."I'm dead serious too. I pull her to me, wrapping my free hand around her waist. "You're mine."

Her hands slide into the back pockets of my jeans, her fingers curling to grip my ass. This girl makes me feel so fucking good. As much of a prude as Bella once seemed, she's quite expressive when she's with me. Our lips meet once more, and the kiss is sweet, but I know she wants more. Her breath is heavy, the swell of her tits pressed into my chest as she inhales.

It excites me.

_My boner doesn't have a chance in hell of deflating. Not until I douse myself in an ice-cold shower._

"So are you going to put our initials on this tree?" she asks.

Beautiful chocolate-hooded eyes taunt me questioningly. "And seal the deal?"she says,sucking the corner of her lip into her mouth playfully, trying to stave off a smile. "I mean if I'm yours, you gotta show me."

"That was the plan," I lied.

Thankful I had my blade on me, clipped to the waist of my jeans. But teasing her I say, "Good thing this hard-on is good for more than one thing."

Bella removes her hands from my pockets; she's laughing at my crass ass, hitting my shoulder. She takes hold of my hand almost dragging me to the tree.

_Excited._

Her index finger drags over the rough bark, bumpy and uneven, tracing hearts and letters.

That's my clue she wants the same.

Flicking the blade with my wrist, unsheathing it from its safety, I start with her name. She stands behind me, her chin resting on my upper left arm as my right carves out the letter P. I proceed wit N' and add a plus sign under.

"Put Cookie," she says, her voice bubbling with excitement. I can feel it in her as she unintentionally rubs her boobs up and down my arm as she rocks back and forth from heel to toe.

"Andthenaheart," she blurts. "A big one."

_She's so fucking adorable, all fast talking and childlike. I'll mark every tree in this park if it makes her this happy. _

"I'd do anything for you."

I tip my head sideways, touching the top of hers as bark chips curl and fall to the ground. She snakes her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. I feel her cheek press into my back, and the sensation of her doing this makes my heart sing, and that's when I know that one day we'll bring our kids here to show them our mark on this old tree.

.

.

.

Group message to Rose and Alice:

**Make the brownies? –E**

**Yep. Bahahaha –R**

**Jessica is going to be sad and sorry –A**

**She fucked with the wrong person then – E**

**True dat –R**

**See ya girls at school tomorrow –E**

**Oh … and thanks –E**

**Later –A**

**Don't forget to bring the pudding :) –R**

My next text is to Bella.

**Hey Puddin'. I miss you –E**

After our ice cream date, I drop her off at home so she can start fixing dinner and get her homework finished. I don't want her to get out of my car, and even jokingly threatened to run away with her, to which she just smiled and gave me a kiss.

**Hi. I just saw you two hours ago –B**

**Can't I miss you? –E**

**Yes. *giggles* -B**

**Leave your window unlocked –E**

**Will you be good? –B**

**Of course. Plus I need some of the pudding I left at your house –E**

**It does seem like you prob bought out the store –B**

**Try like 4 stores –E**

**I forgot to tell you I liked it –B**

**You'll make it up to me I'm sure ;) –E**

**LOL –B**

**What do you need pudding for? –B**

**Don't worry about it :) –E**

**You got another Pudding Cup I need to know about? *taps foot* -B**

**Never. Just need a pkg or two. Trust me. –E**

**See you tonight XO –B**

**XOXO is right. Just wait –E**

Counting down the hours until I can safely make it into Bella's bedroom window without being caught makes me antsy. I want to be there already. I'm not sure what I did before she came into my life other than have dinner at the hospital with my parents every night and hang out with friends afterward. It is an okay life I guess, but now I want something more.

I want my Pudding Cup.

I really do want to make a good impression on her parents, believe it or not. I don't wanna fuck anything up if she ever lets me meet them. I'm not sure her parents would appreciate a 'pink shirt' apology or for that matter, seeing me tucked into their daughters bed in the middle of the night.

When it's finally time for me to scale the trellis and enter the window, I feel like I'm on such a high. My heart beats with nervous anticipation, even though I've done this before. The last time though—when I was in her room—it was to apologize, but this time it's different. I want to lie with her wrapped in my arms and sleep until sunrise, but I know that's not possible. One hour is what I'm giving myself with Bella. She's probably already asleep anyway, so I scurry the last few feet up to the window and crawl inside.

It's nearly midnight, and to my surprise,I see the glow of her book light. Bella is sitting up in bed reading, but when she sees me, she pats the bed next to her, a wicked smile on her face.

Whispering as I walk toward her, I say, "You should be sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep knowing you were coming."

"I'm not coming yet."

A low throaty laugh spills from her, and I quickly place my hand over her mouth.

"Shh…"

"Sorry, but you make me laugh." She pulls the covers back, telling me to slide in next to her.

I slip off my DCs, wanting to remove my jeans as well but think better of it.

"Your bed is heaven," I say as I pull her down next to me. "And you're my angel."

"I thought I was your Puddin'?"

"You're lots of things to me, Bella." I nuzzle my nose to the side of her temple, breathing her in, and then place a kiss on her cheek. She offers me her lips.

_It's sweet, no tongue just lips. _

And I don't even care.

_It's perfect_.

Our breathing evens out, caught in the moment of holding one another.

_Peaceful. _

Not needing anything else to curb our needy appetites.

In each other's arms,we are sated.

_However, I do have a boner._

.

.

.

As I'm getting out of the shower, I can't help how excited I am for school today. I'm ready for the festivities begin.

To put the bitch in her place.

Bella is none the wiser on how my buddies and I are going to deal with Jessica Stanley, and I want to keep it that way. The last thing I need is for Bella to be involved in anything that could get her suspended or expelled.

I have the pudding cups in my backpack and drop them off at Rose and Alice's locker when I get to school. I know the girls are here because I see the brownies on the shelf, so they must be in the restroom getting that part of the plan ready.

I don't want Bella to mistake the pudding as hers.

_Even though they are hers. _

One of these cups will have a special ingredient in it, and I can't help the laugh that bends me over, holding my stomach.

It's hysterical, really.

Meeting Bella next will be the highlight of my morning.

When she comes into view,I see she's wearing skinny jeans, a black tee,and gray Converse, looking hot as hell with her hair pulled over on one side and clipped behind her ear.

"Hey you," I say asI come up behind her and kiss the exposed skin on her neck. She still smells like heaven, making me wish we were still warm in her bed under her sheets.

"Hi." She smiles, turning her head to peck my lips.

"Mmm …" I moan, trying to capture her lips for a longer kiss. But she kneels down to get her binder, effectively thwarting my attempt. I twist my fingers through her hair, tilting her head up in my direction. "I kinda like you on your knees."

Simultaneously her eyes widen, her long lashes almost touching her eyebrows,and her cheeks turn pink and then drifts down her neck. I know I've just embarrassed her.

_But I like this look -a lot._

"Edward!" Bella exclaims, quickly standing, her hair swishing along her shoulder blades at her abrupt movement. She's looking around to see if anyone has seen our little display of whatever it was.

I can't help but laugh at her—at her reaction.

_Damn, she's cute. _

I lean into her, my lips touching the outer shell of her ear and whisper, "Sorry, but I've never seen you in that position before, and I kinda liked it." She turns to me, and I wink when she closes our locker with her foot. She shakes her head and points her finger to my chest.

"Such a bad boy."

"And you love it." I smack her ass with my hand, which makes her jump, squeal, and then laugh.

.

.

.

Rose and Alice are instrumental in pulling off 'project revenge.' They plotted and are taking the majority of the tasks at hand to help me. Today, Jessica will wish she never sent the picture of Gianna and me to Bella.

After walking Bella to class, I make a b-line to Rose and Alice's locker. I get what I need and practically run down the hall. The plan is for me to break into Jessica's locker during first hour and place a very pretty gift bag of Ex-Lax brownies from a secret admirer on the shelf. Rose and Alice—_the bakers of badness_—did a great job last night with their part of the deal. In fact, those two are the key to the whole plan. They are carrying out all the dirty little details and haven't even batted an eye at the fact that we are doing this to their former friend. All I have to do is make sure the brownies are in place, and the girls will take over from there.

Springtime rain has ruined our usual lunchtime routine out at the fence. But with rain, there is sure to be sunshine at some point—which happens to be now—in the form of revenge. Jessica is chatting-it-up with Rose and Alice as they enter the lunchroom. Walking our way, I see Jessica with the gift bag hooked on her wrist, and the fact that she's wearing white pants makes me cover my mouth with my fist—inconspicuously of course-so the laugh bubbling up from my throat won't escape. But knowing I'll have to suck it up and pretend that things are peachy between us pisses me off. Jessica has no idea that we know she sent Bella the photo, and that alone makes the laugh threatening to spill from my lips dissipate fairly quickly.

"Hi, Edward," Jessica says, and then gives a little wave and a wink. Most people would have missed it, but I catch that shit, and it sickens me, but I give her a nod anyway. Thank goodness,Bella was taking our food out of her lunch bag and didn't see.

"Hey, Bella," she mumbles as an afterthought. I try not to get worked up at her disrespect of my girl, but I'm having a hard time. Bella places a sandwich and some cookies in front of me, and honestly, I get distracted quickly. I hook one of my hands around Bella's inner thigh and then take a bite from my ham and cheese.

"Hi, Jessica,"Bella has been warned by Rose and Alice that whatever happens at lunch today to just go with it. So Bella is cordial to Jessica and plays right along.

"I brought dessert," Alice pipes up and starts pulling off the tops from the pudding cups. There are precisely enough to feed the people at our table if Emmett doesn't demand two. She sticks a cookie into each cup and then passes them around.

"Oooh, I love pudding," Ben says.

"Me too," I say. _Cause damn if it's not true._

Bella's eyes dart to mine. She knows exactly what I'm implying, and the smile that radiates off her is brilliant.

She's the sun to my rainy day.

Alice directs whereto pass the pudding cups and then delivers the last one—the one doctored with Ex-Lax—to Jessica, who's conveniently sitting across the table from Bella and me.

I decide to make conversation because it's way too quiet. I suspect it's because everyone at the table knows what's going down, and they don't know exactly how to act. Bella is eating and talking to Angela,who is sitting next to her.

"So what's in the bag?" I say, looking straight at Jessica. "Is it your birthday?" A smile threatens at my lips, but I manage to suppress it by biting the inside of my cheek.

Jessica looks at me with a hint of shock as if I should know what is in the bag. I mean I do know, but she doesn't know it's from me.

"Brownies. Want one? I've eaten two already, but you all are welcome to split the other four. "

You make them?" I give Bella a squeeze with the hand that is resting on her thigh.

"No. Secret Admirer." She bats her lashes at me, and I swear I have the feeling that she knows they are from me.

"Cool, but I have cookies and this pudding to eat, so I'm good," I reply. Thankfully Emmett takes it from there.

"No shit?" Emmett says as he's spooning the last bite of chocolate pudding in his mouth. "A secret admirer? I thought that just happened in movies and shit."

_Ha, ha, he just said shit twice. I say it to myself because I'm dying inside. This is going to be memorable_.

"Guess not." She smiles.

Alice places a pudding down in front of Jessica. "Eat up," she says and then sits down.

"What's the occasion?"Jessica asks as she swirls the pudding with the cookie.

Rose straightens her back and licks the chocolate off her spoon, and then says matter-of-factly, "It doesn't mean crap. No occasion." Her manicured eyebrows rise as she's looking around the table, daring any of us to laugh. We know better when Rose means business. Even I know not to cross her. But her saying 'crap' is making it very hard for me to keep my cool. I hold on a little tighter to Bella's leg, hoping to stave off any outbursts daring to shoot out of my mouth like diarrhea. I avert my eyes from her and back to my sandwich, but not before I see Jessica lick her pudding coated cookie.

Jessica thinks she's sexy as her tongue barely peeks through her lips licking the pudding-coated cookie, but instead she looks really stupid.

Bella catches the look this time, and I notice she bites her lip to contain her laughter.

When I finally get a grip, focusing on my lunch and the way Bella is now holding my hand under the table, I hear a rumble. It's more of a long, loud gurgle, and my eyes fly back up looking in the direction from which it came.

Jessica's eyes are wide as saucers and then I hear it again. But it's not justme;it's everyone at our table.

"The fuck is that?" Emmett asks.

"Um … I must have eaten something that isn't agreeing with me. My stomach is really upset," Jessica replies.

I see her try the one-cheek-sneak to relieve the gas that I'm sure is boiling over, needing to escape. The problem is you've got to be one hundred and ten percent sure that you can pull that off without: One, smelling like a dead animal crawled up your ass and died; two, you don't make a dreaded farting sound, and most importantly, three, you can keep the poo tucked far enough up your ass so you don't shit yourself.

Unfortunately, for Jessica one, two and three were NOT on her side.

_BRRAAAPP!_

The sound echoing off the metal chair Jessica was seated in was out-of-this-world loud as hell.

_Bahahaha …_

Our group broke out in laughter, covering their mouths. As I looked around, tears were streaming out of Emmett's eyes, and Rose hit him in the shoulder in mock disapproval, when in fact she was beyond thrilled the Ex-Lax was doing its job.

"Oh my Gawd," Jessica says and stands, the chair scraping loudly against the tile floor. Other people in the lunchroom are now looking in our direction to see what the commotion is all about. "I gotta go."

I take it as she needs to go to the shitter because when she turns to run, I see a brown skid-mark staining her white pants.

"What just happened?" Bella asks.

_Her mouth is open wide in shock. _

"You heard the girl. She must have eaten something that didn't agree with her," I answer, looking at my friends with bug eyes and a smile as huge as Texas on my face.

"Like?" Bella isn't giving up.

Jasper, the guy of few words, leans in and all of us lean forward to hear him.

"The proof was in the pudding."

Bella turns to me. "You put something in her pudding? Like what?"

"Ex-Lax. And I didn't do it."

"Holy shit," Bella says.

"You've hit the nail on the head." Rose smiles, licking a finger that she's dipped into her pudding. "But right now, Alice and I have some business to take care of."

Both girls jump up, walking with intent out of the lunchroom, following Jessica. I know the plan; it's crazy that it's all going according to how we planned.

"I'm not even sure what the fuck just happened, but I'm glad I'm not in her shoes–or pants-at the moment," Angela says, leaning into Ben, and they laugh at the 'fart, shit, and bail.'

"Cookie?" Bella turns facing me. "Is this the revenge you were talking about?" The smell still lingering at the table is making me sick, so I put our food back into the paper bag and wad it up, pitching it ten feet into the trash.

I shrug one shoulder, not knowing if Bella is pissed or overjoyed that the person that put our relationship in jeopardy has now met her fate.

"That was really cruel," she says. But then, a smile spreads across her face, and I grab her, pulling her into my lap.

"And it was cruel that she fucked with us." I skim my fingers down her cheek. "Serves her right. Shit happens, Puddin'."

Bella leans in to give me a kiss and then says, "It stinks like shit. Let's get outta here."

_God, I love my girl. _

.

.

.

After school, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Ben, Angela, and Bella come to my house. It's finally time we get to hear the nitty-gritty details of what transpired after Jessica ran from the lunchroom.

"Revenge is sweet as hell. That's all I can say," Rose says before she touches her can of Sprite to her lips, taking a gulp.

"I have to agree with Rose." Alice smiles and then continues, "We took all the toilet paper and paper towels out of the bathroom, the one closest to the lunchroom, before school this morning. I was afraid the janitor would restock, but his lazy ass must have been doing Mrs. Banner again in the boiler room." She finishes and then giggles, rolling to her side. All of us are lounging around in various places in my room. Bella and I have the couch which I take full advantage of, pulling her on top of me as I kick my legs up, taking up the entire surface.

"You two are wicked," Angela says.

"I'm afraid to accept anything else from either of you," Ben adds, shaking his head. "Brownies and pudding are a hard limit for me from now on."

We all laugh at his fake, dramatic reply.

"The kicker of this whole thing is that Jessica truly thought Alice and I were there to help her clean up Hershey Highway in her pants. But instead, we stuck our phones over the stall and kept snapping pictures." Rose cocks a brow. "Bitch is cray."

"And I'll have a few developed and posted in various places all over the school," Alice smiles. I can tell she's proud of their accomplishment.

Bella has yet to say anything; she's laying her head on my chest, content, listening to us all talk about what went down.

Emmett picks Rose up and throws her on my bed and then jumps, Superman-style, on top of her.

"You douche, you're crazy." Rose laughs, hugging him and placingkisses on his neck.

"I just want to say thank you to all of you for having my back and helping me get my Pudding Cup back. Helping her to understand how much I missed her and for getting Jessica back for fucking it all up in the first place."

My hands smooth over Bella's back, and she hums with pleasure.

I love the little sounds she makes when she's content in my arms.

"No prob, dude," Jasper says. "I hope shit doesn't hit the fan 'cause I'm pretty sure Stanley's dad will be up at the school tomorrow, ready for heads to roll."

"I'm willing to take the heat," I say, knowing I won't have to but willing just the same.

'Me-too'rings out from all my friends,making what we just did even sweeter. I'll gladly sit in detention if it means I have my girl, and the bitch that tried to ruin us is forever referred to as _the Shit Princess. _

But knowing the favors I can call in with the faculty, I know I'll be Scott freeand so will my friends.

An evil smile tugs at my face.

_Mission accomplished._

**A/N:**

**So there you have it. Jessica had a shitty day :) Do you think they were too harsh? Or not harsh enough with the revenge?**

**Was that cute or what that Edward carved a heart with their names on it in the … I loved writing that part so much. I felt like Bella in that moment.**

**Thank you again for reviewing. I hope I've responded to everyone that has sent me love.**

**Oh, two more things. If you'd like to join my stories group,the link is in my bio, AND, the pink,'addictedto pudding' shirts turned out adorbs. If anyone would like to order one just PM me and I'll take care of the rest.**

**Xo**

**Gee**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

**You have all made this story so much fun to write, and I've enjoyed each** **and every one of your reviews, and appreciate the follows, favorites and recs.****Thank you for bringing me joy. I hope I've given you a smile or two along the way as well.**

**Alex RedGirl, you rock sista. Thanks for lending your ear. **

**Fran, thank you for your beta'ing services and for letting me boss you around. I'm a demanding winch sometimes. *wink* I appreciate your fast turnaround with Chapter 10,** **and I know my readers appreciated it too.**

**I'll quit rambling … and FYI … NSFW - (not safe for work)**

**Pudding Cup**

**Chapter 11**

The next few days passby in a blur. Edward is at my side during every passing period, at lunch and is even my ride home each day after school. That's after we go to either the diner for fries and Cokes or go for more ice cream. He even took me to the library yesterday so that I could check out a book that our school library didn't have.

It was cute.

I have to admit that the revenge Jessica received was in my opinion, harsh. But then again, she was in the wrong for sending me the photo in the first place. What I learned from this whole ordeal is, one: things are not always as they may appear, and two: never mess with Edward or his friends. They are a tight-knit group, and they have one another's backs.

Which I admire to no end.

It also means now that since I'm Edward's girlfriend, they have my back as well.

It just so happens that there is no fallout from the poop-capades. Alice only developed one picture,and taped it tothe inside of Jessica's locker as a reminder she had better walk the straight and narrow where Edward and I are concerned. Jessica has since kept her distance from all of us, which is a smart choice.

"So this is really happening?" Edward hugs me, the toes of my Converse barely touching the tile floor.

I nod my head and plant a quick kiss on his lips. "Yep," I say smiling at the sweet look on his face.

With excitement in his voice he says, "I'm meeting the 'rents?"

Giggles erupt from my belly, spilling from my throat, "Yes, for the millionth time, yes."

"Am I your boyfriend or just a friend?" He places my feet back on the floor. "Cause I need some time to prepare for this." Edward shuts our locker and takes my hand so he can walk me to my next class.

"We're … just friends."

I wish it were different, but to save me the headache of dealing with my parents, I decide to tell a little white lie.

"That's cool. I told you before; I can lie." He squeezes my hand and then brings it to his lips, placing a kiss on my knuckles. His eyes are sparkling green, like the meadow grasses that he laid me down in yesterday as he read aloud from my library book.

Edward's house backs up to trees with a meadow tucked in between.

It's beautiful.

He sketches there on occasion, and I see for myself why he chooses that spot. It's like the misty meadows you read about in fairytales. A fantasy world where treetops touch the clouds with sprays of sunlight streaking through, illuminating sparkling rocks as if they are precious gems, making the green grass look like lush carpet.

"They need to get used to the fact that I sometimes talk to male friends. I'm not just going to have Ange as my only friend forever." I shrug trying to justify reasons why I would be bringing a boy over for dinner.

"Males? Plural?" Edward cocks a brow in question.

"You know what I mean."

"Just making sure." He lets go of my hand, securing his arm around my waist instead. He's staking his claim. I know this.

"You're cute when you're territorial." My lips form a coy smile.

"I don't want to lose you again," he says with worry. The words are coated with a bit of bitterness.

"Never."

"Then change that to male—singular."

Patting his chest, trying to unruffle his feathers I say, "Duly noted."

.

.

.

You'd think we are getting ready for the President to come for dinner. The entire day Mom fussed about how the house was a mess and that we needed to make sure everything was just so before our Saturday night,dinner guest arrived.

"Do you think your friend will like my homemade spaghetti sauce?"

"Mom, your sauce is the best. You know it is." I finish setting the last fork on the table at the left side of the plate.

"He's not allergic to mushrooms or tomatoes is he? Should I call his parents?"

My back is to her as I speak. "Edward is not five years old, Mom. I'm sure he's not allergic to anything." I pause, folding napkins for each place setting and then mumble.

"Except for Dad."

"What'd you say, sweetie?"

"Oh, I said, that would be bad." I lied.

I didn't know why she was getting all worked up over Edward coming. Maybe it's because this is the first time I've asked for a boy to come to dinner, or to come over to our house, period. When I was little, I played with our neighbor Alec, but he moved when we were both eight-years-old. It's probably good that he moved because I was tired of him cutting off my Barbie's hair and using my glitter nail polish to paint his bike. He was fun for awhile until he wasn't. Then Ange came into the picture, and it's been just the two of us since forever.

My dad saunters in the room looking 'ever the cop'…With his weapon secured in his shoulder holster. The stupid thing about it is he didn't even work today.

"Smells great, Renee." He kisses her cheek and then takes a glass out of the cupboard pouring himself an iced tea.

"You think your mother went to this much trouble when I came to dinner the first time?" His voice is brash. He leans against the counter waiting for a reply.

"Oh, Charlie,"Mom turns to answer and notices his work attire. Her gaze falls on the black accessory he's chosen to wear. "For goodness sakes! Why in the world are you wearing your gun?"

Mom stirs the sauce once more before tossing the kitchen towel over her shoulder.

"Really, Dad, Edward is justa friend. Do you want to scare away my friends?" My shoulders slump as I sigh; making it known; I'm frustrated.

"Charlie, I'll tell you this … When I invited you for dinner—way back when." Mom is flailing her hands above her head. "My father didn't act like you are right now. And in fact, my mom _did_ go to this much trouble of fixing a nice dinner, to make a good impression. If you remember correctly, she made this same spaghetti dinner that I'm making now." Mom crosses her arms in frustration, giving him the 'you better shape up look.'

Dad squints his eyes; I think he's pissed that Mom just called him out. He blinks a few times then straightens his back, but then his dark eyes soften. I see something silent going on between my parents.

"Fine, I'll take off the gun." He shrugs his right shoulder and then moves them together effectively letting the well-worn leather straps slip from his body. He catches the holster as it falls and reaches with his right hand before the gun hits the ground. "I'll put it away, but it's not going to be far from my reach."

Mom and Iboth shake our heads in exasperation and continue to do a few last minute touches before my guy shows up.

Water glasses are filled,and the French bread is in the oven when I hear the doorbellring.

"I'll get it," I shout and takeoff running toward the door. I want to beat my dad to this task; otherwise, I have a feeling Edward will bolt from the premises.

"Charlie, stay put." I hear Mom say behind me as my feet make virtual ruts in the floor trying to beat Dad to the door.

My hand stills on the doorknob for only a second, just so that I can catch my breath and prepare slightly for Edward being in my house for the first time … Asan invited guest, using the front door.

I do a double take when it registers that the boy standing in front of me wearing a white, button-down oxford shirt and a black skinny tie, along with black pants is Edward. His face is clean shaven, and I notice when he licks his lips to wet them that his tongue piercing is gone.

"Cookie?" I know my brows are in my hairline because this new boy is a complete shock.

With lips that curl into a sweet smile, he answers, "Puddin'?"

"What the?" I lean my body out the door; he's still standing on the porch. I haven't invited him in yet. "Rose give you a makeover?"

His eyes crinkle as he laughs. "Something like that. Alice was there too."

"Nice." I shake my head, our noses touch briefly,and he places a quick kiss to my hungry lips.

I hear footsteps coming our way. "What's so funny out there?" Charlie's voice is loud, and I jump. I take Edward's arm noticing for the first time that he's holding two bouquets of flowers in his hand.

"Uh, Dad,"I say as Edward walks into our house.** "**This is Edward Cullen; Edward, my dad, Charlie." Edward shifts the bouquets so he can shake my dad's proffered hand.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie."

_My bad boy must be under this pressed shirt, and shiny shoes, somewhere. _

Dad gives a nod with a blank look marring his face. If he weren't my dad I'd be scared at this moment, but Edward seems fine.

"That's Chief Swan."

"Yes, sir. Nice to meet you, Chief."

"Dad!" I exclaim, clearing my throat hoping he remembers Mom's talk from a few minutes before. Just then, Mom comes floating in from the other room light on her feet and bubbling with excitement.

"This young man must be, Edward." She says,and he offers her a bouquet of fresh spring flowers. Pinks, yellows and greens surrounded by white baby's breath.

"Yes, ma'am. These are for you."

"Oh my gosh, thank you. And call me, Renee." Her smile is brilliant, and I'm grateful she is making this otherwise, tense introduction more comfortable. Dad glares at her like he's jealous that she just received flowers from another male. Edward has his chin up, unaffected by my father's shitty attitude.

_Good for you Cookie._

She takes a breath in _oohing_ and _ahhing _over how beautiful the flowers are.

Edward then hands me the last of the bouquets. It's gorgeous; a dozen red, sweetheart roses.

"Thank you," I say, trying to keep myself from leaping into his arms for a big kiss. It's the first time I've ever been given flowers from anyone,and it's a major thing for me. But I rein it in. "These are really pretty." I hope it sounds nonchalant for my parents'sake. Later though, when he sneaks into my room—'cause I know he will—I'll thank him properly.

"Um, is something burning?" Edward asks.

"Oh goodness." Renee turns tail, her apron strings swinging as she runs back to the kitchen. The garlicky French bread warming in the oven has taken a turn for the worst.

We follow closely behind Mom.

The kitchen is smoky, filled with the bitter smell of burnt garlic and charred bread. A thick ribbon of gray smoke is wafting from the oven when she opens the door.

"Be careful." Edward says and steps forward, taking the hand towel from the kitchen counter. "Let me." His arm is outstretched keeping Mom from the source of danger as ifshe's a toddler. Mom steps aside and he pulls the cookie sheet with the burnt bread out of the hot oven.

I can't help but laugh when dad stands there helpless. He rolls his eyes at the display of chivalry before him, my dinner date saving my mom from the perils of bread-gone-bad.

_Chalk one up for Edward_.

"Thank you, Edward." Mom says, slightly embarrassed that part of our dinner is a fail. I can tell,by the way her cheeks turn pink.

Dad comments, "Well, I guess we'll just have spaghetti and salad. The bread is a crispy critter."

Laughter rings out through the kitchen. Dad must be lightening up because he smiles and offers Edward a seat at the dinner table.

Conversation flows easily during our meal, and I'm impressed with how Edward holds his own. He's intellectual, and it's really hot—this Edward also turns me on. I shouldn't be surprised since his parents are both doctors, I'm sure he has deep conversations with them daily, or maybe he's putting on a good show for the 'rents. Up until now we haven't really spoken much about our parents, so I'm looking forward to meeting his soon. The fact that he's getting a good taste of mine at the moment, and it's going well, gives me hope that meeting his parents will be just fine.

Reaching under the table placing my hand on his thigh I have the urge to tease him. I put my glass to my lips trying to look inconspicuous, taking a small drink. He doesn't flinch; instead he has plans for me. His warm hand rests over the top of mine. At first I think he's going to stop me, but then he's moving our hands ever so slowly to his crotch.

His dick is hard.

_But when is it not?_

His black slacks are stretched tight in the spot where his hard-on lies. I know this because when he curls his fingers making mine curl along with his, I feel it in the palm of my hand. I try to move,but he holds me firmly in place.

My reaction comes in the form of choking and sputtering water down the front of my cardigan-covered dress.

"You okay, sweetie?" My mom asks, and Dad gives a cocked brow in my direction. If I didn't know better, I'd think he knows some hanky-pankyis taking place down under.

I nod my head, still coughing, dabbing my napkin to my lips.

Dad's questioning look is still there, but Edward keeps talking to my mom about his plans for college—never pausing or missing a beat. A half smile tugs at his lips because he knows he's ramping me up. You'd never know that anything unsavory is happening under the tablecloth by the way Edward keeps his cool.

_He's so bad … I mean, so good._

Edward doesn't release my hand; instead, he squeezes tighter, rubbing my palm up and down his full, hard length.

I want to moan, take his hard-on fully in my grip and stroke him. What we are doing is risky—making me more turned on—knowing the stakes of getting caught are much greater. I feel wetness between my legs and hope that my panties can contain my seeping reaction. Taking a deep breath as I twirl my fork into the spaghetti, I exhale before I take a bite.

I want Edward to see how I suck a lone piece of pasta into my mouth, so I linger with the long noodle hanging from my lips.

Finally, I suck slowly.

The sauce coated noodle curling, whipping until it's completely out of sight.

"Mmm," I say as I chew, trying to sound seductive, but yet from a parent's POV I have to make it sound like I'm just enjoying the delicious dinner in front of me.

This makes Edward pause, stuttering a few of his words. Enjoying the power I have over his reaction, I press my hand down on his arousal.

He gets himself in check and continues right along with the conversation. His hand keeps up the slow stroking rhythm under the table. Dad has now joined inon the conversation, mostly looking at my mom as she speaks. Thisnow gives Edward the courage to pick up some speed and make a little more friction between my palm and his dick.

If my brain weren't so clouded with sexual thoughts, I'd be discovering new things about my boyfriend. I do however hear bits and pieces which intrigue me. He says his father and mother would like him to attend medical school and follow in their footsteps, but they also want him to be happy, so they support him in whatever endeavors he chooses.

_Stroke._

_Deep breath in._

_Exhale slowly._

This statement clears my brain funk long enough to hear him admit to my parents that he's artistic.

I am lucid enough to remember that the University of Washington in Seattle has an excellent art program, and that's where I plan to attend. So a big part of me hopes we will end up in the same place.

_Stroke. _

_Deep breath in._

_Exhale slowly. _

He hasn't said he's pursuing anything in the art field as of yet, but after seeing what he can do with a sketch pad and a charcoal pencil, I know he would succeed.

"Edward, have you had enough?" My dad asks, stopping my heart.

My heart doesn't start beating again until I realize that he's talking about food and not the hand job I'm providing. Nodding, patting his belly with his left hand he says, "Yes, sir, I've enjoyed everything at this table tonight. The conversation, the food …" He trails off and gives my hand an extra squeeze.

Mom smiles, looking at Edward,"I'm so happy you were able to come."

Edward clears his throat and my eyes bug at the word that she chooses to use.

"I'm happy I came, too. Bella is one of the best girls around, and I'm thankful she's been able to give me a hand …" he pauses,"…At school, with my art project." He continues. "I loved sketching her for our art project a few weeks ago."

"She is the best, isn't she?" Mom gushes.

Dad stands taking his and my mother's plate to the kitchen.

"How about Bella and I run and pick up some dessert? My treat," Edward says, his dick twitching through the thin material of his pants. I can't believe he's keeping his facial expressions so neutral since I'm about to have an orgasm at this point.

I hope Mom agrees to Edward's offer.

"That would be lovely. I'll help Dad in the kitchen while you two go."

When Mom turns her back to walk away, Edward turns toward me,his eyes hooded with desire. His sudden change in demeanor makes a shiver run from my head to my toes. The look on his face tells me he's ready to relieve himself, and I'm going to help him.

"Let's go, Puddin'." And I'm right; I hear it in his low, husky voice.

The minute we close the front door behind us he has me pushed up against the metal siding of the house, trapping me between his arms.

"Do you know how close I am to coming all over these pants?"

I shake my head.

"If we stayed at that table for one more minute, I'd either have some explaining to do or your dad would have had me by the balls."

His lips are barely pressed to my lips, and his warm breath washes over me.

"Get in the car."

Edward's instructions turn me on, and the weight of my chest is heavy as I take labored breaths.

I like how he takes control.

This is the bad boy I remember from the first day he held my hand leading me to the field turning me into a pile of goo.

As we turn the corner leaving my house, Edward guns the engine driving us to a secluded street nearby, which is also five minutes from Volturi's Creamery.

"Take your panties off, we don't have much time."

The excitement of what's happening sends my body into overdrive. My hands shake with nervous anticipation.

When he opens his door and climbs out I ease my panties down my thighs. I'm slipping them over my sandals just as he's at my door pulling it open.

I can't get over his clean look and his smart clothes; he looks different, but who I see standing in front of me is the Edward I know.

Strong hands grip my hips turning me, so my legs are hanging out the door.

Skilled hands push my dress up exposing me, and then he's dropping to his knees nudging my thighs apart.

"This," he says as his fingers slide lazily up to where I'm dripping wet. My thighs quiver when he touches my sensitive lower lips. "I've needed this all day."

My head falls back at his words.

Needy.

Sexy.

Lustful.

I feel the softness of his cheeks on my inner thighs as he hooks my legs over his shoulders.

"You're sexy as fuck."

The nasty words coming from his mouth serve to further my arousal. Making soft moans spills from my lips.

My fingers comb through his hair, bringing him closer to where I want him.

"I need you," I tell him, my nails grazing his scalp as I grip tighter. My pebbled nipples straining against my lacey bra sends waves of arousal to my core.

The wetness weeping from my pussy collects on the seat underneath my naked behind, and I barely have enough wits about me to care.

"I know." He says all cocky. I want him to hurry—to satisfy my need for him—but he's taking his time even though he's the one that says we need to hurry.

His nose touches my soft folds spreading me slightly as his head tips back, bringing his mouth in contact with my juicy center. Slow, languid licks drive me insane. His tongue feels smooth, different from when the metal barbell is present.

"More," I demand and he wiggles his nose from side to side grazing my mound, giving me more pleasure as he lavishes my nub. The cool springtime air combined with scents of hot, musky bodies is a heady mixture.

I'm close to coming, and he's only been between my legs for less than a minute. My chest rises and falls, trying to feed my hungry lungs and soothe my aching pussy.

Blissful sounds filter through the car. Edward's fingers dig into the softness at my hips as I roll them seeking more.

"Oh, gawd," I utter, barely forming coherent words. My pussy presses harder into Edward's face the more I lift my hips from his damp leather seat.

Sounds of sucking, licking and humming at the apex of my thighs and the sight of Edward's lips and tongue— wet and juicy from my desire—sends me soaring. The buildup is a slow climb but when I've reached the height from where I can fall back to the horizon, I scream out my pleasure. It's then he inserts two fingers into my slick center, curling and pumping with rapid succession.

My thighs close, gripping his head as I feel the intensity of the orgasm that Edward has gifted me. He doesn't stop but slows down as I tremble.

Perspiration prickles my brow, my entire body too warm, especially the parts still covered by clothing.

My flesh is ultra sensitive to his touch, and I shudder when he doesn't remove his fingers.

"You turn me on." He says, wiping me from his mouth with the back of the hand, the one not currently inside of me. "I want to do this to you every day."

Closing my eyes, tipping my head back to rest on the center console, I feel him stand, and then cover me with his body. His dick presses into my stomach but his fingers are still giving me pleasure. He sucks my bottom lip in his mouth; the taste of me on his lips is arousing.

"Touch my dick."

I'm surprised when I find that Edward is bare, his pants and boxers already pushed down to his knees.

The feel of him in my hand, skin on skin is otherworldly. His skin is 's the first time I've held him in my hand, and I want to give him as much pleasure as he's given me.

I reach between my legs to wet my fingers, and then wrap them around his dick once more. I've seen it on Tumblr, so I take the chance that I should do this for his comfort.

"Oh, yeah." He coaxes while I stroke him from base to tip. He's much bigger than I even imagined. Not huge, but big enough that both of my fists fit comfortably. I move one hand to his neck, holding tight, needing something to brace myself as I keep stroking him.

He pants, sucking breath in between his teeth. "You've done this before."

"No." I say shaking my head increasing the pace of my hand, letting my thumb graze over the head, swiping drops of wetness.

He's increased the speed of his fingers, adding his thumb to my clit for more stimulation.

In the heat of passion we don't realize how long we've been gone, so when the shrill tone of my cell phone rings from the cup holder by my head, it startles me; making me squeeze Edward tighter than I intend.

"Just like that."

_Wow, he likes it that way_.

I don't stop to answer, knowing it's most likely my parents checking up on us.

"Don't stop."

With shaking thighs and a hand, filled with Edward, I fall into the same 'feels' I had a few minutes ago.

Flying.

Falling.

Happily sated.

But the boy in my hand still needs his, and I'm not stopping until I make him delirious.

"I'm gonna come." He informs, his lips now firmly on mine muffling the sounds of his impending orgasm. I pick up even more speed, and he seems to agree with what I'm doing.

"Don't stop."

Just as he's ready to come he retreats from the car, taking his dick in his own hand pumping a few more times until he's shooting his come in thick streams onto the cracked street.

I'm sitting as he does this, watching in complete awe of what a penis can do. Like I've said before, I've only seen this crap on the internet—not in real life.

"That's so cool," I mutter, to myself, hoping he didn't hear my remark.

"Wait until this baby is in your mouth, and that happens." He's panting, out of breath.

I swallow thickly, wondering if I can handle the amount of what he just released.

Will it fit in my mouth?

Will I choke?

But along with those thoughts come the arousing facts that I'll get to feel him in my mouth and taste him like he's just tasted me.

"I can't wait."

As he tucks himself back into his black slacks and wipes the dirt off his knees, I pull on my panties and fix my dress.

"Puddin'?" He offers his hand, and I take hold so he can pull me from the car.

He wraps his arms around my waist, bending so his nose at my neck kissing me softly. "Thank you," he says, his hands smoothing down my back and over the swell of my backside.

"No thanks needed. I wanted it too." I pull away slightly, straightening the tie that is still securely around his neck. I don't realize my lip is tucked between my teeth until he takes his thumb releasing it.

"We better go. You need some dessert."

"I thought that's what I just had?" I tease.

His lips find mine, placing a chaste kiss on them.

"But your parents are expecting us home soon."

He waits until I have the seatbelt fastened before leaning into the car to whisper in my ear.

"This time though, no sucking the ice cream from the bottom of your cone, unless you're ready to suck my dick. That shit turned me the fuck on."

.

.

.

Mom is sitting on the couch and Dad in his recliner when we finally walk in with ice cream.

"Was Volturi's packed tonight?" Dad questions.

"Yes, sir, very busy," Edward lies. He's very good at keeping a straight face.

"Yeah. We waited forever." My tongue swipes a drip of the cookie dough ice cream running down my cone.

Edward sets the sack down on the coffee table so my parents can dig in and get theirs.

"Thank you for making an ice cream run," Mom says, taking her cup of dessert in hand.

Dad's eyes linger on us for a few long seconds before leaning forward to retrieve his.

Edward and I are keeping a fair amount of distance between us, so I'm not sure why he's staring.

The few feet between us … it's friendly.

What we'd done in his car thirty minutes prior still has my body turned on, and I pray the parentals can't tell by our guilty looks that we just made it to third base.

"Well, thank you for a great dinner, Renee … Chief."

I know we need to say goodnight, but I don't want him to leave. I can't hug him, kiss him or act like I'm going to die when he leaves. He's a friend. I gotta keep things in the friend zone as long as my parents are in the room.

"You're welcome." Mom says smiling. This time I feel like she more intuitive than I've given her credit for. "Come back again soon, okay?"

"I'd love to."

Little do they know he will be here in about two hours, once they go to bed.

My window will be unlocked,and Edward and I will be snuggled in my bed.

Dad still has a weird look on his face,and I keep thinking he's going to pull the _Meet the Fockers'_ I'm watching you signal.

But he doesn't.

He's cool.

Standing while shaking Edward's hand, Dad's remark mirrors Mom's, telling Edward he's always welcome.

Turning to me with a polite smile, Edward says, "Thank you, Bella, for tonight."

"Uh, yeah, thanks for the um … flowers and … this." I hold up my cone biting off the tip from the bottom, taking a long suck from the opening.

I know I've just provoked him,and I don't even care.

The look he has on his face as he leaves is priceless.

And I know exactly what I'll be doing when his DC covered feet enter my bedroom tonight.

**A/N:**

**RUH ROH! **

**You girls needed some smut, so I hope this delivered. **

**Again, thank you for reviewing, I enjoy responding to each and every one of you Puddin' lovers.**

**Next up … Pudding Cup meets the Cullens.**

**Join me on Facebook, Stories by OhGeeFantasy.**

***Addicted to Pudding Cup t-shirts are still available for purchase :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alex is my bitch! And Fran is the Fairy Godmother of Pussy Protection. She's number one at Cockblocking. Just sayin'.**

**Thank you for the follows, favorites, and the amazing reviews. Pudding Cup has over a 1000 follows, and I'm PUMPED UP! I LOVE my readers HaRdCoRe!**

**Now let's get this show on the road or should I say, the expected BJ in motion. **

**Pudding Cup **

**Chapter 12**

I'm caught up in the moment with Bella's bare tits pressed into my uncovered chest, her pebbled nipples begging for attention. She's on top, but only for a minute until I slide her to the side and rise up on my elbow.

Gazing at her, I let my eyes worship her soft curves and smooth skin.

She's a vision.

A piece of art.

Her skin is soft on my nose, as I glide up her ribcage to the swell of her boob, until my mouth meets the place I want to suck.

Dipping my head, eagerly taking one of her hard peaks into my mouth, my heart skips several beats. It pounds when I taste her skin as my tongue meets her flesh, taking my breath away. I brush her other nipple with my thumb—it's lonely waiting for some attention.

_Or at least that's the way I see it. _

Bella writhes at the pleasure I'm giving. Soft whimpers spill from her parted lips.

I still my thumb and release her from my mouth.

"Shh."

I'm scared to continue with her parents downstairs.

"It feels good." She grinds her hips into mine, fucking me up on the inside. I want to roll on top of her and take her hard, but her first time isn't going to be like that, and it damn well won't be while her parents are home.

Dropping my hand from her boob, I hold her side pressing my palm just above her panties, halting the sexy motion of her hips.

Her hips stop circling, but her hands take over.

She can't keep them off me.

Her feather light touch sends bursts of electric currents through me to every nerve ending. Fine hairs on my body stand on end as she skims the soft pads of her fingertips over my chest trailing down my stomach. She's following the line of hair that leads into my jeans—teasing—then making her way back up to my pecks. Chills wrack my body, creating goosebumps.

Bella's playful trace is now on the metal hoops secured in my nipples sending a jolt straight to my dick. I scrunch my eyes closed, briefly shaking my head at the sensation, loving how she's teasing, testing my willpower. Non-verbally I tell her to stop, hoping, not hoping she quits.

_Bella doesn't take the hint._

My smile widens when I turn my head to kiss her, catching a glimpse of the roses I gave to her tonight at dinner. They are nestled in a vase on the nightstand, next to her lamp,and her favorite book, the one I read to her in the meadow.

Bringing Bella's face closer to mine; my lips on the shell of her ear, I whisper the words I should have said before I crawled in her bed and snuggled in close.

"I'm giving you a pass."

She draws in a breath as the steel in my tongue teases the curve leading to her soft, plump lobe that doesn't hold an earring.

I'm not lying about giving her a pass. I'm not that much of an ass to force her to give me a blowjob because she sucked ice cream out of the bottom of her cone. But, when I close my eyes all I see are her lips tighten around the end of the waffle cone and when she sucks and then swallows her throat bobs making me second guess myself.

Images like those are my undoing.

And for a second I'm happy as fuck when she speaks.

"I wanna try." She looks me in my eyes.

Sweet brown meeting aroused green.

Wetting her lips and wanting me to agree, is cute as hell.

"Puddin,'we should wait." She shakes her head in disagreement. "I'm not sure I can be quiet when you finally take me in your mouth. Honestly, when you make me come I might make the neighborhood dogs howl."

Her giggles shake the bed.

"Stop," she says. Her hand trails back down to my pants, this time cupping me over my jeans.

I take her by the wrist, removing the sweet, agonizing hold she has on me.

"I'm serious. I think your Dad knows something is going on between us. He kept looking at me suspiciously after we got back with the ice cream." I hold her wrist at my chest;my fingers easily fitting all the way around her. Bella looks at me unaffected by what I'm saying.

"But, I don't want a pass." She wriggles out of my grasp going back to the closure on my jeans. "I bit the end of my cone,so I could do this to you."

She's quick, already working the zipper and reaching her hand in my pants.

_How can I say no?_

_My teenage brain can only handle so much stimuli, and refusing her only lasts so long before I can't resist any longer._

_So, I don't stop her this time._

"I love holding you in my hand," she says as she strokes me.

I give up, pressing my head into her pillow asI feel her body move lower.

"God, Bella. We shouldn't. Not here." Her lips graze my belly; she's inching down … _slowly_… My dick hard as a fucking rock in her fist.

Bella's thumb spreads the moisture of my arousal and I feel her warm breath close as she speaks. "Just the tip …Let me lick it."

"You're killin' me, Puddin.'" My hand is on her neck, guiding her to where I need her lips. "Just once."

This is a very bad idea, and I pray I can stop her after a few seconds, but once I feel her hot little mouth secured around my hard-on, I know I'm in trouble.

It's like eating chips …

One is not enough.

Bella nods her head in agreement.

The moment her lips make contact with me I lose my fucking mind. It's so much better than any head I've ever received, and it's only been a millisecond.

_And a million times better than a fucking cart load of chips. _

"Ooo."

_Like I said. I prayed that I could stop her, but no dice._

Her tongue explores the entire length of me. She stops to swirl around the top like a lollipop, and then places a kiss to the end.

"Like this?"

She's adorable, wanting to know if it's an okay BJ.

"Oh, yeah, just like that, Baby."

Her eyes twinkle at the compliment and then she goes right back with an open mouth taking me in fully.

My head falls back once more, this time I grab at the pillow next to me, smashing it into my face to muffle moans of pleasure.

I've never had problems with performance, but each time she bobs her head over my dick while she's humming, I can't get the image of her dad standing over us with his nine, pointed at my junk.

I take the pillow off my face.

"Hey." I grip her ponytail trying to halt her in mid-bob. "No more." A few more up-and-downs in her mouth and she stops.

"You don't like it." It's not a question; she sounds dejected, as if I'm telling her she sucks at BJs.

_Pun intended._

"I love it,"I tell her, my thumb wiping some saliva from her bottom lip. "I … I just can't get past the image of your parents."

"What about my par…"

_Knock _

_Knock_

_Fuck. Me. Running._

_I'm going to die. _

_Tonight is the night I've finally met my maker._

"Bella?" Her dad's voice booms from the other side of the door, cutting the silence like a hot knife through butter.

He sounds like he's talking through a megaphone.

Loud.

Commanding attention.

My eyes are bugging so hard that they feel as if they're falling out of the sockets.

Bella grabs for the sheet, sitting up and pointing underneath her bed.

I'm not stupid. I don't bother putting my now softened junk back into my jeans; instead, I quickly and quietly dart under her bed.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I heard noises."

"Not me. Probably just my radio."

A long pause stops my heart.

"All right." He pauses again.

_I'm planning my funeral as I stare up at the box springs._

Night."

"Night." Bella says, releasing an audible breath.

I feel the Chief's footfalls as he turns from Bella's door, heading back down the stairs. I don't want to move though. I'm hiding like a fucking pussy under the stifling, hot bed because this is the closest I've come to being caught …

Ever.

As luck would have it, Bella is the only girl I've cared this much about and in her parents' eyesthis would end our relationship.

My goal is to impress and win them over, not piss them off, making them want to kill me.

With my hands now under my head making my stay under the bed more comfortable, Bella lifts the dust skirt sending a waft of cool, rose-scented air my way.

"It's clear," she says reaching her hand out to me. "That was so close."

Inching my way out I reply, "I about shit myself, Puddin.'"

I'm extra quiet knowing that most likely the Chief is lingering nearby. We are both scared, but Bella crashes her lips to mine straddling my lap.

The thrill of getting caught sparks deep down desire.

_My damn dick is an official chubby. _

One thing is for sure;I'm not letting this get out of control.

_Obviously, my dick doesn't know that just yet. _

_I have to be strong and behave. _

In between our kisses I'm able to tell Bella we need to stop and continue this make-out another time. She's not happy but understands that she almost witnessed a murder.

_Mine._

_That is if Chief Donut Muncher would have broken down the door. _

Bella helps me find my shirt which I had tossed across the room when I took it off, pretending I was Magic strip tease was fun when she mimicked me twirling her cami around her finger, tossing it in the same direction.

Now we are dressing, wishing we weren't, but making plans for tomorrow.

"I'm baking cookies tomorrow after church for the neighbors and someone else that happens to be a _major_ cookie junkie."

"Who me?" I fake shock at her words. Everyone knows I'm Puddin's biggest cookie fan.

"Maybe." She draws out her answer while her lips are close to mine. The back of my fingers caress her cheek.

"I love your cookies … and your lips." I place a gentle kiss to them.

"And your comfy bed."

_Kiss._

"I love _your _kisses," she says.

_Kiss._

"And when you join me in my comfy bed."

_Kiss._

_Again, this__is getting out of hand. _

_It's foreplay. I know it is cause 'Chubs' is now a boner. _

"Puddin,' I'm going …" I inch away from her. "… BeforeI'm never allowed to take you out of this house again …" I tuck the monster in my jeans zipping him into his prison "… I need the 'rents on my side."

Crawling back under her comforter she's sporting a pouty lip because she knows that gets me every time. I follow her, ready to tuck her in bed.

"Oh, no you don't." I place my nose on hers, lifting the covers to her neck. "Don't make this hard on me, please. You know I wanna stay." I brush a piece of hair away from her face. "Can I see you tomorrow? I'll come over to pick up my cookies. Is that okay?"

"Yes." She nods, pulling me once more by my shirt towardsher lips.

_Kiss._

Backing away from the place that feels like home, I shoot her a quick wink, and then descend the trellis like the pro I am.

.

.

.

**Sunday afternoon**

The sun hits my face waking me at the ungodly hour of eleven o'clock. The shades are open,and I remember now that I forgot to shut them when I got home last night. I blink my scratchy eyes and roll to my stomach, fumbling for my phone on the nightstand. I miss Bella already,so I shoot her a text.

**I need a cookie fix –E**

**You're a junkie; –B**

**Guilty :) –E**

**So when can I see you? –E**

**Probably later. I need to deliver some of these cookies first –B**

**You can't leave a junkie waiting too long –E**

**LOL … OK. I'll hurry –B**

**How long? –E**

**1:00? –B**

**K. xo –E**

**Mmm –B**

Her last text has my dick twitching,so I take matters into my own hand.

_Literally._

After my shower,I notice a missed call from my mom letting me know that the hospital paged bothher and my dad early this morning. She wants to have lunch sinceour Sunday dinner is cancelled since they are both stuck at the work.

Pulling on my Stones concert t-shirt and grabbing my snapback, I leave the house. When I walk by the passenger door of Black Beauty, I get the urge to open it and run my fingers across the seat. I squat down mimicking my stance from last night, running my fingers over the seat where Bella's bare ass touched the soft leather—weeping for me to touch her—the vision of her spread out before me has me jonesin' to go to her now. I bring my fingers to my mouth gliding them over my lips in hopes that I will taste her, but I don't, which puts me in a pissy mood. I slam the door unsatisfied, and reluctantly head toward the hospital.

.

.

.

Parchment wrapped packages of cookies litter the kitchen table, waiting to be secured with twine. I've baked my butt off since nine o'clock this morning, and I'm ready to see Edward. I'm scrounging around in the kitchen drawers trying to find the scissors,but for the life of me, they are nowhere to be found, so I grab a knife instead. The quicker these cookies are tied up and out the door, the sooner I'll see Edward.

"Hi, sweetie, you almost ready?" Mom says, pulling out a kitchen chair to sit down. The one Edward sat in last night.

_Swoon_.

"Hey." I don't look up while I speak; I'm too busy cutting twine to the desired length to fit around the cookies, plus I'm trying to avoid eye contact.

"Dinner was fun last night." She takes one of the finished packages and puts it in a reusable grocery bag I'm going to use.

"Oh, yeah. Edward enjoyed himself." I inhale a breath holding it for a second remembering the way he took my hand and held it to his hardness, and then I release the air from my lungs, still trying to avoid my mother's eyes.

"Bella, you know I'm smarter than you give me credit for, don't you?"

I'm not sure where she is going with this, but I'm afraid to answer. I'm afraid I might say the wrong thing, so I give a small shrug in lieu of something verbal.

"That boy is more than just a friend." The tone in her voice seems playful.

I chance a look in her direction but keep cutting twine.

"I think I know what's been going on. You're my daughter, and you've been acting differently. It's cute."

"Wha … what?" I question, forgetting altogether about the sharp utensil I'm using.

Dad's footsteps distract me as well and so does his next statement.

"I know exactly what was going on under my dinner table last night." He stops behind me. "You were holding his hand."

_All I hear is dick, not hand, because, in my mind, dick was the only thing going on down under._

I don't hear how he finishes his sentence. Images of me stroking Edward's hard-on fill my head and at that very second the knife slips off the twine, slicing my left palm.

_The one I used for the under-table-handie._

_Is this some sort of sick payback?_

"Ouch," I cry, tears pricking at my eyes. Clutching my wound to my body, it hurts, leaking blood all over the table and floor, not to mention my new yellow shirt.

Mom springs into action grabbing a towel to help.

"We need to apply pressure." I hear her say.

Noticing that I'm wobbling from the sight of blood or the loss of it, Dad guides me to a chair. Thick red, metallic-smelling blood drips through my fingers, making me queasy.

"Here," Mom says, leaning over me taking my hand in hers.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch." It hurts like a mofo as she dabs my hand looking at my wound.

"Renee, I think she needs stitches."

"No." I protest. "I hate needles and I hate going to the doctor."

"You're going to the hospital," Mom says and this time her voice is no nonsense. "Doctor Zafrinia's office is closed today."

"I'm fine, really." I whine, lying out my ass; screwing my eyes shut, trying to wish away the pain, when my dad speaks.

"Stop being a baby and come on; you need me to carry you to the car?"

Shaking my head no, I huff in frustration. The pain in my hand is horrible, and I wipe at the wetness around my eyes. What's worse is I've probably screwed up this whole day,and I might miss spending the afternoon with Edward.

.

.

.

I don't have to wait for an exam room once we get to Forks General. I guess being the daughter of the Chief of Police does have its perks.

"Hello."A doctor with light bronze hair greets as she walks into my room. Picking up the chart lying at the foot of my bed she smiles. "I'm Dr. Cullen." Bright white teeth sparkle between her lips.

_I should have known I'd meet Edward's mom this way. _

"Hi," Isay, shyly.

Dr. Cullen turns toward Mom and Dad greeting them as well.

"How lovely to finally meet you," she says as she washes her hands and pulls on a pair of latex gloves.

Out of my peripheral I see confused looks on my parents' faces.

"You're all Edward speaks about these days." She winks. The thought of Edward sharing me with his parents makes me giddy inside. "You've been the topic of our dinner conversation for a few months now."

Removing the towel from my hand to access the damage, she continues to speak.

"He was happy to be invited to your home for dinner."

I wince as she's tending to my hand.

"Umm." I utter, trying to keep strong while she examines me.

Edward and I have only been together a few short weeks so would that mean he's been watching me? Wanting me? I manage a smile through the searing pain at the information she's given me.

My dad clears his throat, the sign he uses when he's about to interrogate me. I stiffen, in hopes that he waits to unleash his tirade until Edward's mom has left the room. Mom places her hand on Dad's arm in an effort to soothe him.

"Okay," Dr. Cullen says, taking a suture kit from the cabinet. "You're going to need a few stitches."

"Are you sure?" I break out into a cold sweat; the thought of needles in the palm of my hand has me scared to death.

Her voice is sweet when she answers.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I've diagnosed you accurately."

"Oh, um, I just meant …" I trail off not sure what I was going to say.

"Would you feel better if Edward held your other hand?" She teases. "He's here in the waiting room. We're having lunch when I'm all finished fixing you, so you're good as new."

"He knows I'm here?"

"No, sweetie, he just arrived. Carlisle can bring him back if you'd like." Her eyebrows raise waiting for an answer. At the same time, my dad's eyebrows furrow with the answer he wants me to give.

He looks pissed,and I think I see steam rolling out from underneath his collar. Mom smirks still massaging his arm in a soothing rhythm.

Giving a nod, Mom lets me know it's my choice, and I'msuper surprised she's being so cool about Edward. She thinks she has our relationship figured out from what she said earlier today, and she seems to like him, as well.

Smiling I say, "All right. I'd like that."

"Very well, let me go get a nurse,and I'll let Carlisle know to go round up our son."

I lie back on the bed waiting, choosing to keep my eyes closed,so I don't have to see Dad's disapproving looks. In the meantime, the silence in the room is deafening. I hear occasional deep breathing, some whispering, and the hustle of the ER beyond the door.

There's barely a knock alerting us that someone is entering. I sit up as Edward darts toward me wrapping his arms around me. I see the flash of his yellow hat and then my head is buried into his chest as he speaks.

"You okay, Puddin'?" His hand strokes my hair and I melt in his arms, forgetting my parents are sitting a few feet away. His scent is delicious. It's a slight mix of weed, mint, and Axe—probably sprayed on before he entered the ER.

I nod my head. "Yeah. Just scared."

Another loud throat clearing and then my dad speaks.

"Edward." My dad stands, his menacing figure standing close to where Edward and I are entwined. "This is a different look you have going on not quite the same as the one from last night."

_If looks could kill..._

His snapback is turned slightly to the side, and the concert tee he's wearing has a few holes near the hem, and his jeans are worn at the knees. His DCs are laced in such a way that you don't need to tie them; you just slip them on. In addition, I noticed as he spoke to me; the metal in his tongue was present.

"Yes, sir." Edward clicks the steel against the back of his teeth with a nervous tap, tap, tap. He doesn't back down though. "Wanted to make a good, first impression."

"And you did, Edward," Mom says asshe's pulling on Dad's arm to sit back down.

"Edward, you were going to tell us about the dinner at the Swan's today," His mom says, smiling, obviously missing my dad's dirty looks, but probably trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

"It was great, Mom."

Edward's Dad steps forward. "I'm Carlisle." He pats me on the shoulder since my hand is currently being stitched, and the other is around Edward's waist. "Bella, you're more than welcome to join us for lunch if you'd like."

Edward is a good mix of his parents. His pretty green eyes are identical to his mothers, but his build and messy hair are definitely from his dad. They are both strikingly handsome.

I glance at my parents to make sure it's okay to accept the invitation. Mom smiles letting me know it's fine, but it looks as if Dad is having a coronary in his chair.

Dad speaks. "I think you should come on home, Isabella. You'll need meds, and some rest, and ..."

Edward cuts him off.

"Sir, I could take Bella to the pharmacy and pick them up for her, and then bring her home as soon as she eats. I'm sure she's starving." His hand lightly rubs circles on my back, and it feels nice. My hand is almost entirely cleaned up as all this is taking place.

"I think that would be lovely, Edward," Mom says.

_Chalk one up for Renee. _

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad."

Dad mumbles under his breath, '_friends my ass.'_

I'm bandaged up; my parents have left the hospital, and Edward talks his parents into letting him take me off the premises to eat—and to pick up my painkillers.

"What the fuck, Puddin'?" Edward asks as he pulls my seatbelt over my chest locking it in place.

The sight of him makes me feel better.

"I was trying to hurry. You said I couldn't leave a junkie hanging for long." I wiggle my nose playfully.

"I didn't want you to slice and dice yourself in the process." Before he leaves my side of the car he kisses me long and hard. His sweet velvety tongue slips between my lips, searching—his barbell clinking against my teeth.

"Mmm," I hum. "You taste good." I thread the fingers of my good hand through his hair pulling him closerfor another kiss.

"So do you," he says in between breaths. His other hand slips between my legs stroking that spot we both love through my jeans. His actions tell me that it's not the lips his mouth are on right now that he thinks aretasty.

"You're bad, and we're in public." I can't stop his teasing fingers because my free hand is bandaged and throbbing.

"I know."

He's cocky,and I hope my parents aren't covertly parkedin the lot spying on us.

"Feed me?"

"I plan on it."

His lopsided grin has _fuck me_ written all over it.

And trust me…

I'm ready.

A/N: That was a close call in Puddin's room. Do you think it's inevitable that they are going to get caught doing the nasty?

Do you think Edward's parents are cooler than Bella's?

Renee seems pretty down with the relationship. What do you think?

Where do you think Edward is taking Bella? Will he feed her food? Or something else? *wink*

Thanks again for reviewing.

xo


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Alex is still my bitch and Fran will always and forever be the Godmother of Pussy Protection. Let's hope she was able to keep Puddin' and Cookie out of trouble. Really though, thank you for pre-reading and beta'ing. xo**

**Again, thank you for reading this silly little fic of mine. I love reading and responding to each and every one of your reviews. You all are the ones that keep this going. It makes it fun to write when I have a whole bunch of you begging for more. **

***Led Zeppelin, Whole Lotta Love is playing in the background.**

**Pudding Cup **

**Chapter 13 - Lucky Number 13?**

Edward doesn't waste time.

He peels out from the hospital; a trail of smoke from Black Beauty left behind as he whisks me away. Tires squeal as he shifts out of first gear and ends up in fourth in a matter of seconds. After he has shifted, he guides the car with his left hand as the other one falls naturally on my thigh. My heart is racing like BB and my aching, gauze-wrapped hand now rests on top of his; throbbing. When his fingers graze the sensitive skin between my legs, suddenly, that is throbbing, too.

This boy does things to me.

He leaves me breathless.

Speechless.

And most of the time horny.

Words do him no justice.

Edward flips his hat around, the bill resting down towards his neck. Our hair whips in the wind as he drives much too fast through the roads of Forks. His eyes are hidden by his dark sunglasses and the tip of his tongue rests at the top of his lip.

He's focused … On a mission.

Turning down Zeppelin as they blare from his speakers, he says, "pharmacy, first."

I nod, agreeing with our first stop. The local anesthetic Dr. Cullen prescribed before she stitched me up is wearing off, and I'm a wimp when it comes to pain.

"Then, I'm feeding you." His sunglasses lift as he gives me a wink."But first things first." He pulls into the parking lot of drugstore, unbuckling his seat belt before he turns off the ignition; then tosses his hat in the backseat. Next, I watch him with curious eyes when he pulls his shirt over his head.

Sunshine catches the shiny metal of his nipple rings, casting a glow across his toned chest. "Your shirt is a mess. Take it off and wear mine," he says, laying his concert tee in my lap.

"Here?" I gasp, swallowing hard, shaking my head in disbelief. "People will see me."

Edward shakes his head the same way I'm shaking mine.

He cocks a brow. "Puddin', you think I'd let anyone catch a glimpse of your beautiful body?" He touches his fingers to my chin leaning into me. "Shit's not gonna happen." His fingers follow the curve of my neck, making me melt into his hand. Then he lowers his voice to a whisper. "You're mine." His breath spills across the threshold of my mouth and he waits mere seconds before continuing, barely grazing my bottom lip. "Do you need help?"

I close my eyes, engulfed in his sweet words and delicious scent. Our lips linger, and we're breathing each other in as his breath is now mixed with mine. Thank God we're in public and this can't advance any further. If I had my way, we'd be in the backseat playing out all the thoughts running through my mind. But my bum hand keeps me in check, since it's now throbbing more than when we first left the hospital.

My good hand gently pushes at Edward's chest, breaking our kiss. "I'll need your help."

Worrying my bottom lip between my teeth, he assures me once again that no one will ever see one square inch of my bare skin.

His careful way of helping me disrobe from my shirt leads me to believe that his parents may be right. I can see Edward following in their footsteps. He's gentle and caring.

Edward has no problem entering the pharmacy shirtless. He ignores the sign about no shirt, no shoes, no service, but I can't ignore the looks from the girl I recognize from school—an underclassman. I feel her eyes follow us as we make our way to the back of the store to pick up my prescription. In my state of pain, I feel like yelling at the mousey blonde to take her eyes off my damn boyfriend. I do understand that he's that good looking and it's hard not to stare.

But, he's mine.

A bare-chested, nipple ring-wearing hottie.

With a few more looks from a few more people, none of whom I know personally, Edward takes my hand leading me to the register. He grabs some Swedish Fish, a couple of King-sized Snickers and a bottle of water before we pay.

Ramona, the girl behind the counter is too focused on Edward's nipples to notice I'm giving her the evil-eye. A small chuckle from Edward snaps me out of my stare down.

"Come on, Puddin', time to go."

As he helps me into the car, he's laughing, "I like it when you're jealous." His eyebrows bob, making me laugh in return.

"She was eye-fucking you, Edward."

"What can I say, girls love this." He poses in a bodybuilder stance, his arms flexed, his hands in fists, tightening his abs.

I hold the palm of my good hand up, "Save it, Loverboy."

Just before we're ready to go, Edward quickly unwraps the candy bar, putting it to my lips.

"Take a bite, then you need to take one of these." He's shakes the amber-colored bottle of Loratabs.

A deep groan spills from Edward's throat as I wrap my lips around the candy bar, closing my eyes, taking a bigger bite than I had intended.

"You give me a fucking boner when you eat; first the pudding, now the Snickers."

With no shame, he adjusts himself while I watch, chewing what's in my mouth.

"Sorry. I enjoy food."

"Obviously." He smirks, giving me one of the sexy winks I've come to love.

"Next." He offers me a pill and unscrews the bottle of water sitting in his cup holder.

I lay the pill on my tongue taking a swig of water to wash it down.

He inhales deeply shaking his head as he watches me and then speaks.

"I'll order us food before you pass out from the meds."

"I'll be fine, Cookie." I stretch my neck in his direction puckering my lips for a kiss.

.

.

.

Edward leaves me in the car while he runs into the diner to pick up our order. The pain meds are kicking in and I'm feeling drowsy, but I'm also feeling a little nauseous. I probably should have waited until I had some actual sustenance before taking anything.

_Come on, Edward._ I chant over and over, trying to keep the bile from rising. My lids are heavy from the medication and my mouth waters as I feel my stomach churn.

_I'm not going to puke; I'm not going to puke._

Getting out of the car and going into the diner probably isn't the best decision, but I'm about to lose my Snickers bar and the bottle of water Edward made me chug.

I pull on the door of the dinerand the bell chimes. As I walk in, I spot Edward straight ahead sitting on a stool next to someone very familiar. I'll never forget the picture from the party, the profile of the girl with the long dark hair.

I hesitate one second deciding between going to the restroom and puking, or walking up to where Edward sits,and making an ass of myself … then puking.

I blame what happens next on the drugs and the foggy abyss of my brain.

I tap Gianna's shoulder, my voice resonates louder than I expect because my ears feel as if I'm submerged under water.

"Comfortable?" I ask when she spins herself on the stool looking at me.

I'm not sure if it's my loud voice or what ensues next that keeps the customers staring in our direction.

"Yes, I am, actually," she says in a bitchy tone that I do not appreciate.

_Oh no, she didn't._

_And then all Hell breaks loose_.

_Everything happens in slo – mo._

Edward's jumps up off the stool, just as I double my good hand into a fist, winding up for the mother of all punches. Gianna's eyes go wide, her mouth drops open, and then she squeezed her lids shut just as I'm going to make contact with her beautiful-ugly face. But as luck would have it, Edward is quicker than I am and grabs my arm as I'm in mid-swing. Simultaneously, his arm snakes around my waist, abruptlypulling me back from boththe situation, and Gianna. I'd say the whole turn of events does nothing for my queasiness, because,as Edward drags me away, his arm tightens around my belly and the reason for me being in the diner in the first place, is now projectile-ingtowards Gianna at lightning speed.

… Making contact with her thin, white, low-cut shirt.

_YES!_

"Puddin'!" Is the only thing Edward says as he whisks me away toward the ladies' room.

The diner breaks out in loud chatter and I hear Gianna screaming that she's going to be sick and squealing like a little bitch because I puked on her.

_Serves. Her. Right._

_At least she didn't get punched._

Edward ushers me into a stall.

"Are you going to be sick again?" he asks, his arm still hugging my waist. His free hand holds as much hair out of my face as he can manage, but half of it hangs limply, blocking my view of the toilet. I don't answer, willing myself to keep anything else in my stomach, down as he asks once more.

"You gonna blow chow again?" This time he releases me, taking all my hair in both his hands bringing it into a ponytail.

I shake my head no, hoping I'm finished embarrassing myself.

"Let's stay here for a minute just in case." My hands, even the hurt one rests on my knees while I'm hunched over the toilet, bracing myself for round two.

"Go, Edward." I swallow, embarrassed that he witnessed my vomit of epic proportions.

"No way, Puddin', I'm not going anywhere. It's not like I haven't seen people puke before." The hand not holding my hair rubs soothing circles to my back.

I stand straight when I feel like I can manage the walk back to his car, but I'm poorly mistaken as the rest of what's in my stomach spews out.

"It's okay," Edward comforts, his hand still on my back. And as much as I wish he weren't here in this very moment, I'm glad he's is; he's being a wonderful boyfriend.

The restroom door swings open with a bang and Gianna enters with a fury.

"Who the fuck does she think she is, Edward?"

Edward releases me but stays close.

"Gianna, calm down."

"I will not calm down." She moves toward the sink and cranks the water on full blast. I take a glance behind me and watch as she peels off her shirt, putting it in the sink. I can't help but be pissed when I see herbarely-there bra.

"Edward. Please. Just get me out of here," I manage to say, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I don't want him anywhere near the girl he used to have sex with—ever, but especially not when she's half-naked.

"She assaulted me!" Gianna yells.

"How? Assault with deadly vomit?"

"You used to be cool, but now you're just … pussy-whipped." She wrings her shirt out and holds it under the dryer.

"Shut the fuck up, G."

"That bitch is gonna pay."

"Like hell she is." The tone of Edward's voice is deadly. It even scares me. "You fuck with her; you fuck with all of us, if you know what I mean."

I know what he means. I witnessed firsthand how Jessica was retaliated against after she sent me the photo from the party. If Gianna knows what's best,she'll steer clear of both me, and the wrath of Edward Cullen.

Gianna must know what he means, because I catch a lookof understanding on her face as we leave the restroom.

_Good riddance._

_._

_._

_._

Thankfully, Edward grabs the food as we leave the diner. I'm loopy from the pain meds and the 'almost'fight, so he takes me to his place whereI can eat and rest until it's time to go home.

"You need a shower, Puddin'."

His hands on my feet felt like heaven. Deep, relaxing motions have my eyes shutting, relishing in his touch.

"I know. I feel really gross, but really relaxed, like a bowl of pudding."

My body is nestled onhis couch, the remnants of our lunch discarded on the coffee table.

He laughs, rolling each of my toes between his thumb and index finger.

"It's not a suggestion, it's an order."

His hands wrap around my ankles pulling me toward him.

"We're taking a shower."

He already has me in his lap, his fingers sliding up the sides of the t-shirt he's loaned me, taking it off my body.

"I'll get some plastic and wrap your hand so it doesn't get wet."

His fingers are already unfastening my bra, my nipples erect as he slides it down my arms.

_I'm speechless. _

I love how he's taking over, taking care.

The desire in his eyes is unmistakable. It's there; even I can see it through my drug-induced haziness.

He stands,and my legs wrap firmly around his waist, my arms hug his neck tightly, as he walks us to his bathroom. Setting me on the vanity top,he dips his head taking one of my nipples into his mouth. It's quick though, just a taste, and then he leaves me to find plastic wrap. I rub the sensation of his mouth off the nipple he's just teased, hopinghe continues this when he returns.

"Let me wrap this so I can get you in the shower."He's diligent. Not one part of the gauze over my stitches is exposed,and when he's satisfied with his work, he lifts me down until my bare feet touch the cool tile.

"You're sexy, you know that?" Eying my body, he licks his lips. His hands reach to finish undressing me.

The way he flicks the button on my jeans with one hand excites me, the other hand is at the small of my back holding me steady.

"Hold on to my shoulders," he directs ashe squats down, taking my jeans and panties with him. "Step," he says when the denim hits my ankles. I do as I'm told; my fingers dig into his shoulders as my eyes close, his face is just above my pubic bone and I feel his lips brush my skin.

My breath catches. I want his lips there again, and again.

Lower and lower.

Kissing and sucking.

Licking and teasing.

I'm naked and on fire.

His lips press harder; dragging tiny kisses down to the place I need him most.

I breathe, "Yeah," moving my hands to his unruly hair, begging for more.

I'm caught in the moment; steamheavy in the air.

Sultry.

Sexy.

His iPod plays soft music through the surround sound.

His fingers spread me; his nose touches short-circuiting, pulsating flesh.

I feel the tip of his tongue, light, barely there.

Mind blowing.

_Bang!_

The door fliesopened.

"Hey, Fucker." Emmett's towering body enters through the door, and then stops dead in his tracks.

"Ahhh…" A loud scream leaves the back of my throat. Instinctively, I crossmy arms over my chest to hide my goods, but lady townis still in full view.

Edward jumps to his feet covering me with his body.

"The fuck, Em?"

"Damn. Sorry, man, sorry."

I cup my face in my hands leaning into Edward's back.

"You heard of knocking? Get the hell out."

"You told me to meet you here around four." He whines, quickly departing the foggy peep show.

"You said no one would ever see one inch of me, Edward."

"Puddin', I'm so sorry."

"This day sucks. What else can go wrong?"

"Shh, don't say that." He's hugging me, trying to calm me.

"I'll never be able to face him again."

"Trust me. Em's my boy. He'll never speak of this." He holds my face in his hands.

"It's bro code."

I nod, but I'm not convinced.

He plants a quickkiss to my forehead.

"Come on. Let me get ya clean."

**A/N:**

******I'm donating an outtake of Midnight Confessions for a great cause, Fandom Gives Back 4 Christy. You can find the link on my Facebook page if you'd like to donate. Christy lost her husband to cancer not long ago and we'd like to help her and her son in any way possible. There's a list of amazing authors that are donating their works, so go check it out and donate at least $10 for some awesomeness.******

**A shirtless, Edward. *swoon***

**Ruh Roh! Emmett got a peep show. *in my sing-song voice* **

**What did you think of Gianna making another appearance? **

_**Who else can cock-block Cookie and Puddin'? No one but ME, Fran… Sorry!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long****to post, I've been getting ready for some fanfiction friends to visit. Woot! Woot!**

Thanks **to all of you that have reviewed (over 1000 now…yippee!), rec'd, followed, and marked as your favorite, I appreciate you so much.**

**Fran, thank you for beta'ing this silly fic, and thanks to Alex for pre-reading. **

**Pudding Cup**

**Chapter 14**

After leaving the diner and the whole fiasco that ensued, I was worried about Bella giving me hell for sitting next to Gianna. I was finally able to explain it to her when she cooled off a bit. The fact is, I was sitting there, minding my own business while I waited for our food. Sue had told me it would be a few more minutes until our fries were ready and then went to get me a Coke. That's when Gianna slid her skanky ass in the seat next to mine.

Only a few seconds passed from the time Gianna sat down and before Bella entered the diner. I was leaning forward, my feet planted on the ground, readyto stand up and leave when Bella tapped Gianna on her shoulder and at that point what happened next was one big cluster-fuck.

Don't get me wrong, I love a good cat-fight, but when it involves my Puddin', you'd better think again.

When my eyes met Bella's, my first thought was she looked green. Then I saw her clenched fist and she was winding up. For a brief moment,I wondered if she had ever played softball. She was on point with her stance and backswing,which made me jump and grab her arm as she followed through, almost making contact with her target … Gianna.

My next thought was of Chief Donut Muncher and how he'd have my ass and a major shit-fit if Bella were ever charged with assault. She was only a few inches away from making contact with Gianna's face, so I grabbed her arm and her waist, pulling her back, and that's when she blew chow.

I wanted to puke too, but instead I focused on whisking Bella away to the ladies room while Gianna shouted obscenities and a threat or two.

_Bitch._

Once I had Bella secured into BB, I couldn't get her to my house quick enough. I figured she'd be safe there since there were zero chances of her running into any enemies and she wouldn't be handling any knives.

Unless it was to slit my throat for what happened at the diner.

"I don't get it Edward!"

_Mad, Bella, was cute, Bella._

"Why were you two sitting together? You leave me in the car and … and … you suck!" She crosses her arms, looking out the passenger window.

Every guy knows female body language, and this, right here,means,_ I'm pissed off and fuck you. _

"Puddin', it's not like that." I try rubbing my hand along her leg, but she snatches it away before I make contact. "Promise."

"Then what is it like, Edward? Am I gonna get another picture of you two kissing?"

"Come on." I'm driving, trying to get her to look at me, but she won't. I think about pulling over to the side of the road, but I'm afraid she might get out of the car if I stop. Her brows are furrowed and she looks as if she's about to chew her bottom lip off, which worries me.

_I'm eyeballs deep in shit._

"I want to believe you, but …," her voice trails off and I catch a glimmer of a tear rolling down her cheek, but she quickly wipes it away with the back of her hand. Her voice is quiet when she continues, "… I've never been in a relationship before and … I hate this feeling of jealousy." She shakes her head, closing her eyes. "I've never had to deal with it before … not until now."

"Hey," I say as I pull the car over into a neighborhood so we can talk. I figure I'm taking my chances on her bailing out of the car, but I want her to stop crying."She was only there two seconds before I started to leave, and then you walked in with fists flying." I smile when I think about what happened,and hold back a laugh now that we are away from the situation. My Pudding Cup is so fucking cute when she's fired up. "I didn't even say hi to her." I wipe the grin off my face so that I don't get backhanded.

Bella swivels my way,still gnawing on her lip, a hint of a smile trying to peek through her tear-stained face.

"Really?" Her chin dips down,but her eyes are looking my way.

"I told you Puddin', I'll never lie to you." I unbuckle her seatbelt, pulling her over to me, placing a kiss on her nose as my thumb strokes the wetness on her cheek. I bring her lips to mine, but I can't seem to close my eyes, she's stunning, completely beautiful.

My heart speeds up;rapping on the inside of my ribs, and this all-consuming feeling takes over. I feel as if I can't get close enough. My arms snake around her body,holding her isn't so much as a breath of air between us, but I need oxygen desperately. I suck in what she exhales, it's enough for now.

And then I say it.

"I love you."

Those three words have been on the tip of my tongue, forever.

Suddenly I can breathe.

A weight is off my chest.

Words that I've held back until now are out in the air, floating around us like feathers in the wind, out for her to grasp and take hold.

Since the moment I laid eyes on Bella in art class I was in love. Before I think she even noticed me, I noticed her. I've wanted her for months, and now that I have her in my arms it just feels right to tell her how I feel.

Her eyes widen and they draw me in. They are mesmerizing pools of chocolate staring back at me. I feel like Mogli in the Jungle Book with googly eyes.

She's hypnotizing.

"I … Really?"

I nod my head, telling her without words that it's true. She stops herself from reciprocating the ILY, though.

She gulps,and suddenly I feel as though she's either going to spew chunks again or tell me she doesn't love me in return. I snap out of Mogli-mode hoping she's not ready to dump me.

"What's wrong?" Both my hands are on her cheeks now,trying to size up what's going on, as if I can squeeze the words out of her mouth.

She shakes her head and my heart sinks, but only for a moment until I hear her words.

"I … I love you too, Cookie." She crashes her lips to mine, and honestly,I still taste the puke on her mouth,but I love this girl so I don't care.

I pull her face away from mine, my heart trying to play catch up from the roller coaster ride.

"You scared me, Puddin'. I thought you were going to tell me to take a hike."

"Never," she says and her eyes dance like sparkling diamonds.

.

.

.

My couch is too comfy,especially with my girl lying between my legs as we watch TV. The only problem is the constant state of 'boner' she keeps me in. So I decide to change our positions and offer to massage her feet.

Still no bueno on the boner.

My problem is actually worse.

Not the foot in my hand, the one resting on my crotch; my dick is still making a tent in the new baggy jeans I've resorted to wearing.

_The skinny jeans were chaffing my manhood. _

I am one big walking-boner.

Finally, I suggest we need a shower. I tell her I want to pamper her and omit the fact that she kinda still smells like puke and blood. Plus, I want to make her day a bit better by worshipping her body and showing her how much she means to me.

Things are going as planned until Em decides to show his ugly face in the middle of a private moment, taking Bella's day to an even shittier level.

I was gettin' down at the Y when Emmett busts in like he is about to piss his pants. I don't even remember asking him to come over, but it's nothing for him to walk into my house without knocking.

Fucking cockblocking-moodkiller.

I think the asshole might have a house key.

Poor Puddin'.

Standing in the nude, her legs spread open, head tipped back, moaning and pulling at my hair when the door swings open.

I spring to my feet to cover her with my half-naked body before Emmett sees too much of her goods, but I'm not fast enough. Bella lets out a bloodcurdling scream, echoing through the bathroom, cutting the fog like a knife. With my ears ringing and Emmett standing there like a dumbass, I yell for him to leave.

Bella turns red from her cheeks to her toes in embarrassment. I did promise her earlier when I made her change her shirt in the parking lot of the drugstore that I'd never let anyone see one inch of her naked body. Now, I'm a fucking liar to the nth degree.

After a few minutes have passed, along with the spray of hot water and the slow melodies playing from the surround sound, my girl is finally soothed and her back relaxes into my chest; her slick skin against mine is heaven. As I wash her hair, massaging the suds from scalp to end and then rinsing it out, our bodies sway in unison. Her body fits so well into mine, and her head rests just under my shoulder. My hands caress her neck and then slide down to her tits, squeezing them in the palms of my hands, smoothing the body wash over her skin. I make the descent down her sides and then skim over her soft belly dipping down to where I want to be. I never knew washing someone could be so sensual.

She fits.

Here, with me.

Once I have her comfortable again in one of my shirts, we watch more TV, napping on and off all afternoon until her mom calls wanting her home. I'm not sure how Bella is going to explain the disheveled hair and change of clothing to her parents and I hope they don't notice. But putting her hair in a ponytail is impossible with her bum hand and hair styling isn't my thing. So she leaves her hair down after running her fingers through the waves and calls it fine.

Unfortunately, my hopes are dashed when Chief Donut Muncher is waiting on the porch … Cleaning his rifle when Bella and I pull into the drive.

.

.

.

Friday night is usually happening, but tonight,with Bella at home, I'm bored and pissed off.

"I'm sorry, Cookie, my dad is still pissed."

I huff out a breath in frustration. "Puddin', I haven't seen you outside of school this entire week."

"It's called being grounded, Edward." She clicks her tongue then continues. "Seven more days and I'm all yours."

"You're always, all mine."

I hear the smile in her voice, but it does nothing for the way I'm driving.

_I'm being a big fucking baby. _

Black Beauty practically drives herself toward James' house; it's a trip she used to take frequently. I drive her fast and I think she knows how much I need to buy weed, because she handles the highway like a pro. Emmett is pissed I'm ditching him and our friends tonight. I'm forgoing the house party in La Push in order to stay home and talk to Bella on the phone all now I don't give two cares what he thinks. All week, every time he passed me in the hall, he held his index and middle finger in a V in front of his mouth, sticking his tongue through it; mocking me.

Teasing is the only thing Emmett's done in reference to him catching me in the act of eating out Bella. And luckily for him he has abided by our bro code. Bella avoided eye contact with him and even asked me to eat in the library with her all week. It was nice having her all to myself, even though the librarian was partially watching ate, I whispered _things_ in her ear, and we even squeezed in a little makeout session in the periodical section.

On Monday, Bella asked me not to sneak into her window at night, just in case her dad was much as I crave the feel her body nestled against mine, I respect her wishes. But I'm irritable from being away from her.

Turns out, the messy hair was what did it for her dad. He's pissed that she went to my house and took a shower, even though she had puke and blood stains all over her. Bella surprised me when she said her mom wasn't mad. Evidently,Renee kept giving her consoling looks behind her dad's back while he was chewing out her ass.

"Only one more week, and I'll be free again."

"You're eighteen. You should be able to make your own decisions," I snap.

I know it isn't her fault, she's taking her punishment like a good girl so I ease up, taking in a lung full of the blunt pinched between my thumb and finger.

Thankfully, I must have left some sort of impression on Renee; because Bella says she is being totally cool.

.

.

.

"Ange, I'm still mortified." I'm in my bed staring at the ceiling, visually connecting the glow in the dark stars.

"Girl, I know. I think I would have died," Ange says. I hear her tapping at her keyboard.

"I can't even look at Emmett without wanting to crawl in a hole. Rose says it's no biggie, but it's _so_ a big deal to me." I fold my arm over my eyes, remembering my legs open wide and Edward between them.

"UmHmm."

"Are you even listening to me?" She's distracted, and I feel as if I'm talking to the dark room instead of my best friend.

"Uh, yeah. Hold on," she says, basically confirming the fact that she isn't listening to me at all.

"What are you doing anyway?" I huff, crabby that Edward won't be sneaking in my room tonight since I asked him not to.

"I'm looking something up, hold on."

She's killing me with this one-sided conversation, but I lie there and wait for her to focus and return to our phone call.

"Okay. I was looking something up before I mentioned anything to you." She sounds unsure of herself.

"Sounds important. What's up?"

"Have you and Edward talked about birth control? She says it slowly,but almost as if there is something else that she wants to say along with her question.

"No. I guess it hasn't come up. We've been almost to the point of actually having sex, but then something happens. Like Emmett." I sigh, remembering for the five-millionth time about him busting in on us and seeing me naked. "I assumed Edward would have that part covered, ya know?"

Exasperation laces her voice, "Are you kidding me right now?"

"No. Honestly, I figure Edward is the experienced one and he'd have a condom stuck in his wallet or something."

"You wanna be a mama?"

"Yeah, but not yet," I answer. I feel stupid now.

"Exactly," She sighs. "I looked up the free clinic in Port Angeles and we can get birth control there, but we would have to ditch school. They close at five."

"We?"

"Um, yeah, Ben and I talked about stuff, and we both decided that before we get too involved I should at least be on birth control."

"Yeah, that's great." Sitting up in my bed, I flick on my lamp and pull my planner out of my nightstand. "When should we make an appointment?"

"It's walk-ins only. But I don't really want to tell my mom, so we need some help from Edward to take care of our absences**.**

"Oh, okay, Monday?"

"Yep, works for me. Then maybe we can shop for our Prom dresses."

"Oh gah. Prom?" I totally forgot about Prom and Edward hasn't mentioned it either. "I'm not sure I'm even going."

"You are going. All of us." Ange laughs, "Alice and Rose were talking about it at school all week, but you were in the library."

"Bitch, you'd be in the library too if Emmett saw your snatch." I can't help but snort; it's just my dumb luck.

More laughter erupts and she agrees, "You're right, Puddin'-pussy was on display." She sing-songs.

.

.

.

"Hey," I say when a groggy Edward answers his phone.

"Puddin'? What's wrong? Why you calling so early?"

"It's noon, Cookie. Rise and shine." I say, teasing him. After my phone call with Ange, I talked to Edward until we both fell asleep on the phone. I woke up this morning to his cute snoring. I listened for a few minutes and then hung up when Mom called me to breakfast.

"Nothing's wrong. I think we both fell asleep talking last night." I was going to ask him then about helping me and Ange ditch, but his sweet-talking, nasty mouth had me touching myself and thinking of other things instead.

His deep voice sends shivers down my spine. I love the way he sounds when he answers. "We did. I think you fell asleep first and I listened to you breathe. I miss you at night."

"I know … me too." I stick out my bottom lip even though he can't see me. I miss his warm body and sweet scent around me.

His voice is hopeful. "Are you calling to say I can see you today?"

"No, I have to study and I'm still grounded."

"Fuck."

"I need a favor, though."

"Anything, what's up?"

"Ange and I are going to skip school tomorrow. Can you fix our absence?"

I know he can because he keeps catching Mrs. Tanner in the boiler room. That lady must not be getting anything at home with the way her panties have been around her ankles every morning before school. You'd think she learned her lesson, by now. Either she doesn't care or, she's a ding-bat.

"I have to see you Puddin'. School is the only place nowadays I get to see your pretty face."

"It's important, please?"

"You know I will, but I'm coming with you girls." I know better than to tell him he can't, 'causehe'd end up following me anyway.

"Edward?" I whine.

"Pudding Cup?" He mimics my tone.

"Fine." I agree.

"Where we going?" He sounds way too happy now that he's got his way.

"Port Angeles. We're getting birth control."

He drops the phone and fumbles around until he's back on the line.

"All right, Puddin'." He cheers.

"Stop. It's not for you. It's for my other boyfriend." I tease.

An audible growl vibrates through my phone.

"You giving me a reason for me to come over, Puddin'?"

"Maybe." I giggle. I love when he's playfully possessive.

"Keep that damn window unlocked. I'll see you tonight."

My arm goes in the air and I fist pump with a goofy look on my face. As much as I don't want to get caught, I miss his nightly visits.

"Oh, and Bella?"

He never calls me by my first name.

"Yes?"

"I love you, baby."

**A/N:**

**What do you think about Edward saying ILY first? Cute? Too soon? Just perfect? Stupid? lol**

***Reminder about the FGB4Christy fundraiser.**

**Go to fgb4Christy dot blogspot dot com and donate $10 or more and receive your compilation from some great writers on October 3****rd. ****Here are the writers who are contributing****outtakes and such:**

**Addicted-to-Romione-Bedward  
BornOnHalloween  
CloeMarrie  
Dishie  
Edward's Eternal  
EternallyCullen  
Greye Granger  
Hapakids  
KarenCullen2007  
LayAtHomeMom  
LoopyLou992  
Magan Bagan  
NocturnalBeauty  
OhGeefantasy  
PrillyLove25  
RFM86  
RobstenLover93  
Sarge's Girls  
SexyLexiCullen  
Stace Leo  
SoLostInTwilight  
SpiderMonkey321  
Tufano79  
TwiAddictAnne  
Twiddler83  
VirginiaMay  
Winterhorses  
Writing4Roses**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Important message about my next update at the end of this chapter.**

**Thanks, Fran for all the love you give to me and my story. xo**

**I appreciate each and every review, follow and favorite.**

**THANK YOU!**

**XOXOXO**

**Pudding Cup**

**Chapter 15**

Ange's annoying honk, honk, honking in my driveway has me running toward the door.

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, sweetie, have a great day at school."

_If she only knew. _

"Kay, thanks." I hear thumping base echoing from Ange's car.

She's rocking out; bobbing her head like we're going to a party, instead of where we are truly heading—to Port Angeles to have our cha-cha's examined, in hopes that birth control will be prescribed.

"We have neighbors, you know." I snip, turning down the volume when I enter the car. "And, you could have texted me to let me know you were here."

"Crabby this morning?" She asks as she hands me an insulated tumbler full of hazelnut coffee.

"Not anymore." I hold up the coffee in a silent salute to the coffee gods. "Thanks."

Ange shakes her head. She knows I'm not a morning person and I have a feeling she intentionally tries to rile me up some days with her perky attitude and toothy smile.

"We're meeting Ben and Edward at the edge of town."

"You asked Ben to come with us?"

"No. Your boyfriend asked him." She looks at me with a raised brow. "Seems he needs his hand held while we're seeing the doctor."

Laughing, I set my coffee back in the cup holder, picturing the four of us at the free clinic.

"Thank God. I was sure Edward would want to come in the examination room with me. He's seen me naked and everything, but something about having my legs spread apart with someone else between them makes me think he's not going to deal with that very well."

"Oh, hell, Ben is sitting his ass in the waiting room. But from what I've seen of Edward, he's gonna be all up in your Kool-Aid and downtown with the doc while you get examined." Ange's nasty mouth and burst of laughter makes me laugh as well.

Crossing my legs, to give my vag a moment alone, I wonder if she speaks the truth. "You're probably right, the ride to Port Angeles is probably the only privacy my coochie is gonna get today

Ange pulls into an old, abandoned gas station on the edge of town next to Black Beauty. I roll my window down and give a quick wave to the boys. Edward rolls his down just far enough for me to see his pretty face and the waft of smoke from the joint escaping his car.

"Get in," he says and motions with his head for me to get out of Ange's car. His eyes are covered by his Oakley's hiding what I believe are heavy lids from the joint he's just shared with Ben.

_Damn he's sexy._

I turn to Ange. "I'll see you when we get there."

By that time, Ben is at my door opening it for me to exit and for him to enter.

"Hi, cutie pie," he says to Ange as he slides in the seat. I smile, happy that my best friend has found love just like I have.

Edward leans toward my door opening it for me. "Hey, sexy."

"Hey, yourself."

I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a kiss before buckling my seatbelt.

"Don't get too comfy." He looks at me, putting his car in gear. I give him a questioning look with my brows crinkled and my lips pursed. He peels out of the lot with Ange following closely behind.

"Oh yeah?" I question.

"I'm going to need those perfect little lips here in a minute."

I giggle, settling in my seat and reaching for the stereo."I just gave you a kiss, Cookie."

Edward holds on to my wrist, stopping me.

"Yeah, well, I'm horny, Puddin', and my dick needs a kiss." He stares at the road in front of him with a cocky grin on his chiseled face as he pulls my hand over resting it on his crotch.

"You're high."

"Nah, I'm hard."He pauses, pressing my hand more firmly against him. "And hungry for my girl." He turns to me and winks, sending a heated sensation through my body.

"In that case, fuck the seatbelt." I release it from its lock, leaning over to unfasten his jeans. I feel bold and he makes me feel sexy. "I'm kinda hungry myself."

His green eyes darken and he licks his lips. "No shit? I was just playin'."

I already have him out of his boxers and I'm going down on him when he lets out a throaty groan. His fingers massage my neck as my mouth fits perfectly around the soft skin of his hard-as-a-rock cock.

"You're a bad girl, Puddin'," he groans, and I hope he's focused enough to keep the car on the road. "Skipping school and sucking dick." Those words make me want to lick him like a lollipop. His hand ghosts down my back, and then over my jean-covered behind. "You need a spanking." And he gives my ass a solid smack.

I raise my head, stopping the amazing BJ I'm providing, "You want me to stop?" He knows I'm teasing.

"No. I'm not fond of blue balls." He playfully pushes my head back down and then we hear Ange honking her annoying horn as my cell phone pings. I sit back in my seat and open the text.

**Quit slobbing the knob. We have an appointment to get to. Bahahaha –A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The free clinic is packed when we get there. It's not a big place but still there are about twenty people already waiting. Edward and Ben are the only guys there, but they are owning it, all cocky grins and puffed out chests as they grab us a seat when Ange and I go to check in.

I see a few women checking out our boys out when we sit down. I love how Edward doesn't notice, instead he whispers in my ear while I'm filling out my personal information. "I'm gonna get me some, aren't I, Puddin'?"

I giggle at his question because I've practically begged him for a month to have sex with me and he either stops, saying he wants to wait, or we get cockblocked by Emmett.

"I'm pretty sure birth control isn't effective the day you start, but yes, you're gonna get some." I peck his lips with mine and then add quietly, "but I might make you wait like you've done to me."

_I'm teasing of course. I'm so horny that all I think about lately is finally making love to Edward. _

His fingers lazily trace hearts on my denim covered thigh, distracting me enough that I have to reread a few of the questions on the info sheet. "So should we be cliché and _do it_ the night of Prom?" he asks, his fingers making bigger hearts, closer to the throbbing going on in my panties.

"Well, considering that I haven't officially been asked to Prom, I don't think I'll be _doing it that night_." I emphasize the doing it part like he did earlier.

"Is that all it's gonna take? A grand gesture of asking you to Prom?"

"Maybe." I sing-song, batting my eyelashes and then getting back to my paperwork trying to hurry since Ange is already taking hers back to the desk.

All of a sudden I see Edward drop to his knees in front of me and my eyes go wide, unsure of what he's doing. Some gasps ring out from a few women sitting around us. I'm not sure what they think this is, hell, I'm not even sure, but I guarantee he's not asking me to marry him.

His voice is loud, projecting across the room for all of my fellow patients to hear. "Pudding Cup, will you do me the honor of being my date to Prom?"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Embarrassed, covering my face with my hands and sinking down in my chair I want to kick him for asking me here.

Ange and Ben start laughing, distracting me from the boy on his knees in front of me.

"Puddin',Puddin',Puddin'." Ben and Ange start chanting. I'm mortified that this is happening in the clinic, but before I can answer, the whole room is chiming in with the obnoxious chant.

"Okay, okay. Yes. I'll go with you." I shout over the loudness, and my face feels like it's on fire.

"That's my girl." Edward cheers, then stands, bringing the clipboard and me along with him.

"Bella Swan." The nurse calls out while I'm still in Edward's embrace.

"Coming."

"The word I'll want to hear on Prom night." Edward blurts a little too loudly and a few laughs ring out.

Turning bright pink from his embarrassing display of 'whatever that was,'has me walking quickly towards the nurse.

"Wait up, Puddin' Cup." Edward keeps up his relentless teasing. "I'm _coming_ with you."

He jogs up behind me, circling his arm around my waist. The nurse is stunned at the outburst she has witnessed.

Edward reads her badge hanging from around her neck and sticks his hand out to shake hers. "Hi Heidi, I'm Edward, this is Bella and we're here to get birth control."

"All righty, Edward, nice to meet you," she says, shaking his hand. "You want to take a seat in the waiting room and Bella will meet you out there when she's finished?"

Edward asks, "Is the doctor male or female?"

"Male."

"Looks like I'm coming with her. That okay, Puddin'?"

I shrug, I had a feeling he'd want to be there, and honestly, I wouldn't mind having a hand to hold.

"Yeah, that's fine." I smile and he pulls me closer to his side.

"Then it's settled,"Heidi says, leading us into an examination room. Opening up a drawer and pulling out the paper gown I'm supposed to wear she holds it up. "Bra and panties off and the closure goes in the front." She demonstrates, showing me the opening of the barely-there crinkly piece of paper I'm supposed to put on.

"I'll let Dr. Cullen know you're here."

Both Edward and I gasp and my hand goes over my pounding heart. "Dr. Cullen?" we say in unison.

"Yes. Our regular doc's on vacation so Dr. Cullen offered to fill in for Dr. Sanchez today." Heidi says and then closes the door.

And.

We officially freak out.

.

.

.

"What the fuck? What the fuck?" Edward says as he paces the floor.

"I am not letting your dad see my goods, Edward," I whisper-shout. "I thought your dad was an ER doctor?"

"He is,but he volunteers here sometimes. I didn't even think about that."

"Do something or I'm leaving and you'll never get to have sex with me." I'm being totally irrational, but bile is rising in my throat and a shit-ton of butterflies are flapping their annoying wings in my stomach. I want to bolt from the room and go home.

"Are you threatening me? His hand circles the back of my neck. "Cause nothing is keeping me away from you or your pussy. No more cockblocking." He kisses my lips quickly, "I'll fix this."

Edward opens the door and peeks out.

Keeping his voice low, "hey, Heidi," he calls. And he motions with his head for her to come hither.

I'm standing, dumbstruck, with the crinkly paper clutched in my hands like a life preserver.

Heidi comes in view and she looks past Edward to me. She must see something in my eyes, like fear.

"Everything okay, Bella?"

I shake my head. I'm not okay and I won't be until Edward figures this out.

Edward takes her by her wrist and pulls her into the room, closing the door behind them.

"Okay, here's the deal." Running his fingers through is hair, he continues. "We need a different doctor."

Heidi folds her arms across her chest, inhaling a deep breath. I wonder if she deals with teens all day and has lost her patience. "Bella is scheduled with Dr. Cullen. The only other doctor here today is in with another patient at the moment and has two patients already waiting."

"She'll wait."

I nod my head in agreement because there is no way I'm going to let my boyfriend's father see my snatch.

"Give me a good enough reason as to why I should go out of my way and rework the schedule," she huffs.

"I'll give you two reasons." His hand is placed firmly on the door like he's trying to keep an intruder out of the room.

"Let's hear it." She shifts her weight to the other foot.

"Number one, he's my dad."

Heidi's eyebrows raise and her mouth goes into an O.

"Number two, he's not going anywhere near my girl's pussy."

Heidi looks at me and then back to Edward.

"Good enough."

She switches into plan-mode. "Okay, here's the deal. Hang tight. I won't let anyone in here. I haven't let him know his patient is waiting,so we're good. I'll do some major magic and switch you to another doctor."

"You're a life-saver, Heidi, I owe you one." Edward moves so she can get started.

"Dang right," She winks at him smirking and then leaves us alone in the room.

I let out a breath,relieved that we have avoided total embarrassment. "Thank you."

"You should know by now, Puddin', I won't let anything ever happen to you." He closes the distance between us, his eyes are hooded and he encircles my waist with his arms, his body is pressed into mine and his hands glide down,resting on my swell of my butt. Soft lips hover over mine and his breath calms me even further, "Now let's get you undressed." He waggles his eyebrows, and I swear he's the sexiest mofo in the world.

.

.

.

"Are you ready for this weekend?" Ange sits crossed legged on the floor leaning against my bed, admiring her newly manicured nails.

It's Friday night and Edward had a dinner thing to attend with his parents in Port Angeles, so Ange is keeping me company until Ben gets here for their date. I lean closer to the vanity mirror trying to tweeze a wayward eyebrow.

"Yeah, are you?" I ask.

Prom is tomorrow night and I'm so ready for what's in store for me.

_Dress is ready; manicure done, hair appointment scheduled, and overnight bag packed._

"Yep, I told my parents that we're staying at the school for the after Prom lock-in."

"That's my story, too."

"Did Edward get you two a hotel room?"

"I'm not sure. He's been all secretive about the details. He keeps telling me he has everything handled." I turn in my chair looking at my bestie. "What about you guys? You get a hotel in Port Angeles?"

Nodding her head with an ornery smile playing on her lips, "And I can't wait. I'm getting my cherry popped."

"You're so cliché. And crude." I tease.

"Look who's talking, Miss-I'm-going-to-wait-for-Prom."

"I needed to make sure my birth control shot took effect before finally doing the deed, Bitch."

Cackling,she throws one of my flip-flops my way. "It's about time. Edward's been walking around all fidgety and shit. I think that boy has a case of blue-balls."

I laugh,because she's probably right. Since I saw the doctor and got on birth control, Edward and I have done little else than kiss and snuggle in my bed at night. I stop him when he tries going below my waist, which he doesn't seem to mind and never complains, but I've noticed a change in his demeanor as well.

"He's the one that wanted to wait until Prom night. I'm just holding him to it."

"You think we'll feel or look different when we aren't virgins anymore?" Ange asks, pressing her elbows on her knees, gazing at nothing in particular.

"I hope we don't look different, cause my dad's having a hard time dealing with the fact I have a boyfriend, let alone if he has to deal with his daughter having sex. I think he'd kill Edward." I slide off my chair and crawl over to Ange, snapping my fingers in front of her face. She's in la-la-land.

"Earth to Ange."

"Sorry, I just didn't ever think this day would come. I never thought Ben would think of me as anything else than a friend. Ya know?"

"Tell me about it. That day that Edward took me by my hand and led me to the fence. I thought I'd died and gone to Heaven."

Ange snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Earth the Bella. Earth to Bella," she mimics, hugging me and knocking us off balance so we roll to the floor.

We both lie there gazing up at the ceiling.

"This year has been epic," I say and then glance at the one person that's been by my side through the years.

"I have a feeling we aren't done making memories quite yet." Ange looks at me with a devious smile.

And I hope she's right.

I never imagined Edward Cullen would be my boyfriend and that my senior year would turn out so amazing.

I've sowed my wild oats, or most of them and I couldn't be happier.

.

.

.

I've been walking around the past several weeks with anxiety about Prom, graduation and where Bella and I will end up after the summer. I can't sit still and my leg is in constant motion when I'm in class, bouncing up and down to the point that I need to smoke weed at lunch to soothe my nerves. Bella and I have been having fun together; we don't discuss anything of great importance other than when we'll make love. We haven't yet discussed our plans for college with the exception of the night I ate dinner with her family. I'm not set on any college in particular right now, but I know without a shadow of a doubt that I'll follow Bella wherever she is going.

If she wants me to.

I'm not sure why I don't bring up our plans for after high school. I guess a small part of me is waiting for the fantastic bubble I've been living in with Bella, to pop, and I don't want to end the year a depressed motherfucker.

"Hotel? Or my house?"

I can't believe I'm asking Emmett anything when it comes to romance. But since he had gotten my ass out of trouble with Puddin', by telling me to wear that fucking pink t-shirt, I thought I'd give it a shot.

"Dude, I think your house is the best. Bella doesn't strike me as the kind of girl that's superficial." He takes a huge bite of his burger and continues talking with a mouthful, in true, Emmett style. "Besides, your room is perfect."

Flicking a piece of hisburger off my sleeve in disgust, I sigh, "Say it, don't spray it."

Emmett takes a gulp of his drink without missing a beat. "Your parents are rarely here at night so it's the best place to plan for it to happen. Besides, I doubt they'd care if she stayed the night anyway. You've got the coolest parents out of all of us."

"True."

Emmett's right. It doesn't matter where we stay as long as Bella and I are together. Besides, when I make love to her for the first time,I want it to be where we are both comfortable, so my room is the perfect place.

"Make it special, though."

"Special?" I look at him like he's going to give me all the answers.

"You're on your own from here on out. If you can't think of something to make this girl feel special, then you're a lost cause." He slurps the last of his drink and then shakes the ice in the cup. "It's not all about fucking, ya know."

"I know that." When it comes to Bella, it's never about just fucking …

"Then you're not as dumb as I thought." He winks and then gets up to leave.

I give him the one finger salute. "Fuck off."

"That's what I'm doing. Rosie's waiting on me. She went to Victoria's Secret and has something new to show me." He waggles his brows and turns to leave but stops and gives me one last bit to chew on. "She's a good girl, Edward. I'm proud you haven't fucked this up." He shuts the door as he leaves and I lie back on my couch in deep thought.

I know Bella is a good girl; she's the best thing that ever happened to me.I never stopped thinking of her as good, even though she tries so hard to be bad. She confided in me about her desire to experience things before graduation, which I thought was cute as hell. I've exposed her to parties, drag racing, and even made her sneak out of her house. Looking back, I'm not proud, but at the time, it's what I was about. Hanging out with friends, coming and going, living life the way I wanted to with no worries.

Being a bad boy.

It's different now.

Puddin's made me a better man.

I guess that's what love is all about.

**A/N: Close call or what at the free clinic?**

**What do think is going on in Edward's head? **

**Okay, my lovelies … I won't have another chapter for you for until October. I get the awesome honor of hosting a few fan fiction****friends at my house next week, and I will be completely occupied until October 3****rd****. I have some great ideas for the next chapter and will jot them down on my phone in the meantime. **

**Thank you for the amazing love you've shown to me and my story. **

**Hugs,**

**Gee**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

**I had the time of my life with some amazing ladies last weekend. I laughed so hard that my body hurt, and I felt extremely drunk the next day. I assume it was partially from lack of sleep, but I wouldn't trade that weekend for anything. The best part was we didn't need alcohol to have fun, and we all got along fabulously. So, thanks, girls, for making my summer memorable. The fun we had will stay with me forever. **

**Now the planning begins for Kansas TwiFic Meet Up 2015 :)**

**Thank you, Tracy, for beta'ing this chapter while Fran is on vacay.**

***All mistakes are mine***

**Pudding Cup**

**Chapter 16**

Emmett's voice lingers in my head. I can't get the comment about treating Bella special out of my mind.

Of course she's special.

I love her.

Prom is tomorrow, and Bella and I have talked about how that night is _the _night, and I'm nervous.

Adrenaline shoots through me, leaving me shaky at the thought of actually being inside my girl—taking her virginity.

I can't decipher if the knots in my stomach are because I need to puke, or if they are from the realization that I will finally be making love to my best friend.

I rummage through my dresser, finding the blunt I stashed hidden under my boxers. I need to light this bad boy, so I can chill the fuck out and focus.

Having sex with the random girls I've been with in the past wasn't a big deal, so these feelings of excitement and nervousness are new.

My Zippo makes a familiar sound as I close my eyes, lighting up. I take a hit and let the pungent smoke do its thing, holding it in my lungs for a few long seconds. As I release the smoke, an instant calm soothes my jitters, allowing me to sit and relax, so I can make a mental list for tomorrow night.

An idea hits me like a ton of bricks and gets me moving in the right direction.

I dress in a hurry for the dinner in Port Angeles, the one I'm attending with my parents tonight. I text them saying I'll meet them there because I have an errand to run beforehand.

After getting on the highway, I finally relax. The weed definitely helped, but mostly it's the knowledge of where I'm going that puts me at ease, so I turn up some sweet beats and let the road take me there.

The jewelry store is five minutes from where I'm meeting my family. I take a look at my phone, realizing I have forty five minutes to shop before I have to head to the dinner. Taking a deep breath before exiting my car, I mutter to myself that this is the beginning of a life with Puddin'. When I open the door to the jewelers, I'm greeted with friendly smiles.

Thank God, 'cause I'm about to drop a shit ton of money.

.

.

.

I barely sleep, my thoughts keeping me awake into the early morning. I imagine Bella's face when I give her the surprise I bought for her, hoping she accepts it for what it is—a token of my love.

I crack open a Monster, 'cause I'm draggin' ass, and then look around my room. It's always clean and tidy, so there's not much to do besides put the finishing touches on the other part of Bella's surprise.

I need some quick advice, so I call Emmett.

"What up dude?"

He must still be in bed because his sleep-filled voice is low and scratchy.

"Can you help me?"

"You finally realize you need help?" he says slowly, joking.

"Shut up, asshole."

He laughs, clearing his throat. "All right, whatcha got?"

"You said to make tonight special. I have an idea, but I wanted to run it by you." I shake my head, wondering when I had come to the realization that Emmett is my own personal Love Guru. I start pacing the floor second guessing if what I'm about to tell him will seem cheesy as hell.

"Hurry, dude. I need my beauty sleep."

"No shit, you ugly bastard."

"I'm hanging up."

"No. Wait." I take a seat on the edge of my bed and then spill my guts.

After receiving the Emmett seal of approval, I feel better about my plan.

.

.

.

"Ready to get our women?" Jasper asks. He's wearing a gray tux with the pink bow tie Alice gifted him at school a few days ago. She had said she thought he'd look sweet matching her Prom dress. We had all laughed when Jasper turned every shade of pink, including the color of the tie he was holding. We were in the lunch room when Alice handed him the gift bag and in hindsight he shouldn't have been embarrassed because Emmett and Ben are equally as whipped. Their colorful cummerbunds obviously match Rose and Ange's gowns because no guy in their right mind would be caught dead in coral or mauve.

I, on the other hand, am wearing a classic black tux and have to admit, I look smokin'. I'm relieved that Bella isn't into the whole matchy bullshit because I will do anything she asks of me.

"Yep." I answer Jasper's question, and the guys nod their heads. We're ready to get the show on the road as soon as Mom and Dad finish snapping a few pictures. The girls are finished getting ready at the Swan's and keep sending texts saying they want us there ASAP.

Honestly, I'm anxious too. I can't wait to see how gorgeous my girl looks. She hasn't given any hints about her dress,and I'm glad.

I want it to be a surprise.

"Boys, be safe," Dad says to us as we head out to our separate cars. It sounds like a double entendre.

"Always," I shout over my shoulder, practically jogging to my car.

I lead the way to Bella's house and the closer I get to her neighborhood, butterflies start fucking with my stomach once again.

I try shaking off my nervousness when I get out of the car before walking to her door. I'm almost calm until my knock is answered by Chief Donut Muncher, and then those little winged fuckers start flapping a hundred miles an hour again.

The Chiefs voice is all business. "Edward." He nods.

"Chief." I fake a smile, wishing that Bella had answered the door instead. He's looking at me all interrogation-style with a squinted eye and cocked eyebrow. I start tapping my toe on the porch because he hasn't invited me in yet.

I'm thankful for the slight breeze; it helps with the perspiration on my forehead, but I wipe at the wetness with the back of my hand anyway.

"I'd like a word with you before you come in."

My eyes widen with what I can only imagine will be threats against my life if I touch one pretty little hair on his daughter head.

"Boys." The Chief says as my friends make their way up the steps. He holds the door open for them, and they each shoot me the _holy fuck_ look. "The girls are waiting in the kitchen," he informs, shutting the door when all the guys are inside. I can't help but worry, considering I'm left outside with a man that owns a gun, and I quickly assess whether he's wearing it.

"What's up?" I ask after he's stares me down for a few seconds. I don't want to show fear even though that's what's running through my veins at the moment. I lick my lips waiting for him to speak.

"I wanted a word with you before you take my daughter to her very first high school dance."

It never dawned on me that this is my girl's very first dance. If I didn't feel honored before, I sure as hell feel it right now.

"Yes, Sir." I hold my head high. I feel damned privileged that I'll be the one holding onto Bella tonight, dancing her first dance.

"I want you to respect my daughter."

I nod because that's a given.

"And I trust you to keep her safe."

I nod again. There's no question about her safety. I'd die for her.

"Absolutely."

"She's my baby girl, Edward." He bites his bottom lip, furrowing his brow. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to her," he confides.

"Sir." I pause, taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I love Bella. Nothing is going to happen to her. I swear on my life."

He looks at me, blinking back tears that have formed, nodding. And to my surprise his hand is outstretched, and we are shaking and coming in for a bro hug. It's a moment, for sure. One I'll never forget.

"Thank you, Edward," he whispers, releasing his grip on me.

"Now you guys have some fun, but not too much," he warns.

There is a sweet throat clearing to the side of us, and we both turn in the direction of Bella.

Words cannot properly describe her beauty.

Chief smiles when he sees his daughter, his mustache twitching as he scoots around her and into the house.

Walking to the door in awe, I stop right in front of her. She's a vision in green.

"Hi," she says. Her eyes sparkle; she looks bashful.

"Hi." I'm holding the corsage box in one hand with the other stuffed deep in the pocket of my tuxedo.

"You look beautiful." I'm staring. I can't take my eyes off the way her hair flows over her shoulders in waves. And how her green dress hits just above her knees and then cascades to the floor in back. My eyes travel from her high heels back up her pretty legs and over the sparkling fabric on her boobs until they reach her eyes once again.

"Um." I can't think straight. She has me flustered.

"Thank you. You look handsome, Cookie. _Really_ handsome."

When she says Cookie, it reminds me of why my hand is in my pocket.

I pull out a pudding cup offering it to her. The smile that spreads on her face is incredible, and mine is now mirroring hers.

"Pudding?" she asks and I nod.

"I've kinda slacked in the pudding department lately."

She takes the pudding and then pulls me inside her home.

"I've never known you to be a slacker." She winks and my insides quiver, but this time I'm not on the verge of puking.

"Where is everyone?"

"I sent them out back to start taking pictures."

Now that I know we're alone, I take her by the waist with my free arm, hugging her to my body.

My eyes lock on hers. "This dress is amazing.I can't wait to show you off to everyone."

"And I can't wait for you to take it off," she says, just loud enough for me to hear.

She's feisty tonight.

Just the way I like her.

I feel myself getting hard against her belly. I lean into her, my head dipping down, inhaling the soft skin of her neck. My lips rest at her pulse point.

"Fuck, Puddin'. Don't say shit like that when I'm in the vicinity of your parents." I press a kiss on her neck, wishing we were somewhere else and then pull away, adjusting my cock.

I need to change the subject and fast.

"Can I put this corsage on your wrist now?" I hold up the box, needing a distraction before I walk outside with a boner the size of Texas.

She giggles.

"Sure. You gonna be okay?" She teases.

"Very funny," I say as I take hold of my dick giving it one more quick adjustment.

.

.

.

I feel all eyes on us as I escort Bella into the school gym. The lights are low, and the strobe lights are flickering in all directions as kids flail crazily in the middle of the dance floor. I know it's not Bella's thing when she grips my arm tighter, leading me to an unoccupied table. Our friends immediately join the crazies on the floor, but I'm content sitting with Bella.

We laugh at how Emmett picks Rosie up over his head, trying to mimic the Dirty Dancing move. She punches his arm, and he grabs her in a bear hug, stopping the beating he's receiving. Alice and Jasper are dancing, and the pink bow tie is nowhere to be found. I suspect it's deep in his pocket, but my cousin doesn't mind. She's tickling him as they bop around the floor without a care in the world.

I lean closer to Bella's ear, so she can hear over the loud music and motion with my head.

"Look."

Bella smiles when she spots her best friend and my buddy slow dancing to fast music. They're in their own little bubble, and if I didn't know better, it would seem as if they had been together for years instead of months.

"Wanna join them?"

Bella stands and I take her by the hand, leading her on the dance floor.

Just as I wrap my arms around her, the music changes. Sweet melodies filter through the speakers, and the floor becomes more crowded with couples.

We sway to the music with Bella's cheek to my chest, my nose buried in her hair. My eyes close as I hold her tight, relishing in the fact that she's mine and how tonight I'll show her just how much she means to me.

The evening is one big blur. When it's time to go, Bella pulls me out of the gym and into the night, stopping when we are in the shadows of the building.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I know." She's confident. "I love you too."

"Wanna go to one of the after parties?" I ask.

"No." She shakes her head. Even in the dark I can see the twinkle in her eyes.

"Ready to go home?"

She nods. "To your home."

Smiling, I kiss her. "That's what I meant," I say into her mouth, deepening our kiss, showing her how much I want her and then scooping her up and taking her to Black Beauty.

Emmett and Rose give us a cat call as they walk by, and the rest of our friends burst out laughing. I told them we wouldn't be joining them after the dance, so crude remarks are flying from their mouths, but I ignore them. I'm focused on one thing and one thing only.

Bella.

Once we're both in my car, I turn to her kiss her again. Her hands thread through my hair, pulling me closer. My hand lies on the bare skin of her thigh, feeling her warmth, and the emotions inside of me are bursting at the seams.

I can't take much more, but I'm rooted in this position in this parking stall. I can't get enough, yet it's too much all at the same time.

I have things planned.

Needing a breath, we pull away, my hand now skimming her heated cheek.

"Mmm," she hums. The vibration on my fingers sends tingles straight to my core.

And it takes every bit of willpower I have to not take her right here in the car.

.

.

.

My house is dark when we pull in the driveway, so I figure we have the house to ourselves.

"We're home." I look over to Bella noticing her eyes are heavy.

"You tired?" I ask.

"No," she lies. If I hadn't just seen her yawn, I'd have known anyway by the way she was twisting a lock of her hair around her finger.

I put the car in park and touch the tip of her nose with my finger.

"Pinocchio."

She shrugs, giving me a coy smile.

"Wait here."

I run around the car and open her door. "I'm gonna carry you."

I take her hand, helping her out of the car and then I turn so my back is facing her.

"Piggie back, hop on."

She climbs on my back, settling herself on my hips, holding on tight. Her high-heels dangle from fingers on one hand while the other hugs my neck.

"Hold on." I jump slightly, situating her higher on my waist while my hands cup her round ass.

When we are on the third story in front of my bedroom door, I set her bare feet on the floor.

"Wait, okay?" I take my keys from my pocket, facing her. The butterflies return, but this time they are faint flutters masked by my beating heart. "I have a surprise for you." The pads of my fingers trace her hairline; the palm of my hand holds her cheek.

"Cookie, you're my surprise." She smiles, tilting her lips up to mine. "All I have ever wanted is you."

I kiss her lips. "Then this will be icing on the cake."

My keys jingle as I unlock the door. Her arms are wrapped solidly around my body with her cheek pressed to my back.

"Eyes closed?"

"MmmHmm," she hums, sending sweet chills down my spine.

I take her shoes tossing them to a chair and then unwrap her delicate arms from around my body, pulling her in front of me.

I position her facing my bed. We are only a few feet away, the light of my lamp illuminating what I want to show her. We're the perfect distance away for her to see her surprise. Holding Bella to my chest the way she just held me, my chin rests on her shoulder.

Turning my mouth to her ear, I whisper, "Open."

When her eyes slowly peek open, I'm greeted with a tiny gasp, and her hand reaches to hold her heart.

"Edward."

I see a tear escape her eye, glistening as it rolls down her cheek.

Her hand rises to wipe away the moisture.

"It's … it's beautiful," she says, turning to me, her hand on my neck, the other one in my hair.

Holding her face in both my hands, I speak honestly.

"You're beautiful."

She tucks her lip under her top teeth; my thumb removes it as I go in for another kiss. Bending to pick her up, carrying her to the bed I made just for her, I lay her in the middle.

"I want you in my bed, forever."

I stand to admire the girl my heart yearns for. She mirrors the picture I hung above my bed today. The one I drew in art class of her lying in a bed of twigs and flowers. Scouring the forest behind my house for hours trying the find the perfect ones to decorate _our_ bed, it's now perfect. The foliage of the flowers tucked in between the twisted twigs match the dress hugging the curves of her beautiful figure.

"You're a dream." I shake my head in awe of how she looks in my bed. I'm afraid to blink in case this isn't for real—in case my mind is playing tricks on me.

She reaches her hand out, silently asking for me to join her. I slip out of my shoes and crawl in next to her, pulling her to my chest.

"This is perfect, Edward."

"I want tonight to be special." My hands skim the thin fabric of her dress and slip under the hem. When my fingers make contact with her skin, my flesh heats with desire.

"I've wanted you for so long, Puddin'."

She nods. We both have wanted and waited for so long. I had waited for her, making sure she was ready to give me her most precious gift. I don't want her giving me something that she can never take back.

"I love you," she says into my neck while she places kisses there. Her hands explore over my white dress shirt until she's untucking it from my pants.

I sit back on my heels, bringing her with me. I see the reflection of love in her eyes. No words are necessary; we know what's going to happen.

When I unzip her dress, the thin straps fall over her creamy shoulders, but I take my fingers, hooking them, helping her to slip her arms out.

I'm greeted with bare breasts and pert rosy nipples.

I moan, feeling myself harden in my pants.

"I gotta take these off." I quickly stand from the bed, letting my pants fall around my ankles while I unbutton my shirt.

Her smile lights up the room. She's sitting, leaning back on her hands, waiting.

"Let's get you out of this," I say, tugging at her dress, bunching it up and lifting it over her head. And finally we are mostly naked—she in her lacey panties and me in my boxers.

For as long as I have dreamed of this night and for all the planning I've done, the only thing I want more than anything in this world isn't sex. It's to hold Bella to my body, feel her breathe into my skin; love her with every fiber of my heart, not with my dick.

I never want to let her go.

The emotions running rampant within me squeeze at my heart while tears wet my eyes as I lay Bella down beside me.

"I'm not ready," I admit. I'm not sure when I became so emo or if it's just true love and the need to take care of the person that means more to me than my own life.

Sex will always be there for us. It's not going anywhere as long as she's by my side. We haven't even discussed our future yet.

"I need to ask you something." I can't tear my eyes from hers. She's confused. She looks a little hurt, and I want to make this better.

"You don't want to make love to me?" she asks.

"I do. I want to make love to you so badly." I pause, pulling her closer to me with the hand that rests on the small of her back. "But not until I know we're going to try to make this last."

"Us?" she asks, trying to clarify.

"Yes. Us." I press my forehead to hers, looking deeply in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you. You're going away to college and then…" I trail off, closing my eyes. "Where does that leave us?"

"Hey." Bella cups my cheek. "Look at me."

I open my eyes, finding the most adorable smile gracing me. She holds my heart in her hands, but I don't think she knows just how much.

She's my everything.

"I thought we had time to figure all that out this summer?"

I shake my head. I need to get things figured out with my counselor, send in my application if I want to be accepted to U Dub.

Trying not to be a pussy I answer. "We don't have much time at all. We need to figure all sorts of shit out, Puddin'."

"Like?"

"Like how we're going to drop it to your parents that we're going to live together next year?" I smile, finally feeling in control of my wayward emotions.

Giggling, she teases. "Who said I was moving in with you? I might want to play the field."

"You didn't just say that." Rolling on top of her, I pin her arms over her head and tickle her sides with my other hand until she screams loud in protest.

"Stop. Stop. Uncle."

She's so damn cute, her legs kicking uncontrollably to twist out of my hold. I'm lucky my parents aren't home, or they'd be running up the stairs to find out what was going on.

"Take it back," I tell her.

"I take it back. Promise." Her hair is a mess; pieces of her long waves cover her face. I swipe the hair back, leaning down to kiss her cheeks, nose, and forehead.

"I have something for you."

"All I want is you, Cookie."

"You have me. Always." Still firmly straddling her waist, I lean toward the nightstand, taking out the square box wrapped in metallic pink paper, tied with a bow. The lady at the jewelry store insisted on wrapping Bella's gift.

"What is it?" She asks when I lay it on her chest. I slide off her, sitting crossed legged next to her. She sits crossed legged as well, our knees touching.

"Open it."

Delicately, she removes the ribbon, placing it beside her. I think of future holidays and how she will drive me crazy if she's this meticulous with every gift she unwraps. Just as I'm about to tell her to rip the fucking paper, she tears into the box like a kid on Christmas morning.

With the pink paper in shreds between us, she pauses before lifting the lid from the box.

"It's not my birthday you know."

"I know."

Her lips are pressed together, and her smile is perfection as she unveils her gift.

"Ah," She gasps with delight. She places the box down and takes out one of the two bracelets.

"I love it." She picks up the other one, and I explain as she reads the engraving.

"This one is for me." I tell her, pointing to the name Bella Swan on the top. "Yours says Edward Cullen."

She lunges toward me hugging her arms around my neck, knocking me over.

"That's the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

"I didn't want you to forget that your mine and I'm yours."

Shaking her head so our noses kiss, she replies, "Always."

I put the bracelet on her wrist, and she secures mine on my wrist.

"Thank you, Cookie."

"You being happy is the only thanks I need."

We lie in the cozy bed I made for us, talking about our plans for next year, how we will tell our parents that we're moving in together and all the fun things we plan to do while we are in college. Bella encourages the direction I've chosen to go with my art, and I will support her in her studies with whatever she chooses to do.

We'll figure it out.

Eventually.

The most important thing to me is that we're happy.

Bella's soft snores lull me to sleep, and we stay in one another's arms until early morning.

It wasn't a conscious decision not to have sex last night, and honestly our evening ended perfectly. Knowing that we have solid plans to be together for the long haul is worth the blue balls I'm sporting this morning.

"You hungry?"I ask Puddin', trying to gently rouse her from her sleep.

"No," she grumbles, pulling the sheet over her head in protest. "Sleep."

Lifting the covers and ducking under them so that I'm right next to her, I ask, "Not even for a little taste of sausage?"I can't resist as I touch her hip with my hard-on.

I laugh at her response. "There's nothing little about your meat." Her eyes are still closed, but she takes me in her hand giving me a good tug, rubbing me from base to tip.

"That's my girl."I moan, sucking one of her pebbled nipples into my mouth.

She arches her back, asking for more. For being tired, Bella sure is going for the gusto. My fingers find her wet and wanting, so I slip one finger in and then she drapes her leg over my hip, giving me better access.

Rolling her hips, seeking the pleasure I'm giving, she moans. She tilts her head back, still pressing her tits into my mouth. "You feel so good."

When the feeling of my impending orgasm hits me, I tell her I'm not going to last long. I'm not even embarrassed when she laughs, calling me a two-pump-chump.

"Sorry, baby," I apologize but still give her what she needs. It doesn't take long until she's begging me not to stop, crying out into my mouth as the metal in my tongue clinks on her teeth as my tongue tastes and massages hers. Bella tightens her legs around my hand as she falls over the edge, keeping me there.

"Damn. You sure know how to wake a girl up."

Sweaty and sated, I clean her belly off with my shirt from last night.

I think to myself, at least I didn't deflower the Chief's daughter.

Bella rolls to her side, and I snuggle into her back. She fits like a glove.

Spooning her until we fall asleep, once more I dream of all the promises we've made.

**A/N: Edward cockblocked himself. LOL **

**What do you think of how far they've come?**

**Do you think their parents will agree with them wanting to move in together during college?**

**Will they ever have full on sex? LOL**

**I think I have one maybe two more chapters, and I promise at least one juicy lemon. Xo**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Hugs, Gee**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

**Beta'd by my Twinkie, Tracy, but all mistakes are mine ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Pudding Cup **

**Chapter 17**

Edward puts his finger and thumb to his mouth, whistling loudly as I jog to the car.

"Puddin', you are one sexy girl," Edward says out the window of Black Beauty, making me smile. "Your tits bouncing … mmm, mmm, mmm, makes me wanna …" He stops his verbal foreplay, adjusting his dick. It's a regular occurrence for him lately.

I don't give him the chance to get out of his car to be the gentleman he insists on being because when I hear his car roll down my street, I bolt out of my house. He's taking me on a date to the movie, and I want to hurry to get a good seat.

"Thanks, Cookie." Blowing him a kiss, I skip past him to the passenger side, letting myself in and then shutting the door.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Um, trick question?" I say, shooting him a quizzical look.

"Do you know I've never seen a chick flick before … ever?"

I giggle at the thought of Edward sitting in a theater with a bunch of screaming girls swooning over the latest eye-candy.

"Seriously?"

"Uh, yeah. Positive." He doesn't sound thrilled at being subjected to the agony of fangirls oohing and ahhing, but he's a good sport and agreed to my movie choice. It's not like I haven't sat through movies of car chases, mafia dealings, and fight scenes.

Our summer vacation has been filled with movies, swimming at the beach, and spending lots of time with our friends. But tonight it's date night, and it's just us.

"You'll live. I promise. Plus …" Tapping my finger on my bottom lip and blinking my best bedroom eyes his way, I tell him. "You might get lucky."

"Say it ain't so, baby," he teases.

"Maybe, maybe not. I guess it depends on how well you behave," I tease.

Since Prom, we decide we are going to let things happen naturally. We're moving in together at the end of the summer, and the promise of being together for the long haul has taken the pressure off sex. I want him, sure, and Lord knows he wants me. He's given me so many orgasms that have rocked my world and vice versa, but we want things to happen naturally, and so far it hasn't happened, but things are going great.

Ange keeps teasing me that Edward's dick is going to shrivel up and fall off because since she and Ben have started having sex, they are going at it like rabbits, and she wonders why he hasn't popped my cherry.

Her words.

I'm happy for Ange, though, but my and Edward's relationship is based on way more than being physical. We're taking the time to get to know one another on a whole other level, and it's been amazing. But I have to admit, my rope is wearing thin.

"Popcorn?" Edward whispers in my ear soon after the movie starts.

I nod, taking a handful, putting one piece in my mouth at a time. I'm mesmerized with the characters and the unfolding plot: two lovers in bed, twisted in the sheets with sultry music playing in the background and candles lit in all corners of the room.

It's beautiful.

"Thirsty?" He nudges me, distracting me at the moment the girl is about to climax, so I shoot him a disgruntled look.

_Is he for real? Is he really that disinterested? _

I whisper-shout, "Edward. Shh." And then turn back to the movie after missing the amazing on-screen orgasm I'm sure she just had.

At this point, I take the bucket of popcorn from Edward's lap and extract the drink from his hand, placing it in the cup holder on the other side of my chair. I give him a stink eye before turning my attention back to the movie.

"What?" he whispers back to me.

I pull Edward by his shirt, leaning into his ear. "You're ruining the movie for me, that's what." I huff. I'm totally going to have to see this movie again with Ange, someone who appreciates the fine art of chick flicks.

"Sorry," he whispers back with a smirk on his face, taking my hand and putting it where he's hard as a rock.

I can't focus now, and it's futile staying here trying to figure out what I've missed. Plus, the movie—the little bit of what I've seen—in combination with feeling how much Edward wants me has me horny.

"Let's go." I stand with the bucket of popcorn tucked in the crook of my arm. "You are an awful movie partner."

"But, I'm good in the sack," Edward says a little too loudly, turning a few heads our direction. Thank God, it's dark or I'd be beyond embarrassed.

Leaving the movie, I have a feeling he planned the whole distraction thing.

"For the record," I say as I'm walking briskly toward Black Beauty. "I'm never, ever going to go to a movie with you as long as I live." I'm only half joking. We had paid good money for nothing, _and _now I'm jones'n to find out how the movie's going to end.

_Like I said, I'm kidnapping Ange from Ben, soon, so I can return to the movie Edward just ruined. _

"I was just playing. I'm sorry," Edward says with remorse in his voice. "I'll take you back to the midnight showing. How 'bout that?"

"Uh uh. Not falling for that again, Mr. I've-never-seen-a-chick-flick." We're at his car, and he's pulling the door open for me. "I don't want to ruin your record for never seeing a romantic film." I push his belly pretending to be mad. In all actuality, I appreciate him trying to sit through the movie with me, but obviously he was distracted.

"Wanna go to the diner? Get some fries? Ketchup? Mustard?" he sing-songs, knowing fries are my weakness and eating them will fix almost anything that ails me.

Laughing, I say, "Whisk me away, Romeo."

Edward winks, puckering his lips, giving me an air kiss, sending chills clear to my toes. As much as he annoyed me in the movie, this guy is amazing and I love him.

"Your belly full?" His long fingers skim circles on my bare stomach. Edward had insisted we take our shirts off to get _comfortable after_ we had gotten back to his house. He had pulled his off first and then had helped me with mine before we had crawled into his bed.

I nod, my eyes closed, relaxed with how he's slightly tickling me with the pads of his fingers.

"Too full to mess around?" he asks.

I shrug, a smile tugging at my face. His fingers continue to raise fine hairs all over my body.

"I need a yes …" He drags his fingers straight down to where my shorts sit low on my waist, dipping one finger under my waistband. "Or a no." His index finger makes a slow trail back up to the middle of my stomach, stopping.

I keep my eyes closed, enjoying the delicious torture he's supplying. I love how my body ignites with desire from his touch, sending my nerve endings on high alert.

"What's it gonna be, Puddin'?" he says as his body hovers over mine. His hands are on the bed on either side of my body. He's not touching me, only watching, waiting for my answer.

I don't use words. Instead, I place a hand on his neck pulling him in for a kiss. He devours me, pressing his body to mine, grinding his hips until I wrap my legs around him, grinding my hips in return.

"Baby," he moans through kisses. His breath is sweet and warm as he ravishes my mouth. The metal in his tongue rubs mine, swirling, massaging me as he sucks my bottom lip into his mouth.

"I need you," I pant, through quickened breaths.

With the words I've spoken, he slips one hand around to the closure of my bra, unhooking it in one quick motion.

_Briefly, I wonder how he's perfected this move, but I quickly push those thoughts away._

He drags my pink lace down my arms, tossing it over his shoulder. His fingers are quick, unbuttoning my shorts. I help him take them down and off entirely.

Edward's lips are soft at my neck, sucking, teasing my skin, and I know he's leaving his mark. My fingers fumble at his jeans trying to free him. Jittery anticipation of holding his hardened flesh in my hand hinders my movements.

"Here," Edward says, breaking the seal of his lips from my neck. Rolling over, he pushes the denim and cotton of his boxers down his thighs; I watch as he springs free. His clothing joins mine in the pile on the floor, and like a moth to a flame, he places his body on top of mine once more.

My hands are everywhere on his body as he kisses the swell of my boobs. I grasp the back of his hair in one fist as my other hand slides down his back and over his muscled cheek, pulling him closer. His warm piercing flicks my puckered nipple, and the feeling he's providing has me dropping my knees, opening my legs wide, welcoming him.

"I have to have you, baby," he says, circling his hips, his hardness sliding between my lower lips, slick and ready. "I can't wait any longer," he confesses.

I nod; I can't wait anymore, either.

He lines himself up with my entrance, and before pushing himself into me, he looks deep in my eyes.

"I love you."

My brow furrows in anticipation of pain. "I love you, too."

"I've got you," he promises.

Edward's lips gently cover mine as his hand caresses under my bottom while he slowly pushes the tip of himself into my willing body.

"You're beautiful," he whispers. Stopping as soon as he enters me, he asks,"You okay?"

"Yeah."Because I am. I'm more than okay. I'm on a cloud, and I can't get any higher.

This moment is surreal; I couldn't have planned a better time to finally make love with Edward. He's gentle, caring, and the love he has for me shows with the way he's hesitating—making sure I'm okay.

He places his forehead gently on mine, and without words he pushes completely inside. I gasp quietly at the feeling of being filled.

I watch as Edward closes his eyes; I can't take mine off him. He's moving slowly in and out. The look of pure devotion plays on his face.

"You feel..." He pauses, gathering his words, his hips in a slow grind, circling with mine. "…incredible."He sucks a breath between his teeth, trying to control his movements. "I love you, so much."

I need him to move faster, and the way his arms quiver, I know he's holding back; we both need more.

"Make love to me, Edward," I beg. And for the first time since he's entered my body, he relaxes. His smooth rhythm feels amazing— in and out—hitting me in places I never dreamed were possible.

"You feel so good, Bella. I'm not going to last."

Picking up the pace, he's moving faster, and I'm meeting him with the same fervor.

"Just do it, Edward," I breathe. "I'm close."

His lips cover mine once more, kissing me as his body goes rigid. Edward stills, pressing hard into my wetness.

I continue to move around him.

My insides squeeze him tightly, pulsating as I fall over the edge, my body shaking at the feeling of us joined together as we come.

Our hearts pound recklessly, together, as we lie chest to chest.

Rolling to our sides, we don't let go of one another for what seems like hours as he plays with my hair, twisting strands around his finger and randomly placing kisses on my face, gracing me with his affections.

The breeze from the fan above his bed sends a cool wave over my skin, making me shiver.

"You're cold," Edward says, pulling the sheet over us, snuggling into me, hitching his leg over mine.

"You'll warm me." I place a soft kiss to his lips in total awe at how amazing he made my first time.

Sweet.

Memorable.

"I'll take care of you, always. I swear it."

.

.

.

"Dad, I know you're not happy, but Edward and I are responsible adults."

I try smoothing over the news of my and Edward's decision to live together in an off-campus apartment, but Dad has been sulking for days.

"I don't like it. Not at all, Bella," Charlie huffs, crossing his arms, acting like a toddler rather than a forty-something adult.

"Mom's fine with it, and she's even talking about helping us decorate, and Edward's parents bought us a washer and dry…" Dad cuts me off.

"Bella. I can't. Not now. I'm …"

The look in his eyes conveys his sadness, and I have a feeling it has nothing to do with me living with Edward. In fact, in the past few weeks, I've noticed him staring at me like he's taking mental pictures or something. I think he's sad I'm leaving.

"Kay, Dad." I lean over, kissing the top of his head. "Love you." I walk toward the front door and turn back toward my dad. "I'm meeting up with Edward at Volturi's. Want me to bring you home some ice cream?"

He shakes his head, picking up his newspaper.

"Nah, I'm fine. Have fun."

.

.

.

"All packed," Edward says as he shuts the door to the U-Haul, locking it in place. He pushes his hands into his pockets, leaning on the trailer, waiting for me to say my goodbyes.

I sigh, taking a long look at my house. I'm going to miss my familiar surroundings, my room, my mom's cooking, and my dad's hugs. My eyes linger on the trellis that leads to my room. It's such a minuscule thing, yet it has such significance. Edward used it to climb into my room almost every night since the first time we met, many months ago. It shouldn't make me tear up because I'll get him all to myself every night in our own room from here on out, but it does. That's how our relationship basically started and how we fell so hard for one another. Our late nights in my bed talking and cuddling connected us.

_My room holds more than childhood memories._

My eyes fall to my dad, sitting on the porch with his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped under his chin, gazing at me. He finally came to terms with my living arrangement about mid-summer and had a sit down with Edward on home safety and treating his daughter with respect. I'm not sure how many times Edward has heard the respect-my-daughter speech, but each time, he listens giving my dad his word that he will treat me like a princess.

"Dad," I call his name as I walk toward him. "I guess I should go," I say and my chin starts quivering. He immediately stands and meets me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Shh. Don't cry," he soothes, hugging me into his warm embrace. With a shaky voice, he says, "We knew this time would come."

I nod into his chest sniffling. "I know."

With all the excitement of finding our apartment, shopping for our household things, and getting our school schedules straightened out, I hadn't put much thought into actually leaving home. It didn't seem like a big thing a few months ago, or even a week ago, but now it's huge. Now, I understand the reason my dad was so quiet. He was missing me before I was actually gone.

"Time to cut the umbilical cord," Edward says, patting my dad on the shoulder.

"Edward!" I shout, lifting my head from my dad's chest.

"What?" I was kidding.

"It's not funny," I say as full blown tears stream down my face.

My dad scowls at Edward, and if looks could kill, my boyfriend would be crumbled cookies here on the sidewalk.

Dad hands me a tissue he has stashed in the pocket of his jeans, and I wonder if he put it there for me or for himself. I take it, blowing my nose and wiping away the salty tears that sting my face.

"Listen. I'm just a phone call away, you hear?" He motions with his head to Edward who's now standing in front of the car. "If that yay-hoo gives you any trouble, call me." His look is serious, yet I know it is his way of easing the tension from the sadness of our goodbye.

"I will, Daddy. Thank you." He reaches out to me, pulling me in for one more hug. "I love you. I'll call every Sunday like we decided." I give him a closed-mouth smile because I'm afraid if my lips part, I will start sobbing once more.

The door to the house opens and out comes mom. She had insisted on making Edward and I sandwiches and packing cold drinks for the drive.

"Here ya go, Sweetie." She sits the small cooler down next to me before wrapping her arms around my neck, rocking me from side to side in one of her motherly hugs.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella." She stops swaying, pulling me from her embrace, looking me in the eyes with her hands on my shoulders. "You have the time of your life, okay? Study, get good grades, but most of all have fun and be safe."

"I will."

She wipes a few tears from my face with a tissue she had concealed in her hand, and I'm surprised she's not crying yet. But she's told me a million times that she will visit frequently, starting with next weekend to help us make our apartment a home.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll be good."

Edward finally comes walking back to where my parents and I are saying our goodbyes.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that." He shrugs. "I was just trying to lighten the moment."

Dad shakes his head but holds his hand out to Edward to shake. "Remember our talks?"

"Yes, sir."

"And remember, I'm just a phone call away."Dad looks at me and winks.

"Yes, sir." Edward nods, trying not to smile.

"Well, you two better get on the road. You have some unpacking to do once you get to Seattle."

After a few more rounds of hugs for both Edward and I, we finally get on the road.

"You're an ass."

"Puddin', I said I was sorry." Edward squeezes my thigh.

"I know." I look out my window deep in thought.

"Hey?"

"Hmm?"

"Was that our first fight?"

"Technically, our second," I say, dumbfounded that he forgot how we almost weren't a Puddin' and Cookie combination.

"Oh, yeah," he says slowly. He mutters something that sounds faintly like Gianna.

He shivers and I smile.

"For the record, I hate fighting with you."

I unbuckle my seatbelt, tucking my legs under myself, facing him. For some reason his words put a smile on my face.

"I hate it too." I lean over kissing his cheek.

"Is this going to escalate into something that might get us into a car accident?"

"Huh?"

"Road head?"

"Do you always think about your dick?" I say in joking-exasperation as I sit backdown, buckling myself in.

"Duh?"

"I kinda like it," I say, wagging my eyebrows.

"That's my girl." He smirks. "Ever since I've given you the full-meal-deal…" he pumps his hips. "You can't get enough of it," he jokes.

I laugh. "You're crass."

I can't keep my eyes off my handsome boyfriend. The stubble peppering his jaw and the way his hair lays all askew has me wondering how a good girl like me ended up with not-so-bad boy-anymore,Edward Cullen. But I know in my heart, it's his sweet, caring ways and the protectiveness he has over me that captured me hook, line, and sinker.

Trailing my hand down his arm and linking our fingers together, I tell him, "When we get to our apartment, the first thing I want to do is have sex."

He squeezes my fingers before he answers. "I'm supposed to respect you, Bella." He feigns shock and then side eyes me with a smile. "Should I call Charlie and tell him I'm going to be violated and that I need him to come rescue me?"

My mouth drops open. "You wouldn't." I release his hand and swat at his shoulder.

He nods his head dramatically, with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Fine, I guess our second bedroom won't be our study room after all. It will be mine, like we told our parents."

His mouth drops open and his eyes widen. "You're getting too sassy for your own good, Puddin'." His hand skims my leg up to my short-shorts and down between my legs. "If you think I haven't thought about making love to you the first minute we step in our apartment, you're wrong." He wiggles his fingers, touching me where I'm getting wet. "I think for the first few days we will be in nothing but our birthday suits." His delicious threat, if you will, makes my breath hitch.

"What do you say?"

I nod, smiling, hoping that our neighbors don't bang on our door asking to borrow a cup of sugar.

"I think I'm going to like this living arrangement, Cookie." My hand covers his, applying more pressure to the place I crave him.

He keeps his hand there most of the drive, playing with my emotions until we decide to pull over to eat our lunch.

"You know something?" Edward asks once were seated at the picnic table in the rest area.

"What?"

"I was so worried that you wouldn't want me to come with you to college."

"Really?"

He nods, unwrapping his sandwich, taking a bite.

"Why?" I ask.

Swallowing then taking a drink of his Coke, his answer shocks me.

"Because you're much bigger than Forks, Puddin'. I figured you'd want to get away from our town and the same ole people you've lived with all your life, including me."

"Why do you say that?" I shake my head, wondering where this is coming from.

"I've watched you from afar for so long, and you never gave any indication that you were rooted to Forks. You're smart, a free spirit, and I knew once you graduated, you'd leave and go on to do greater things." Edward links his fingers with mine, "I wanted to be by your side for the longest time. I wanted you to want me."

"Ah." Leaning toward him, I cup his face, giving him a kiss.

"It's true. I'd sit in art class, sketching you every day. But you never noticed me."

I shake my head at what he says. "So not true."

"Seriously?"

I nod, remembering how everyday at lunch I'd watch him grab his chips and pop and head outside to sit along the fence with his friends. I wanted to be arm in arm with him from the first moment I saw him.

"I craved you, were such a bad boy back then. What happened?"

His hands reach for my sides, and then he's tickling me.

"You're what happened."

.

.

.

**A/N: Thank you Tracy for beta'ing on such short notice. I love you, girlie 3**

**So…how many of you lit a cig after that sex scene? LOL**

**Who cried when Bella said goodbye to Charlie? *holds hand in the air waving like a fool***

**Okay folks. There's only one more chapter and then Puddin' and Cookie will live in lemon heaven. I have to say that I have enjoyed writing this story more than I thought possible. I never even planned on continuing the first chapter after the contest until so many of you begged me to write more. I'm sure glad I listened to your sweet words. **

**Thanks again for the reviews, rec's, follows, favorites and all the love you have given this story.**

**Big hugs,**

**Gee**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Honestly, I don't want this story to end. **

**EVER.**

**I decided to divide this chapter into two parts, giving you one more to look forward to reading.**

**Thank you all****for your sweet reviews. I'm blown away by your kindness. **

**I appreciate the follows, favorites, rec's and general pimping.**

**And thank you to Fran for beta'ing.**

**And here you are, enjoy!**

**Pudding Cup -Final Chapter, Part 1**

**Chapter 18**

"Don't stop, don't stop."

My arms wrap around Bella's thighs holding her to me, her legs drape over my shoulders with my face firmly between them—tasting my sweet girl. Her hands grip my now shorter, hair roughly, keeping me in place, and my tongue knows just what to do. It's minus the metal, but she still loves the way I pleasure her.

Hence,the reason she's shouting for me not to stop.

I trail my tongue between her lower lips, giving her everything she wants and so much more; circling her swollen clit in lazy circles, and then flicking my tongue when she asks for more.

She moans out in ecstasy, all breathy, making me almost come in my pants.

"So good,"She's loud, but our neighbors never hear. Our walls are well insulated.

In the last four years, we've perfected our lovemaking. She's nothing less than spectacular in the bedroom, or in this case on the kitchen table.

Her fingers massage my scalp, still pulling at my hair; my Puddin' is about to topple over into oblivion; the place I take her almost every night. But, I know my girl; she wants my hard cock pumping inside her with firm thrusts.

"I need you, Cookie."

The endearing name she gave me in high school has stuck and it's not going anywhere, anytime soon. And that suits me just fine.

_I'm spoiled. _

Bella bakes cookies for me all the time, and I devour them with ease. A few years ago she decided to start a side business, selling her delicious treats for extra money.

Her business name: _Bad Boy Cookie Company._

I smile knowing why she chose that name.

"I love being in love with you," I tell Bella, pushing myself inside her, hard and fast, not giving her any reason to beg, but she still does.

"Faster. Ugh. Yeah."

Tipping her head back, she lets her long hair fall over the edge of the table, giving me full view of her slender neck. I place my lips under her ear kissing and whispering the dirty little shit she loves.

Her tits are covered by an apron which disappoints me, but she's in the middle of a batch of double chocolate chips, an order she needs to have finished within the hour. So I use my imagination, knowing her pink nipples are puckered underneath, pressing against the new, Victoria Secret braI saw her put on this morning.

I bought that and some other fun things last weekend, surprising her.

Moaning, keeping up my pace, she screams in delight, "Oh, baby. Fuck me." Her hands slide to my shoulders holding on for dear life. My skin stings where her fingernails bite into me, but that's how I know I'm doing my job, keeping her happy. "Fuck me!"

_Yep, it was bound to happen. One night her mouth matched mine, word for word. I was halfway shocked, but mostly, I was turned the fuck on_.

Her dirty, little mouth in the heat of the moment is just between us. Otherwise, you'd never know this side of her.

The saying: _she's a freak in the sheets, but a lady in the streets, _says it perfectly.

And I love that shit.

I give Bella the orgasm she's screaming for and then _let myself go_, as soon as I know she's had enough.

Pulling her up from the table, steadying her on her feet, I give her one last kiss before grabbing the kitchen towel hanging on the back of the chair, wiping myself clean.

"Puddin',if your customers knew what went on in this kitchen." I wag my brows at her. "You'd be outta business," I laugh because it's true. But, because I'm such a clean freak, I grab the container of bleach-wipes; cleaning up the area where we just had sex.

She twists her hair into a messy bun and then holds her hand up to stop my teasing.

"I know. And if you want to make it through med school, then I suggest you keep our dirty little secrets to yourself." Winking, she wiggles her ass as she pulls her stretchy pants back into place, and then washes her hands at the sink.

When I followed Bella to U Dub, I decided,after focusing a semester on Art, that maybe I should do something different. I wanted to be able to take care of her and hopefully the babies we've talked about having one day, and I didn't think art would afford us that luxury.

Growing up with parents as emergency room physicians, I barely saw them. Bella and I had already decided that she would be a stay at home mom, running her cookie business while I worked.

During middle school and high school, my parents were gone so much leaving me to fend for our kids to have a mom and dad who will be present. It's important to us to be hands-on parents when the time comes.

I don't want to rear any hell-raisers like I was back in my teens, and they weren't going to have free reign the way I did.

_I did have some hella good times, though._

After sitting down with my parents and engaging in long talks, I decided to go into general practice.

I wanted as much time with my family as possible, so they pointed me in the right direction.

.

.

.

"Hey, Mom. Wanted to make sure you're ready for us this weekend." I dog-ear the page I'm reading in my Pharmacology book soI can concentrate on my conversation with my mom.

"Of course, Edward. I've been shopping and preparing food for days," she laughs. "Is Bella staying here or at her house?"

I chuckle, "Do you think the Chief would let her stay with me in my bedroom?"

"Well, he can't be that naïve, Edward. Where does he think she sleeps now? In her own room?" She questions and then laughs at the absurdity of it all.

My mom and dad knew the minute Bella and I left Forks for our first year of college, that a two-room apartment was unnecessary. But they've always stressed the importance of me making my own decisions, and taking any consequences from them as a man.

"Yeah, well, you should see how Bella makes _her _room looked lived in when Charlie comes to visit. It's kinda funny that Renee knows what's going on,but Charlie's in the dark."

Mom laughs again, making me miss her even more. It's time for a visit home, it's been months.

"It's probably best that way, Son."

"Definitely. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? But hey, I wanted to let you know our friends are meeting up with us Saturday morning to hang out, you think you have enough food to feed all of us?"

"Enough for an army."

"Great. Just wanted to touch base with you, but now I need to get back to my books. My workload is crazy right now."

"I remember those days," she empathizes.

"All right Mom, I guess Bella and I will see you Friday afternoon, sometime?"

"I'll be here. I took a few days off from the hospital, but Dad is volunteering at the free clinic Friday and should be home around dinnertime."

"Love ya."

"Love you too, Son."

I wasn't kidding when I said my workload was crazy. I study non-stop and with clinicals, tests and keeping Bella happy, _if ya know what I mean_, I'm exhausted.

It's been months since our last visit back to Forks, and now with Spring in full bloom I thought it would be nice to take Bella away and just relax. Plus, she's been missing her parents a lot lately.

I decide to shoot Emmett a text. He's the only one I haven't been able to get a hold of.

**We'll be in town this weekend. You and Rose available?-E**

He takes a few minutes to respond, but in true Emmett fashion gives me his answer.

Dude,**sorry I haven't gotten back with u until now but do u know how much twins piss and shit?-Em**

**LOL. Not really-E**

**Trust me -Em**

**I think we have a sitter Saturday night. I'm ready to party. Just kidding –Em**

**Bella and I miss you and Rose. Want to see you while we're home-E**

**How is Puddin?-Em**

**Awesome, what can I say?-E**

**Thanks to me-Em**

Emmett doesn't let me forget how his idea saved our relationship, and truth be told, he's right.

**You and your pink shirt. I looked like a pussy Lol -E**

**I expect your first born to be named after me -Em**

**Hell no! I'll shoot you a text when we get in town -E**

**Lol. OK. Later -Em**

**Later-E**

Bella walks quietly towards me holding a bag of Chinese take-out, wearing her skimpy, navy nightie. She's a sight for sore eyes.

I've been studying for the last six hours and not only am I famished, but I need some time with my girl.

"Hey, sexy."

"Hi." Setting the food next to me on the table, she climbs onto me, straddling my lap. "I've missed you."

"I've been here all day, Baby." My hands slide up and down the fabric of her silk covered back a few times, finally resting them on her hips.

"I know, but you've been busy and you've barely noticed me." Sticking her bottom lip out in a fake-pout, she looks adorable. I quickly take her lip in my mouth feeling her body relax, melding into me.

"Mmm." I respond. She tastes like cinnamon sugar from the Snicker Doodles she baked earlier.

Pulling away, resting her forehead on mine, she looks at me."I can't wait until you graduate. It's lonely when you're preoccupied." She tries lifting herself off my lap, but I hold her hips firmly, keeping her in front of me.

"How about I take you home this weekend so we can spend some time together?"

Her smile lights up her face.

The room.

And my face as well. "I'd love that." She wraps her arms around my neck once more, this time in a bear hug, peppering my face with chaste kisses.

I laugh. "I like the way you say yes."

Standing with her in my arms, I carry her to the couch. We're comfy there.

"Aren't you hungry? She asks.

I growl, playfully."Yep, for you."

I toss Puddin' on the couch. She cries out with surprise as I tackle-hug her. The cute little nightie that hugs her body slips down exposing one of her boobs, allowing me a nice little peek.

Our Chinese food is long forgotten as I suck her nipple in my mouth while she takes me in her hand. Our need for one another escalates until we are completely naked, sweaty and intertwined, satisfying a hunger deep within.

.

.

.

"Hi, you two!" My mom says, wrapping her arms around both of us. "Have you been by Bella's house yet?"

"No," we say simultaneously.

"My dad's at work and mom'sat an appointment."

"Well, I'm glad you're both here. How about a drink? Some cheese and crackers? Fruit?" She asks, but she's already retrieving wine glasses from the cupboard and the cheese and fruit board with all my favorites on the island, ready to be eaten.

Bella and I laugh and sit back enjoying being waited on.

"What are your plans this weekend?"

"Uh. Uh …" I stutter. I'm caught off-guard for some reason,and Bella gives me a weird look.

I shrug my shoulders.

I'm almost overwhelmed being here.

Back home.

Lots of memories swim in my head. I'm not sure how many times I've carried Bella up the stairs to my third story room and how many times I've made love to her there. Sentimental images are suddenly choking me, pinching at my throat.

I wish she could share my bed tonight, instead of staying at her parents' house.

"We don't have anything set in stone, do we, Cookie?"

Answering with a shake of my head, I'm thankful for the drink Mom just set in front of me. The swallow of crisp,white wine washes some of the anxiety away.

"Relaxing is good for the soul, especially when you're a med student." Mom winks in my direction and I let out a big breath, relaxing back into the kitchen chair.

"How's the cookie business, Bella? Looks like Edward's put on a few pounds." She teases as she walks by, ruffling my hair, before setting the fruit and cheese in the middle of the table.

"Ha." I say, nonchalantly looking down at my stomach making sure she's only teasing.

Laughing, Bella pinches my side. "It's going great. My taste-tester here hasn't found a cookie he didn't like." A short puff of air escapes through her nose, trying to keep from laughing.

She leans over,kissing my cheek. Her sweet lips cure everything, even semi-hurt feelings.

I give her my best stink-eye."Okay, laugh. I can't help that you make me ravenous." Shooting a devious look her way, my words mean something entirely different. She knows what I'm intending because her eyes widen with embarrassment.

Mom pulls the chair out next to me, sitting. "Hey, I'm still your mother and I wasn't born yesterday. Enough with the sex talk," she teases.

If possible, Bella's eyes widen even more. Her ivory cheeks turning bright pink, as the color drifts down her chest into the confines of her sundress.

"Can't have you thinking like the Chief, Mom,"I retort.

We break into laughter at the ridiculous notion of Bella and me living together, without fringe benefits.

.

.

.

After happy hour, Mom tells us she's needs to put the finishing touches on the meal she's preparing. She gets busy bustling around the kitchen once more, saying she'll see us at seven. Mom and Dad invited the Swan's for dinner, so we decide to hang out and take a walk through the woods, then grab a quick nap before her parents show.

I didn't realize how much this trip home was needed. The amount of studying and the minimal time spent with Bella back in Seattle was taking a toll on both of us.

Our walk feels carefree, it's refreshing. Bella seems a bit tired,as she should. She's been busting her ass baking; the thought of her doing everything she does for me makes my heart swell. Her finals are coming soon,but she's such a whiz at school—always has been. Her business classes are in the bag. Neither one of us is worried.

So far,she's a 4.0 student, holding steady. _That's my girl._

Every day she starts out taking care of me and ends the day doing the same. Sometimes I feel helpless with the amount of slack she's picking up because of my career choice, but she tells me she doesn't mind.

I look at my girl curled up under my sheets and the memory of our first time takes over. I brush a lock of hair that has fallen in front of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

She's beautiful.

Bella's still that same girl; the one with soft features and a heart of gold. Somehow, I was lucky enough to con her into sneaking out of her house on a school night, so many years ago.

The rest is history … ours.

I don't want to disturb her, so I take a quick shower letting her nap.

I'm turning off the shower as her voice rings out.

"Edward?" she calls.

"In here, Puddin'."

"I'm starving."

I laugh."You're parents will be here shortly. Come in here and help me dry off, I might have something for you to chew on."

"I swear." Her voice sounds closer, she's giggling, and then I hear her soft footfalls. As much as she says I'm insatiable, she's just the same, and I know she'll drop to her knees because she wants to.

Tugging my towel from around my waist, she does as I had expected.

Dropping to the mat below me.

"Exactly what I wanted." She guides me into her mouth. The smile disappears from my face as the sweet sensation of her warmth overwhelms me.

How did I get so lucky?

.

.

.

The warm glow of the candles Mom has lit around the dining room sets the mood for our evening. Dinner is delicious and the company is just what Bella and I need.

It's comfortable.

Many happy stories are told, laughs ringing out as we catch up.

It fills our time and our hearts.

Both of our families have become close—it's heartwarming.

Charlie has mellowed; he isn't as much of a stick in the mud as in the past. I assume it's from the countless conversations we've had concerning his daughter. Actually, the whole sharing a room thing is an avoided topic, out of respect for him. I suspect he knows, but avoids the answer he really doesn't want confirmed.

Throughout the course of dinner,I watch as he lovingly looks at Bella, and I assume I know what he's thinking. It stems from our last private conversation.

Charlie worries.

He's protective.

He loves his daughter.

As do I.

Dad yawns, stretching his arms above his head, and Charlie smiles catching on to his not-so-subtle hint.

"I guess that's our queue, Renee."

More happy laughter erupts. When Dad's tires he lets everyone know.

Everyone stands with the exception of Bella and me.

"Yes, it's been lovely, Esme," Renee says, giving Mom a hug, thanking her.

I grimace at what time it is. Bella's riding home with her parents tonight, sleeping in her own bed. I feel the loneliness of our separation—already.

Bella squeezes my hand, sensing the change in my demeanor.

"Hey, I'll see you in the morning at breakfast."

Snaking my hand around her waist, pulling her closer so my lips rest on the shell of her ear, I whisper, "That doesn't help me tonight. I'm going to miss your body next to mine."

I breathe in the sweet scentthat engulfs me; herhair tickling my nose. I'm acting like a pussy because she's leaving.

"I'll miss you, too."

I watch the Swans leave, taking their daughter with them, the person I love most in this world.

Retreating to my room, I try making the best of my night alone.

.

.

.

Lying in bed in the darknessonly adds to the empty feeling in my chest. I knew it would end up like this.

I can't sleep.

I need Puddin'.

At home, Bella tucks herself into me each night and that comforts me. Her tits pressed against my side, her arm hugging me close. Or when she butts her sweetass against my hip while I spoon her, has me unable to drift off, because she's miles away.

I miss her.

After tossing and turning, I decide I'm drastically changing my plan for this weekend, hoping I don't catch hell from anyone for my lack of patience.

I have an idea.

And, it's perfect.

I'm not sure if it's from being in my old room, but something brings back a bit of nostalgia. Dressing quickly in a pair of my old jeans, I grab the concert tee hanging nearby, pulling it over my head.I'm almost out the door when I stop, jogging back to my closet,reaching for my yellow snapback. I put it on my head, cock-eyed, like the old days and tuck my keys into my pocket.

_I'm gonna get my girl._

Driving through Forks in the early hours of the morning, the same route as in the past brings back even more memories. How many times did I sneak in and out of Puddin'sbedroom window, coming to, or leaving her warm arms and comfortable bed? Mornings were always a race, driving home way too fast to get ready for school.

_The good ole days—young and in love._

Smiling at my crazy, stupid ways back then, I cut the engine as Black Beauty glides to thecurb, a few houses down from the Swan's.

Looking over my shoulder, hoping the neighbors or the paperboy don't spot me, I quickly walk to the old trellis. I don't think twice before climbing the wooden structure.

Cocky, bad-ass Edward emerges during my assent, proud I still have the skills not to falland bust my ass. When I reach the top, the blinds are pulled slightly. The sun, barely on the horizon, gives me enough light to make out her sleeping form. I have a perfect view of my sweetheart lying there, covered delicately in the security of her sheets.

Before lifting the window, I take one last look at my girl. This image is one I never want to forget. It's the image I had every night in high school as I made my way into the one place I longed to be.

Her room.

Her arms.

"Thank God,"I whisper to myself when the window eases open. I hoist myself up and in it with no problems.

_I still got it._

_And I'm still a bit of a cocky motherfucker._

Wondering if the unlocked window is her silent wish for me to sneak in, makes me happy.

I don't go to Bella right away. Instead, I look around her room noticing everything that's still in place from high school. The pink dresser I stacked with too many pudding cups in my attempt at an apology. A few framed pictures of us left behind, still hanging on the wall, and one of us in a silver frame from Prom, sitting on the nightstand by her bed.

_Oh, the bed._

The bed I hid under as Chief Donut Muncher knocked on the door when his Spidey senses kicked in.

I chuckle at the image of me almost caught with my pants down, dick out.

My laugh is soft, but loud enough to rouse Bella; rolling over with her hand tucked under her cheek, I'm drawn to her.

Kneeling down next to the bed I stare. She's everything to me.

Her eyes flutter. Focusing.

My best friend.

My lover.

My whole world.

Soft hums are music to my ears … familiar.

Leaning in giving my lips the pleasure of her soft skin underneath them, I place a light kiss to her mouth.

Lingering.

"Cookie," She mutters, smiling.

"Puddin'."

Lifting the covers, her way of inviting me in, she asks. "What are you doing?" What time is it?"

"I missed you. And it's 4:30."

Closing her eyes, she smiles. She knows and nods.

Crawling in her bed holding her tight,she feels like home.

She is home.

"I want to take you somewhere." I kiss her forehead that rests near my chin.

"Where?" She snuggles in closer, her hands finding their way under my shirt, caressing me.

"Wanna find out?"

She nods.

"Get dressed."

"How'd you get in?"

"I came through the window, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you leave that way."

"Fine, but I should probably let my parents know, just in case they hear us."

"Puddin',you lost faith in me?" I touch the end of her nose with my finger, shaking my head. "Tsk, tsk. You think I've lost all my moves?"

"Still full of yourself." She smiles andthen takes a good look at me. "Hey, what's with the snapback?"

I wink giving her a crooked grin. "Nostalgia, Babe. Nostalgia."

.

.

.

Sneaking out of the Swan's with Bella is a 's easier than it ever has been and I'mglad I still have the touch. I had memorized every step back in the day, knowing that the boards that creaked would surely have sent me to an early grave. There was the third from the top, the one in the middle with the scratch in the wood where Bella had dropped an iron, and the second one from the bottom.

We're like ninjas.

It's fun pretending we might get in trouble in the event we were caught, even though we both know we're too old to be punished.

We make it to BB and she asks again, "Where are you taking me?"

"Patience, pretty girl. Patience."

.

.

.

**A/N:Where do you think Edward is taking Bella? What do you think of Edward's career change and Bella's cookie company?**

**Hugs,**

**OhGee**


	19. Chapter 19

** Please join me below. xo**

**Pudding Cup **

**Chapter 19 **

**Previously:**

_Sneaking out of the house __with Bella is a cakewalk. It's easier than ever and I'm __glad I still have the touch. I had memorized every step back in the day; the one that creaked and would have sent me __to an early grave: the third from the top, the one in the middle with the scratch in the wood from where Bella dropped an iron, and the second one from the bottom._

_We're like ninjas. _

_It's fun pretending we might get in trouble in __the event we were caught, even though we both know we're too old to be punished. _

_We make it to BB and she asks again, "Where are you taking me?"_

"_Patience, pretty girl. Patience."_

**The Final Chapter, Part 2 **

Taking my time driving Bella to our destination, she keeps asking where we're going, but I'm keeping it a surprise. Hell, I'm jittery with the anticipation of what I'm doing, so I focus on the drive. It's been too long since we've been this carefree, and the familiar surroundings of home feel good.

This right here feels great.

I slip my fingers through hers, holding her hand on my thigh, letting go only when it's necessary to shift. I keep sneaking peeks of my girl, her skin peeking out through the low scoop neck of her sweatshirt, smooth and inviting—she's still groggy from me waking her. She's beautiful at dawn, beautiful at all hours of the day, but especially now as my heart fills with what's next to come.

The street and the landscape passing by become more visible in the morning light. The rising sun warms this new day, framing our faces in its presence.

"You know I love you, right?"

Bella looks lovingly at me, nodding. "I know."

I feel eighteen again. I tip the bill of my snapback up and tug her hand so she leans my way—I need a kiss.

"You okay?" she asks.

"I am now," I say after getting a quick peck on my lips.

She rubs her right hand along my arm, the one holding her hand on my lap.

"Me, too."

We drive in silence the rest of the way. I know exactly how long it takes to get from Bella's house to where we're going.

Eight minutes.

We've four left to go.

I feel the heat of her stare when we get close, but all I can do is smile. She is trying to figure out why… why here and at this hour?

Pulling into our old high school parking lot, then to my spot, is surreal. I feel older, more mature than the cocky boy that ruled this school, having people under his thumb to get his way.

"The school?" she says, giving me a quizzical look, her brows pinched together.

"Yeah,"I pause still remembering the way I stood on my car with open arms, begging for her forgiveness. "The school," I whisper, after the vision dissipates of Bella wrapping her arms around me, loving me for the imperfect, fucked up boy I was back then.

Black Beauty quiets and we get out of the car. I run to her side and she's already out; I'm pulling her to my chest.

"I wanna relive a few memories, with you."

Her nose nuzzles my chest, swaying together in the cool morning breeze as I hug her.

I take her hand, walking towards the field, but stop when I remember the blanket in the trunk of my car.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

Slightly winded from the run to and from my car, I stop when I spot Bella sitting at one of the picnic tables. She looks the same,with her feet on the bench, elbows propped on her knees, her fingers in her hair pulling it from her face. She used to sit there just like that during lunch, reading with Ange. Back then, I'd walk by staring, wishing she'd look my way, but she always seemed too preoccupied to pay me any mind.

"Puddin'?"

"Oh, hey." I startle her when I speak, but she smiles putting her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I slide on the table next to her and she lays her head on my shoulder as I draw her near with my arm around her waist. We sit like this for minutes.

Breaking the silence, Bella's voice is reflective. "This was my second favorite spot in high school."

"Where was your first?" I ask, kissing the top of her head.

"Wherever you were."

This girl.

If I didn't ove her with all my heart already,I sure would have at this moment.

I ease off the dew covered wood before scooping her up and off the table, setting her feet on the ground.

"Let me show you where my favorite place was." Brushing a kiss to her forehead and tucking the blanket under my arm, I take her hand leading her to my favorite spot.

By the fence.

She knows.

And she knows why.

We've talked about our first encounter.

Frequently.

Whenever we reminisce about how we came to be, pudding cups and the fence are always in the conversation.

Her lips press together, but she's smiling … eyes crinkling—one of those smiles where if she parts her lips, I'll see every one of her teeth.

She's happy.

My heart thuds rapidly in my chest.

Now I'm spreading out the blanket, the fringed-edge touching the chain-link.

I don't need words … not right now. Just the smile on her face is all that's required at this moment.

I love seeing her happy.

Instead, my fingers trail softly down the sleeve of her sweatshirt until I reach the back of her hand. Soft under my fingertips, but I don't take hold. I sit down; my back against galvanized steel with my legs spread open.

She also knows what I want, how I want her.

Bella lets me turn her, facing away from me, my hands like magnets to her sweet ass, just like the first time. I guide her gently down inside of my legs, onto the blanket.

I'm unshaven, the stubble on my face tickling her neck when I take her earlobe in my teeth, sucking lightly, whispering. I toss my snapback, giving me better access to her neck.

"So soft." The words I said so many years before, when my lips were finally granted the honor of her soft skin underneath them.

She shivers from my touch, as she did the first time.

My hands warm her thighs, rubbing my thumbs over them; I know these legs like the back of my hand.

She tips her head back into my chest. We're recreating our first, most intimate time alone, just like the first time, she slides her hands to my neck, tickling, finding my hair.

I lift her to my lap, hooking her legs with mine, spreading her wide.

This time she's not shy.

"Touch me, Edward Cullen."

"Patience, Pudding Cup." A hint of the old _me _makes her sigh outwardly.

The apples of her cheeks lift, smiling. She turns her head seeking a kiss. My hand touches bare skin under her shirt, as my mouth meets hers. Our tongues are familiar, yet needy just the same.

My fingers travel to her nipples; they are bare and already hard under my touch.

"Mmm." She says, grinding her ass into my hard cock.

"You're such a good girl,"I spoke those words when she was eighteen; in hopes she'd be mine.

She grinds harder into me and I know if I don't stop her, we'll be having sex by the fence, and that's not my plan.

Setting Bella on the blanket, I stand. The same blissed-out, but confused look plays on her lovely face.

I pretend to walk away.

"I'll pick you up tonight at nine on the corner by your house." I wink. "Be waiting."

I had to say those cocky words, they started it all.

Bella laughs, shaking her head. "You okay?"

I nod as I walk back to her, this time with a determined look. Dropping to my knees in front of her, taking her face in my hands, I place a chaste kiss on her lips.

Her thumbs link through the loops of my jeans.

"Puddin',you're my sun and moon."

Slowly, instinctively, my mouth finds hers. Inhaling her sweet breath and placing a peck on her lips,I continue my unplanned speech.

"The breath keeping my lungs filled." I notice a tear roll from the corner of her eye and I kiss it.

"The blood pumping through my veins … keeping me alive."

Her tears make a path to my thumbs and I wipe them as they fall.

"And everything in between."

"Oh, baby." She whispers.

My hands fall from her face as I sit back on my heels, smiling.

Everything is right.

This moment, and the leap of faith of following my heart, is perfection.

Taking from my pocket what I hope to be a piece of the rest of my life, I slip the gold ring I've had for the last year, on her finger.

Her eyes glisten as she takes a lung full of air, holding it in, releasing slowly.

The diamond glints in the sun when Bella fans her fingers.

I mutter something to the effect of, "I can't live without you. I knew from the moment I saw you, I'd never be whole without you in my life."

Bella doesn't let me finish.

Standing on her knees in front of me, her arms hold me around my waist hugging me tightly, my outer shell cracking,allowing tears that match hers to roll down my face.

"Puddin'?" I ask, sitting down pulling her so she's straddling my lap.

Suddenly I'm nervous, my hands rubbing lightly up and down her back. Bella looks at me, and mouths _I love you_ and an instant calm stills the waves of insecurity. Closing my eyes, swallowing,I gather my wits about me. When I open them, all the love in the world is staring back at me.

I start over, '

"Puddin', "Will you marry me?"

Blinking through a constant stream of tears, she answers. "Yes, Edward Cullen, yes."

.

.

.

We stop for coffee at the diner and then drive around town wasting time until we head to Edward's house. I can't stop looking at the ring on my finger.

In all its simplistic beauty.

Perfect.

A token of his love.

Although he and I talk about marriage, babies, and a long life together, I hadn't expected his proposal until we had both graduated, which makes today even more special.

"Who knew about this?" I hold up my hand, admiring my new ring in several different angles.

"No one."

I look at him, my mouth dropping open with shock and then morphing into horror.

I drop my hand to my lap. "You didn't ask my dad for his blessing?"

"I don't have a death wish, Puddin',"He huffs out a short laugh. "Who do you think I am? I asked him two months ago."

A big gust of air billows from my lungs in relief. "But no one knows today was the day you were going to ask me?" I clarify.

"Yep, so do you want to tell everyone at breakfast? Or bask in our secret for a while?"

I can't help the smile that tugs at my face. "I want to shout it from the rooftop,Cookie."

Taking my hand he places a kiss on my ring, and then links our fingers, setting our joined hands on the console. The grin on Edward's face tells me he wants the same thing.

"You better be ready for my mom to start planning a big bash. It's kind of her thing." Turning into his driveway, he finishes the thought."She loves parties."

I laugh, but a thought occurs, and suddenly my stomach clenches and a hot flash washes over me. I don't say it out loud; instead I keep it buried. I've been keeping something from Edward for a few months, waiting until the semester is over to tell him. Right now I need Ange, Alice, and Rose to help me figure out what I should do, now that he's proposed.

When we park, Alice comes out to greet us. It's been too long since our last visit, New Years Eve to be exact. She goes to school in New York, but Jasper lives here helping his parents with their business so Alice schedules visits every other month or so.

"Hey, girl!" Alice yells, running towards me, hugging me hard. She looks the same as she did in high school with the stud still in her cheek and her stylish, colorful hair.

Forgetting about my troubles momentarily, I laugh, hugging her just as hard.

"I've missed you," I say as we rock back and forth.

I've missed my girlfriends. Even though I made new friends when I moved to Seattle, nothing beats my true blue girls.

Alice releases me, as Edward stands near, ready to take my hand and walk in the house. Before we can go though, Alice jumps into his arms, hugging him around his neck.

"Hey, cuz," They say at the same time. Edward twirls her around the way he used to in high school and then sets her back on her feet.

"Shit, Edward! I'm dizzy." She bends over trying to steady herself, laughing.

Edward chuckles, taking her by her arm to help her stand upright. "You'd think you'd learn by now, huh?"

Esme is at the door watching, and Mom and Dad are driving in, parking next to BB. I had texted them around seven this morning telling them I went with Edward to grab coffee. I still feel the need to check in with them when I visit, out of courtesy. And they are always thankful for me doing so.

I see Jasper's car,but Rose and Emmett aren't here and neither is Ange.

"Ange still coming?" I ask, Alice.

Everyone's been texting back and forth, but I don't recall seeing a text saying she's not coming.

"Yeah, she is. Her new boy toy is with her."She waggles her brows, giggling.

Ange and Ben ended up not lasting long once they went their separate ways to college. Ange said it was hard to have a long distance relationship and the jealousy just got to be too much. Last I heard Ben had a new girlfriend and is majoring in Communications. Ange, on the other hand, is in law school and doing well. Dating … a lot, and having fun.

We talk every week.

"Oh, good."

We all walk into the house together, and just so the big announcement will be a surprise, I find myself hiding my engagement ring under my folded arms, or holding Edward's hand, his larger one engulfing my smaller one, concealing our secret.

Breakfast is delicious, I'm hungrier than normal since Edward and I only grabbed coffee and nothing else this morning. Ange and her boyfriend Caius arrive just as we are sitting down to eat … Rose, Emmett and the twins coming along shortly thereafter.

It's so good catching up with our friends and enjoying their company. Our meal is almost finished when Edward nudges me with his knee under the table and I know what he's silently asking. I look his way, and give a tiny nod. I'm not sure if Edward is going to announce our engagement or if he expects me to, but just as I'm about to go for it, Edward pushes his chair out to stand.

Clearing his throat, his hand rests gently on my shoulder, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the neckline of my sweatshirt. It's kind of cute the way his nerves have shown through his otherwise cool exterior.

"We have an announcement to make," Edward says, looking down at me smiling. The table falls silent and he continues. "This morning I picked up Bella and whisked her away to propose to her."

"We're getting married," I say, smiling.

A loud cheer bellows from Emmett. Our moms and the girls are all sweet sighs with hands over their hearts or covering their mouths.

I hold my hand out for everyone to see the ring Edward put on my finger.

It's total chaos around the table; everyone is talking at once. The smile on my face is brilliant from all the happiness surrounding Edward and me.

This is the beginning of our forever.

"Oh, my God, Bella," Ange gets out of her chair, coming over to hug me, taking a closer look at my ring.

Rose and Alice do the same. Then my mom and Esme put their arms around us, giving their congratulations. They are crowded around our chairs, but I can see my dad's face amongst all the fuss. He's smiling, but his eyes are shiny. I think he's shocked that Edward proposed today, because from what Edward tells me, he asked him for my hand for future reference.

_So, surprise, Dad, I'm getting married._

When the buzz of excitement dies down, Esme and my mom go off toward the kitchen to talk wedding details. I excuse myself from the table asking Alice, Rose and Ange to follow me.

"Be back soon, Cookie." I stretch up on my tippy toes giving him a kiss and then retreat up the stairs with the girls and twins in tow.

Once Edward's bedroom door is shut we each find ourselves on the floor in a circle with the babies in the middle.

Rose hands one of the boys a rattle from her diaper bag and then looks at me. "I still can't believe you're engaged." A smile plays on her face.

"I had no idea, I'm in shock." I stare down at my ring; it feels right on my finger.

"Edward, couldn't wait to completely claim you, huh?" Ange asks, humorously. "He always was a controlling little shit."

My eyes crinkle when I smile about what she's said, because it's true. He doesn't like when anyone from the opposite sex pays any sort of attention to me. There have been plenty of times when we've been in bars where he's puffed up his chest, threatening others when looking my way.

"I wouldn't say _claim_ me. He knows I'm his and he's mine."

Out of nowhere tears start falling and I'm trying with all my might to hold them back before the dam breaks.

"What the fuck?" Alice says, crawling in my direction as Rose tells her to watch her language.

I'm covering my face—embarrassed because I'm crying on such a happy occasion.

"I'm fine. I … I just."

Rose has a smirk on her face. She wrangling the other baby now, trying to change his diaper. "She's pregnant." She says matter-of-factly.

Shock is etched on my face. "What?"

"I knew the moment I saw you today. You're glowing, Puddin'." She winks.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." I'm gulping down breaths trying not to hyperventilate. "Is it that obvious?"

I swear Rose is psychic. Or maybe it's the motherly vibe that's seeping out my pores.

"You're pregnant?" Ange screeches. "Why didn't you tell me? How far along are you? What about birth control?" Her questions are coming one right after the other. And I can't even answer them.

"How did this happen?" Alice asks, her hands clasped together in front of her chest. She's excited I can tell.

Sarcastically Rose answers Alice, "Sex, fool."

Alice doesn't hear or chooses to ignore our friend. "Does Edward know?" The excitement of another bundle of joy in the near future has her bursting at the seams.

I shake my head. "No." Dipping my head,I feel ashamed I've kept such important news from him. Alice immediately rubs my back in soothing circles, but it's not helping.

Ange picks up one baby from the floor, scooting near me.

"What? Why?"

"I found out two months ago." Rose tosses me a cloth diaper so I can blow my nose. "Thanks." I wipe my face, continuing. Alice now has her hand on my knee patting me as I tell them why.

"He's been so preoccupied with school. Some big exams are coming up and I didn't want to stress him out." All my friends nod their heads in understanding. "I planned on telling him soon. And now he's proposed and I'm gonna be fat for our wedding." A cry escapes my throat and the girls giggle at my reasoning.

"You can wait until after the baby to get married, Bella,"Alice says, shaking her head in exasperation, giving me a solution to my dilemma.

"That's not the only reason I'm upset." I confide. I bite my lip trying to quell the next sob rising from my chest.

"Spill," Ange says, quirking her brow.

"Um. We've talked about babies and what we will do once I'm pregnant. He wants me to stay home and I want that too, but … it was supposed to be after I've worked for a few years, and then I'd quit and take care of our baby and contribute as much as I can with Bad Boy Cookies, and …"

Rose cuts me off. "Okay, listen here." She's sticking a bottle in the mouth of her blue eyed babe, and I admire her motherly ways and hope it will be that way for me**.** "That boy is head over heels for you. Don't you think for one minute that he will be upset, or mad, or unhappy that he's put a little cookie in your oven." She cracks a smile. Her analogy makes us all laugh, lightening the mood.

I nod, knowing that everything she's said is true. "But, what if …"

"Ah, ah, ah." She cuts me off once more. "No buts. It will be fine and if it's not, trust me. I'll have Em kick his scrawny ass." She puts her hand to her mouth. "Oops, booty." She corrects her own bad language looking at the baby in the middle of our circle playing with a teething ring.

"So it's settled. When are you going to tell him?" Ange questions.

"I'm still going to wait until after his finals. He'll want to celebrate,so maybe I can make the reveal something special for him. Surprise him."

Ange nods. "He'll be surprised all right." And then quickly adds. "In a good way, of course."

"I hope."

I feel better now that I've told my secret to the girls. I miss our girl talk, wishing we all lived closer. After an hour, a knock at the door alerts us that the boys are ready to join in our circle.

"You been crying?" Edward asks, walking to me with worry marring his face.

Shaking my head, I lie. "Nope."

I give him a kiss lingering at his lips, breathing him in. My heart is full of love for this man that I want to kick my friends out and have my way with him. Which is why I'm probably in the condition I'm in right now.

_Freaking, faulty birth control._

He doesn't quite believe me because the look on his face is still questioning my answer, but he doesn't make a big deal of it either. I'm thankful,because my hormones are going crazy and I'm even crying at commercials nowadays. Edward hasn't noticed because he's been studying day and night so we haven't had a chance to chill together watching TV.

Our weekend ends much too quickly and we make our way back home after promising to keep in constant contact about wedding details, with both my mom and Esme. Mom hugs me and whispers she'll be coming to Seattle soon to start dress shopping. I tell her okay, but once we finally drop the baby bomb on our parents, they will probably shoot us for doing all this backwards.

_First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage. _

_NOT!_

.

.

.

Finals are over; I'm officially a college graduate. Edward's last exam is late this afternoon which will put him home around dinnertime. I've planned a little celebration, him being the only guest since I'm planning on telling him about the baby tonight. He's not graduating yet, but nonetheless, cookies are in order for this milestone. This _is_ big news I'm about to share with him.

The way to Edward's heart is through his stomach. He's mentioned throughout the years that Chocolate Chip cookies make him happy.

And it's true. I've seen it with my own eyes.

I've been baking all day in hopes of permeating our apartment with his favorite scent, hoping that when I drop the baby bomb on him he'll already be in a foggy-haze-of-happiness. So the aroma wafting from my oven is laced with love and chocolate.

At a quarter-of-six, I hear keys rattling at the lock, with him making his way inside. I untie my apron quickly, tossing it on the table and then nervously brush my hands down my dress, smoothing it out.

Anticipating.

"Mmm…" He hums, shutting the door behind him, setting his backpack at his feet.

Walking toward my handsome man, my heart flutters at his beauty and also at the fact that he's free from the workload that his degree involves—for a few weeks. I'm going to consume him, not let him out of my sight; makeup for all the nights I've gone to bed before him, while he's studied at the kitchen table or in the school library.

With one look,I see he's already in a cookie-induced fog with his head tipped back, eyes shut, smiling. One of my favorite things about him … he's always loved my cookies.

_My plan might be working. _

I think about leading him to our room. Staying in bed until morning, making love while the sun goes down and continuing until it kisses the horizon again, but that's not my plan—at least not yet. I need to spill the beans about the little one he helped put in my oven.

I greet Edward with a kiss, one hand on his chest and the other in his hair. He's pulling me closer by my hips; my mouth lingers on his, his breath minty. With his arms around my waist,I melt even further as they drift down to the fullness of my behind. We are perfect in each other's embrace.

"Hi," His tongue sweeps out licking my lips, gently parting them, making me go mushy in his arms. I feel him hard against my slightly protruding belly, which has gone unnoticed by him.

"You love me," he states, confidently. I nod.

The feel of him pressed against me sends chills and butterflies to my core. "I do."

"You really, _really_ love me," he says again, kissing my neck, breathing me in.

"You're just now realizing that?" I tease.

"Uh, uh. But I know one hundred percent now, 'cause you have chocolate chip cookies baking." He lifts his face from the crook of my neck looking around our kitchen. "And stacks of them lining the counter … You get a huge order?"

I shake my head. Not wanting to explain why I've baked eighteen dozen cookies today.

_I'll freeze some._

A puff of air leaves his nose in amusement. "Then you must be buttering me up." His lips twitch into a smile I love until they find purchase on my neck just below my ear. I try fessing up,but only soft moans leave my throat.

"So … what is it?" he asks, between nibbles up my neck to my ear lobe. His hands slowly maneuver over my body, gliding over the soft curves of my hips, around the swell of my boobs. My eyes close, both he and I are enjoying his touch until he cups my face in his hands, pulling his lips away from my neck. He's questioning me with his eyes with a raised brow.

"I want to celebrate."

It's true.

"Mmm, hmm." Now he's squinting, looking deeply into my eyes, sizing me up. "And? It looks as though Cookie Monster vomited in our kitchen. Almost as if we're expecting …" _holy shit does he know? "I_ don't know … tons of guests?"

My heart pounds erratically in my chest and I give a shrug, but I know he's more intuitive than I give him credit for. "Nope, it's just you and me."

_And the baby in my belly._

"I wanna celebrate several things." I smile.

"What are we celebrating?" He takes my hand walking to where the cookies are neatly stacked."Did you get that job you applied for?"

"No. I have … other news." My head dips, my bottom lip automatically tucking under my front teeth.

"Puddin'?"

He turns toward me, his hands skim down my arms until he links his fingers with mine. Dipping down to look me in my face, tears form in my eyes, one escapes from the corner of my eye making a trail down my cheek.

I brave a look at him and see fear and worry etched deeply on his face.

"Are you okay?"

The words slide out of my mouth without thinking. "I'm fine. The baby is fine." I take a deep breath realizing what I've just said. It's not how I had planned on telling Edward. I've rehearsed this conversation in my head for months and not once did I expect to slip.

"The uh, the uh … what?" Green eyes wide with wonder bore into mine. He looks pale, as if he's going to pass out.

"Cookie? Oh my gosh. Sit down." I drag him by his hand to the couch.

He's mute.

I'm standing in front of him with my hands on his shoulders and he's staring at my stomach. Both his hands move slowly toward my belly hovering there like he's afraid of what's inside me will bite him, and like I'm a crystal ball.

His words come slowly. "Did you say, baby?" I nod, confirming what had slipped out moments ago.

I'm finally able to share the news of our baby, so I pull my dress up and over my head letting it fall to the floor—I'm on display for my fiancé … in my bra and bikini. I need his hands on my skin. Taking hold of his wrists and gently placing his hands on my belly, his thumbs caress the slight roundness just above my panties. I want him to be as excited as I am about our little Love Button growing inside me. His eyes soften, his shoulders relax, the stiffness fading away.

"You just find out?" he asks, leaning in kissing my belly and my tears start falling—again.

I shake my head.

I'm so ashamed of keeping something this big from him. There have never been secrets between us.

Ever.

He's confused, looking at me, pulling me onto his lap so I'm straddling him.

"When … how long?"

Quietly I confess.

"I've known for a few months." I try to gauge his reaction. Edward's stoic. He's never been mad at me for anything, so this look on his face is new. I stutter. "I … I … you were…"

I watch his face, one corner of his lip twitching and his eyes crinkle, giving me a small smile. "Hush," he says. "You don't have to say it." His hand grips softly around the back of my neck. "You didn't want me to worry, did you?"

I shake my head. "How'd you know?" Tracks of tears run down my cheeks, mostly from relief that he's not mad, but still for the mere fact that I kept my pregnancy from him.

"You always worry about me, more than you worry about yourself. Is everything okay with you and the baby?" Concern suddenly flashes across his face.

"We're fine." I pause. "Are you mad?"

The tenor of his voice is low. "Are you crazy? I've never been mad at you." His lips brush mine, kissing my bottom lip. "I fucking love you."

The dam breaks and I unload from the months of holding it in. I'm a mess. "I wanted … I love … I'm sorry …"

"If you want to see mad, then keep apologizing." He wipes my tears with the back of his fingers, kissing me. It starts out slow and then escalates passionately. His hands discovering the small changes my body has been going through.

My softer hips.

My sensitive, swollen breasts.

He frees me from my bra, sucking my nipple into his mouth and I yelp at the jolt of pain when he takes one between his teeth. He eases off when I flinch, lavishing it with his tongue, rolling my hardened peak between his lips.

"I gonna make love to you," He moans. "You want that?" His fingers pull at the cotton fabric between my legs, grazing my bare pussy.

Whispering, I answer. "Yes, make love to me." My fingers undo the first button on his oxford and then blindly find the rest.

We kiss until I'm pushing his shirt over his shoulders and down his arms; I toss it haphazardly and then rise up so he can slide my panties off my legs. His fingers are immediately on my slick flesh, delving deep, and I'm begging him for more. His thumb presses gently at my clit, circling, as his long fingers pleasure me. His dirty words and heated kisses make me shatter into a million tiny pieces. It's quick and I have no shame. I crumple to his shoulder like a rag doll, laying my head there, kissing his neck while I recover from the intensity of my orgasm.

We end up in our bedroom, both naked, Edward on our bed with his back against the headboard, the sheet lying loosely at his waist.

"This is a beautiful sight," he says as I walk toward him holding a plate of cookies. After my orgasm on the couch, I ended up on my knees between his legs with my lips wrapped around him, returning the favor. But he said he wasn't done with me, we'll make up for all those nights he studied late. And I'm good with that, but first he wants cookies.

_That's my man._

Standing next to the bed, I place a bite-sized one in his mouth after setting the plate on the nightstand. I baked a batch of mini cookies thinking of the baby inside me, wondering for a second if he'd notice why they are so small.

"These are delicious," Edward says.

Chewing slowly, savoring his treat, his hand rests on my hip as his thumb smooths over my skin. "But you taste much, much better." His eyes drift down my naked body stopping where my thighs meet, licking his lips.

He winks. "C'mere." Kicking the covers off his legs, his hand finds mine, helping me onto the bed. Edward situates me between him, with my back against his chest, holding me the way he did that very first day by the school fence.

"I'm happy, you know." He says in my ear, his breath tickling my neck. I feel completely loved, engulfed in his hold.

"I am too."

His hands rest on my belly."I can't believe there's a piece of me growing inside you, Puddin'."

I bask in the moment of us; watching as he explores my changing body, humming his approval of what he sees and feels. He's aware now of the little differences, noticing the pooch just below my belly button. With gentle hands skimming up my stomach,he's careful when his fingers find my nipples. Toying with them with his index fingers, he whispers in my ear again. "You know how sexy you are?" he asks, nuzzling his nose into my hair. "I didn't realize I could love you anymore than I already do."

I feel his cock harden on my lower back as I ghost my hands over the hair on his naked thighs. I curl them underneath his legs holding on while his hands graze lazily back down my stomach, his fingers finding me wet and ready. His slow teasing elicits a moan. Tipping my head to the side so I can kiss him while he fingers me, I bask in the chocolaty, sweetness of his mouth.

Our tongues caress and a feeling so overwhelming hits me deep. Tears glisten in my eyes from the power of this moment. Edward fills my heart completely, I'm floating high, and only he can keep me connected to earth, to him, grounded with his love. Instead of being mad or disappointed that our plans to start a family—after we were married—are ruined, he acts as though this has always been our idea for the future.

Anything for me—for us.

We'll make it work, he said after we made love on the couch.

Don't worry, he added.

We're meant to be and so is this baby. He kissed my tummy, leaving his lips there as if he was kissing our child, too.

Making me swoon.

I'm the luckiest girl in the world, to have Edward.

But right now, Edward needs more, and so do I.

He pushes my hair from my neck, placing his lips there. "Turn around."

I twist my body, tucking my knees under myself, kneeling in front of him. He lowers his head, his mouth capturing one of my nipples as two fingers gently find their way back inside my body. Pumping slowly, I feel everything, the way his large hand heats the small of my back, holding me tightly as he loves me.

Gripping his neck in one hand, while my other strokes his cock, I spread the moisture glistening on the tip and then suck my thumb into my mouth. Edward notices, releasing my nipple. "That's so fucking hot," he growls.

I'm panting at the feeling of being consumed; my hand goes back to his hard cock stroking him. "You feel so good,"I mumble, my head tilting back as his fingers curl hitting the spot that I love.

I already see shooting stars.

I feel his teeth scrape my neck by my collarbone, kissing … moaning.

He growls, knowing I'm close when my body starts contracting around his long fingers. Withdrawing them from my pussy,he touches his fingertip to my lips, enticing me. My mouth drops open and I suck it in, swirling my tongue around, tasting myself. He says, "Oh, fuck me."

His eyes are hooded and he pulls his finger from my mouth running it down my chin, my neck, and my chest. He turns me around guiding me on all fours. I'm facing the wall with him behind me, his hands on my hips. The palm of one hand moves up my spine, pushing gently between my shoulder blades until my face touches the mattress.

"God, I love you like this." His hand trails back to my ass. Gripping my cheeks spreading me apart with his thumbs, my breath hitches when I feel his warm velvety tongue at my entrance. Long hot breaths on my sensitive flesh while his mouth pleasures me, has me arching my back.

"Please, Cookie," I beg after a few minutes, or maybe it's seconds. "I need to feel you inside me." He gives me one last lick, sucking my clit into his mouth before stopping.

I expect to feel his cock pressing at my entrance, for him to take me from behind because he knows how much I love it this way. But instead he's coaxing me to the mattress.

"Lie on your back." And I do as he says. "I wanna see your tits bounce."

I hold my boobs in my hands pushing them together, lightly pinching my nipples. A guttural growl leaves Edward's throat and now I'm caged between his forearms, his body hovering over mine. His mouth takes the place of my fingers, devouring my pebbled nipples one at a time, licking, and sucking a little too roughly until I cry out in pain.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Puddin'. I'm not used to you being … knocked up." He teases.

My fingers thread through his tousled hair and I wrap my legs around his waist. "You're ruining the moment,"I whine. My hips rotate on his cock, sliding it between my lower lips, in and out of my wet folds. I need him inside me. "Make love to me." I sound desperate.

"A moment with you is never ruined," he says as he guides himself slowly into me. "And you'll see at least a dozen more just like this, tonight." He promises. His eyes close as he feels my warmth envelop him.

I lift my hips seeking more than what he's giving me."I'm not going to break," I cry out.

He leaves one arm on the bed next to my head, the other gripping my ass. "You want it like … this?" He inches himself deeper until he's fully inside.

I nod my head. "Faster."

"Oh Puddin',my bad little girl." He nips at my neck playfully. "You like it hard and fast." His hips start moving in a rhythm that suits me.

"Oh, yeah. Like that, just like that." I scream as he pounds into me. My legs fall from his waist and I grab my knees pulling them to my chest.

"Holy, fuck." He grunts, biting his bottom lip, his brow pinched together. I feel him deeper in this position. "I'm not gonna last much longer."

Two fingers rub at my clit as he continues to pump in and out. We're both panting, heated with desire, dampened from exertion and full of love.

"Don't stop." The light touch of his fingers sends me reeling. "Don't stop," I scream again as I come. Shaking from the aftermath of my orgasm, my legs fall from my hands to the bed but Edward quickly drapes them over his shoulders continuing the pace until his breath is short. His movements are jerky as he chases his orgasm with loud satisfied moans.

We're tangled in one another's arms, my leg lying over Edward's hip. His fingers combing through my sweat slickened hair, softly singing, 'You're Having My Baby'.

I wait until he's finishes serenading me. "How do you even know that song?" I smile through tears.

He shrugs, kissing the tip of my nose. "You can thank my mom for her taste in music."

Moments like these are what I dreamt about years ago … the two of us lying in our own bed leaving the cares of the world behind only thing existing in our cocoon is just the two of us, and the love we have for each other.

"I love you, Cookie."

And I do.

Every inch of my being loves this man.

My bad boy.

My first love, my last love.

"I love you, too … Puddin'. You're the love of my life, my sexy as hell, baby-mama," he says with a wink.

He then bends to speak to the small bump that is our child … our creation. "Daddy loves you, too, Snicker Doodle."

** The End…for now**

***OhGee cries all the tears***

**~~~And so does Fran~~~**

**If you'd like to keep showing the love for Puddin' and Cookie, this fic has been nominated in the **

**Twi Fic Fandom Awards in four categories. You may vote once a day. **

***Drop Everything Fic**

***Snuggle Fic**

***Swoony Scene**

***Potential Best-Selling Author (blushes)**

** Twificfandomawards .blogspot .com**

**(just type the address with no spaces and you'll be golden) **

**Go to the voting section and have fun! Lots of great fics and writers have been nominated.**

**I can't express to you how much this story means to me. Puddin' and Cookie have given me laughs, a few tears, but most importantly overall happiness. I hope they've been able to do that for you as well.**

**I would like to thank my sweet friend Fran, for beta'ing and giving me a push in the very beginning to enter Pudding Cup into the Bad Boys of Twilight contest. **

**(1****st**** place, baby! Just sayin') **

**I love how she lifts me up by telling me how much she loves my story.**

**THANK YOU, FRAN!**

**Tracy (N Chanted by Twilight), has been my fill-in beta, while Fran has been gallivanting around the world, and all over the U.S. She's my sister from another mister, and I love her dearly. **

**THANK YOU, BABE!**

**And to all of you: my readers, fans, and friends, thank you for supporting Pudding Cup. **

**You're what made this story mean so much to me.**

**The reviews were sweet, and heartfelt, and I loved every single one of them. I tried my best to answer each of you and I hope I succeeded in doing so.**

**So again, from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU!**

**BIG HUGS.**

**XOXO,**

**GEE**

**P.S. If anyone is still interested, I can still order Pudding Cup hoodies, t-shirts, keychains,****mugs and decals. *whew…that's a mouthful* **

**If you haven't yet and would like to join me on Facebook, look for Stories by OhGeeFantasy. **

**I'd love to have you join the fun.**

**I will post about my next adventure, soon.**

***wink***

**Bye for now!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hi girlies!

So, I'm giving you a little teeny, tiny teaser to tide you over until I have more time to write this futuretake. Also, Pudding Cup has been voted into the second round of the Twi Fic Fandom Awards in three categories. YAY! I'd love it if you'd show Puddin' and Cookie some love (if you even do the voting thing).

Thank you again for all the sweet reviews, messages and for all the begging on Facebook for a sequel. It's not completely off the table, but if I decide to write one it will be awhile until I can give it some attention.

So without further ado here is my **miniscule **teaser:

**Chapter 20 (unbeta'd)**

**Lying on her side, with her hands tucked under her cheek, her chest softly rising with each breath, Bella looks incredibly beautiful. The sun signals a new day, casting a gentle glow inside our master bedroom. It's so peaceful, our new home on a quiet street in Forks, not far from our parents. **

**The charcoal pencil pinched between my fingers scratches and glides as I sketch my wife. My drawing pad filled with a plethora of early morning inspirations of my girl. Lately her swollen belly is the star. I can't get over how attractive she is carrying my child. She takes my breath away. **

Follow this link to vote

twificfandomawards . blogspot . /p/vote . html just squish that all together and you'll be where you need to be.

XO,

Gee


	21. Chapter 21

**A look into the future …**

**Pudding Cup **

**Chapter 20**

Bella looks incredibly beautiful, lying on her side with her hands tucked under her cheek, her chest softly rising with each breath. The sun signals a new day, casting a gentle glow inside our master bedroom. It's so peaceful—our new home on a quiet street in Forks, and it's not far from either of our parents.

The charcoal pencil pinched between my fingers scratches and glides as I sketch my wife. My drawing pad is filled with a plethora of early morning inspirations of my girl. Lately, her swollen belly is the star. I can't get over how attractive she looks carrying my child.

She takes my breath away.

Moving back to our hometown was the best decision Bella and I have ever made. It's much more low-key,allowing me to be home more, than not. Starting a medical practice with my mom and dad has been fantastic, enabling us to share the duties that come along with being a doctor.

I'm shading the last of Bella's hair and scribbling the date at the bottom of my paper when I hear feet softly padding down the hallway. I close my sketchpad before my little visitor enters our room, waking up a very pregnant Mommy.

"Snicker Doodle," I whisper, bending down, scooping my three-year-old daughter up into my arms. "Shh, let's let Mommy sleep a little longer. What do you say?"

"O-tay, Daddy." My precious baby girl lays her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my neck. I close my eyes, breathing in the sweet lotion that lingers on her skin.

It's moments like these I cherish.

"How about you and Daddy make some breakfast?" I whisper in her ear as I carry her downstairs to the kitchen we recently remodeled. It has worked out perfectly for Bad Boy Cookies: Lots of counter space, two double ovens and a restaurant sized refrigerator and freezer. The amenities are top notch.

"I halps you?"

"Yes, baby. You tell Daddy what you're hungry for."

"I will like eggs and opiemeal. Wiff lots of sugars."

Chuckling at the way she says oatmeal, I give her a little squeeze, retrieving what I need from the pantry and then grabbing the carton of eggs from the fridge.

"All right, let's get started."

We're almost finished making our stellar breakfast when Puddin' makes her way into the kitchen with our thirteen-month old, Jack, on her hip.

_Yeah, you'd think we'd know by now how babies are made._

"Smells delicious in here," she says as she straps little Flapjack in his highchair.

_Don't look at me; she's the one who gave him his nickname while she was pregnant since she had an obsession for pancakes. _

"Mommy is ravenous." Bella looks our direction. "Aniston, are you helping Daddy this morning?"

Snicker Doodle nods her head and giggles as I flip the fried eggs. Bella waddles over, placing kisses on our cheeks.

"Yay, Daddy," she squeals with excitement and wiggles in my arms. I've become adept at doing things one-handed with two kids in the house.

I tip my head back, laughing at how little things like frying eggs are such a big deal for a three-year-old.

I give my sweet girl kisses on her cheek and then set her down on the floor, so I can plate the eggs and fix the oatmeal.

"Why don't you give Jack some oat rings while I finish up?" I wink at Snicker Doodle, and she gives me her cheesiest smile and runs to the pantry to retrieve the cereal.

Every weekend I look forward to starting my day out with my family. Having breakfast together and then a morning trip to the park is pretty much the highlight of my week. I marvel at how far Bella and I have come.

We've been inseparable since the moment we connected.

_And boy have we connected. _

My family sits at the round oak table in our breakfast nook and a warm feeling comes over me. In a few weeks, we will be making room for yet another family member. Bella smiles at me from across the table as if she knows what I'm thinking. Her toes inch up the leg of my pajama pants as she cuts her pancake—ones I made especially for her—and feeds Jack a bite. The kids are oblivious to anything other than the oatmeal on their hands as they lick it off their fingers, one by one. I extend my leg until my foot rests on Bella's chair and then tuck my toes under the hem of her shirt, lightly rubbing them along her ribs. She lets out a giggle, and her eyes snap up to mine.

"How are those pancakes, Puddin'?"

"Mmm." She nods her head and licks her lips.

"I made them just for you." I wink and then stuff a bite of my egg into my mouth.

"Daddy?" Snicker Doodle brings me out of my playful banter with Bella.

I look at Aniston as she tucks her knees under herself. She's Bella's mini-me with long dark waves and dark brown eyes. "I wanna go to the park."

I tap her nose and wink. "Of course, cutie. We always go to the park on the weekends. Do you want to pack a lunch and have a picnic?"

Bella's toes creep higher on my leg. I take hold of her foot under the table to stop the torturous teasing she's supplying because I'm trying to focus on the sweet three-year-old sitting beside me.

"Tay."She nods her little head as she spoons a bite of oatmeal into her mouth.

I look back to Bella, a shit-eating grin sitting pretty on her face, and it's high school all over again.

She and I in the cafeteria, teasing one another under the table.

I lay my fork on my plate, clear my throat and then point in my wife's direction.

"You are incorrigible."

"I learned from the best." And she winks, doing exactly what I do to her. She's feisty today and I love it.

I chuckle and give her the 'lopsided-panty-melting grin' as she calls it, the one she loves so much. The one that keeps her pregnant, or so I'm told. "That you did, Puddin'."

She's irresistible.

It's no lie that Bella gives as good as she gets. She's as much of a sexual instigator as I am. Our relationship has grown stronger with each year we've been together, and with each child, the bond has strengthened even more.

She's my better half.

Always has been, always will be.

I clear the dishes from the table while Bella cleans syrup and oatmeal off Jack and Aniston.

"Hey, do you think you'd feel up to a barbecue tonight? We could call everyone and invite them over."

She rests her hands on her hips, her back sways with the weight of number three inside her belly.

"Yeah, this might be one of the last get-togethers before Sam is born."

"Please, no." I walk towards her. "You're not serious about naming him that are you?" I sound like my whiny three-year-old;my hand rubs a circle over her protruding stomach.

"You're the one who got me drunk on Sam Adams and took advantage of me."

"Oh, no. No, Puddin'." I nip at her neck and then whisper in her ear. "If I recall correctly, you took my pants off the moment I stepped inside this house." I suck her earlobe into my mouth, teasing it with my teeth; she shivers, tilting her head in my direction. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed every minute of what you did to me."

Bella cups my face in her hands. "Either way, you brought home Sam Adams, and I had a few too many because the kids were with Em and Rose."

"Yes, you did have a few too many." I hold up six fingers and lean in to kiss her lips, and she rolls her eyes. I hear the kids laughing in the playroom off the kitchen, so I know we have a few stolen minutes to ourselves. I skim my fingers along the hem of the boxers she wearing, which happen to be mine, and then slip underneath, brushing the pad of my middle finger against her soft folds. "You really liked it when I touched you like this." I keep grazing the area that makes her hum, and I'm not disappointed.

"Mmm. So it was your fault." She tilts her head into my chest. "Don't stop."

My arm tightens against the small of her back and my dick hardens, pressing into her. "You know we have about thirty seconds left until Snicker Doodle comes in here to remind us about the park."

"Until then, I need your fingers in me."

I groan.

I want to be inside Puddin'.

In fact, I want my cock inside her, not just my fingers. But it's Murphy's Law, if I do what Bella wants, what I want, the kids will be back in here begging for _something_.

I pull my hand from her boxers and rest my forehead on hers. "This afternoon, honey." I kiss her lips softly and like clockwork, we hear the pitter-patter of little feet scurrying our way.

"Mommy, Daddy!"

Both Bella and I answer in unison, "Yes, Aniston?"

"Jack telled me he's ready to go to the pwark."

We both laugh because Jack doesn't say more than Mama, Dada and baba at this point.

Bella squats down to Snicker Doodle's level. "All right, baby girl, we'll leave as soon as we get dressed and pack our picnic basket."

My heart squeezes at the sight in front of me, my two sweet girls that have me wrapped around their little pinkies. They are practically twins.

.

.

.

We can't go to the park without buying ice cream or visiting _our_ tree.

It's a tradition.

We might be the _only_ parents of toddlers that bring them to the park with other things besides playtime on our minds, like hoping to score a make-out session under the old tree.

_I wish. _

Oh, who the fuck am I kidding? The park wears these kiddos out, so that Saturday afternoons are playtime for Bella and me at home—in private.

_I can't wait._

Once the kids are wiped out from fresh air and running their legs off, we hurry home for nap time. Bella and I have approximately an hour and a half behind our locked bedroom door to have some fun. Usually, she's paying me back for the torture she's inflicted on me.

She knows exactly how I feel about her biting off the end of her cone. Some things will never get old or lose their effect on me. Watching her suck the remaining ice cream from the end of Jack's cone does it for me every time.

"Hurry, Cookie." Bella lies naked on her side when I enter our room. I'm trying to take my shorts and shirt off at the same time but trip over my shoes that I've just kicked off.

"Shit. Fuck." I fall to the bed, landing next to Bella, who is laughing at my ungraceful entrance.

"Losing your swagger?"

My eyes widen at her insult, and I playfully swat her butt. "I'll show you swagger." I nestle behind her and reach around, teasing her nipples, alternating to her freshly sugared bikini area. I spread her lower lips apart and expertly pleasure her. Bella hums and reaches around to stroke my cock. I rock my hips as she jacks me off while my teeth nip at her shoulder and the tip of my tongue licks a path up to her ear. I have her moaning my name as she comes on my fingers.

My mouth touches her soft ear lobe, and I whisper, "Who's lost their swagger?"

I pull her on top of me and grip her ass, helping her move up and down my cock. Watching her tits bounce as we make love turns me the fuck on, still, and it's not long until I'm chanting her name as we both come apart.

"I have to admit, you still got it." She drags her fingers in a swirl over my chest.

"As long as you want my cock, I'll never lose my desire for you. You're my passion, the reason I do everything I do."

"Aw."

My hand skims the soft skin at her waist and thigh, and I bury my nose in her hair. That's when I feel her lips turn up in a smile.

"Love you," she whispers.

"Love you more."

"I should get in the shower in case everyone wants to come for dinner," she says. "I'll need to run to the grocery, too." She untangles from my hold and scoots off the bed.

"Want some help? I am, after all, the one that made you hot and sweaty." I waggle my eyebrows at her when she looks over her shoulder on her way to the on suite.

"I'm okay. Why don't you call everyone before it gets too late and see if they can come tonight."

I hear the spray of the shower, so I grab my shirt from the floor and wipe myself off and then dial Em.

"Hey, bro. Bella wants to have a BBQ tonight. You, Rose and the kids want to join us?"

"Sounds good, but I have to run to the station for a few hours. Is six-thirty okay?"

"Works for us."

Emmett and Rose just found out they are pregnant with their fifth baby, and it doesn't come as much of a surprise. He's quite the romantic. Em helped me sweet-talk Bella a few times and got me back into her good graces, so I can only imagine how he lays the charm on Rose behind closed doors.

But the big guy has always been a big softy at heart, and his sensitive yet charismatic personality landed him his current job at our local radio station. He's quite the celebrity in town now, known to everyone as Emmett McCarty, the Love Guru. His radio show, 'Love Is On the Air', runs weeknights from ten to eleven, and truth be told, I'm usually up listening to my friend and his faithful callers.

I end the call, so I can invite the rest of our friends. It turns out that everyone can make it tonight and are excited since our last real get-together was at Alice and Jasper's wedding six weeks ago. Even Angie and Ben are coming from Port Angeles. They ended up running into one another a year after college and the sparks were still there, and the rest is history. They too are expecting a baby girl, their first, a few months after Sam is born.

"Good news." I snake my arms around Bella while she combs her hair. I clasp my fingers together under her belly and rest my chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Everyone can come for dinner."

Bella's eyes shine when she smiles. "I'm so happy. I miss everyone. I have been so busy baking cookies for the annual art show that I haven't had a chance to visit with my girls lately."

"Speaking of the art show."

Bella gazes at my reflection in the mirror. "What about it?" She turns in my arms and swipes a piece of hair from my forehead.

"I need to know you're one-hundred percent on board with everything."

Bella stands on her tippy toes to kiss my lips. "I don't mind, Cookie. I told you already."

"I'll pull it from the exhibit if you want me to, but I just think it's the most beautiful piece I've ever drawn."

"You better say that." She tickles my sides, biting her bottom lip.

It's a sketch of my wife. The background mimics the design from high school. Twigs and flowers adorn the bed frame and my sleeping beauty looks as if she's in the depth of a forest waiting on her prince charming—me. Her belly protrudes from under her silky night gown; bed covers lay slack around her body_._ Her beauty is still as youthful as years before, yet there is wisdom in the slight smile that plays on her lips and the crinkle at her eyes. Her body nourishes life and her hand cradles the consequence of our love.

I gently take her wrists, stopping her, and her teeth release her bottom lip and she stares into my eyes. "There has never been anything more beautiful than you pregnant with my babies."

Her towel falls to the floor; I take a quick peek in the mirror at her backside, and then my eyes roam the front of her voluptuous form.

Breathtaking.

Beautiful.

Mine.

"You deserve to be recognized for your work. You did, after all, put your art on the back burner for me, for our family."

"I'd walk through fire for you, Puddin'." My hand cups her cheek and she leans into it. "You and these babies …" I kiss her forehead and then place a kiss on her nose and finally another one on her lips. "Are everything to me."

"You have my blessing, Edward."

And I smile.

She's the world's best_—everything_.

.

.

.

"Bella, you look gorgeous, as always." Ange hugs me tightly and our belly's bump.

"So do you, babe." I pat her stomach. "I can't wait for our babies to grow up together."

"Hey, you two." Rose approaches us on the deck with six-month-old Emalie on her hip. The other kids are running around our fenced in backyard having fun.

We coo over the baby and give our congratulations in person about number five.

"It's awful. We can't keep our hands off one another. When Em gets home from work, it's all I can do not to jump his …," she whispers, "ass."

Ange pats her arm. "Looks like you can't."

I pinch my lips together to stifle a laugh, but my smile breaks the seal and Ange and I giggle.

Rose says, "Something about his voice over the radio just—does something to me." She smirks and kisses Emalie on the cheek.

Alice walks up just in time for the last part of Rose's confession. "And we thought it was his big dick that did that shit to you." She points her finger and twirls it at Rose's belly. Her mouth drops open at Alice's jab. We all laugh loudly, except Rose.

"Shh…" Rose's eyes go wide and her finger goes to her lips. "Baby Em doesn't need to know about her daddy's extra-large appendage." Her head shakes in disapproval.

Our loud laughs turn the heads of our men.

Rose cracks a smile. "Just look at that big guy. Can you imagine …"

"La, la, la, la." Ange interrupts, holding her palm up. "No one wants to imagine anything, okay?"

"What's so funny over there?" Edward asks from the patio chair he's occupying with Jack cuddled into his chest. They guys have cracked open their first of, what will be many beers

"Nothing." We answer in unison.

"Then something is definitely up." Emmett chimes in.

"That's what she said," Alice says,and I have to cross my legs while I laugh so I don't pee my pants.

"I'm hungry," Emmett shouts over our loud cackling.

"That's what he said," Rose says as she walks to him and deposits sweet Emalie in his lap so we can get the food set out and the kids' plates fixed.

Between Emmett, Rose, Edward and me, we have four kiddos at a Fisher Price picnic table and two in highchairs. Alice comments about how soon she and Angewill have kids joining the bunch and something dawns on me.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?" She's feeding Jack a bite of macaroni and cheese.

I walk her way and whisper. "Are you pregnant?"

Alice's eyes widen in shock. She realizes what she said and then they soften and she nods.

"Yeah." The apples of her cheeks lift when she smiles. "Jasper and I found out last week." She looks at me."Honeymoon baby." She shrugs, and I squeal.

Edward rushes over to me. "You okay?" His hands are all over me making sure I'm not going into labor or something.

"I'm fine." I tell him. "Your cousin just made my day." Alice giggles and feeds Jack another bite of his dinner.

I can't contain my excitement and the words slip out of my mouth. "Alice is having a baby!"

Cheers are heard around the deck and Ben stands raising the beer he has in his hand. "This calls for a toast."

Everyone grabs a drink, but the only thing close to me is a pudding cup.

Jasper clears his throat. "To my lovely wife, thank you for having my baby."

Ahs and pussy-whipped can be heard around the table of men. We clink our beverages, well I raise my pudding and offer well wishes for all the babies nestled in our wombs.

.

.

.

It's nine o'clock and the kids are exhausted so we say our goodbyes. Edward already has a sleepy Snicker Doodle in one arm, and I hand him Jack before we head into the house. My sweet little copper-headed boy lays his head on Daddy's shoulder. We make our way upstairs, checking the locks on the doors and turning off the lights as we go.

I watch as Edward climbs the stairs with his arms wrapped around precious cargo.

Every day my husband amazes me, his sweet words and gentle hands with our babies make me love him that much more— if that's even possible.

"Here," I whisper when we reach Jack's bedroom. "I'll put his jammies on and you can get Aniston in her nightgown. We'll do baths in the morning."

Edward nods, leaving me to change Jack's diaper and put his nightclothes on.

I wipe my baby's face and hands with a wet wipe and call it good until morning, and then kiss his little lips before saying a silent prayer.

Edward meets me in the hallway, his face beaming with pure love and devotion to his family. His green eyes sparkle in the dim light and his half-cocked smile beckons me. He reaches for my hand and we link fingers.

"I love you, Puddin'."

"Love you too, Cookie."

He leads me to our bedroom, hand in hand, and quietly closes the door.

**The End**

**A/N: **

**Many thanks to CeCePrincess1217 for prereading.**

**My Twinkie, NChanted by Twilight for always having my back. **

**To Fran for falling in love with my Edward and beta'ing this story. Thank you!**

**And I can't forget all you amazing readers that have loved the crap out of my characters. **

**This chapter is truly dedicated to you guys.**

**Big Cookie kisses.**

**OhGee**

**xo**


End file.
